Bajo su voluntad
by strega-in-progress
Summary: Hermione Granger se mete en problemas... y su "caballero de la brillante armadura" no es otro que Snape.
1. La subasta

Un aleteo en la ventana sobresaltó a Severus Snape, que leía un pesado libro encuadernado en piel, cómodamente sentado en su sillón tapizado con suave terciopelo verde. Hogwarts era un lugar curioso; habitaciones que aparecían y desaparecían a voluntad, pasadizos secretos, escaleras que cambiaban constantemente de lugar y ventanas en el subsuelo.

Snape se levantó ágilmente y dejó pasar a la lechuza. El animal no pertenecía a la Lechucería del colegio, ni lo reconoció de envíos anteriores, tampoco. A desgana, tomó el pergamino que llevaba y el pájaro, mirándole con altivez, voló fuera de las mazmorras sin esperar respuesta. _Estúpido animal_.

El pergamino estaba sellado mágicamente y Snape titubeó antes de abrirlo. Su correo nunca había sido frecuente, pero últimamente, lo era menos si cabe. Y las buenas noticias no eran algo abundante.

Corrían malos tiempos; Dumbledore había desaparecido con el joven Potter, para proteger a éste hasta que aprendiera a utilizar todos sus poderes; parecía ser la única esperanza de la Luz, que iba perdiendo terreno. El poder de Voldemort, sin embargo, había aumentado, y la labor de espía de Snape era cada vez más difícil; había más y más ataques, más reuniones, más salvajismo. Y la participación poco entusiasta del Profesor de Pociones empezaba a ser cuestionada. Nunca había disfrutado torturando, y eso le servía como excusa por el momento. Pero no sabía cuanto podría aguantar en la cuerda floja.

Tomó un sorbo de whisky, y se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la camisa negra de cuello alto que siempre llevaba, un placer que pocas veces se permitía. Verano o invierno, Severus Snape era la elegancia personificada. No era que se preocupase por su apariencia, probablemente era algo genético. Su madre era una auténtica víbora, gracias a Merlín muerta hace tiempo, pero eso sí, con un gusto exquisito; para los vinos, para la ropa, para las formas más sublimes de tortura...

Snape paró en seco esa línea de pensamiento. No era el momento de recordar a mamá Snape. Dejó la ventana abierta; el tiempo era raro. Hacía días que no salía el sol, y el cielo estaba encapotado, augurando tormenta; el calor era pegajoso, y la lluvia no terminaba de caer. Las primeras cosechas empezaban a morir, y también en el invernadero de Hogwarts, con su propio miniclima mágico, las plantas comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias. Era como si Voldemort hubiese vencido al clima.

¿Quedaba alguna esperanza? Dumbledore había encargado a Snape sustituyera a Harry como instructor del Ejército de Dumbledore, como los chicos se empeñaban en llamarlo. Al principio, ni él ni ellos habían estado muy contentos con el cambio. Pero Dumbledore pareció pensar que era lo mejor; y de alguna forma, que así le compensaría por no darle nunca el cargo de Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. A los chicos, una vez superados los nervios, les vino bien. ¿Quién iba a enseñarles mejor que un ex mortífago? Claro que todo era mucho más fácil con Harry, y los meses que tardaron en recuperar su confianza, se estableció un record de fracasos en el ED; pero después de todo, tampoco Voldemort era Harry, y no iba a darles tregua.

Por desgracia, Dumbledore le había prohibido quitar puntos a las casas cuando cometieran un error. Prefería no pensar en eso. Le recordaba la dura realidad, en la que hasta él se daba cuenta de que no había ni un solo Slytherin en el grupo. Bien es cierto que por temor no les habían invitado. Pero tampoco habían invitado a muchos otros y ellos habían solicitado unirse. El ED quedaba lejos ahora, sin embargo. Hacía dos semanas que los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Snape no estaba tan contento como otras veces. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un nuevo curso de pequeños inútiles.

Snape miró el whisky. Últimamente no hacía más que divagar. Tomó el una daga y sin vacilar esta vez, rompió el sello mágico. Reconoció desde el principio el escudo que ostentaba. Lovecraft.

Era gracios pensar en su homónimo muggle. Todos los horrores que H.P. pudiera imaginar, Reginald Lovecraft los había, probablemente, cometido. La carta "solicitaba" su asistencia a una "reunión". Una subasta iba a tener lugar en la mansión de Lovecraft esa misma tarde.

Suspirando, Snape se sirvió otro vaso de whisky. No iba a ser capaz de seguir leyendo.

Más tarde, cuando los efectos de los varios vasos más que había bebido empezaban a despejarse, comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de subasta sería. Rezando casi sin esperanzas que no tuviese nada que ver con órganos humanos, venenos mortales o algo parecido, pasó a la habitación contigua, protegida para que los elfos domésticos no pudiesen entrar, y cogió su túnica y la máscara, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el mero contacto con el frío acero. Había estado en muchas de las "fiestas" que organizaban los mortífagos y podía asegurar que su idea de diversión no coincidía exactamente con la suya. Deseó que Dumbledore estuviese allí. Su desaparición se había sentido como una derrota. Algo no demasiado obvio, sutil, incluso. Pero ahora, las "reuniones", si no públicas, no se ocultaban como antes. Las maldiciones Imperdonables se usaban con más libertad que en ningún otro momento que él recordase. El mundo mágico parecía estarse rompiendo en pedazos.

Se apareció en la mansión, un enorme castillo en el Norte de Escocia. Hizo una mueca, pensando cuánto le gustaban a Lovecraft las cosas grandes. Puede que tuviese algo que ver con algún complejo que no había superado.

Fue recibido por su odiado Lucius Malfoy. La visión de su pelo rubio se había convertido en algo enfermizo y extremadamente desagradable para Snape. Los otros era brutos, pero Malfoy era algo más inteligente. Se las arreglaba para mantener a Snape peligrosamente en el filo todo el tiempo, siempre ofreciéndole gentilmente los honores de torturar o de pronunciar Aveda Kedabra, observando sus reacciones muy de cerca. No es que ninguno de los mortífagos confiase demasiado en los demás, pero Lucius parecía haber encontrado algunas de las debilidades de Snape, y o bien intentaba hacerle más fuerte, o destruirle. Snape aún no había llegado a una conclusión.

"Qué alegría verte, Severus. ¿No te acompaña ninguna jovencita?" Como si él hubiese ido alguna vez a una de sus reuniones, o en general a cualquier sitio acompañado. Soltó una risa seca.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Lucius. No, vengo solo. ¿Dónde esta esa grácil criatura que es tu esposa, Malfoy?"

Malfoy tuvo que controlarse. Era obvio que el bastardo estaba siendo irónico. Podías llamar muchas cosas a Narcisa Malfoy (la mayoría no muy apropiadas para los oídos de los niños) pero desde luego no se podía decir que fuera "grácil".

"Está dentro, ayudando con los arreglos finales de la subasta. Entremos; puede que consigas algo de compañía allí... será la única manera de que consigas alguien sin utilizar Imperio, supongo"

Snape no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero dejó el descarado insulto pasar por esta vez. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse con Malfoy. Desafortunadamente, pronto descubrió qué quería decir Lucius con "la única manera de que consiguiera a alguien."

Era una subasta de esclavos, de antiguos Aurores u otros prisioneros que los mortífagos habían capturado. No muchos, por tanto. Los mortífagos no solían hacer prisioneros.

Tomó asiento, intentando no transmitir lo incómodo que se sentía. Estaban sirviéndole whisky de fuego, y empezó a beber, aunque no mucho –estaba de servicio- pero sí un poco, para evitar pensar lo que sería de esas pobres criaturas que estaban siendo... subastadas. Si tan sólo Dumbledore... pero Dumbledore estaba lejos.

Narcissa terminó de asignar los sitios a la gente y todos miraron a la pequeña plataforma de madera que estaba frente a ellos. El muy cabrón lo había preparado a conciencia, entonces. Y salió, con una sonrisa malévola y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Señoras y Caballeros" los términos hicieron que Snape elevara las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa, mostrando con la curva en su ceja izquierda su escepticismo. "vamos a proceder a subastar el maravilloso género que hemos recibido. Los sujetos a subasta están bajo los efectos de un hechizo que durará de por vida, y que les obliga a hacer lo que sea que el dueño les ordene. Una vez que se paga por él, el comprador deberá venir y terminar el hechizo, para que no obedezca las órdenes de nadie más." Se oyeron algunos aplausos, y un murmullo exaltado. "La mayoría no son nombres conocidos, sólo pequeños enemigos de nuestro señor" Gente inocente. Snape combatió una arcada. "Pero tenemos una pareja de Aurores que probablemente alcanzarán un buen precio..."

Y la subasta empezó. Snape nunca había visto un circo de horrores semejante en su vida, y había ido a bastantes fiestas que consistían sólo en torturar y matar. O matar torturando, más bien. Pero las miradas de sus compañeros mortífagos le dijeron que esta idea era incluso más enferma y desquiciada que cualquier otra que hubiesen tenido antes. Sintió tentaciones de marcharse, tras ver cómo un Auror caía muerto recibiendo a la vez varias Cruciatus, dejando un rastro de sangre al arrastrarse unos metros antes de morir. Pero entonces, ocurrió.

"La siguiente es una pequeña sangresucia. Nada muy valioso, pero hay que tener en consideración que aún es virgen" hizo un guiño a Crabble "y lo mío me ha costado que siga siéndolo, espero que eso se note en las pujas... y que tiene amplios conocimientos sobre áreas poco estudiadas de la magia, así que intentad al menos ofrecer una suma no muy vergonzosa."

"Diez galeones" oyó decir a alguien.

No podía ni respirar. Estaba atrapado mirando los ojos llenos de pánico de Hermione Granger.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hola, esto es una segunda versión de un capítulo que ya saqué... pero es para decir algo que se me olvidó, y lo pongo en contestación a dos reviews.

1) (Iremione) La idea esta basada una historia. No consigo encontrarla, si alguien la ha leido agradeceré que me diga el título. Bueno, basada no, es que hay una subasta y eso me dio la idea, pero seguro que se parece a millones de otras historias. De todas maneras es una en la que es Severus el subastado y Hermione la compradora, pero a Severus le han sorbido el alma o algo así, así que está como vegetal todo el rato... creo que está en inglés.

2) fenyx-fernay; escribí demasiado rápido... corregido. Queria decir Slash **y** HG/SS. Gracias por el apunte! Por cierto, el Slash incluirá a Harry, Ron y Draco, creo. Lo tengo más o menos claro, pero si quieres darme algún consejo será bienvenido, porque nunca he puesto uno antes

Gracias a las dos por tomarse la molestia de dejar review!!!

Agradezco mucho las críticas (siempre ayudan a mejorar), pero por favor, no sean muy duros... digan lo que haya que decir (lo merezco, seguro), libremente pero sin ofender. una crítica constructiva es mucho más útil que una destructiva y si se sabe hacer, dice lo mismo. smile


	2. En casa del profesor Snape

Hola! Pues al final parece que si que seguiré, : -)

Gracias otra vez a fénix-fernay por su review, y Iremione por sus comentarios. Amsp14: que alegría verte por aquí! A ver si te gusta. ANgiE-SBM: gracias por el review! Lo único malo de fanfiction es la presión de saber si el siguiente capítulo no es demasido malo… Latifa: había pensado en dejarla un poco en tensión… que sufra un poco , jaja.

Caherine Lartwright: pues son mi pareja favorita, sin duda! Al principio me daba náuseas pensarlo, pero ahora ya no puedo leer otra cosa!

Jorg: muchas gracias! También me dejaste revew en la otra, gracias!!!

Un beso, ahí va.

- - -

Se recuperó rápidamente. Después de todo, era un espía. Tosió suavemente y dijo:

"Cien galeones"

Hubo un ligero murmullo en la sala.

Snape esperó, indiferente a los comentarios; era consciente de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo participaba en las diversiones de sus compañeros, y eso no había pasado desapercibido. Entonces oyó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

"Doscientos"

El resto de la gente en la habitación los miró como si estuviesen locos. ¿Quién gastaría tanto en una sangresucia adolescente?

Y Malfoy parecía querer a toda costa a la chica que había conseguido humillar públicamente a su hijo Draco. Granger era peor que una patada en el trasero, pensó Snape, pero no podía dejar que una alumna de Hogwarts cayera en manos de Malfoy. Una sensación de urgencia se apoderó de él.

"Quinientos" Snape podía muy bien permitírselos. Era lo suficientemente rico como para vivir varias vidas. El problema era que Lucius también, así que tuvo que hacerlo. Después de todo, era un Slytherin y un mortífago. ¿Porqué no usar algunos trucos?

"_Silentio_" "_Petrificus Totalus_" murmuró para sí.

"Uno, dos... y tres!" "¡Vendida a Severus Snape por 500 galeones!"

La subasta aún duró una hora y media más, pero Snape no se quedó. Corrió a por Hermione, temiendo tal vez que Lucius pudiese pensar en vengarse.

_"...silicet ut fulvum spectatur in ignibus aurum, tempore sic duro est inspicidenda fides..."_

_"...silicet ut fulvum spectatur in ignibus aurum, tempore sic duro est inspicidenda fides..."_

Snape repetía mecánicamente las palabras que Lovecraft le indicaba que debía pronunciar. _Fides_. Lealtad. Curiosa elección. El hechizo en sí era curioso; palabras antiguas, magia blanca convertida en negra. Si era lo que él sospechaba, iba a llevarle mucho tiempo encontrar una forma de revertir el hechizo. Tiempo que puede que muchos de los subastados no tuvieran.

Se preparó para dejar la sala, y rápidamente decidió que no podía volver a Hogwarts en esa situación, así agarró bruscamente a Hermione y apareció en su propia casa, que rara vez usaba.

Tan pronto como llegaron, se paseó por la sala con su habitual expresión de disgusto. Qué situación tan incómoda. Insoportable. No podía librarse de Granger; eran vacaciones, no tenía ninguna excusa que dar a los mortífagos, a la chica no la echarían en falta en Hogwarts. Por lo menos, no hasta que empezase el curso.

A Snape no le gustaba la compañía (ni a la compañía Snape, para ser justos), y nada le molestaba más que las irrupciones no invitadas en su vida, justo lo que Hermione Granger involuntariamente acababa de hacer.

Se había olvidado por completo de la chica. Con las manos a la espalda, y su capa ondeando tras él, se acerco a ella y le dijo en tono cortante:

"Bien, Señorita Granger... parece que ninguno de los dos disfrutaremos del verano este año. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene algún tipo de herida...?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar.

"Bien. Ahora me gustaría que comprobásemos exactamente en qué consiste ese hechizo."

A Hermione le temblaban las piernas de una forma terrible, pero no quería que el Profesor Snape la viese flaquear. Asintió, sin atreverse a devolver la mirada feroz que el profesor le dirigía.

"¿Recuerda usted en qué consistía?"

"N... no... era muy largo... decía algo de probar la lealtad, y de fuego... y..."

"Esa parte no es importante. Quiero saber la parte de la unión. Cuál es exactamente el hechizo que la vincula conmigo."

Hermione se sonrojó estúpidamente. Decididamente, estar "vinculada" de cualquier forma al profesor Snape no era algo que uno desease.

"No lo sé, profesor. No estaba en mi mejor momento cuando pasó todo aquello."

"Eso no es excusa. Tiene usted los conocimientos suficientes de magia como para haber podido sacar algo útil de haber prestado atención"

Ella bajó la cabeza.

"Bien. Le ordeno que se niegue a realizar mis órdenes."

Hermione le miró sobresaltada.

"Le ordeno que venga hacia aquí."

Una terrible sacudida agitó su cuerpo. Parte de sí quería ir hacia delante, y otra parte quería quedarse quieta. Optó por esta última opción, y entonces cayó al suelo, presa de agudos dolores.

Así que en el caso de que tuviese la voluntad suficiente para romper el hechizo, aún tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Vaya. Eso complicaba las cosas.

"_Finite_" masculló.

Ella se levantó despacio, dolorida, y asustada. ¿Es posible que el profesor de pociones no se hubiese dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, con las ropas sucias y desgarradas, agotada y llena de moraduras y marcas? Pero no dijo nada. Pensó en sus compañeros de mazmorra antes de la subasta y en su suerte, y pensó que después de todo, Snape estaba o había estado del lado del Bien, y ella podía considerarse afortunada.

_Pero Hermione, harás absolutamente todo lo que él te diga, sin poder evitarlo. Cualquier cosa. Y estamos hablando de un exmortífago, que ha matado y torturado. Y al que, además, no le caes bien._

Snape sintió la angustia de la chica, y pensó que tal vez era el momento de darle un respiro. La condujo hasta una puerta cerrada, que se abrió cuando llegaron a su altura.

Ante ella había una espléndida habitación, con un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea como si la casa nunca hubiese estado vacía. Era una habitación espaciosa, de techo alto, con un gran ventanal cubierto por pesados cortinones verdes, y suelos de madera oscura, elegantemente alfombrados. Había un escritorio de roble en una esquina de la habitación, junto a un pequeño mueble con algunos libros, y botellas con líquidos de colores extraños que titilaban a la luz del fuego. En el centro de la habitación, una inmensa cama de caoba cubierta con una colcha verde, una cama con dosel. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Hermione hubiese soñado con dormir en una cama como esa. Pero sus ojos toparon con el escudo de Slytherin, que colgaba sobre la cabecera de la cama.

¿Estaba en la habitación del profesor? Hubiese jurado que una cama con dosel no era... pero ¿por qué estaba ella en la habitación de Snape? Sus palabras la tranquilizaron en seguida.

"Señorita Granger, esta será su habitación. Espero verla mañana a primera hora de la mañana para discutir la... situación. Mi dormitorio se encuentra en la planta baja. Si necesita algo, llame a la puerta, pero confío en que eso no será necesario."

Y se fue. Hermione se quedó allí, de pie, contemplando la habitación. Cuando, muy a su pesar, arrancó los ojos de la hipnótica danza de las llamas, su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, pero había tomado una decisión; saldría de esta. Como fuera. Tenía que hacerlo.

Se tumbó en la cama, y no tardó en dormir. Llevaba demasiados días viviendo en una pesadilla y su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

- - -

_"Crabble, Goyle, dejadla en paz"_

_Hermione se volvió, agradecida. Hecha un ovillo en el suelo, miró a aquel hombre alto, rubio y atractivo que constantemente la salvaba cuando creía que no podría aguantar más. Y sólo a ella. Sus compañeros estaban atados, pero ella no, ella estaba sujeta a la mazmorra con un simple hechizo; no podía abandonar la habitación, pero podía moverse libremente, así que se escabulló a un rincón._

_Uno de los prisioneros había muerto esa misma mañana. Hermione nunca había visto morir a nadie antes; no había sido agradable. El cuerpo despedía un olor pestilente cuando se lo llevaron; pero nadie pareció darse cuenta, muchos habían enloquecido por las torturas, y otros parecían ausentes. Los pocos que aún mantenían la cordura y el optimismo parecían no verla._

_Pero aquel hombre siempre la protegía de Crabble y Goyle. Hermione deseaba que llegara, como un cachorro abandonado espera que vuelva su dueño a ocuparse de él. A ella no le había costado mucho esfuerzo sacar a los dos gorilas cuál era el destino de todos ellos, (era infinitamente más inteligente que ellos, incluso a su edad), y cuando el hombre rubio empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre magia, empezó a tener esperanzas. Tal vez, si demostraba que valía lo suficiente, él la compraría, no la sometería a ese estúpido hechizo, la conservaría junto a él... era demasiado lista para no saber que empezaba a desarrollar Síndrome de Estocolmo._

_Y entonces, la pesadilla, al oír una conversación._

_Él era Reginald Lovecraft. Por su culpa, ella estaba encerrada allí._

_Aún así, mantuvo algo de esperanza. Puede que no fuese tan malo. Quizá incluso fuese otro mortífago renegado, como el Profesor Snape, y sólo estaba haciendo esto para obedecer a Voldemort... pero entonces Lovecraft entró en la habitación y la emprendió a golpes con un auror, mientras agarraba a una mujer del pelo y la sacaba de allí a carcajadas, y la esperanza de Hermione se apagó como la llama de una vela con un golpe de viento. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, esperando su destino. _

_El propio Lovecraft le confesaría luego que toda su intención al protegerla estaba destinada a evitar "daños en la mercancía"_

_"Si no," le dijo claramente una noche, "¿quién va a querer a una sangresucia inútil como tú? Una pura cuestión de márketing, querida" ¿Qué podía uno esperar de un mortífago?_

_Luego, la subasta, ser subida encima de una tarima de madera, oír como se ríen, ver sus ojos crueles fijos en ti, temblar, sentir tu piel erizarse, y saber que tu vida ya no será igual, y que una de estas personas te torturará hasta que tu cuerpo o tu mente no aguanten más y escapen lejos... y estar sola, de pie, indefensa, lejos de todo lo que conoces y amas._

_Y la voz de Snape, la voz del profesor Snape, ronca y escéptica, que de pronto se convertía en música para sus oídos, que la había hecho caer de rodillas en la tarima, a punto de llorar, desfallecida, agradecida, asustada, luchando entre el alivio y el miedo al oír su voz, angustia al oír la puja de Malfoy, temiendo que el profesor se diese por vencido y la dejase sola, que la abandonase a su suerte, librándose así de un problema más..._

Hermione se despertó empapada en sudor. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y miró su reloj de pulsera. No funcionaba. No sabía que hora era. Se acercó a las ventanas, y se sorprendió al ver que tras los cortinones lucía el sol. Hubiera jurado que era de madrugada. Se vistió, y se sentó en la cama; no sabía lo que debía hacer. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que lo que colgaba sobre la cama no era el símbolo de Slytherin. Era una serpiente, sí, pero una serpiente que se mordía la cola.

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar más cosas al respecto. De momento, tenía que comer algo. Aunque para ello tuviese que ver al profesor Snape.

Bajó las escaleras. No se le veía por ningún sitio, y tampoco se atrevía a deambular por la casa, así que se quedó en la sala de estar, presidida por una gran mesa de madera oscura y nudosa, que parecía muy antigua. Se imaginó al profesor Snape comiendo allí de niño. Porque era obvio los rumores de que había nacido de un huevo siendo ya adulto eran falsos.

Por supuesto, la librería pronto llamó su atención y dirigió su mano hacia el libro más polvoriento y grande que había.

En ese momento, unos dedos largos y pálidos se cerraron en torno a su antebrazo

"Yo que usted no lo haría, Señorita Granger" siseó la voz del profesor Snape. "¿no le han enseñado que es de mala educación fisgonear en casa ajena?"

"Yo... lo siento, Profesor Snape"

Él sacó el libro y se lo tendió. Tan pronto como sus manos entraron en contacto con él, el libro quedó reducido a cenizas.

"_Reparo_", murmuró Snape, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo del suelo. "Si lo cogen las manos adecuadas, el libro transmite su contenido. Pero si no..."

Ella se fijó en el título del libro. Venenos. Para qué si no tanta protección. Suspiró. Estaba en casa del profesor Snape, tenía que acostumbrarse.

Vio que la mirada del profesor se dirigía a su abdomen, y se dio cuenta de que involuntariamente ella se había llevado la mano allí.

"Señorita Granger, quítese la camisa"

Deseo que sus manos obedeciesen a su cerebro en vez de al de él, pero no pudo controlarlas, y de pronto, se encontró temblado, sin su camisa, frente al profesor Snape.

"Pro.. profesor?"

Con un bufido Snape se acercó a un cajón y cogió algo. Luego, abrió un armario y sacó un vaso.

"Sientese"

Seguía temblando, pero él la ignoró, atento al líquido que vertía en el extraordinario cristal italiano.

"Beba esto"

La observó pacientemente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo hacía, no sin olerlo primero.

Hermione se sintió mucho mejor, de pronto.

"¿Qué...?"

"Señorita Granger, tendrá que aprender a confiar en mí y no cuestionar cada cosa que hago, si quiere que lleguemos a un buen resultado. Y puede estar tranquila, no tengo ningún tipo de interés... eh... fuera de la relación profesor-alumna en usted." Dijo con sarcasmo. Hermione se sonrojó. Claro que no, Snape la odiaba, eso estaba claro. ¿Cómo había podido suponer que él se rebajaría a ponerle la mano encima aunque fuese para hacerle daño?

Estaba harta del desprecio de todos los Slytherin. Le hubiese gustado contestar algo hiriente, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

"Ahora, si me deja ver esa herida..."

Sorprendida, bajó la vista a su abdomen, y vio una costra rojiza de sangre seca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Snape mojó la punta de su pañuelo en agua, limpió la sangre lo menos bruscamente que pudo, teniendo en cuenta cuanto lo irritaba la situación, y después, mojando el dedo en el líquido azulado que aún quedaba en el vaso, lo aplicó en la herida y le tendió a Hermione su camisa. Ella se la abrochó, sin atinar a la primera con los botones. Tener al profesor Snape tan cerca que su pelo rozaba su abdomen, aplicándole la pomada curativa con sus propias manos había sido demasiado para ella. Trató de imaginarse a Neville Longbottom en esa situación, y se relajó con la idea.

"Siéntese."

Desapareció por la puerta, y volvió a aparecer con un plato lleno de comida y un vaso de agua, que puso delante de Hermione, y se sentó en una silla, no la más lejana, teniendo en cuenta que era una mesa enorme, pero a una distancia considerable. No llevaba la capa, pero sí su habitual ropa negra, y estaba estirado y tenso como habitualmente.

"¿A que espera, Señorita Granger?

"¿Usted no va a comer?"

"No."

Nada más, seco y tajante. Hermione comenzó a relajarse. Después de todo, el mundo no había cambiado.


	3. un monton de cosas

WOWWWWWWW!!! Nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un capítulo! Muchísimas gracias!

Jorg: gracias por seguir el fic, y seguir dejando reviews!!!

ArwenWood: gracias, gracias! De verdad me has agregado? Creo que estoy colorada, o alo mejor es la anestesia del dentista, que tengo la cara mas hinchada…

KarySnape: gracias por los ánimos, que la verdad nunca vienen mal! A ver que te parece esto.

Amsp14: creo que soy dislexica… siempre pongo amps! En fin… cuando te animas con otro fic? Estoy esperando. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro lo del slash, pero me apetecía intentar algo así… bueno, si no, te lo saltas, aun faltan un par de capítulos para eso…

Amelia04: gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Se que voy a desgastar la palabra gracias, pero es que de verdad me encanta recibir reviews…

LaMoira: vaya! Gracias! A mi también me gusta más fuego líquido, pero quería intentar un hermione/snape, porque creo que me he vuelto adicta. Al principio me daban grima, pero ahora, no me los quito de la cabeza! A mi también me encanta Snape, pero bueno, podemos repartírnoslo, yo entre semana y tu los fines de semana? Me parece increíble que te hayas metido a leerlo por el nombre… wow!

Ali: yo creo que será Draco/Harry, típico pero… los que se pelean… ya se sabe! Y creo que Ron se va a ir con el corazón roto. Pero aún quedan un par de capítulos. A ver si soy capaz de hacer algo, que soy un poco inútil. Gracias por el consejo y por el review! Ah, por cierto, MI Sevvie, gay? Eres perversa…

Fly: bueno, ya te escribí el mail…  a ver si te animas y lo lees.

Iremione: me alegro de que te haya gustado! Lo del sarcasmo se me da bastante mal, porque yo soy bastante poco graciosa, pero que le vamos a hacer! Esto decae, pero pretendo reanimarlo en breves!

ANgiE-SBM: repito que tengo problemas con los nombres, jajaja. Muchas gracias por volver a dejar review! Pensaba que había subido la explicació´n, pero acorté el capítlo al subirlo porque no estaba terminado! Estoy tontisima. En el proximo capitulo.. tachantachan… alguien intenta ayudar a Hermione, y no le va a causar má´s que problemas. Y no son sus padres… (esos, son unos pendones, todo el año sin verla y se van de vacaciones…)

Mia Azakura: gracias! Ahora has conseguido estresarme. Y si no te gusta el resto???? Ahhhh! En fin, es un riesgo.  Para eso estan los reviews. Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido!

LakotaSnape: Gracias! Breve pero contundente! Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Mikos-snape: : - ))) l o malo de las reviews buenas es que luego da hay presión! No estoy muy convencida de Snape en este capítlo, pero pienso mejorarlo aunque me cueste sudores! Gracias!!!!

La semana que viene me voy… para todo el verano! Espero encontrar un cyber de vez en cuando, porque voy a morirme de adicción…no estoy muy convencida con este capítlo, a ver que os parece. Muchas gracias!!! Por cierto, estrenan la tercera peli…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ahora le agradecería que me contase todos los detalles que recuerde. Pueden ser importantes"

Hermione parpadeó, y sus grandes ojos castaños se humedecieron un poco al recordar la mazmorra, y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que había estado tan preocupada de sí misma que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus compañeros, en lo que habría sido de ellos, ni siquiera había dado las gracias al profesor Snape.

"Profesor, eh... gracias por sacarme de allí. Le prometo que le devolveré el dinero en cuanto me sea posible."

 No tenía todo ese dinero, pero estaba segura de que lo reuniría, como fuera. Él hizo un gesto de desprecio

"Era mi obligación, Señorita Granger. No se preocupe por el dinero, no es un problema. De hecho, la mesa en la que usted está sentada probablemente valga el doble."

No lo dijo con ostentación, sino en tono monótono, pero ella no pudo evitar acariciar la superficie pulida y brillante, con admiración.

"¿Y por qué es usted profesor?" la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin querer. Le sorprendía que alguien como Snape escogiese la docencia cuando podía dedicarse a la investigación sin tener que mezclarse con Gryffindors, Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs.

Él la miró, sopesando la pregunta, y finalmente pareció decidirse por contestarla.

"No es asunto suyo, Señorita Granger, pero ya que lo pregunta le diré que Dumbledore lo exigió como condición para... el resto de mis labores" ¿estaba diciendo demasiado? Bueno, no era ningún secreto. Y total, Granger iba a pasar mucho más tiempo allí, así que no le iba a quedar más remedio que darle algunos detalles...

Ella le miró, expectante, y él continuó.

"Bueno, es obvio que ser profesor no es una de mis mejores aptitudes."

Eso casi la hizo sonreír, pero justo a tiempo convirtió la sonrisa en una extraña mueca.

"Ríase, Señorita Granger, pero me gustaría verla a usted intentando meter algo de sentido común en las cabezas de cincuenta novatos inútiles y otros tantos inútiles no tan novatos"

"Pero no siempre es tan terrible, ¿no?"

Él levanto una ceja, con una mueca escéptica.

"Y eso, Señorita Granger, cuando no revientan calderos, hacen explotar pociones, encogen a sus compañeros, o se transforman en criaturas inhumanas con pociones mal mezcladas. O, peor aún, se pasan toda la clase intentando demostrar que saben más que yo." La atravesó con la mirada, y ella enrojeció ante la alusión directa. "pero no, no siempre es tan terrible. Algunas veces aparece una mente que hace que merezca la pena, que mezclar pociones parezca poesía. Una vez cada cien años, tal vez. O más. Y yo llevo poco más de una década como profesor."

Omitió decir que aún así, había tenido la suerte de tenerla en su clase. A pesar de ser una sabelotodo, era un placer observar su ansia por aprender. Hubiese sido menos duro con ella si no hubiese sido... Gryffindor. Pero lo era.

"Bien, Señorita Granger" dijo él, con impaciencia "cuénteme cómo llegó... cómo sucedió esto"- e hizo un gesto hacia ella con la mano, indicando imprecisamente lo que entendía por "esto": que ella estuviese sentada ahora en su mesa, en la casa de su familia.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

"Vamos, Señorita Granger... no tengo toda la noche. Hable"

Eso pareció funcionar.

"No lo sé... Yo... mis padres se fueron unos días de vacaciones, para celebrar su aniversario y yo iba a ir a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano. Llamaron a la puerta, y yo salí a abrir, y de pronto..." no pudo seguir. Recordaba la escena, dos enormes figuras vestidas de negro, con los brillantes ojos fijos en ella a través de los agujeros de la terrorífica máscara, ignorando sus gritos y sus patadas, arrancándole la varita de las manos. Pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. Sólo balbuceos ininteligibles.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo él, y caminó con elegancia hasta la estantería. De pronto, Hermione sintió como si nunca le hubiese visto en el colegio. Snape pertenecía a ese lugar de una forma indescriptible. Sus ágiles movimientos, y su inexpresividad le hacían parecer una parte más de la decoración.

Le observó pasar la vista rápidamente de una página a otra, y señalar algo con el dedo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sin variar un ápice su eterna mueca de disgusto, Snape tomó la cara de ella con su mano áspera y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Señorita Granger. Ahora no deje de mirarme. Es absolutamente indispensable que mantengamos el contacto visual"

Había pocas cosas tan violentas como mantener la mirada de Snape, pero desde luego, ninguna más que hacerlo en esa situación de inferioridad.

"_Finnite__ Protego Malfactoris_. Bien. ¿Qué sucedió cuando abrió usted la puerta?"

"Crabble y Goyle estaban allí, y me cogieron." Snape casi sonrió. Había funcionado. "Me encerraron durante días, todos allí, hacinados... algunos estaban locos. Crabble y Goyle se dedicaban a maltratarnos, y Lovecraft a veces lo evitaba, sólo para conseguir más dinero en su subasta."

Snape miraba a la pared mientras ella relataba los días de encierro y vejaciones, de compartir celda con prisioneros, palizas, hambre, y Crabble y Goyle siempre cerca, toqueteandola con sus manos grandes y sudorosas, estirándole del pelo, y amenazando con comprarla, y sólo Lovecraft salvándola de algo peor.

Él asintió. No quería más detalles. Seguramente no habían sido días agradables. Eso le recordó algo.

"¿Aún tiene hambre, Señorita Granger?"

Hermione miró su plato, vacío, y negó con la cabeza.

"Bien. Le enseñaré donde está todo.. Me temo que esta casa está deshabitada la mayor parte del año por lo que no veo la necesidad de tener un elfo doméstico" al ver los ojos de aprobación de la chica, añadió "no, no crea que secundo en absoluto sus absurdas ideas acerca de la liberación de esas criaturas, señorita Granger. De hecho, después de todo, parece que acabo de adquirir uno."

Hermione se sintió profundamente herida, pero procuró ignorarle.

"Profesor Snape" dijo tímidamente "¿qué es lo que me ha hecho antes?"

Por un segundo fugaz le pareció que sonreía.

"Terminar con un hechizo muy común en las Artes Oscuras; evita que la víctima inculpe a su agresor."

Le enseñó la cocina y la biblioteca.

"Bien, Señorita Granger. Ya que esta usted aquí, se encargará usted de mezclar una lista de pociones que voy a darle. Nada excepcional, sólo las que el director y Madame Pomfrey solicitan cada principio de curso. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de sus calificaciones. Puede usted moverse libremente por la casa, excepto por la buhardilla, y por mis habitaciones. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola allí.

- - - - -

"¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA-GRAN-GER!" la sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar un bramido de furia, y corrió hacia el salón, donde se encontró a Snape mirándola furioso, mientras Errol, el pájaro de los Weasley volaba alrededor de su cabeza, chocando con él a veces con su torpeza acostumbrada. "¿Puede explicarme qué es esto?"

"Eh... esto es la lechuza de los Weasley, señor"

"Sí, pero ¿por qué está en mi cabeza?"

"Errol" dijo Hermione con dulzura. Pero el pájaro parecía estar divirtiéndose con el pelo de Snape. "¡Errol!" Entre los dos se las arreglaron para cogerlo y quitarle el pergamino que llevaba.

_Hermione___

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido aún?_

_Le dije a mamá que llegarías el fin de semana, y está preocupada. _

_Mándame tu número y te llamaré, (he aprendido y ¡papá ha dicho que iremos a Londres pronto!) o dime cuando vendrás._

Ron 

_P.D. ¡He oído que Harry está a punto de volver!_

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno, se suponía que iba a pasar las vacaciones con la familia de Ron, y están preocupados."

"Mándeles una respuesta sin darles más explicaciones. Y que no vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero correspondencia aquí.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre, y no parecía que Snape tuviera en mente ponerse a cocinar. El profesor seguía sus propios (y peculiares) horarios. Mientras cogía un paquete de algo que parecía pasta, dijo:

"Lo prepararé en quince minutos, Profesor"

"Bien, guarde lo que sobre en el horno. Lo comeré más tarde"

Hermione empezó a cocinar. Se sentía terriblemente sola. En ese momento sólo quería que sus padres volviesen y la pesadilla terminase. Que Harry y Ron estuviesen allí. Cenó sola en la pequeña mesa de la cocina; estaba muy bueno, pero se le había quitado el apetito. Picoteó los últimos pedazos, y metió la cazuela en el horno. Subió a su habitación, y se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a buscar una solución, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormida.

- - - - - - -

Snape era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Hermione en la casa. Había reducido sus movimientos al mínimo para no encontrarse con ella; no soportaba que invadiesen su intimidad. El hecho de tener a una alumna durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, y no un techo cualquiera, sino el que le había visto crecer, le parecía absolutamente inapropiado. Ojalá que la carta que había recibido Hermione tuviese razón; le había parecido leer que Harry iba a volver pronto. Y con él Dumbledore, que se la llevaría lejos...

Odiaba cada metro de esa casa; odiaba todo lo contenía. Apenas podía pisar la habitación de su madre, recordando los trágicos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en ella la última vez que estuvo allí. Quince años. Quince años, y no había vuelto a entrar en esa estancia. Y ahora estaba atrapado allí, al menos mientras tuviese que cuidar de Granger.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Snape suspiró, mientras la oía mover cazuelas. Bueno, había pagado mucho dinero por ella... no iba a sentirse culpable por sacarle algo de partido. Y además, qué demonios, ¿desde cuando necesitaba Severus Snape justificarse?

- - - - - - - -

Hermione se levantó, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación de zozobra que se cebaba en ella en cada despertar. No estaba muy segura de si sentirse aliviada o dolida por la forma en que Snape ignoraba su presencia. En los días siguientes, apenas alcanzó a verle un par de veces; ella leía, mezclaba pociones, leía más, dormía, no dormía... un ritmo de vida malsano que empezaba a afectar a sus biorritmos... y a su cabeza.

Por fin, al anochecer, Snape apareció y sin decir palabra se sirvió un plato de estofado (dos días de comer pasta habían terminado haciendo que se decidiese a intentar algo más difícil). Parecía cansado, más pálido que de costumbre, y con amplios círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

Sacó una botellita de algún lugar bajo su capa, y se la tendió.

"Tome"

Ella la olisqueó con desagrado. Apestaba.

La apartó.

"Bébasela, Señorita Granger."

Muy a su pesar, sus manos siguieron sus órdenes. Por un lado, su garganta se negaba a tragar, pero por otro, no le quedaba otro remedio que obedecer al profesor Snape. Se atragantó, pero finalmente apuró el líquido.

"Bien, Señorita Granger. Ahora vamos a intentar algo. Usted desobedézcame"

Recordando el dolor del primer día, no se sentía muy tentada a realizar el experimento, pero de nuevo no podía hacer más que cumplir sus órdenes.

"Venga aquí."

Permaneció sentada, y no ocurrió nada.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"Oh, profesor, ha encontrado una forma de vencer el hechizo. Yo..."

Iba a darle las gracias, y Snape se sintió terriblemente incómodo. _Oh, cállate, Granger_, pensó.

Y de pronto, ella se quedó atascada, sin palabras, con una mirada de sorpresa.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Maldito Lovecraft" murmuró entre dientes. "Bien, me temo que no ha salido tan bien como esperaba. Tendremos que seguir probando" Recogió los platos y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Profesor"

"¿Sí, Señorita Granger?" Dejó su mente en blanco.

"¿Qué... qué ha pasado? Creí que había funcionado"

"Bueno, ahora queda libre de hacer lo que yo le diga que haga. Pero parece que por desgracia, las cosas se han complicado un poco. Nunca es fácil, con magia tan antigua." Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. "La receta era para que usted no estuviese obligada a cumplir las órdenes que yo _pronunciase_."

Ella le miró, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. "¿Así que ahora...?"

"Hará aquello que yo _piense_ que quiero que usted haga"

Un ligero lamento escapó de los labios de Hermione.

- - - - - - - - -

A media noche, Hermione se levanto, aún medio dormida, y abrió la puerta de la  habitación. Salió al rellano, y bajó las escaleras. De pronto, no recordó qué hacía allí, y confusa, volvió a su habitación.

- - - - - - - - -

"Tengo que salir. No toque nada hasta que vuelva. En caso de que alguien llamase a la puerta, no abra. Por supuesto, no puede abandonar la casa, así que ni lo intente." Era media tarde, y el profesor le había advertido que tendría que salir frecuentemente, a veces, como en esta ocasión, a Hogwarts y otras... de servicio.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, un poco divertida. Tantas instrucciones le recordaban a su madre cuando se despedían cada primero de septiembre. La idea de Snape guardando algún tipo remoto de parecido con su madre resultaba grotesca.

Cuando se fue, Hermione curioseó los títulos de la librería, sin atreverse a tocar ninguno. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero no podía salir así que paseó por la casa como un gato enjaulado. De prontó, se oyó un ruido en la planta de abajo, donde estaban las habitaciones de Snape.

Una puerta estaba abierta. Conducía a un despacho, con un robusto escritorio de roble. La ventana estaba abierta y sin duda la corriente había tirado algo al suelo. Hermione no tardó en encontrarlo. Una especie de tintero.

Lo cogió para ponerlo sobre la mesa, pero tan pronto lo tocó, se quedó paralizada, y sintió algo pegajoso correr por sus cabellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó las pisadas del profesor Snape, que se acercaban. Al ver la puerta abierta, se asomó. Vio en sus ojos la intención de gritar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba petrificada.

"_Finnite__ Incantatum_"

Hermione recuperó el movimiento de sus miembros, aún algo tensos.

"¿Qué demonios hace en mis habitaciones, Señorita Granger? Creí que lo había dejado muy claro."

"Oí un ruido, Profesor. La corriente tiró el tintero y sólo quise recogerlo."

Entonces él se fijó en su pelo, e hizo una mueca.

"Todos estos objetos están protegidos, Señorita Granger, contra cualquiera que no sea su dueño. Corra a darse un baño, y mejor antes de que se seque o de que le caiga a los ojos." Dijo señalando al viscoso líquido que goteaba del pelo de Hermione." Si deja que se seque, se volverá corrosivo, y no creo que eso le gustase."

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación, y lo más rápido que pudo llenó la bañera de agua caliente, sales, jabón y espuma.

"Vamos, vamos" dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose al agua, que caía demasiado lentamente. El líquido estaba goteando por su frente. Tenía que darse prisa.

Pero sus manos se estaban impregnando de esa cosa, y se estaban quedando agarrotadas. No podía alcanzar su varita. Sollozó.

De pronto, oyó golpes en la puerta.

"¿S...si?"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Profesor Snape, necesito ayuda"

Casi pudo ver su rostro de incredulidad al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡No consigo que se vaya, y las manos se me están agarrotando! Me va a entrar en los ojos y no puedo hacer nada"

A regañadientes, Snape murmuró _"Alohomora_" y el pestillo se descorrió. Rogando que Hermione estuviese tapada, entró en el baño, donde hacía un calor asfixiante.

Hermione tenía razón. El líquido se extendía rápidamente y empezaba a secarse. Si no se daba prisa, pronto se quedaría calva... y tal vez ciega. Tomó una toalla, y limpió con cuidado la frente de la chica.

Hermione daba gracias al cielo por la profunda capa de espuma que cubría su cuerpo, y esperaba que Snape atribuyese el color de sus mejillas al calor y no a la vergüenza que estaba pasando.  Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún temerosa de que alguna gota cayese dentro.

Oyó que el profesor revolvía en el armario, y de pronto sintió unas manos en su pelo. Se sobresaltó violentamente, pero Snape, indiferente, siguió desenredando sus cabellos. Luego vertió un líquido maloliente sobre él, y remangándose, se arrodilló, y empezó a masajear la masa de cabello rizado.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, y después otro. Había pensado que tal vez Snape considerara una opción raparle la cabeza, y dejarla calva por entrometida. Nunca se habría imaginado que el profesor era capaz de hacer algo agradable. La mano de Snape frotó vigorosamente su cuello, manchado por la sustancia.

_Y muy agradable_. Hubiera deseado hundir la cabeza debajo del agua y ahogarse por pensar algo así.

El profesor siguió lavándole el pelo incansablemente, y después se levantó. Se echó un poco de champú en las manos y lo extendió por la cabeza de Hermione, para eliminar el olor químico de la poción que había usado.

"Ahora deme las manos"

Hermione sacó las manos del agua, agarrotadas, y Snape las sostuvo entre las suyas, mientras las limpiaba con la toalla empapada en poción.

"En adelante, le agradeceré que toque el menor número de cosas posibles, Señorita Granger"

Y salió, dando un portazo, y dejando a  Hermione sin respiración.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ojalá pudiese contárselo a Harry o a Ron. Ellos me entenderían. Snape arrodillado lavándome el pelo. Si no es la imagen más retorcida desde el boggart de Neville... Me compadecerían. Hermione no conseguía dormirse. Y de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de contarle nada a nadie, porque no quería su compasión. Estaba  profunda e incómodamente agradecida al Profesor Snape por todo lo que estaba haciendo,  y ni Harry ni Ron entenderían eso.

Oh, Merlín. Hogwarts nunca volvería a ser lo mismo después de ese momento.

- - - - - - - -

"Señorita Granger"

Snape la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero la chica no respondía, y era más de mediodía. Al final, optó por entrar. Se acercó apresuradamente hacia la cama y le tomó el pulso. Respiró con alivio. Al menos estaba bien. Quien sabe si la poción había tenido algún efecto secundario... sus pociones nunca lo tenían, pero era la primera vez que probaba algo así.

Hermione respiraba suavemente, con el pelo, afortunadamente intacto, cayéndole a los lados y las mejillas levemente coloreadas. Era una imagen agradable contemplarla callada y pacíficamente dormida, pero el espejismo no duró mucho. Snape sacudió la cabeza, y apartó la vista del movimiento rítmico de sus hombros bajo el camisón.

Despierte 

No hizo más que pensarlo, y su pecho se movió de forma irregular mientras abría los ojos e intentaba enfocar.

"Bu... buenos días, profesor" dijo con una mezcla de timidez y desorientación.

"Necesito que me ayude con una poción"

"Sí... me vestiré en un momento."

"Bien"

Salió de la habitación. Pronto se encontraban los dos en el laboratorio.

"Aplaste esto"

"Son... ¿alas de hada?"

"Sí."

Hermione miró las pequeñas alas transparentosas con repugnancia. No podía explicar por qué, pero siempre le habían repelido. No soportaba tocarlas, ni el olor dulzón que despedían al ser machacadas.

"¿A qué espera?"

"Yo... ¿no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?" dijo, tragando con dificultad.

"¿La pequeña Hermione Granger tiene miedo de las alas de  hada?" se burló el profesor al más puro estilo de Draco Malfoy.

Entrecerró los ojos con sadismo, y Hermione se encontró aplastándolas muy a su pesar, guiada por una voluntad invisible. _Bastardo__._

El profesor le lanzó una mirada venenosa, y  Hermione se encogió en su sitio. ¿Estaba usando Legilimancia? Sintió un escalofrío.

Una vez que terminaron la poción, Snape le dijo:

"Señorita Granger, esta noche tengo que salir" no necesitó más explicaciones. Hermione entendió que se trataba de un encuentro con Voldemort. "No abra la puerta bajo  ninguna circunstancia. Si alguien entrara en la casa, el tapiz de su cuarto funciona como un translador"

Las recomendaciones le pusieron la piel de gallina.

"¿El tapiz de Slytherin?" dijo, aunque estaba casi segura de que no lo era.

"No es un tapiz de Slytherin, Señorita Granger, es una serpiente mordiéndose la cola." Y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, añadió con desprecio. "Lo absoluto, Señorita Granger, lo absoluto. ¿Qué demonios sabe usted de magia?"

- - - - - - - -

Hermione estaba en su habitación, mirando el tapiz. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando que el frío que sentía por dentro desapareciese.

Pasaron los minutos como horas, y las horas como días, y Hermione no podía evitar pensar que nadie sabía que estaba allí, y ella no podía escapar. No sabía si Snape volvería del encuentro con Voldemort, ni sabía cuánto iba a durar esa convivencia a base de mutua evasión.

Desgraciadamente, tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Estaba preocupada por el Profesor Snape. Por un lado, aunque nunca le había odiado como Harry y Ron, sentía una ligera aversión hacia el profesor y su crueldad. Pero desde que supo que trabajaba para Dumbledore como espía, en algún rincón de su mente había empezado a respetarle. Estaba confusa.

Ahora, todo eso se había difuminado, y sólo quedaba una esa acuciante sensación de estar en deuda con el único profesor de Hogwarts que la despreciaba ferozmente. Estaba obligada a hacer lo que él ordenase, y una parte de su mente pensaba que además, se lo debía. Sea como fuere, él la había salvado de un destino horrible. Por otro lado, sentía una tremenda rabia. Por mucho que se esforzaba, no conseguía más que burlas por su parte; incluso viviendo bajo el mismo techo, la evitaba como a un pensamiento del que se quiere escapar. Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero no podía hacerlo, porque le debía la vida. Y eso era casi una forma más refinada de tortura.

Algún reloj sonó en la casa, y Hermione olvidó sus pensamientos; empezaba a estar realmente preocupada cuando oyó un ruido abajo y los característicos silenciosos pasos del profesor.

Bajó corriendo.

Snape tenía un aspecto horrible. Los ojos inyectados en sangre, las pupilas desenfocadas, la boca torcida en un gesto de dolor. Pareció contrariado cuando la vio aparecer, como un fantasma, bajando la escalera en camisón. En otras circunstancias, Hermione quizá habría sonreído ante una escena tan hogareña.

"¿Sí, Señorita Granger? ¿necesita algo?"

"No, profesor, sólo venía... ¿necesita ayuda?" dijo, al ver que las piernas del profesor parecían a punto de fallarle.

"No" dijo él, en un tono desagradable. Pero cuando tomó el vaso con whisky que se estaba sirviendo las manos le temblaban tanto que casi derramó el contenido. Lo apuró de un trago y se sirvió otro.

Hermione miraba, en silencio. No parecía que el profesor Snape fuera de los que bebían demasiado, pero lo cierto es que no conocía demasiado bien a su profesor, y hasta ese momento, no había tenido ningún interés en conocerlo.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, un gesto para el que precisó de todo su valor. Algo brilló entre sus ropas; la  máscara de acero, y Hermione involuntariamente se estremeció. Dándose cuenta, él la tapó, rozándole el brazo con el tacto sedoso de su capa.

"Señorita Granger..." parecía a punto de desfallecer y sus ojos negros suplicaban "váyase"

"Pero profesor..." además, si quería que se fuera, no tenía más que desearlo ¿o no? "seguro que puedo ayudarlo. Puedo mezclar algo, puedo..."

"Con lo que tengo que hacer ahora no puede ayudarme, ni usted ni nadie, así que le agradeceré que me deje solo"

Intentó con fuerza echarla de allí, pero en esos momentos no controlaba su alocado cerebro. Habían pasado muchas cosas en la reunión. Noticias malas, y peores. Y todo lo que le quedaba por delante esa noche. Recordar, las pesadillas, si conseguía dormir en absoluto, el insomnio, los remordimientos.  No podía ayudarle. Y a pesar de todo, no quería que se fuera, porque podía sentir que al menos había hecho algo bueno, que no estaba sólo en aquella horrible mansión, en la que el espíritu de su madre le perseguía y aún oía sus gritos. Que no estaba completamente solo, aunque aquello fuese un espejismo, una situación forzada por las circunstancias, por mucho que supiera que Granger odiaba cada minuto que pasaba cerca. Bueno, también él, pero en estos momentos no estaba en plenas facultades.

"Si quiere hacer algo útil, prepare algo de comer"

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, y miró en el cesto. No quedaba mucho donde elegir.

Mientras revolvía la sopa con una cuchara, se le ocurrió que era un sentimiento agradable el cuidar de alguien. Y por una vez, no se sentía en una terrible condición de inferioridad frente a Snape. Se acercó al salón con un plato de sopa caliente en una bandeja, y sintió un arrebato de compasión al ver a su profesor tumbado en el sofa, blanco como la tiza, con los ojos cerrados.

Tosió levemente, pero él no abrió los ojos.

"Bien, Señorita Granger, gracias. Ahora, si ya está más tranquila, puede irse."

Ella se retiró en silencio.

Un poco más tarde, bajó a comprobar si todo iba bien. El profesor había desaparecido de la habitación, pero el plato de sopa permanecía intacto y frío sobre la mesa.

- - - - - - -


	4. más cosas aún

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos. Hoy me voy para todo el verano a trabajar al extranjero, asi que no se cuándo actualizare. Yo me llevo los discos por si hay suerte….

Pronto habrá más acción. Ah…. Y además decir que me cuesta tanto subir las cosas porque no tengo ordenador (se me ha estropeado) y los cyber son taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan caros : - ))))

Un beso para todos y pasad un buen verano!

Amps14: gracias!!! Para el colegio aun queda mucho… jajaja- oye, tu fic… me está encantando. Se lo recomiendo a todos, es genial. Me he quedado en el capitulo 4… espero que allí haya cybers… un bso

Marth Mt: gracias!!! Si que quiere…. Bueno, querrá. Jajaja. Hermione Snape no te gustan??? Al principio me parecía enfermizo pero al final…un bsote!

Sakutso: muchas gracias por el review… tengo un montón de ideas, espero poder seguir escribiéndolas!!!

ANgiE-SBM: harry con albus, preparandose para la gran final… ya en el proximo chap vendrá!

Nocrala: muchisimas gracias!!! Mmm… pues no me dejaste review.. es broma, muchas gracias por los ánimos!!!

CLOE: me he reído un montón con tu review… jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste! Yo no las tenía todas conmigo…

Ignorante del fanfic: leer tu review ha sido una pasada. Es increíble recibir una tan larga, te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo y los consejos, son buenos. Me cuesta mantener a Hermione como hermione y a SNape como Snape, pero bueno, lo intento. Aunque reconozco que lo del alcoholismo es añadido. Y no es que yo beba mucho ¡lo prometo!

En cuanto al slash tampoco a mí me suele gustar mucho, pero leí una historia muy interesante, y la verdad es que me lo he planteado como un reto, para saber si soy capaz de hacerlo (que lo dudo, soy algo torpe). Si, va a ser sentimientos reprimidos, ya lo tengo casi. Lo del resto de los esclavos saldrá, pensaba dejarlo para más adelante, pero tienes razón, a ver si parece que me los estoy olvidando!!! Gracias, y espero que te siga gustando.

ArwenWood…. Bueno, ya me explicado arriba…. ¡lo siento! Y esta vez incluso tardare más… : - (( muchísimas gracias por tu review.. y la bronca jajaja.

- -  - - - - -

Al día siguiente, Snape apareció a primera hora, con el rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual, y se sentó rígidamente en la silla. Sus penetrantes ojos negros se encontraron con las pupilas de Hermione que, adormilada, estaba sirviéndose una taza de leche.

Depositó tres o cuatro pesados libros sobre la mesa, e inmediatamente Hermione se olvidó de desayunar, mirándolos con avidez.

"Siéntese, Señorita Granger" dijo, y abrió uno de los libros. Ante Hermione apareció un curioso dibujo. Un óvalo formado por una serpiente que se mordía la cola, y que encerraba en su interior dos ancianos exactamente iguales, pero en posiciones opuestas, como un reflejo en el agua. El de arriba era blanco, y el de abajo, como el negativo de una foto muggle de la figura que se hallaba sobre él. Buscando una pista, miró a su profesor, que frunció el cejo y resopló.

"¿He de suponer, por esa expresión estúpida, que no ha visto nunca este símbolo?"

Hermione, demasiado interesada para hacer caso de su comentario, negó con la cabeza.

"Es el símbolo de Salomón. Las figuras son dos ancianos de la cábala. ¿Sabe usted algo sobre la cábala, Señorita Granger?"

Ella bajó la cabeza, y apenas audiblemente, murmuró:

"No..."

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

"El símbolo representa la Magia, la Ciencia, que es tan vieja como el hombre; toda ciencia se constituye de tres elementos (placer físico, intelectual y moral, tres aspectos del placer único del alma)" levantó la cabeza y se sonrió por dentro al ver la cara de Hermione "y tiene tres aspiraciones (observación, comparación y deducción, tres funciones de un solo poder mental). Por eso el anciano está en posición triangular. ¿Ve?"

Hermione observaba, apasionada. Magia Antigua. Auténtica Magia Antigua. Su corazón latía a cien por hora. Lo más cerca que habían estado de eso había sido estudiando los tiempos de Merlín, y ahora... ¡Salomón!

"Todo conocimiento, como todo placer, no se consigue sino después de haber trabajado (eso, señorita Granger, es lo que representa la estola) y de haber sufrido (eso es la cruz). Trabajo y sufrimiento desarrollan los poderes mentales y espirituales para sobreponerse a las sombras que rodean al anciano de la parte inferior, patrimonio de la ignorancia y del mal- bueno, al menos eso es lo que siempre se ha pensado. Creo que es un error asumir que todo mal es ignorante. Téngalo siempre en cuenta, Señorita Granger, y no menosprecie jamás a un enemigo."

"Creo... creo que lo entiendo. La parte de arriba es el bien, la de abajo es el mal. Ambas son partes de una misma cosa; sin el bien no existe el mal, algo así como el yin y el  yang"

Snape la taladró con la mirada, pero se limitó a asentir.

"La serpiente, la misma que hay en el tapiz de su habitación, es el emblema de lo absoluto, y dentro de lo absoluto están el mal y el bien, todos los polos opuestos." Cerró el libro.

Hermione dudó un segundo.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Salomón no es una figura cristiana?" era extraño encontrar una figura bíblica en medio del mundo de magia y paganismo de Hogwarts. Hermione tardaba en acostumbrarse a celebrar los sabbaths en lugar de las tradicionales misas de los domingos, aunque tenía que reconocer que el baile de Yule era mucho más interesante que el sermón del domingo.

"Bueno, en el principio de los tiempos, el cristianismo como tal no existía, así que difícilmente podía serlo. Era un poderoso alquimista y mago."

Hermione pensó si el mundo mágico nunca iba a cesar de asombrarla.

"Lo más importante es que comprenda que tanto la magia blanca como las artes oscuras proceden de la misma fuente. Es la aplicación lo que hace que una sea legítima o ilegítima. Y es muy fácil que se le escape de las manos."

"¿Y la cábala?"

"Mañana".

- - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione había leído el primero de los libros entero, y esperaba fascinada, sentada a la mesa. Snape no tardó mucho en aparecer. Y así, todas las mañanas, durante al menos una hora, Hermione se olvidaba de que estaba viviendo con Snape, de Lovecraft, del secuestro, de que Voldemort estaba venciendo... y empezaba a creer que el bien y el mal necesariamente alcanzarían un equilibrio pronto. Cuando Harry volviese.

Snape sentía una extraña urgencia por enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Hermione. No tenía demasiado claro porqué; puede que fuese la avidez de conocimientos que ella demostraba. O que tenían mucho que resolver antes del final de verano, cosas que él no podía hacer solo. Pero más bien le urgía el hecho de pensar que una de esas noches podía no regresar y quería que Hermione supiera todo lo que él sabía. Si había una mente capaz de contener todos sus conocimientos sin la necesidad de cometer todos sus errores, esa era Hermione Granger.

- - - - - - - - -

Poco a poco, Hermione fue perdiéndole el respeto a la enorme mansión. Aún temía que al tocar cualquier objeto pudiese pasarle algo y el profesor Snape tuviese que ayudarla como a una niña de dos años.

Mientras pensaba, se encontró curioseando en las habitaciones de su piso, sobre las que Snape no había dicho nada. Se arrodilló junto a un baúl, y encontró un pesado libro encuadernado en piel dentro.

Al abrirlo, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Frente a ella, tal y como se lo había imaginado cuando Harry lo describió, había un niño pálido y de pelo negro que le dirigía una mirada asustada desde una fotografía. La separó del álbum y la sostuvo en la mano. De pronto, al oír unos pasos apresurados a su espalda, la escondió entre sus ropas y se giró.

De una zancada, Snape la alcanzó y le arrancó el libro de las manos. Le lanzó su mirada más venenosa y siseó:

"No se atreva a volver a tocar nada que no deba tocar. Se lo advierto por última vez" y echando chispas por los ojos devolvió el libro al baúl.

Hermione se encerró en su habitación, aún temblando de miedo por la mirada del profesor. Sentía que había traicionado su confianza, y por un momento, le había parecido que el profesor iba a pegarla. Pero Snape no había perdido su fría compostura.

Sacó la fotografía y devolvió la mirada al niño, que se removía inquieto.

"¿Cómo te has convertido en lo que eres?" le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. Luego, medio dormida, sin saber si se dirigía al niño Snape o a sí misma, susurró: "Aguanta... los caminos fáciles no llevan a ninguna parte..."

Las pesadillas volvieron aquella noche, y se despertó viendo claramente el rostro de Lovecraft, y escuchando los gritos de sus mazmorras.

- - - - - - - - -

Snape tenía la vista fija en la ventana, escapando del oscuro cuarto al menos con su imaginación. Un álbum de fotos. Espera a que Granger volviese a Hogwarts para contarlo. Sabía desde el principio que no iba a funcionar. Empezó a trazar un plan para librarse de ella.

Una lástima. Estaba disfrutando de sus pequeñas charlas por la mañana, a pesar de no demostrarlo, y la tensión empezaba a relajarse, tanto como si estuviesen en una de sus clases normales en Hogwarts. Y era agradable fingirlo. Casi empezaba a sentir que el profesor dentro de él seguía vivo.

Que demonios. Tal vez debiese dejar que Granger descubriera toda la verdad. Después de la escenita del baño en la que le había tenido que quitar ese líquido del pelo, sentía la necesidad de recuperar su reputación.

- - - - - - - - -

La tarde siguiente se produjo una terrible tormenta. Hermione estaba en la cocina, cuando oyó un ruido en el salón. Se acercó a ver. Sólo era el viento en la puerta. El ruido sonó de  nuevo, más fuerte. El viento. Hermione abrió la puerta, justo un segundo antes de recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que había abierto una. Era el viento.  No. Eran la señora Weasley. Y Ron.

Pasaron dentro. "_Secare_" murmuró la señora Weasley. "Tengo que aprenderme ese hechizo de impermeabilidad... nunca consigo recordarlo. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione, princesa?"

Hermione apuntó a la chimenea murmurando "_Incendio_". "Bien", dijo y corrió a saludar a Ron. Pero este no estaba prestando atención. Miraba a todas partes con ojos asustados.

"¿Dónde está?" murmuró por lo bajo. Y entonces apareció Snape, completamente vestido de negro, como siempre, estirado, pálido y mortalmente serio.

"Molly"dijo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara.

"Hola, Severus. Tenemos que hablar." Y agarrándolo por el brazo, le arrastró a la cocina. Sólo Molly Weasley era capaz de tratar así a Snape.

Ron llevaba un par de "orejas extensibles" inventadas por George y Fred, pero no fue necesario utilizarlas. Oyeron como ambos adultos iban subiendo el tono paulatinamente.

"Severus Snape. Sabes tan bien como yo que esta situación no es aceptable. La pobre niña no puede quedarse aquí contigo, seguro que ni siquiera come frecuentemente. La Orden..."

Snape bufó.

"Molly, soy el primer interesado en que se vaya. Si tienes alguna idea de cómo explicárselo a los mortífagos, estaré encantado de que te la lleves contigo."

Tenía razón, y Molly lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

"Bueno, Severus, no es que recibas muchas visitas, ¿verdad?"

Uno a uno.

"No suelo pasar mucho tiempo en esta casa, y supongo que mis conocidos no son de los que aprecian la hospitalidad de Hogwarts. Pero podrían pasarse por aquí en cualquier momento. Cada vez recelan más, y movimiento en falso, como deshacerme de algo por lo que he pagado, sin duda no estaría bien visto. Supongo que la Orden entenderá eso."

Dos a uno.

"Ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, así que te agradeceré que vuelvas por donde has venido." Y sin más dio la espalda a la mujer pelirroja, sin ver cómo el enfado coloreaba sus mejillas.

"Severus Snape. No creas que voy a dejar que Hermione se quede aquí todo el verano, para que tú la ignores y la acribilles con tu sarcasmo. Vas a cuidar bien de ella, y yo voy a asegurarme de eso. Ron se quedará aquí para hacerle compañía."

Los ojos de Ron casi se le salieron de las órbitas y comenzó a temblar. Entre sus planes de verano no estaba el pasar una temporada en la residencia Snape. Hermione le miró, y sintió ganas de tranquilizarle.

"¿Qué?" se oyó aullar a Snape. Más calmado, pero con una voz fría y dura añadió "¿y cómo crees que voy a explicar _eso_?"

"Me da igual. Buscarás el modo. Di que es tu aprendiz. Lo que sea"

"¿Mi... mi aprendiz? Tu hijo, mi aprendiz." Snape parecía a punto de estallar. "Molly, nadie se creería algo así. Ahora haz el favor de dejar de decir estupideces y márchate" Sentía un gran respeto por la mujer, pero no toleraba que nadie se metiese en sus asuntos.

"Bien. Podemos llegar a un trato. Ron se quedará los fines de semana, para cuidar de Hermione. Durante el resto de la semana puedes recibir las visitas que quieras, pero asegúrate de cuidar bien de ella." Dijo amenazadoramente. Snape sabía que se refería al desprecio con el que trataba a su alumna, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el comentario de Molly implicaba algo más, aunque no conseguía entender a qué.

Asintió.

"¿Hay noticias de Dumbledore?"

Y la conversación continuó en un tono apenas audible.

- - - - - - - - -

Cuando Ron y Molly se marcharon, Hermione no sabía que pensar. Llevaba días deseando compartir su cautiverio con sus amigos, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que fuera una  buena idea. Snape y ella habían establecido una rutina, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora con sus horas de estudio? Seguramente a Snape no iba a tentarle que Ron compartiese ese privilegio. Y todos los planes. Ron suponía un atraso.

Además ella tenía que terminar todas las pociones, se lo debía  a Snape. Eso y quinientos galeones.

- - - - - - - -

Estaban en medio de un apasionante debate sobre el uso curativo de los venenos. Snape hablaba de la poción de sanguijuelas, y Hermione escuchaba embelesada, casi olvidándose de cerrar la boca. Hablaron durante horas de la belladona, aunque a veces casi le parecía que su profesor la estaba examinando; nunca le dirigió un cumplido. Snape se sirvió un whisky, y pareció relajarse. Sus ironías no eran menos frecuentes, pero sí más aceptables, menos dolorosas a fuerza de costumbre.

Y de pronto, se palpó el brazo, y cruzaron una mirada. Incómodos, ambos la apartaron. Se hizo un silencio embarazoso, que Snape  rompió.

"Tengo que irme" murmuró. Y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada, cuando todo lo que hubiera querido hubiera sido correr tras él y desearle suerte. No entendía por qué, pero esta vez quería que volviese, no sólo por su seguridad física. Quería aprender más, y nadie podía enseñarle como él. No  hizo nada; no hubiese podido soportar sus carcajadas, y mano sobre mano, incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura, se sentó a esperar.

- - - - - - - - -

Snape había encontrado la tarde sencillamente apasionante. Nunca antes había podido debatir con nadie sobre pociones como con Hermione. La inteligencia de la chica iba más allá de la mera memoria que él le había atribuido. Sólo por esa tarde había merecido la pena pagar quinientos galeones. Cinco mil, incluso.

Y de nuevo, Voldemort.

Se llevó la mano al brazo y levantó la vista; su mirada se encontró con dos enormes ojos castaños, en los que detectó preocupación. A Snape le dio un vuelco en el estómago; no le gustó lo que vio. Ambos se dieron cuenta de pronto de la intimidad que estaban compartiendo y rápidamente, dirigieron la mirada a otro sitio. Pero el daño estaba hecho; el momento se había roto.

"Tengo que irme" murmuró. Y se apresuró a coger sus cosas.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione se sentó a esperar en el salón. Tomó el vaso del que él había estado bebiendo y lo giró en sus manos. ¿Cómo podía alguien de Hogwarts preocuparse por el profesor Snape? ¿Estaba volviéndose loca? Tosiendo, apuró los restos de whisky que quedaban en el vaso.

No quería engañarse. Por supuesto que el hombre tenía un lado bueno; pero era cruel y disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. No importaba su brillantez, no importa lo que estaba haciendo por el lado del bien. Y no tenía nada que ver con su pasado.

Tenía que ver con la forma en que trataba a Neville Longbottom, y Neville era sólo un ejemplo. Con su forma de cebarse con los más débiles.

Pero Severus Snape era el único que podía ayudarla ahora; era todo lo que tenía.

Hermione nadaba en un mar de dudas,  y el reloj avanzaba, implacable, ajeno a todo; el tiempo no espera.

El calor del whisky en su estómago y la pesadez en sus párpados la sorprendieron en el sofá, y se durmió allí.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Snape entró en su casa.

Voldemort sabía que Dumbledore estaba a punto de volver; no haber sido él quien le había avisado le había costado un _Cruciatus_. Le había encargado que a su vuelta, les diera cobijo. Se acababan así las noches en vela pensando en cómo justificar la presencia de Potter y Albus en su casa.

Las luces estaban encendidas, pero el fuego se había consumido y hacía frío en la sala. Se acercó al hogar, y se apoyó en la repisa. Había una mala noticia. Dos de los prisioneros comprados en la subasta habían muerto ya. ¿Cómo decírselo a Hermione?

"¿Profesor?"

Snape se sobresaltó al oír la voz, que provenía del sofá.

"Granger" acertó a graznar.

"¿Qué... que tal?

Mirándola incrédulo, preguntó:

"¿Qué tal? ¿Qué rayos hace durmiendo en mi sofá?"

"Me quedé dormida, señor"

El término le sonó estúpido.

"Bien, ya que está despierta le diré que hay novedades. Whitembourg y Totsby han fallecido" lo soltó tan rápido como pudo. Si había suerte, podría irse de allí antes de que Hermione empezara a llorar.

"¿Whitembourg? ¿Totsby? ¿Quiénes son, mortífagos?" No iba a haber suerte, después de todo.

"No, Señorita Granger. Me temo que fueron subastados junto con usted"

Hermione se quedó en silencio; el horror de lo que acababa de oír cayó con fuerza sobre ella. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Snape pensó en decirle algo consolador, pero no estaba seguro de saber hacerlo, así que se contentó con encender los leños de la chimenea de nuevo, y lanzar una mirada a su alumna. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el reflejo del fuego en la cara de Hermione Granger, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse de allí y dormir unas horas. Cuanto antes.

"Profesor, ¿cuántos quedan aún?"

Él bajó la vista

"Doce" susurró.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Era sábado y Snape estaba furioso. La cabeza pelirroja de Ron asomaba por todos los rincones. ¿Por qué no corría a esconderse debajo de la cama? Cada vez que entraba en la habitación, Weasley parecía encogerse.

Hermione tampoco parecía tan feliz como cabía esperar. Parecía que aquella mañana le había estado esperando para su habitual charla. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que teniendo allí a su amigo la chica aún iba a querer seguir con las "clases"?

Aquella mañana Dumbledore envió una tarjeta avisándole de su regreso. De la forma convenida, Snape le envió un mensaje encriptado, donde le explicaba el acuerdo al que había llegado con Voldemort, y salió a encontrarse con el Señor Oscuro.

Las cosas no fueron bien. Lucius Malfoy sembró cizaña y Snape pagó las consecuencias. Era su venganza por haberle arrebatado la presa, y Snape capeó el temporal como pudo.

Cuando llegó a casa, oyó risas. Un estremecimiento lo golpeó por dentro como una descarga eléctrica, y aunque apenas podía moverse, entró como un rayo en la habitación. Ron y Hermione jugaban al ajedrez frente al fuego.

"Largo de aquí. Los dos"

"Pero profesor..."

"Granger." _Lárguese_ y ella salió de la sala, muy a su pesar.

Penosamente se dirigió a sus habitaciones, incapaz de entender el arrebato del que había sido presa. Había perdido el control.

No podía permitírselo.

Y mientras ellos jugaban, o se besuqueaban o lo que quiera que hiciesen esos dos, él se curaba las heridas, literal y metafóricamente, con una sensación que había olvidado hacía tiempo. Ahora era uno de los magos más poderos de la historia, si bien no le gustaba alardear de ello agitando la varita por doquier; era capaz de preparar cualquier poción por difícil que fuera, y Dumbledore le había educado como lo habría hecho con su propio hijo. Desde que tenía diecisiete años nunca se había vuelto a sentir tan indefenso, ni tan frustrado, y de nuevo lo habían provocado dos Gryffindor. Intentó calmar el odio que pugnaba por crecer en su interior. Cuando se unió a los mortífagos aprendió que hacía falta mucha más disciplina para controlar el odio que para ser un buen mago.

- - - - - - - - - - 

"Así que el muy imbécil viene de mal humor...."

"¡Ron! Cállate, ¿no ves que podrían haberle matado?"

"Hermione, después de ver como te trata no puedo entender que todavía le defiendas."

"Tú... tú no entiendes nada" y se marchó dando un portazo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Parecía que el insomnio era algo contagioso. Hermione dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, hasta que el calor empezó a agobiarla. Su pelo despeinado le hacía cosquillas, el roce de las sábanas empezaba a asfixiarla, y sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Añoraba su cama, su casa, añoraba la vida como había sido antes de que Dumbledore tuviera que desaparecer con Harry. Sabía que Snape era un espía, pero la imagen de su profesor derrotado, blanco como el papel, herido y con la guardia baja no se iba de su cabeza. Hoy, de nuevo tenía un aspecto horrible, y ella no podía hacer nada. Lo último que necesitaba era a Ron alrededor como un perrito faldero.

En una visión algo infantil, siempre había visto al profesor Snape como alguien lejano, irrompible, un escollo insuperable; verle vencido había hecho que la realidad irrumpiera de golpe en su torre de marfil. Estaban perdiendo la guerra. Y no tenía ganas de jugar como si todo fuera bien.

Por fin, pasada la media noche, sintió que empezaba a adormilarse.

En ese estado a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, impulsada por una fuerza desconocida, se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Continuó andando hasta una zona de la casa en la que no había estado antes, y su mano, como la de una marioneta, agitó su varita, pronunciando un _"Alohomora"._

Penetró en la oscura habitación, sin ser consciente de sus actos.

Se quedó junto a la cama, en la que Snape respiraba con dificultad, agitándose en sus sueños. El pelo le caía sobre la cara, crispada. Una botella descansaba en el suelo.

Hermione levantó el edredón y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo el frescor de las sábanas y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo febril del profesor. Inconscientemente, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Snape pareció calmarse al contacto con otro cuerpo.

- - - - - - -

Horas más tarde, Hermione abrió un ojo. Vio la cara pálida de Snape, y semidormida, sonrió. Se apretó más contra él, sintiendo su calor, su olor, su piel; cerró los ojos, y siguió durmiendo.

- - - - - - - -

Se despertó con el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Se encontraba bastante bien, y eso era lo que no funcionaba... no tenía que ser así. Una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo, y un calor muy agradable le envolvía. La boca se le quedó seca. Sybill Trelawny hubiese estado muy  orgullosa de él y su presentimientos, porque a su lado, apretada contra él, estaba Hermione Granger.

El corazón casi se le paró.

El pelo de ella le hacía cosquillas en el pecho, y sus brazos... oh, Merlin. Sus brazos estaban _tocándole_. _Le estaba abrazando_. Snape sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la cara de Hermione cuando él la despertó agitándola.

"Granger... Señorita Granger. ¿Qué hace usted... aquí?"

Lentamente Hermione fue consciente de la situación. Tragó saliva, intentando pensar con lucidez. Oh, Dios. Estaba en la cama de su profesor, ¡del profesor Snape!. La sensación de vértigo creció, pero se las arregló para contestar

"No lo sé, profesor"

Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar a aquella habitación. Y menos, cómo había tenido el valor y el estómago de meterse a la cama con él.

"¿Es usted sonámbula?"

"No"

Bien, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Estaba allí porque él lo había ordenado así.

Si se sentía avergonzado, Snape no lo demostró. Más bien se comportó con la misma brutalidad de siempre, echándola a cajas destempladas de la habitación y poniendo hechizos protectores en torno a esta, prohibiéndole entrar de nuevo.

Después, se quedó sentado, mirándose fijamente las palmas de las manos.

No era responsable de lo que pensaba en sueños ¿o si?. Bueno, había sido algo puntual. Había vuelto de un encuentro con Voldemort, y había soñado con él, con Dumbledore, con su pasado. No era tan raro que alguna parte de su psique hubiese deseado unos brazos alrededor suyo. Algo que no podía permitirse tener. No, con toda la  carga que llevaba a sus espaldas.

El corazón le latía más rápido de lo acostumbrado, aún no recuperado del shock, y estaba sudando copiosamente. Pensativo, se dirigió a la ducha.

_Tenía_ que haber una solución. Y tenía que encontrarla pronto.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione salió, y el profesor cerró detrás suyo.

Se quedó mirando fíjamente la puerta, y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con los ojos asombrados, heridos y aterrorizados de Ron Weasley, que permanecía absolutamente inmóvil en la penumbra del pasillo.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Hermione, que se había quedado congelada en el sitio, y se dio la vuelta para marchar, no sin dirigirle un par de miradas de incredulidad.

"Tenias razón, Hermione" susurró, pero ella lo oyó claramente. "No entiendo nada"

- - - - - - - -

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y se abrazaba a sus rodillas. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, despejada. Tenía que conservar la cordura... tenía que borrar de su mente la imagen de haberse despertado abrazada al profesor Snape. Tenía que sacar la mirada de Ron de su cabeza.

Se vistió despacio, intentando aplazar lo máximo posible cualquier contacto con la realidad, y bajó a continuar con sus tareas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Snape, que subía las escaleras silenciosamente, con el pelo aún mojado. Fue un momento embarazoso, pero se mantuvieron en silencio, y cada uno continuó en su dirección.


	5. Snape al borde de un ataque de nervios

Hola! Ya tengo el fanfic terminado... en papel! Es la primera vez que puedo usar un ordenador con word... decir que el slash es muy muy sutil (lo siento. No he sido capaz...) y que es importante para la accion. Y que después de este capitulo ya sabréis que definitivamente NO es Snape y Harry (jamas!)

Barbi black: gracias por la primera review del capitulo 4!!! La verdad es que este es un poco... digamos extranno? Confuso? (lo siento si pongo dos nns, pero el ordenador no tiene... bueno esa letra, que no puedo poner porque no esta en el teclado!)

Ignorante: (porque tienes ese nick? Ironia????) gracias otra vez por tu review. Mereceria la pena leerlo aunque fuese una critica demoledora. El slash, si, tiene algo que ver en la historia. Entendi que no te gustaba. A mi no me gusta mucho, la verdad, (sera que no tengo 13 annos...), mas que nada por eso, porque soy incapaz de hacerlo verosímil. Pero queria intentarlo, para saber si podia y aunque no me ha quedado muy bien y es muy sutil, ahora ya la trama lo necesita. L Ah, y la búsqueda por la cura sigue... si supieras las noches que esta pasando el pobre Snape en el laboratorio mientras escribo esto! Y lo que le queda! Bueno, eso, gracias!!!

Leche: wow. Wow. WOWWWWWWWWWWW

Mikos snape: gracias por el review? La review? Lo que sea. Ron es como una tumba, no sufras. Por cierto, que justo así empieza este trozo! Y el slash ya se perfila. SEVERUS no incluido!!!!

Ophelia dakker: bueno, pronto lo que se dice pronto no ha sido, pero... jajaja. Gracias!

Angie SBM: Y yo me pregunto, porque todos tratamos tan mal a Ron? Es el que se lleva todos los disgustos! Pero bueno. Tienes razon. Todo por H y S... aunque haya que mandarle a San Mungo. Aunque no va a ser Ron el que acabe en SM...

Amsp14: hola! Wow, otra de esas reviews larguísimas!!! Que tal? He leido tu fic HGSS, me encanta! Pero ya te lo dejare por escrito mejor ok? Es que estaba el servidor ocupado ese dia y no pude dejarla!!! Ni en los ultimos capitulos que has puesto de matrimonio por conveniencia? (aquí no hay interrogación al principio, odio los teclados extranjeros!)

Lo primero, decir que Hermione estaba semidormida, lo que quiere decir que el rechazo por Snape es solo a nivel consciente, pero una vez que sale el subconsciente.... y lo de que ella le esperara en el sofa, creo que Snape lo odia, odia su presencia, pero se esta acostumbrando y la echara de menos, y se siente vulnerable y adivina que: lo odia!!! No tolera que nadie le haga sentir asi!!!un beso! Espero poder leer mas de lo que has escrito. Aun me queda la de Ginny!

Arwen Wood... que voy a decirte, Ron????!!!! Ron!?!?!?! Si esta Snape! Quien quiere a Ron? (bueno, tu) Si quieres al final del fic, es todo tuyo!

Reuka: hola! Gracias! (por el review y por agregarme!) La verdad es que Snape malo malo no es (siempre esta a mano para proteger, incluso salva al trio de oro de un hombre lobo, no?). Eso, malo malo no, solo es que no es bueno. Me dan escalofrios cada vez que contesta algo sarcástico y malicioso... Creo que soy yo la que se va san Mungo. Medicinas para el delirio... Muchas gracias, espero que te guste! Un bso.

Ichan: vaya, lo siento... se que he tardado un poco, pero... gracias por el review! Eespero que te quede algo de paciencia aun....

LaMoira: 1) que es eso de "si alguna vez me decido a subir las historias que he escrito"?

Yo no habia escrito nada en mi vida, no por falta de ganas sino por vergüenza, y he recibido unas cuantas criticas chungas en fanfiction que me han hecho sentir fatal, pero al final merece la pena!!! De verdad. A mi me gustaria leerlas!

2) ya te digo, es una pasada, pero recibir cualquier review es lo mismo, me hace una ilusion increíble que alguien haya prestado atención a algo que yo he escrito, lo haya leido, deje una review y encima sea buena!!! Y si ademas es como estas (la tuya no es ninguna tontería tp) pues mejor aun! Se me pone la sonrisa tonta para toda la mannana!

3)Lees en ingles? Has leido, en , the other side of darkness? Ese tb es el severus que yo estaba buscando!

Wa: que entiendes por pronto???? Lme alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el review!!!!

Drake Malfoy: bueno una de dos, no he actualizado pronto pero me he cuidado bastante bien... espero que aun estes ahí para leerlo... un beso, y gracias

KagRin Adriana: a mi tambien me encantan! (evidente, si no no estaria escribiendo esto) Esto ha sido lo mas rapido posible. Gracias!!!

Malu Snape Rickman: Me alegra que te guste! Para mi es imposible mantenerlos tal cual, por eso tardo tanto en liarlos, porque digo:ahora, pero nunca parece el momento adecuado. Porque a ver, si Snape es sensible... ya no seria Snape! Demonios que difícil! Pero por eso me gusta el pobre hombre.... Muchas gracias por el review!!!

- - - - - - - - - -

El domingo pasó, y la noche encontró a Ron despidiéndose fríamente de Hermione.

"Déjame explicarte, Ron. No pasó nada. Lo prometo. Ron, por favor, tienes que creerme. Es un hechizo."

"Te creo, Hermione. Nadie en su sano juicio le apreciaría. Se está aprovechando de ti." pero su tono era gélido

"¡No! No es eso! Él me salv

"¿ Y tenías que devolverle el favor?"

"¡Ron! No pasó nada, por favor, tienes que creerme... no puedes decírselo a tu madre..."

"Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no lo haré. Adiós, Hermione"

"Ron... créeme"

"Te creo, pero has cambiado. Te noto diferente." Dijo arrugando la nariz. "Y es por su culpa. Prefieres pelearte conmigo a aceptar que yo le insulte. Creo que has tomado tu decisión."

"Oh, vamos, Ron. Las cosas no son así, no son blanco o negro. Estamos en una guerra, y la estamos perdiendo. No puedes enfadarte cada vez que te llevo la contraria, por favor, Ron" suplicó Hermione, pero fue inútil.

Estaba acostumbrada a los celos y a las rabietas de Ron. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no eran niños, Snape estaba implicado, y Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de ganar una nueva batalla. Había demasiado en juego.

- - - - - - - - -

Snape no apareció a la mañana siguiente, ni tampoco la siguiente. El tercer día, Hermione encontró unos libros encima de la mesa, pero el profesor no estaba.

Sin desayunar siquiera, se retiró a su habitación, y se puso a leer.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Dooooong"

"¡Yo abro!" Hermione se apresuró escaleras abajo.

Abrió la puerta y una mueca de odio la traspasó. Lucius Malfoy.

Snape subía las escaleras en ese preciso momento. Sin que Lucius pudiese notarlo, murmuró un hechizo.

Hermione, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_Señorita Granger._. Era una voz suplicante. _Escúcheme, por favor. Va a tener que confiar en mí. Pase lo que pase, confíe en mí. _

Confiar en Severus Snape. Bueno, la había salvado, y de momento, casi nada había ido demasiado mal.

Confío en usted, Profesor Snape. Era extraño saber que él estaba dentro de sus pensamientos.

Snape asintió despacio.

"Granger, fuera" dijo, sin despegar los ojos del intruso.

Inclinando la cabeza, ella desapareció por la escalera, y Lucius la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se oyó el ruido de su puerta, que se cerraba . Bien. Por el momento, estaba fuera de peligro. No sabía cuánto iba a durar la calma.

- - - - - - - - -

Con un vaso de whisky en la mano, sentados frente al fuego, nadie habría podido decir que ambos hombres se profesaban un fuerte desprecio mutuo. Al menos, hasta que Lucius dejó claras las razones de su visita.

"No, Lucius, es mi última palabra. No quiero tu dinero, sabes que me sobra. No te llevarás a Granger. Es la única que puede hacer las pociones que necesito."

"Déjamela un par de días, Severus."

"No."

"Bien. Al menos, deja que Draco venga a pasar unos días. Quiero que la vea despreciada, humillada. Quiero que comprenda el poder de ser un mortífago."

"Lucius, soy el profesor de tu hijo. Sabes que eso que planteas no es posible."

"He oído que el joven Weasley viene de visita los fines de semana"

"Potter y Dumbledore estarán aquí, Lucius"

"Mejor; así mi hijo estará realizando una tarea para Voldemort. No me fío de ti, Severus Snape"

Y así, Snape tuvo que darse por vencido. Preparó una habitación para que Lucius se quedase esa noche y convinieron que Draco pasara unos días en la Mansión Snape. El verano se iba al carajo; Hermione, Weasley, Draco, Lucius, Potter, Dumbledore. En esa casa. _Oh, Merlín. Qué he hecho que sea tan terrible, que merezca este castigo_. Pero no necesitaba preguntarlo, sabía lo que había hecho.

- - - - - - - - -

Tranquila. Silencio 

Cerró la puerta tras él. Se quitó la capa y la dejó en una silla.

No hable, no sé si puede oírnos, pero no puede usar legilimancia. Esta noche tengo que quedarme aquí.

Hermione continuó en silencio. A medida que se aproximaba a la cama, se dio cuenta de que la chica temblaba como una hoja.

Tranquila.

_Es fácil de decir_, pensó ella con sarcasmo justo antes de darse cuenta de que él podía oírla, _cuando eres tú el que está al mando_.

Snape hizo una mueca, y se tumbó lo más lejos posible de Hermione en la enorme cama. Permaneció alerta, sin hacer caso de ella, que temblaba a su lado. Hermione no había estado tan asustada en mucho tiempo. Si hubiese estado en la misma cama con Voldemort, no habría tenido más miedo. Y sin embargo, sabía que debía confiar en él.

De pronto, la expresión de su profesor cambió y la agarró por un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Confíe en mí.

Pero ella no podía dejar de resistirse.

Quieta.

Estaba como petrificada. Quería agitarse, gritar, terminar con la pesadilla, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de llorar.

¡Hermione, confía en mí! oyó el ruego urgente y desesperado.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Snape la tenía fuertemente abrazada y apuntaba con su varita a un desconcertado Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh. Ya veo" hizo signos de comprender. Con cara de póquer, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Snape inmediatamente la soltó y la empujó lejos de sí.

Lo siento, Señorita Granger. Era la única forma de protegerla sin descubrirme.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, y sentía la sangre palpitando en su cabeza.

Esta noche me quedaré aquí. Mañana Lucius se irá y todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

Ella asintió.

"Bue... buenas noches, Profesor Snape"

"Buenas noches, Señorita Granger" contestó él, con voz ronca.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry y Dumbledore estaban a un día de camino de la mansión Snape. A pesar de que a Harry no le hacía ilusión tener que quedarse en casa de su profesor, hacía tiempo que había aprendido que las cosas nunca salían como a uno le gustaban. Hermione estaría allí, y eso era suficiente para él. Tal vez también Ron. Los tres de nuevo reunidos, en casa del profesor Snape. El destino era una cosa curiosa.

Dumbledore decidió que era hora de pararse a descansar. En este viaje, Harry le había visto más mayor, y se había dado cuenta de la frágil salud del único hombre que hacía que el lado de la Luz aún no hubiese perdido la guerra.

Reemprendieron el camino aún protegidos por las sombras de la noche; pero al llegar a la mansión, había un carruaje fuera. Malfoy.

Draco, pensó Harry.

No podía creerse que estuviese preparado para enfrentarse a una horda de mortífagos y no se sintiera capaz de encararse con el Slytherin.

Decidieron esperar hasta la mañana, para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Cubiertos con la capa de Harry, se sentaron fuera de la casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

El profesor dormía igual que si estuviera muerto, apenas respirando.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione.

No.

No, Hermione.

Pero era demasiado tarde, y Snape había sembrado la confusión en ella durante los días anteriores. ¿Cómo había podido convertirse en lo que era? ¿Cómo podía ella admirarle y odiarle tanto a la vez? La idea había invadido su cabeza. Pensando en la foto que guardaba en su cajón, acercó su cara a la de Snape. Apenas se le había oscurecido, no tenía casi vestigios de barba. Se acercó a su cuello y aspiró profundamente. Olía muy bien. Y entonces, con un nudo en el estómago, se incorporó un poco más y como movida por un resorte invisible, no muy segura si coaccionada por él o tan sólo por su terrible curiosidad, alzo una mano. Su pelo caía en cascada sobre él, y con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, rozó la piel de su cara, comprobando que, después de todo, la sangre latía bajo ella, que después de todo, el profesor Snape era un ser humano.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los puños de Snape se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza contra el colchón.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" dijo con su tono más fiero, y una mirada haciendo juego con la dureza de su voz. Parecía a punto de lanzar fuego por los ojos.

Afortunadamente para ambos, llamaron al timbre en ese preciso momento. Snape saltó literalmente de la cama, y sin detenerse, agarró su capa, que ondeó tras él, y cerró la puerta de golpe. Hermione, que se había quedado inmóvil del susto, se sobresaltó con el ruido.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore y Harry decidieron que era hora de entrar en la casa. Snape les abrió la puerta.

"Albus" dijo con sorpresa

"Severus..." Dumbledore tenía una expresión indefinida, y le dio una afectuosa palmada en la espalda al tiempo que preguntaba: "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Snape agitó la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance.

"S" se hizo a un lado para que Dumbledore pudiese entrar. "¿Y el joven Potter?"

Harry se quitó la capa y apareció de la nada.

"Buenos días, Profesor Snape"

Snape murmuró algo ininteligible.

Mientras servía un whisky de fuego para Dumbledore y un té de grosella para Potter, Hermione bajó las escaleras.

Harry se puso inmediatamente en pie.

"¡Hermione!"

Ella simplemente se tiró a sus brazos, y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Pero Dumbledore no pudo evitar observar la tensión que llenaba la habitación, y la forma en que Snape cuidadosamente evitaba mirar a Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - -

"¿Crees que está listo, Dumbledore?"

"Ya sé que tú nunca creerás que lo está, Severus, pero sí. Tan listo como pueda estarlo."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Bueno, paso a paso. Primero debemos recuperar a los nuestros. Y después... Harry le vencerá."

"Albus, la profecía decía que uno de los dos moriría, pero no decía quién."

"Lo sé, Severus. Pero hay que confiar."

"La confianza no lleva a ningún sitio. Si perdemos a Potter, lo perdemos todo."

"Nunca creí que oiría esa frase de tus labios"

"Ni yo" dijo con rabia Snape, mientras inconscientemente apretaba un frasquito de poción tan fuerte que lo reventó.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Lo haremos"

"Pe... pero Harry."

"Si, sí, ya sé, tengo que enfrentarme con Voldemort, porque soy el elegido y bla bla bla. Hermione, la profecía sólo decía que esto iba a durar hasta que uno de los dos muriese. Y no tiene porqué ser él."

Hermione le pasó la mano por el pelo, indomable como siempre.

Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaban tumbados en su cama, y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

Escogió pensativamente las palabras

"Herm, no quiero ser siempre El Niño Que Vivió, o El Joven Que Murió. Quiero hacer algo."

"Has hecho mucho ya. ¿Cuántas veces te has enfrentado a él?"

"¿Y qué bien he hecho? Lo único que conseguí fue que Cedric..."

Hermione le interrumpió.

"Sabes que no es verdad. Sirvió de mucho."

"No lo parece. Hermione, lo necesito."

"Dumbledore ha arriesgado todas nuestras vidas por ti, Harry, no puedes tirarlo por la borda" pero estaba empezando a dejarse convencer por su amigo, una vez más.

"No será sin un motivo. Hermione, tu estuviste allí. Sabes que tenemos que hacer algo"

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento, pero no era algo que se hubiese atrevido a plantearle a Snape, que ya había arriesgado bastante. Harry en cambio...

"No podré ayudarte." advirtió "estoy ligada a él"

"Bueno, tú pondrás el plan. Eres especialista en eso. Ron y yo haremos el resto"

Hermione tragó saliva.

"Sobre Ron, Harry..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco miró a su padre pensando que se había vuelto loco. Estaba encantado con su papel de adorador de Lord Voldemort siempre y cuando eso no requiriese salir de su vida de lujos y comodidades. Un campamento de verano en casa de Snape con Potter, la sangresucia y el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore no era precisamente lo que él tenía en mente.

"Irás" dijo Lucius. Y Draco, que sabía lo que le convenía, asintió.

- - - - - - - - -

Frente a la puerta de la mansión, Draco tomó aire a través de los dientes, intentando calmar su pulso. Llamó al timbre.

Esta casa parece un carnaval, se maldijo Snape mientras abría.

"Señor Malfoy, adelante" dijo con una mueca torcida de disgusto.

"Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape"

"Sígame"

Le condujo hasta su habitación, que al igual que la de Harry, estaba muy alejada de la de Hermione. No quería más problemas con la chica, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por la experiencia de dormir a su lado por tercera vez.

Después, bajaron al comedor.

"Escúcheme, Malfoy. No quiero que esté aquí. Fue idea de su padre, así que espero que me cause las menos molestias posibles."

"Claro, profesor" dijo Draco, con voz arrogante.

Snape aguantó las ganas de estampar un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Normalmente no se permitía demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, pero sin duda, las circunstancias eran demasiado adversas esta vez. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Granger.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Potter, fuera"

Harry se apresuró escurrirse fuera de la habitación, y el profesor miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Hermione, que estaba sentada en la cama.

"Señorita Granger, vienen malos tiempos. Le recomiendo que permanezca el máximo tiempo posible en su habitación."

Ella le miró, interrogante

"Draco Malfoy acaba de llegar. Y va a quedarse."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Potter" dijo con asco.

"Malfoy" Harry se tragó su rabia y saludó con la cabeza al chico que más odiaba de la escuela. Lo que principalmente le había enseñado Dumbledore en este retiro era a conciliar, a ser diplomático y olvidar las viejas enemistades.

De momento, saludar con la cabeza era todo lo que podía conseguir.

- - - - - - - - -

"Profesor Snape" llamó Hermione, bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta el laboratorio del profesor.

"Creí que había dejado muy claro que no quería que saliese de su habitación, Granger"

"Si, señor. Pero hay algo que me gustaría comentarle..."

"Fuera. Ahora. No agote mi paciencia."

"Pero profesor, esto es im..."

Fuera.

Muy bien, como él quisiera. El plan se ponía en marcha, con o sin su aprobación.

- - - - - - - - - -

Con la mirada contrariada, Hermione subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Subió el último peldaño, y una mano la arrastró contra la pared.

"Granger" jadeó Draco en su oreja. "Tenía ganas de que llegase este momento. Crucio"

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Harry bajaba la escalera y Snape subía del laboratorio. Harry se lanzó en una carrera feroz sobre Draco, y le derribó. Snape sencillamente murmuró:

"Finite incantatum" y agarró a los dos muchachos de la ropa.

"Potter, fuera de mi vista. Cuantas menos veces tenga que verle mientras esté aquí, mejor para todos."

Harry le miró desafiante, pero se calló y se fue.

"Y usted, Draco, debería ser más inteligente. Potter y Dumbledore se hospedan en esta casa. Tenga más cuidado y demuestre que tiene algo de cerebro. Si es que lo tiene."

Hermione, aún tirada en el suelo, intentaba recuperarse. Así que eso era lo que se sentía.

Al pasar a su lado, Draco escupió.

Soy fuerte, se dijo Hermione, mirando a Snape. Si el puede aguantarlo, yo podré. Temblorosamente se puso en pie, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tenía mucho que hacer.


	6. Planes, pociones y Aveda Kedabras

Dos buenas noticias: ¡he vuelto, y tengo el ordenador arreglado! (espero que sean buenas, vaya) Así que estoy intentando ponerme al día con todos los fics que no pude acabar de leer. Tengo un problemilla, a ver si alguien sabe como ayudarme, estaba registrada con otra dirección, y desde que la cambié, no me deja agregar más favoritos... si sabéis como arreglarlo, os lo agradeceré!

Este capítulo no me gusta demasiado (es un poco lioso, y cambia mucho el tono del fic y todo eso) pero lo escribí en el peor momento del verano, y como lo que viene después sí que me gusta, no se me ocurre otro nexo de unión. Espero que lo soportéis (si aún hay alguien que lea esto después de la cantidad de tiempo imperdonable que he tardado) Ya no queda mucho, (No es el final) pero lo subiré rápido, porque solo tengo que pasarlo a ordenador, ya está escrito.

He puesto los saludos al final, pero de nuevo gracias.

- - - - - - - - -

Draco echó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, mientras cogía las botellas, y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, temeroso, después del fiasco de la noche anterior (no había podido evitar atacar a Granger) de que Snape le encontrara desvalijando su bodega. Lucius jamás se había enterado de los vicios de su hijo, pero de cualquier forma, tampoco le preocupaba lo que Draco pudiera hacer, siempre y cuando fuese un fiel heredero de su legado.

Estúpido legado Malfoy, condenar toda su vida al servicio de otro. Lucius creía haber conseguido poder, pero Draco tenia mas vista; su padre era un esclavo más y su vida dependía de Lord Voldemort tanto como la de todos los demás. El pensaba jugar mejor sus cartas. Por supuesto, estaba de acuerdo con las líneas básicas de Voldemort; no quería sangresucias que desvirtuaran la sangre mágica; Hogwarts era una vergüenza. Pero solo se aliaría con él mientras le fuese conveniente. Poder, sí. Servidumbre, jamás.

Sin darse cuenta había vaciado la mitad de la botella y empezaba a notar el calor en su cuerpo. Maldijo por lo bajo la nueva extravagancia de su amado padre; condenado a pasar todo el verano bajo el mismo techo que... Granger- escupió el nombre como si fuese veneno, y Potter, Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió.

_Harry Potter._

Hubiesen podido hacer grandes cosas. Si al comienzo de sus años en Hogwarts Harry no hubiese rechazado lo que el le ofrecía, si hubiese sido más listo y hubiese aceptado esa alianza en vez de unirse al estúpido "trío de oro", quien sabe como habrían sido las cosas.

Voldemort habría resurgido con toda su fuerza, y ellos habrían sido los artífices. Los favoritos, su mano derecha. Con los poderes de Harry, y sus propias ideas... incluso tal vez podrían haber acabado con él de una vez por todas, si eso satisfacía mas al Gryffindor, para ocupar después su lugar.

El whisky de fuego dio paso a la ginebra. _Ginebra muggle_, pensó Draco con desprecio. ¿Que otra cosa se podía esperar de Snape?. Se rió en voz alta; ya estaba bastante borracho, pero el pensamiento de Snape le hizo mantener la boca cerrada. Le temía mas de lo que le despreciaba.

El alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y la imagen de el con su mano extendida y Potter rechazándola desfilaba una y otra vez ante sus ojos. El calor en su cabeza iba creciendo; también su indignación aumentaba con cada gota de alcohol que ingería, hasta que, rabioso, lleno de furia, se puso en pie tambaleándose y se dirigió al cuarto del Gryffindor.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no había hechizos protectores, lo que le hizo reír socarronamente entre dientes.

"Alohomora" dijo, con la voz empañada por el alcohol.

La luz difusa de la luna se colaba por las cortinas y le daba a la habitación un aire tenebroso. Draco parpadeo y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la semipenumbra. En una esquina descubrió el bulto de Potter tumbado en una cama y se deleitó en la ironía de verle allí, cubierto con los colores de Slytherin.

Escuchó su respiración regular durante unos segundos, antes de moverse, seguro de que estaba dormido. No sabia muy bien que pretendía hacer; de pronto una idea lo asaltó: matarle. Asfixiarle con la almohada. No, quería que estuviese despierto, que lo viese bien... Cruciatus primero. Matar a Harry Potter... acarició la idea unos segundos.

Distinguía el pelo indomable de su compañero y sintió curiosidad. Levantando el flequillo recorrió con los dedos el camino de la cicatriz que Voldemort había dejado en la frente de Harry, de la que el se había burlado tantas veces.

El tacto era suave. Draco esperaba que ardiese al contacto con sus yemas, pero no sucedió nada. Harry se removió inquieto en sueños y Malfoy se quedo inmóvil. No quería despertarle antes de haber decidido lo que iba a hacer. Las nubes se movieron, y la luna dio de lleno en el rostro del Gryffindor. A través de sus pestañas se podía ver un resquicio de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Draco se sobresaltó, pero Harry aun dormía, con los ojos entreabiertos.

Recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración, Draco se acerco para asegurarse de que no le veía. Se agachó hasta que sus rostros se rozaron. Y entonces, probablemente por culpa del estado etílico en el que se encontraba, le besó. El beso estaba tan lleno de furia y rabia que Harry se despertó al instante. Adormilado, dijo:

"¿Que...?" pero antes de terminar la frase su cerebro asimilo lo que ocurría y se despertó del todo. "Draco" exclamó, con una mezcla de horror y asco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente un instante y Harry pudo oler el alcohol en las ropas de Draco. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo, y este, tropezando, se escabulló hacia la puerta. De pronto, algo le golpeo. Harry le había tirado una capa y le hacia señas para que se la pusiera. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, casi golpeándole, y Hermione entró como un torbellino en la habitación.

"Harry, te he oído gritar. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Sólo ha sido una estúpida pesadilla" contesto este, taladrando con la mirada el punto en que Draco se encontraba, haciéndole palidecer bajo la capa. Harry estaba demasiado furioso y avergonzado para confesarle a Hermione lo ocurrido.

"¿Con Malfoy?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, como negándose a hablar mas del asunto, y Hermione asintió. Somnolienta, murmuro "buenas noches" y salió de la habitación.

Draco se quito la capa, y tirándosela con furia a Harry, siseo:

"Ya nos veremos, Potter". Salió sigilosamente de allí, dejando a Harry sumido en la confusión.

- - - - - -

De no haber sido porque Hermione saco el tema a la mañana siguiente, Harry hubiese pensado que de verdad todo había sido una pesadilla. ¿Draco, besándole? Una mueca de asco cruzo su cara. Sabia que los Slytherin tenían costumbres sexuales...abiertas, no era eso lo que le había sorprendido, pero ¿él? ¿Draco y él?.

Intento apartarlo de su cabeza como haría con una mal sueño, pero era imposible. Aun le parecía saborear el alcohol en los labios de Draco. Se lavo los dientes mas de tres veces, pero el sabor venenoso de su rival no se iba de su piel.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, la gota que colmaba el vaso. Y además, Draco había sembrado una duda en el. Sabia positivamente que no era... bueno, homosexual. Nunca le había atraído un chico, y en cambio Cho Chang... claro que no había hecho muchos avances... en realidad había declinado casi todas las citas que las chicas le habían propuesto durante esos años en Hogwarts... pero eso era debido a su timidez, se dijo, reafirmándose. Pero... ¿y si el dolor que le causaban las burlas de Malfoy tenia más razones que las aparentes? Y si el rechazo que sentía por el era mas bien rechazo hacia otra cosa? No. No. Nunca. Y menos Draco Malfoy.

Bajo la cabeza y estudió el plan de Hermione, que iba a ser difícil de llevar a cabo.

- - - - - - -

Snape estaba de espaldas al caldero. El liquido borboteaba dentro y se oía de vez en cuando el ruido que hacían las burbujas al estallar. Pero el no lo oía. Había trabajado sin descanso días y noches, sin hacer diferencia. Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos; pero la poción casi estaba. Pronto todo habría terminado. Las largas horas de investigación y preparación, tener a Hermione allí, el miedo. El miedo era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Y tenia miedo. Miedo de que le pasase algo a Granger mientras estaba bajo su responsabilidad, pero sobre todo miedo a que ella volviese a aparecer en su habitación. Había trabajado duro, evitando pensar en ese momento, pero no lo había conseguido.

Era consciente de porque había sucedido en primer lugar. Hermione era, de lejos, la persona más interesante que había conocido, pese a su autosuficiencia. Y aun tenia esa mente abierta más característica de la niñez, aunque ya no era una niña; había una triste y asombrosa madurez en ella. Su falta de prejuicios habían dejado que ella se acercase a él, y Snape, aunque lo había intentado, había sido incapaz de detenerla.

Le hubiese gustado continuar muchas de sus conversaciones hasta el amanecer con un vaso de buen vino, pero era consciente de lo poco apropiado de la idea. Y sin embargo, había tanto que podía enseñarle, y había tantas de sus ideas que a el le resultaría interesante explorar...

Y esa proximidad lo asustaba. _Ah, pero parece que después de todo aún queda algo de humanidad en ti, Severus. Estupidez humana. Y no puedes evitar, egoístamente, desear no llegar a una casa vacía cuando estás al borde de la muerte; desear una mente brillante cuando la ves. No aprendemos, no aprendemos de nuestros errores. Pero esta vez no,_ se dijo; no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se abriesen heridas por las que el dolor pudiese penetrar. Gracias a Merlín, la poción estaba casi lista, y Hermione podría pronto irse a casa. Apagó la luz, y moviéndose como un fantasma, salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a su habitación. Rendido, se permitió dejarse caer sobre la cama, pero una vez más, no logro conciliar el sueño.

- - - -

"¿Cómo conseguiremos reunirlos a todos?"

"Tenemos que conseguir que Lovecraft crea que la algo ha salido mal; es la única forma que se me ocurre" dijo Hermione, rascándose el pelo con un lapicero, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Harry y Ron la miraron, huraños. Hermione siempre daba por hecho que pensaban a la misma velocidad que ella, y no siempre eran capaces de seguirla.

Ella aparto los ojos de Ron. Desde el fin de semana anterior, había evitado verla, diciéndole a su madre que con Harry y Dumbledore allí, el ya no era necesario. Finalmente, y como solía ocurrir, Harry le había hecho entrar en razón.

"Yo tendré que hacerlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Aun no lo se" suspiro "Malfoy es la clave. Es el único al que Lovecraft puede temer lo suficiente para hacer algo tan drástico como reunirlos a todos. Tendré que convencerle de que el hechizo falló."

Harry sintió su estomago contraerse con la mención del apellido Malfoy.

"Draco o Lucius?" pregunto escuetamente.

"Preferiblemente Lucius. Como ya he dicho" – ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando su amigo?- " es el único al que Lovecraft puede temer lo bastante. He conseguido una replica de la poción que Snape me dio." Ni Ron ni Harry preguntaron cómo. Hermione les maldijo por lo bajo. Aventurarse por los pasillos de Hogwarts después del toque de queda era una cosa, pero la mansión Snape... le hubiese gustado un poco más de... sorpresa y aprobación. "habrá que colarse en la mansión Malfoy, y dárselo a los esclavos. Si me encuentran, siempre puedo decir que Snape me envía."

"¿Que Snape te envía? Para que? Lucius no lo creerá, no es estúpido, Hermione"

"Lo creerá" dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

_Lo creerá porque es Snape es un mortífago, renegado o no, y ha matado gente, y no tendrá problemas en enviarme a una muerte segura con Lucius con tal de librarse de Draco y de mi._

Algo no funcionaba en ese esquema y ese algo era Snape pagando quinientos galeones por su vida, y protegiéndola de la lujuria de Lucius.

Todo política. No la había defendido precisamente retando a Malfoy a un duelo de honor, sino fingiendo que se acostaba con ella, pensó con sarcasmo. Pura política Slytherin.

Revisó el plan; sería mejor que no la descubriesen, porque sabia lo que le esperaba, y esta vez ni siquiera Snape podría salvarla sin descubrirse.

"Perfecto" dijo Harry, pensándolo despacio "Pero no me gusta que vayas tu sola. ¿Cuando lo haremos?"

"Bueno, aún hay un pequeño problema" dijo ella sin levantar la vista, sonrojada. "Técnicamente no puedo salir de esta casa sin una orden expresa de Snape. Aun estoy, ehm, bajo su voluntad, sabes?"

Los dos amigos soltaron un bufido de rabia, y siguieron estrujándose el cerebro sin éxito, hasta que un ruido fuera de la habitación llamo su atención.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa mañana, Draco había dado vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado. Su rostro ardía de ira y vergüenza. Tenia que haber matado a Potter; sin duda el alcohol lo había trastornado. Cogiendo algo de ropa, había salido a hurtadillas de la casa, camino de la Mansión Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Draco se ha ido?"

"¿Por que haría algo así?"

Las preguntas sonaban lejanas en la mente de Harry. Esta vez fue el quien solucionó el problema. Apretando las mandíbulas, dijo con firmeza:

"Hermione, lo haré yo. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta. Dumbledore me envía a buscar a Draco."

Hermione lo sopesó unos segundos. Podía funcionar. Y mucho mejor que el sacrificio que ella pretendía hacer; no involucraba a Snape por ninguna parte. Pero sentía cierta responsabilidad. El plan era suyo, y podía fallar; además, había sido ella la que había estado allí encerrada, en aquella mazmorra; ella había conocido a algunos de esos hombres que ahora estaban muertos.

"No se, Harry..."

"No. Lo haré."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se deslizaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad. El elfo domestico que había abierto la puerta hizo un gesto, como si olisquease el aire, y la cerro.

Apresurándose, Harry se dirigió al corredor mas oscuro; no se oía nada, ni un susurro, tan solo el eco de sus pasos; se descalzó y continuó en calcetines.

Diez minutos mas tarde, sudaba copiosamente y no lograba encontrar a los malditos esclavos de Malfoy. Se acerco a una puerta entreabierta y vio a Malfoy padre de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados por el odio, golpeando a alguien.

Se escucho una exclamación ahogada de dolor. La persona que recibía los golpes intentaba aguantar estoicamente. Allí estaban, pues. Empujo ligeramente la puerta, que se abrió unos milímetros mas y se quedo paralizado de asombro ante una imagen que le seria difícil olvidar.

En el suelo, con sangre en el labio y la nariz, estaba Draco Malfoy. Su rostro tenia una mueca indescriptible, llena de resolución, sin emitir una queja.

Lucius no percibió el movimiento de la puerta, pero Draco sí, y de alguna forma, supo positivamente que era Potter. Potter se había colado en su casa; casi podía sentir su presencia. Aun mas humillado, decidió vengarse. Y el pensamiento de una dulce, lenta y dolorosa venganza le dio fuerzas para aguantar los golpes de su padre, para cumplir sus ordenes y volver a la mansión Snape, de nuevo bajo el mismo techo que Harry, pensaría en como vengarse cruel y muy, muy despiadadamente"

Harry, por su parte, se apartó y casi tropezó con una puerta oculta en la pared. Al tocarla, sintió los hechizos protectores; gracias a los consejos de Hermione fue capaz de desarmarlos.

El espectáculo dentro era deplorable. Olía a cerrado y a orines, y dos hombres semidesnudos, malnutridos y con costras de sangre seca por todo el cuerpo yacían en el suelo entre gemidos de dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el vómito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, y pensando por primera vez en Hermione, secuestrada en la mazmorra, Harry se acerco a ellos, intentando no respirar el aire hediondo de la sala. Ante sus miradas impotentes, vertió la poción en sus bocas, y cuando hubo acabado, sacó un segundo frasco. Hermione, previsoramente (realmente, pensó Harry, harían bien en dejar de meterse con ella; algunas veces era, sencillamente, brillante) una poción para paliar el dolor y los estragos de sus heridas.

Tan cuidadosamente como había entrado, salió de allí, reactivando tantos hechizos como buenamente pudo. Se dirigía a la puerta de servicio de los Malfoy cuando oyó pasos. Se pego a la pared, con el corazón latiéndole vertiginosamente. Le parecía que el sonido tenia que oírse por todo el corredor.

Era Draco, que caminaba lastimosamente hacia el fondo del pasillo. Al llegar a su altura, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada penetrante, y Harry tuvo que tocar la capa con los dedos para comprobar que la llevaba puesta, porque habría jurado que el chico podía verle. Por un acto reflejo se agachó justo en el mismo momento en que Draco, tal como Snape había hecho años atrás, estiraba el brazo e intentaba encontrar la capa, a tientas, palpando el aire sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Contuvo la respiración y espero a que Draco desapareciese. Luego huyó del lugar y subiendo en su escoba, alcanzo la mansión Snape tan rápido como pudo.

"¿Y bien?" Ron y Hermione miraban al aire expectantes, tras ver la puerta abrirse sola.

"Es cuestión de tiempo" dijo Harry, aun sin aliento, apareciendo de la nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y no fue mucho tiempo el que tuvieron que esperar. Fue tal la cólera de Lucius que Lovecraft prefirió ahorrarse otro episodio semejante y reunir a todos los esclavos para asegurarse de que no había mas errores en el hechizo.

El hombre temblaba notoriamente cuando entro en la mansión Snape.

"No, Lovecraft, no necesito tu ayuda. Mas bien pareces ser tu el que necesita la mía. Has intentado abarcar más de lo que puedes manejar, y lo sabes. La Magia Antigua está fuera de tu alcance" dijo Snape, mirando con desprecio al otro hombre. "se perfectamente como manejar a mi esclava y no tengo ninguna intención de perder ni uno solo de sus días de trabajo. "

_O de sus noches_, pensó Lovecraft, sonriendo con suspicacia. Malfoy le había puesto al corriente de algunas de las nuevas- y sorprendentes- costumbres de Snape.

La mirada que le dirigió este le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

_Bien_, pensó Snape, satisfecho. Odiaba a Lovecraft, tan pagado de si mismo; le despreciaba y sabia que el otro hombre le temía. Además, su plan con Hermione había dado resultado. Ambos estaban a cubierto; Lucius se había creído el montaje.

"Muy bien, Snape, como quieras" dijo, mirando ávidamente la botella de brandy.

"Ahora, si no te importa, Lovecraft, estoy muy ocupado" dijo, quitándole de las manos el vaso vacío.

Cerró la puerta tras la indeseada visita y un movimiento capto su atención. Desde las escaleras, Hermione, completamente pálida, había visto a Lovecraft marcharse.

"Señorita Granger".

Parecía al borde de la catatonia.

"Señorita Granger" sin éxito

"¡Granger! ¡Hermione!" dijo, agitándola.

Pareció reaccionar, pero solo para agitarse aún mas fuerte. Snape la obligó a sentarse, sirvió un poco de brandy rebajado con agua, y finalmente, manteniendo sus labios abiertos, vertió el liquido entre ellos.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y este siempre le hacia toser- se fue calmando poco a poco, como saliendo de un trance.

"Lo siento" musitó.

"Váyase a descansar. Y no quiero que esto se repita. Creo que dejé bien claro que si tengo alguna visita, espero que no salga de su habitación. Ahora, fuera"

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Temblorosa se envolvió en la colcha verde y plata.

Sus labios aun quemaban allí donde los dedos del profesor Snape se habían posado.

- - - - - - - -- - -

Al menos el espionaje había dado sus frutos.

"Esta noche. Solo estarán allí hasta mañana. Tiene que ser esta noche."

Harry asintió. Escribió una nota para Ron y envió a Hedwig con el encargo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Si?" Hermione leía uno de los pesados libros de magia del profesor, para calmar sus nervios.

La figura sombría de Snape apareció en el umbral. Como si toda la situación no fuese sino una clase de pociones grotescamente, desproporcionadamente larga, el profesor ordenaba y disponía a su gusto, y la hacia sentirse igual de impotente que en Hogwarts.

Antes de Snape, Hermione nunca había pensado que podría temer a un profesor. Después de todo, eran adultos, y se podía razonar con ellos.

Snape seguía allí, de pie, imponente como siempre en sus ropas negras.

"Acompáñeme, Señorita Granger"

Se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde se arrepintió de no haber cogido un jersey. Tenia la piel de gallina.

_Beba_

Por supuesto, Hermione no tuvo otro remedio.

"Lea esto en voz alta."

Al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras en latín, la voz grave y poderosa de su profesor se unió a ella, y sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Fue como si una brisa ligera les envolviese en un circulo. Estúpido, claro, porque todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Sus ojos se separaron del libro, pero aun así, su boca continuo murmurando el contrahechizo, como si siempre hubiese conocido las palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su profesor; fue incapaz de apartarlos. A causa del fuerte conjuro que unía tan poderosamente sus voluntades, por un instante Hermione sintió que ya no era ella misma; se sentía como deben sentirse los jirones de viento entre los árboles. Ante ella estaba sólo Snape, y ya no le asustaba. Veía todo lo que había luchado, veía con especial detalle, como nunca antes había visto, las finas arrugas en torno a sus ojos, que indicaban el tiempo que había pasado intentando salvarse a sí mismo allí abajo, con aquel contrahechizo. Y cómo se había desgastado intentando salvarla a ella con él. Todo lo demás era algo borroso, sin importancia. Solo existían ellos dos, ni el espacio, ni el tiempo. Nada más. Sintió una marea cálida en la espalda, una sensación tan agradable como ninguna que hubiese experimentado antes, y cerró los ojos sonriendo, su cuerpo a punto de chocar con el de Snape. Pero no importaba, porque ella no estaba allí. Ni en ningún sitio, o más bien, estaba en todas partes.

Y terminó de pronto, con un dolor tremendo mientras su voluntad, su espíritu, su conciencia se disociaban de la de su profesor; sintió la separación como si la estuviesen desmembrando, y el regreso a su estado corriente fue como chocar contra un muro; la conciencia espaciotemporal la hizo marearse. Enmudecieron ambos. Fue como si una neblina se hubiese disipado y Snape volvía a ser el aborrecido cabeza de Slytherin, y la situación no era sino mala suerte.

El profesor, por su parte, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Había tenido en cuenta que Granger era una principiante en Magia antigua y que aún no había desarrollado todos sus poderes; él había llevado casi todo el peso del hechizo, recitando con ella, guiando sus pensamientos.

Y eso había requerido mucha energía; estaba al borde sus fuerzas físicas. Pero había sido el breve instante de intimidad compartida el que lo había agotado.

Se había preparado para algo así; después de todo, sabia que no podían desligarse sin un momento de conexión. Había vaciado su mente, sus recuerdo, y se había preparado para ver el temor, el asco , el odio, la repulsa o incluso lástima y compasión en los ojos de Hermione.

Pero la teoría era algo muy distinto a la práctica y no había encontrado ninguna de esas cosas. Los grandes ojos castaños le miraron con la misma expresión de siempre: sorpresa, aplomo, curiosidad y ... reconocimiento.

Afortunadamente todo terminó y dejó escapar un jadeo. El impacto psicológico le había dejado extenuado; dándole la espalda se apoyó en las frías repisas de mármol de la pared.

_Acérquese. Acércate_, pensó. Y la más leve de las sonrisas comenzó a aparecer en su cara, hasta que de pronto sintió que Granger se movía hacia él y estuvo a punto de gemir de rabia.

"¿Profesor? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

_Déjeme solo, Granger._

Y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacía apenas una hora que Draco había regresado, obligado a golpes por su padre; había espiado a Hermione mientras, ayudada por el hechizo Mobilicorpus, depositaba a Snape en su habitación y después se había colado en el cuarto de Harry en un descuido, para coger la capa, ahora que estaba seguro de su existencia.

Harry había entrado poco después, y Draco sintió su respiración acelerarse muy a su pesar, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de estrellar su puño en la cara de su enemigo. Y fue una suerte. Hermione había entrado corriendo.

"Harry, ya lo tengo. Luego te lo explico. Escúchame, ve al laboratorio de Snape, y toma un frasco grande lleno de líquido azul. Vuelve aquí, rápido."

"Pero Hermio..."

"¡Harry! Es ahora o nunca"

"Está bien"

Draco esperó pacientemente, observando los movimientos preocupados de Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que Harry regresó con la botella.

"Escucha, Harry, las circunstancias han cambiado. No podemos esperar a Ron. Este es el plan"

Malfoy escuchó atentamente, un gesto de deleite en su rostro falsamente angelical. Esperó durante una hora a que los dos saliesen de la habitación, y devolvió cuidadosamente la capa a su lugar, pensando en tener en cuenta el curioso artefacto cuando Harry ya no pudiese utilizarlo. Que iba a ser pronto. Por segunda vez se dirigió a casa de su padre, pero esta vez con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Esto es lo que pasa, Potter, cuando te cruzas en el camino de un Malfoy" dijo al viento en tono alegre.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione dudó un segundo antes de cruzar el umbral; dudó porque aún no había puesto a prueba los resultados de la poción, aunque sabía que había funcionado; después de todo, la había hecho Snape. Pero por un momento también sintió que iba a ser incapaz de traicionar así su confianza, robándole los restos de la poción y huyendo de su casa mientras él estaba inconsciente.

El recuerdo de la mazmorra, de Lovecraft y de los aurores le impulsó hacia delante. Silenciosamente, Harry y ella se escabulleron bajo la capa, y tomando la escoba de Harry, volaron hasta la mansión Lovecraft.

- - - - - - - - - -

Snape se despertó, dolorido, y maldijo su lentitud; la consciencia le trajo más claridad de la que había visto en varios días de arduo trabajo.

_¿Fallado? ¿Cómo exactamente había fallado el hechizo?_

Inmediatamente se comunicó con Lovecraft, y palideció mientras el rostro de este desaparecía de su chimenea.

"Ya no obedecen a órdenes directas" había dicho el asombrado mortífago "aunque parece que sí a órdenes mentales y deseos".

- - - - - - - - - - -

Malfoy estuvo a punto de abrazar a Draco cuando le llevó las noticias. Potter y la sangresucia, iba a poder cazarles de una vez; no podía dejar de conjurar en su mente los beneficios que eso iba a reportarle a manos de su Señor.

Y terminar con el estúpido asunto de una vez. Que tuviese mucho dinero no quería decir que le gustase malgastarlo. Y aún temblaba al recordar el comportamiento de su esclavo esa mañana... Pero no lo recordó. Traía memorias de su padre, y de algo que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, y que él había transmitido a Draco, ciertas ideas de la propiedad, de la compostura... ciertas cosas que un Malfoy debía saber y respetar.

Ah, Granger y Potter a la vez. Buen chico, este Draco. Tal vez aún hubiese algo de esperanza para él.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione salió de debajo de la capa y murmuró "Desilusio", confundiéndose con las paredes. Harry soltó un juramento. Era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la chica. Desde que habían entrado en la casa, Hermione parecía poseída, y actuaba como impulsada por un resorte invisible, dirigiéndose al corazón de la mansión como atraída por un imán.

La mazmorra.

De pronto, un brazo sujetó fuertemente a Harry, y sintió un vértigo familiar en el estómago.

Si se hubiese dado la vuelta, Hermione habría visto que estaba sola.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry se giró y se encontró de vuelta en la mansión Snape.

"Potter"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un furibundo Snape, que sólo articuló tres palabras; pese a la falta de inflexión del tono, nadie en su sano juicio hubiese tardado más de un segundo en responderlas bajo la mirada asesina del profesor.

"¿Dónde está Granger?"

"Se... se quedó en la mansión Lovecraft."

"Mierda"

Harry y Dumbledore miraron con curiosidad a Snape, que se desvaneció en el aire. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que su profesor tenía miedo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione había alcanzado la mazmorra, y repetido las palabras con los esclavos, excepto uno, que no se movía, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por liberarse. La cara estaba desfigurada, irreconocible. Sus compañeros le ayudaron, acercándole pesadamente a Hermione vertiendo la poción entre sus labios con las manos temblorosas, dictándole las palabras al oído. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y acababa de darse cuenta de que había perdido a Harry.

Además, y aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar, había muchas ideas que la asaltaban. El olor, por ejemplo, que le había hecho arrugar la nariz al entrar; nunca lo había olvidado, e incluso había estado presente en sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo era posible que excepto por las noches, a solas en la enorme cama, hubiese podido vivir en paz, hubiese aparentemente olvidado los rostros, el sonido de la respiración de un pecho destrozado? O ¿porqué la poción estaba funcionando con el resto de los esclavos de forma diferente a como había funcionado con ella?

Pero no podía detenerse. Tras unas breves recomendaciones a los prisioneros, salió, mientras algunos de ellos le daban las gracias; pero la mayoría parecían muertos en vida, zombis ignorantes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Moviendo la cabeza apesadumbrada y dando gracias por su suerte, Hermione se alejó por el laberinto de pasillos; pero no conseguía encontrar el camino por el que había llegado hasta allí. De pronto, tres hechizos la golpearon a la vez. Lovecraft, Malfoy y dos mortífagos enmascarados la apuntaban con su varita, y sólo uno había fallado.

- - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore intentó detener a Harry, pero este no le dio opción. Tan rápido como pudo desapareció en la espesura y deseó haber cumplido la mayoría de edad para poder aparecerse. Siguió corriendo hasta que los pulmones le dolieron, y ya cerca de allí, conjuró su escoba, que cruzó el cielo hasta él. Velozmente, acortó la distancia que aún le separaba de la mansión.

No pensaba dejar sola a Hermione, protegida sólo por un mortífago. _Por Snape_.

- - - - - - - - - -

Había llegado demasiado tarde, así que decidió dejarse ver.

"¡Severus! Que inesperado placer" dijo Lucius, los fríos ojos grises desmintiendo sus palabras.

"Lucius" saludó Snape con una inclinación de cabeza "He venido a por lo que es mío. Tenías razón, Lovejoy" dijo mirando fugazmente al otro hombre, cuidando de no apartar la vista de Malfoy. "tu hechizo ha fallado."

Casi tocaba el brazo de Hermione cuando la voz de Malfoy resonó fría y cortante.

"No tan deprisa, Snape. Petrificus Totalus."

Snape fue más rápido. Lo esquivó, y con un Expelliarmus, desarmó a los dos mortífagos encapuchados y a Lovejoy, que detrás suyo se preparaban para secundar a Lucius. Un problema menos, pensó mientras con un encantamiento los mantenía sujetos. Lucius cuya varita había temblado en su mano con la fuerza del hechizo, volvió a controlarla, y Snape se giró para enfrentarse a él.

"No hay porqué pelear, Lucius. Sólo quiero lo que me pertenece."

Pero Lucius no atendía a razones.

"No te la llevarás, Snape. Hace tiempo que esperaba este momento. Lord Voldemort no necesita miserables como tú. Desmaius."

"Protego"

Hermione observaba el duelo sin poder moverse. Severus Snape era sin duda un gran mago, y hasta Lucius, por mucho que le despreciase, sabía que no era rival para él.

Desgraciadamente, en ese momento Harry entró por la puerta de la habitación. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Snape se giró al oír el ruido, y Lucius, con la ventaja que le daba su posición, le apuntó y murmuró:

"Aveda kedabra"

Snape masculló algo entre dientes, algo que a Hermione le sonó esperanzadoramente parecido a un hechizo protector. Pero no había sido sino un rápido reflejo y no fue lo bastante fuerte. Contuvo la maldición unos instantes; la luz verdosa que había emanado de la varita de Lucius fue lentamente evaporándose como si fuese humo, y entonces el escudo invisible desapareció y los engañosamente lánguidos restos de la maldición golpearon con fuerza al profesor, que cayó al suelo, inerte.

"Da saludos a tus padres cuando os reencontréis en el infierno" dijo con una espantosa sonrisa Lucius, dirigiéndose al cuerpo a sus pies. "Sin duda querrán agradecerte el favor de poner fin a sus vidas haciendo de tu eternidad una pesadilla."

Victoriosamente, se giró hacia Harry; este estaba preparado para la lucha. De pronto, de entre las sombras, surgió como un fantasma la figura de Draco.

"Yo me ocuparé, padre"

Vestía la túnica de seda negra de los mortífagos, y tenía una mueca de cruel decisión.

La cara de Harry se tensó aún más. Hermione vio una gota de sudor deslizarse por el costado de su cara y, por un momento, pareció que el muchacho titubeaba. Pero esa imagen sólo duró un segundo. Pronto, la varita de Harry estaba de nuevo en alto.

Aún así, Hermione hubiera jurado que le oyó musitar "Draco...". ¿En qué estaba pensando su amigo? Ambos sabían que no había palabras capaces de disuadir a un Malfoy de matar a Harry Potter en una oportunidad como esa.

Pero Harry no percibía la presencia de Hermione, sus ojos y los de Draco fijos en su oponente, midiéndose, calibrándose, retando y tratando de prever sus respetivos movimientos. Las rodillas de Harry parecían de gelatina y supo que iba a perder ese duelo.

"Serpensortia" dijo Draco, y era obvio que el chico había mejorado desde sus comienzos en Hogwarts, porque no una, sino más de veinte serpientes rodearon a Harry.

"Deteneos" dijo éste, en lengua pársel. "No hagáis daño a ninguno de los presentes"

¿Por qué Draco había usado ese hechizo sabiendo que Harry hablaba lengua pársel? La respuesta llegó en unos segundos. Para distraerle. Mientras hablaba, aunque mantenía la varita en alto y los ojos fijos en Draco, Harry no estaba preparado.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Aún le dio tiempo a agitar la varita, pero no a tiempo; se tambaleó e inmóvil, cayó al suelo. Draco puso un pie sobre su pecho y Harry sintió como sus pulmones trabajaban con dificultad debido al peso. Intentó calmar su respiración sibilante.

"Esto, Potter" escupió Draco "es lo que pasa cuando se juega contra un Malfoy. No se puede ganar. ¿Te gusta la pequeña fiesta sorpresa que he organizado en tu honor?"

Lucius, con una sonrisa aterradora, se acercó lentamente. Ni Harry ni Draco lo vieron. Ambos eran sólo conscientes de la presencia del otro. Los gélidos ojos de Draco miraron con malicia a Harry y este no apartó la mirada. El Slytherin tembló de pronto, al darse cuenta, leyendo en ellos la calma, la aceptación, lo... lo que fuese, que no podía matarle.

Al principio, se puso furioso, y propinó una patada al torso del muchacho.

No podía reconocer que era incapaz de hacerlo, no podía aceptar su debilidad. Pero ahora Potter tenía que morir; él lo había decidido y tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado. Supo por qué su traición no le había hecho sentir mejor en absoluto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ese era Potter, que se había atrevido a despreciarle!

Parpadeó, interrumpiendo el contacto visual, y entonces con la mirada vidriosa, lanzó una leve sonrisa triste a Harry. Esta vez no había locura en ella.

Harry, que apenas empezaba a recuperar el control de sus músculos, no apartó la mirada, y pareció que asentía levemente. Ciertamente, movió los labios con dificultad, diciendo algo que Hermione no entendió.

"Nunca"

Draco asintió también.

En ese momento, mientras en la mente de Draco se hacía la luz, Lucius, aburrido, carraspeó y levantó su varita.

"Aveda kedabra" pronunció por segunda vez en la noche, con evidente satisfacción.

Pero la satisfacción duró poco, porque la maldición no alcanzó a Harry, sino a Draco, que se interpuso. Hermione pensó que hasta el Slytherin, al más puro estilo bíblico, se había sentido hundido bajo el peso de su traición.

Harry sabía bien lo que había leído en sus ojos, sin embargo.

Draco se había lanzado contra la maldición, odiándose a sí mismo convertido de pronto en una imagen de debilidad, para terminar con la vergüenza que sentía, y lo había hecho de la forma perfecta; de la única que Harry sabía que no iba a poder olvidar jamás, una pequeña venganza.

Lucius perdió el control. Totalmente enloquecido, se puso a golpear con furia el cuerpo sin vida de Draco. Harry, prácticamente arrastrándose, recuperó la varita que había resbalado de su mano y liberó a Hermione del hechizo.

Los tres mortífagos que Snape había aturdido vociferaban para que Lucius no les dejase escapar, pero este no les oía. Estaba absorto en Draco, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciese absurdamente con maldiciones, a la vez que de tiempo en tiempo hacía vanos intentos por devolverle la vida.

Murmurando "Mobilicorpus" para sacar el cuerpo de Snape de la habitación- todos los argumentos de Harry para dejarlo allí ignorados por Hermione- escaparon de la casa, sólo Harry deteniéndose unos segundos para mirar atrás.

"Hermione" intentó Harry una vez más. "Tenemos que dejar a Snape. Los tres no podemos volar en mi escoba, y ... bueno, ya no podemos ayudarle."

"Vuela tú con él, puedes volver a por mí después."

"¡Hermione!" rogó Harry con desesperación.

Viendo que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio, recordó algo que había visto.

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la mansión.

"Accio escoba"

"Ten, utiliza tú mi escoba; ya la has probado antes" dijo con voz ronca, asiéndose a la Nimbus con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Se elevaron en el cielo nocturno. Hermione era incapaz de procesar todos los acontecimientos de la noche, y no perdía de vista el rígido bulto negro de su profesor. Snape había muerto... se sintió extrañamente vacía, más aún que cuando Lovecraft la había capturado.

Y, volando contra el viento frío de la noche, lloró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ArwenWood:** Gracias por seguir leyendo después de tanto tiempo... A Ron me lo dejas un par de capítulos más, que le voy a hacer sufrir, y luego te lo llevas a curarle las heridas, ;-))

Un besito, y espero que este no sea muy decepcionante. Yo entre escribirlo y pasarlo ya ni distingo las letras...

**Nocrala:** NOOOOOO! SEVERUS JAMÁS!!! Noooooooo!!! Básicamente es mío, pero tengo que reconocer que Hermione y él están predestinados. Me conformo con ser el segundo plato si alguna vez le pasa algo a ella (y conste que no es ningún tipo de amenaza) Gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te guste.

**Marissa**: Ah! No lo dudes! Y ese será un poquitín más explicito que el slash, a pesar de que no se me dan muy bien esas cosas!!! Un besito!

**Mal**: bueno, como comprobarás la musa no se portó demasiado, pero al menos es largo, y con esto ya se precipitan los acontecimientos... Tuve una intoxicación severus/hermione (demasiada obsesión con los fics, todo lo que se me ocurría eran nuevos principios, vendo montones de capítulos 1), pero ahora que parece que ha pasado, espero que todo sea más fácil!!! Gracias a ti por dejar review!

**MakySev24**: siento lo del capítulo! Odio cuando pasa eso, y teniendo en cuenta mi habilidad natural con los ordenadores, no es pocas veces... esta vez he tardado aún más, pero es que el último mes trabajé todo el tiempo, ni un día libre, y no tenía ordenador... y hace apenas una semana que he vuelto a casa, y estaba ocupada restableciendo las vitaminas a mi malnutrido organismo...Muchísimas gracias!

**SBM-NgiE**: hola! hombre/ mujer tiene nombre? Lemon? No lo sabía. Slash slash no es, es simplemente digamos sentimientos confusos, pero es hombre/hombre y prácticamente no hay nada porque soy inutil para escribir ese tipo de cosas. Inútil del todo. Gracias por decir que estabas esperando, de verdad que espero que no te hayan salido muchas canas de mientras... Por cierto , leí uno de tus fics, me está gustando mucho, y espero leer más pronto!!!

**Ignorante**: gracias por todas las críticas buenas. Con este capítulo puedes empezar con las críticas constructivas... la verdad es que no siento que me haya lucido mucho, más bien siento que necesitaba un capítulo puente y he hecho una remezclilla... oye, he estado buscando bastante, y he encontrado , (creo que no se publican links, asi que te lo deletreo, tres uve dobles punto Fictionpress punto com.) para tu fic; si aún no lo has retirado me volvería gustar a leerlo ahora que veo el mar desde mi ventana... y me gustaría que más gente pudiese leerlo porque es muy bueno, aunque la versión para originales de fanfiction es extraña... Gracias por tu email, no sé si te llegó mi respuesta, pero de cualquier forma, como ya he dicho, SOY LERDA en lo que a tecnología se refiere, me encantó recibirlo, y espero que te llegase, pero te preguntaba alguna cosa y como no respndiste... Y lo de la ironía, no creo que seas pedante en absoluto, es más, dejas unas reviews estupendas, y se nota que sabes de lo que hablas!!!Espero saber de ti!!!

**Amsp14**: hola!!! La verdad es que me siento como si hubiese estado hablando contigo porque acabo de terminar matrimonio... (es genial!!!) y entre las reviews y eso... oye ya que me diste la dirección, te agregaré al messenger, ¿está bien? No suelo estar casi nunca, pero de todas formas. Me haría ilusión encontrarnos alguna vez. Ahora te dejo, que después de tantos meses estoy convencida de que has recibido una sobrecarga de información mía. Ah! Enhorabuena por todos tus reviews... y por los fics de celebración!!!

**Miren**: el resto de los capítulos aún no lo he pasado a ordenador, lo siento! Pero prometo que no tardaré mucho. A partir de ahora, hasta que lo acabe que queda muy poco, constante. Gracias por el review!!!

**Marissa:** ayyy! Tienes fics de severus? No puedes publicarlos? Inténtalo y si lo consigues avísame!!!Me encantaría leerlos, y seguro que al resto de la gente también, porque no es que haya tantos en castellano. Espero que tengas suerte, si necesitas una inútil en tecnología, escríbeme a

whatevereverybodysayyahoo.es

. Besos 

**Ichan**: me gustó mucho la review... me reí un rato... ahora estoy disfrutando de mi conexión renovada e ilimitada (bueno, de 6 de la tarde a 8 de la mañana, suficiente para mí) y por fín puedo actualizar!

**Willow black:** otra enamorada de SS/HG! A que al principio es un poco... desagradable? Pero luego no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, de alguna forma encajan... Gracias a ti por la review!!! Un besote

**Melocoton**: gracias por la review! A tu pregunta, debería tener 17 años, pero con todo ese asunto del giratiempos, ya se sabe, ya no es tan joven... 18; empezará séptimo curso con su profesor de pociones favorito en breves. (en el siguiente capítulo, asi qu sí, las cosas se aceleran un poco)

**DrakeMalfoy**: Hola! Yo he empezado con tu fic, y ese sí que está interesante!!! Me alegro de que te guste de momento, espero que lo que sigue no te decepcione mucho. Un beso, y gracias!


	7. Lázaro

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez... solo decir, gracias por las reviews, abajo las contesto. Espero que os guste.

"Pero, Profesor Dumbledore..."

"Lo siento, Hermione" dijo el anciano, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. "Nadie desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes más que yo. Pero no es posible. El estado de Severus no va a cambiar"

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el fatal encuentro en la mansión Lovecraft. Todos los hombres retenidos, excepto uno – Hermione supuso que sería aquel que ya estaba casi muerto cuando ella llegó- habían logrado escapar, y el Ministerio había salido a la caza de Lovecraft.

Dumbledore, ella, y el inconsciente cuerpo del profesor Snape acababan de regresar a la casa familiar del último. Las palabras del doctor Squirrel, en San Mungo, tras intensas sesiones de pruebas con todos los medios posibles, mágicos o no, aún resonaban en los oídos de Hermione: "Su condición es irreversible"

Aún no podía olvidar el momento, quince días atrás, en el que se había arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Snape y había visto la pequeña vena de su cuello latir, una pequeña esperanza, tal vez sólo un reflejo. Aunque finalmente, sus expectativas se habían deshinchado; el profesor no estaba muerto, pero su estado no era muy diferente.

Y al parecer, entre los cuidadosamente- y previsoramente- dispuestos papeles de Snape, se encontraba un testamento vital, o su equivalente mágico, estableciendo, claro y preciso, que no quería pasar el resto de su vida en un hospital. Así que cuando dos días antes los médicos habían tirado la toalla habían vuelto a su hogar familiar, a falta de ninguna otra petición específica. Pese a que Hermione estaba segura de que tampoco era el sitio que Snape hubiese elegido para deteriorarse hasta morir.

Dumbledore se había instalado allí, pero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts; Hermione había insistido en quedarse, y el director, demasiado ocupado en vísperas del inicio del semestre para comenzar los trámites de buscar una enfermera, posponía cada día debatir con ella el tema de su inminente partida. En cierta forma, estaba haciendo la vista gorda a lo inapropiado de la situación, porque el sorprendente hecho de que por una vez alguien quisiera voluntariamente ocuparse del bienestar de Snape le resultaba terriblemente reconfortante. Y confiaba en Hermione. El profesor de Pociones merecía por una vez algo bueno en su vida, aunque sabía que de estar consciente le hubiese dado al menos una angina de pecho al verse en esa situación. Si no le preocupase tanto, Dumbledore hubiese encontrado graciosa esa obsesión por repeler al resto de los mortales.

Una vez más, tuvo que preguntarse por la salud de Hermione; por mucho que agradeciese lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si la tenacidad (o más bien terquedad) de la chica iba a llevarla a consumirse velando un cuerpo sin vida, y las quejas de Minerva McGonagall en lo que respectaba a su alumna favorita no le ayudaban mucho.

Suspiró. Primero, tenía que poner en orden todos sus asuntos pendientes; llevaba meses fuera. Pero le prometió a Minerva arreglar la situación antes de comenzar el curso.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Con la cabeza metida en los libros de Snape- en aquellos que no quedaban reducidos a cenizas en sus manos, al menos- buscaba desesperadamente una solución al estado de su profesor.

Sabía que Dumbledore pensaba que psicológicamente era más fácil para ella sobrellevar los hechos y sobre todo la culpa así; pero estaba genuinamente convencida de que había algo que ella podía hacer. Tenía que haber algo, sencillamente porque no podía imaginarse que no lo hubiera. No entendía una palabra como irreversible; no quería pensar en qué pasaría si no encontraba una solución. Y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo; trabajaba sin parar.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo típicamente Snape del gesto. No era la única que había pasado noches en vela investigando. Desconocidas palabras en latín resonaron en su cabeza y con un cosquilleo recordó ese momento en el laboratorio. Sintió una oleada de algo cálido, suave; pero lo apartó, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar a Snape tal y como era- siniestro, cruel, injusto- y no pudo evitar sonreír. No tenía ni idea de porqué nunca había podido odiarle como Ron y Harry; respetaba una mente brillante y poderosa, sin duda, pero aún ahora, tras semanas de intensa convivencia (tan intensa como podía ser la convivencia con Snape), no comprendía nada del hermético ser que era su profesor, y qué era lo que veía ella debajo del evidente odio con el que él la miraba.

Bien, si lo que más le gustaba era subirse a una tarima para deducir puntos de Gryffindor y dejarla en ridículo, ella se encargaría de devolverle a su lugar.

Volvió a su lectura, y supo lo que tenía que hacer; respirando despacio, intentó evitar el vértigo y no hiperventilar. Era sin duda lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo y tenía que ser ya.

Aunque tuviese que remover cielo y tierra iba a devolverle la vida al hombre que había salvado la suya.

- - - - - - -

Como se temía, las cosas iban a ser complicadas. En San Mungo habían probado todos los remedios conocidos, incluso experimentales, y todo se había revelado inútil. Así que se adentraba en un terreno farragoso que apenas había empezado a conocer: Magia Antigua... y Artes Oscuras.

Los libros lo decían bien claro: ningún principiante en cualquiera de ellas debía jugar con la otra. Se apartó de la ventana, intentando reírse del lenguaje grandilocuente de los libros polvorientos; pero sabía perfectamente que sólo intentaba esconder su terror. Con su eterna resolución infantil volvió a trabajar en sus notas. Se sentía como si tuviese un millón de años, y aún estuviese condenada a vivir otro millón más. Pero no los tenía, y además iba corta de tiempo; no podía esperar otros veinticuatro meses, y desde luego, Snape tampoco. Era pura suerte encontrarse bajo los auspicios de una luna azul, un fenómeno que apenas había ocurrido veinte veces en los cien años precedentes. En ese tiempo, el poder y los efectos de la magia se duplican, y desgraciadamente, no sólo los benignos; todos los magos y brujas sabían que era mejor dejar la magia tranquila en esos días si no sabías bien lo que estabas haciendo. Y Hermione no tenía ni idea; estaba técnicamente jugando a las adivinanzas, apostando su vida. Cuidadosamente omitió leer las advertencias.

Por lo demás el hechizo requería un ciclo lunar completo; comenzar la poción en luna nueva y finalizar el último día del cuarto menguante, la fase más oscura de la luna, que de nuevo entrañaba unos riesgos en los que prefería no pensar.

Trabajó sin descanso, y por fin, estuvo preparada.

- - - - - - - - -

Harry la encontró al lado de la cama de Snape, con un cuaderno en el regazo. Había encontrado allí un refugio que nunca pensó que sentiría cerca del profesor. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil un tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos, o más bien, perdido. Hacía días que su cabeza estaba en blanco; no se había cambiado de ropa, no había dormido, y en los últimos tiempos, empezaba a necesitar afeitarse, aunque también lo había olvidado.

Durante unos segundos sus ojos se fijaron con rencor en la figura negra que yacía en la cama, olvidando que se encontraba en esa situación por intentar ayudar a su amiga.

Sólo entonces pareció despertar.

"Hermione" dijo Harry con suavidad. "¿por qué no te vas a descansar un rato?"

Ella miró primero la mano que torpemente le apretaba el hombro y luego, comprensivamente, a Harry. Aunque aún no entendía qué se había roto dentro de él en la mansión Lovecraft.

Ignoró sus palabras.

"El hechizo está roto, Herm"

"Lo sé." Apretó la mano de Harry.

"Hermione ¿qué pasa? ¿no has tenido suficiente Snape para toda una vida? Vi como te trataba. Te salvó la vida, pero era su trabajo, y te mantuvo a su lado porque era necesario. Por Dios, Hermione."

Ella sólo resopló, y él, detectando la tristeza en su voz, puso cara de alarma.

"Hermione... eso tiene un nombre. Síndrome de nosequé. Tienes que volver a tu vida. Se te pasará."

Ella sonrió amargamente, pensando en que era curioso que Harry lo mencionase.

"Síndrome de Estocolmo, Harry. Sé de sobra lo que es, y desde luego, no es esto. Sólo... quiero asegurarme de que se hace todo lo posible." Dijo, no sin apreciar la ironía de oírlo mencionar. Su tono decía claramente que no quería discutir.

"Descansa un poco, ¿vale?" Hermione se mordió la lengua, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era más propio de Snape que de ella, y sólo dijo:

"Tú también".

Sonriendo levemente, Harry le pasó la mano por el pelo y salió de la habitación. Sin rebajarse a mirar a Snape, observó Hermione, lo que sólo acrecentó su decisión.

Ella misma le miró por primera vez. A pesar de pasar tiempo allí, asumiendo lentamente que el profesor no iba a despertar para echarla de allí a gritos, no se había detenido a mirarle. Temiendo que aceptar eso sería definitivamente dejar ir los últimos vestigios de su infancia; si Snape no era todopoderoso, si finalmente incluso él caía, ¿qué esperanza quedaba?

Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había tenido valor para mirar a Snape a la cara, aún inconsciente. Estirando los dedos, pero sin rozar la piel, como temiendo una reacción, los paseó sobre las finas líneas que surcaban su rostro, que en ese momento parecía menos de cera y más real. Era extraño que nunca las hubiera visto; y de verdad humanizaban la cara de su profesor. Presentaba un aspecto terrible, el pelo desgreñado, y sin afeitar, y aunque era del tipo más bien lampiño, los hechizos no duraban para siempre.

Por algún motivo, sintió una punzada de dolor al verle así; y volvió a sentir la culpa. Snape no estaría en ese estado si no hubiese sido por ella y su estúpido plan...y mira cómo le había descuidado; por supuesto, todos los días reponía los hechizos básicos que le habían enseñado en San Mungo, pero por alguna razón, un par de movimientos de varita no le parecían lo suficiente para el hombre que la había salvado. Así que le leía. Y le hablaba. Y una parte de su subconsciente se culpaba también porque en el fondo estaba disfrutando de la situación. ¿Cuándo había podido hablar con alguien así? Especialmente con alguien a quien respetase tanto. Y por primera vez, el profesor no se reía de sus ideas. A veces, hasta le parecía creer que la escuchaba. Aún así, estaba dispuesta a hacerle despertar. Pero, se preguntaba, ¿qué pasará cuando se despierte? Y por un lado, no quería que llegase ese momento.

Por supuesto, Harry y Ron compartían secretamente esa esperanza, pero jamás hubiesen entendido sus motivos.

Dejando el cuaderno aun lado, Hermione desenroscó brazos y piernas, y se levantó del sillón, que normalmente estaba junto a la ventana, pero que había movido para comentarle a Snape los detalles de su hechizo. Decidió que el profesor se merecía algo mejor que el trato distante de una enfermera por horas; así que con una mezcla de respeto y ceremonia desabrochó uno a uno los múltiples botones de su casaca negra de medio cuello, temblando mientras lo hacía. Después, consiguió reunir una palangana, agua, una toalla, una esponja y jabón, y le lavó con cuidado.

Los movimientos eran fluidos, ya que era un ritual que había practicado dos veranos atrás, trabajando como voluntaria en un asilo, pero no era nada como eso. El pálido color del torso de Snape parecía refulgir en la habitación, y pese a que sabía que era fuerte – lo suficiente para llevar a una persona en brazos como si no pesase nada- le sorprendió encontrar músculos entre los angulosos rasgos de su profesor. Después de secarle, le puso una casaca limpia; por supuesto, sólo encontró ropas negras, como si Snape aún llevase luto por algún evento del pasado.

_"Da saludos a tus padres cuando os reencontréis en el infierno. Sin duda querrán agradecerte el favor de poner fin a sus vidas haciendo de tu eternidad una pesadilla."_

Apartó las palabras que habían aparecido a traición en su memoria; por un momento, se alejó de Snape como si fuese a atacarla, preguntándose si sería cierto. Involuntariamente, miró a la enigmática figura que yacía en el lecho, sin estar muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Reanudó su trabajo; no era quién para juzgar. Algo atrajo su mirada, una forma oscura en el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape; y aunque sabía lo que era y su misma esencia le repelía, no pudo evitar alcanzar el brazo, y pasar la yema del dedo índice suavemente por la piel marcada.

Apenas se notaba un ligero relieve, como en una marca de nacimiento, pero le pareció ver el bíceps de su profesor tensarse mecánicamente en respuesta. Rápidamente lo soltó y terminó de abrocharle la camisa.

Entonces, pasó lentamente la cuchilla por el mentón; el temblor de sus manos se debía menos al miedo de hacerle daño que a la intimidad del gesto, pero había una ciega decisión Gryffindor en ella. Por último le tocó el turno al pelo; se sumió en el rítmico movimiento de sus manos, enjabonando y aclarando, recordando aún sonrojada la vez que ella había tenido que pasar por eso, y como incluso con su rudeza habitual, las manos habían sido habilidosas y competentes; el cabello mojado aún parecía más negro, y le daba un aspecto sombrío, el perfecto prototipo de mortífago. Sintió un escalofrío. Y aún así, no se hubiese movido de allí. El olor a white musk que habitualmente acompañaba a su profesor lo invadía todo, y le hizo sentir nostalgia de Hogwarts.

Por fin, terminó, y se dedicó a esperar. Cuando el reloj le avisó de que faltaban diez minutos para las doce la noche, se puso en pie y se dirigió a los acantilados.

Lo que más temía, más que perder su propia vida, era fallar. Porque eso significaba que no había esperanza; el coma irreversible para Snape, y para ella... ni siquiera podía pensar en la derrota.

Trazó unas muescas en el suelo, y colocó un pentagrama invertido bajo su pie como única protección. Depositó el caldero frente a ella, directamente bajo la luz que la luna, con todos los elementos mezclados en su interior, fruto de horas de trabajo.

Comenzó la letanía, activando todos los hechizos que debían provocar el inicio de la transformación de los ingredientes. Esperó e invocó, intentando no trabarse con el latín, aunque sus conocimientos eran bastante amplios, y finalmente, extenuada, deshizo los conjuros a su alrededor. La primera fase había terminado, y la poción tenía que reposar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ya queda menos. Esta noche he añadido la Uña de Ridgeback Noruego- prometo que la repondré, sé que es muy cara. Si he calculado todo bien, la poción debería trabajar en el cuerpo y el hechizo en la mente; ambos a la vez deberían funcionar. Hablando de pociones, ha aparecido un nuevo artículo en Ars Alchemica..."

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Gritaba, pero apenas podía alcanzar a oír su propia voz en medio de la fuerza desatada de los elementos. Una terrible tormenta había surgido de la nada al comenzar el hechizo; parecía que las fuerzas de la naturaleza se negaran ser dominadas. Un rayo cayó peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Y de pronto, oyó una voz suave, acariciante, como seda líquida en su oído. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer lo que se propusiera, y siempre lo había sabido, sus poderes serían ilimitados... la furia ardía en ella, borboteando al ritmo de la poción. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Sintió que se elevaba, aunque sus pies seguían en el suelo. Lovecraft. La invadió un hondo desprecio; podía encontrarle, iba a destruirle, a él y a Malfoy. Puede que incluso a Voldemort, todos los mortífagos. Nunca lo había visto tan claro. Sólo tenía que decir las palabras correctas, y enfrentarse a ellos. Matarlos, despacio, con la misma crueldad que ellos habían mostrado, haciéndoles pagar por el estado de Snape.

Snape. Pensar en su profesor le hizo volver a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca del precipicio que se encontraba. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en la cura.

Estaba helada, agotada y dolorida. Llevaba horas con los brazos en alto y la noche estaba próxima a su fin. Tenía que resistir; como en un sueño, continuó murmurando los encantamientos y finalmente, el sol salió. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecida en toda su vida.

Sin molestarse en cambiar sus ropas empapadas, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Snape y derramó la poción entre sus labios rígidos, murmurando tan solo una palabra:

"Experfagio"

Por un segundo le pareció ver a Snape moverse, pero fue sólo un espejismo. Esperó y esperó, y finalmente, cansada y decepcionada, se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en las frías sábanas.

Su última esperanza había fallado. Ella le había fallado a Snape, y ahora él nunca iba a despertar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del cosquilleo en su costado. Dolorido, levantó la mano y palpó algo extraño, suave y vivo allí. Siguiendo el recorrido, supo que era pelo, al que seguía una cabeza unida a unos brazos; y una de las manos se enroscaba en la suya. Rápidamente se desembarazó de ella, incluso antes de abrir los ojos; se acostumbró en seguida a la luz, recuperando la visión de inmediato.

La voz, sin embargo, le costó dos intentos más.

"Señorita... Granger" acertó a graznar.

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio, despertando de las primeras horas de sueño profundo de que disfrutaba. Parpadeó confusa, y le miró, mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Hubiera querido pellizcarse para convencerse de que no seguía soñando.

"¿Puede explicarme que ocurre?" Snape, con el ceño fruncido, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Profesor Snape" dijo, antes de darse cuenta de que había cierta ternura en su voz, y que Snape no parecía particularmente feliz al respecto. "Está despierto".

"Mi mente había alcanzado esa conclusión sin su ayuda, señorita Granger, pero gracias por iluminarme con la información. Me alegra que mi despertar goce de su aprobación" se burló con sarcasmo, concentrado en el sabor a almendras amargas en el fondo de su paladar. ¿Seguramente no había tomado cianuro? Le hubiese gustado preguntarlo, pero su mente estaba extrañamente en blanco.

"Después de lo ocurrido en la mansión Lovecraft" vio como una niebla parecía disiparse en los ojos de Snape "ha estado usted en coma. Casi siete semanas"

Casi dos meses.

Un montón de preguntas se agolparon en la cabeza del profesor, mientras digería la información, pero con su habitual dominio de sí mismo sólo se permitió formular una:

"Entonces, ¿Falló? ¿La poción falló?" dijo, algo incrédulo.

"Profesor, no fue la poción" dijo ella, anonadada ante su actitud. "la poción funcionó. Fue... ¿no recuerda lo que pasó con Malfoy?"

Lentamente él pareció recordar. Pero también pensó en algo.

"¿La poción funcionó?"

"Sí."

"Entonces... ¿qué demonios hace usted aún aquí?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione miró una vez más a su alrededor, a la habitación decorada en colores Slytherin que no le pertenecía. Había sido un huesped indeseado allí durante todo el verano, y ya era hora de irse a casa con la cabeza bien alta; contra toda probabilidad, lo había conseguido.

¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? Sólo estaba nerviosa.

No había razón para seguir vagabundeando por allí, no tenía que esperar a que Dumbledore volviese de Hogwarts. Le enviaría una nota tan pronto como llegase a casa, y además probablemente Snape se encargase de ponerle al corriente de todo.

De pronto, la casa en la que tan cómoda se había sentido las últimas semanas le parecía extraña y hostil. Se preguntó si no estaba proyectando sus sentimientos hacia su profesor.

Snape.

Tenía que darle las gracias, pero se sentía menos que tentada a interrumpir su ostracismo.

¿Hermione Granger, asustada de un profesor? Desechó el pensamiento con un movimiento de sus rizos. Hecho un manojo de nervios, llamó a la puerta de su habitación. No hubo respuesta, y se indignó consigo misma al sentir una oleada de alivio. Abrió ligeramente la puerta. Tal vez podría dejarle una nota, después de todo no era tan mala idea...

Pero lejos de estar dormido, Snape le estaba lanzando una mirada furibunda, de pie al lado de la ventana, contrastando claramente con los colores claros de las paredes del cuarto.

"¿Aún sigue aquí?"

Haciendo caso omiso, Hermione comenzó nerviosamente con el discurso que había preparado.

"Profesor Snape, quería darle las gracias..."

Pero Snape la interrumpió.

"Se me ocurre una forma sencilla de hacerlo" dijo, mirando inequívocamente hacia la puerta.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que no le estaba entendiendo, o que debía ser una broma. Luego decidió que no tenía que tenérselo en cuenta; acababa de despertarse del coma, y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella...

"Cierre la puerta al salir"

Todos sus buenos propósitos se evaporaron en un instante. Estaba tan enfadada que le era difícil articular las palabras.

"¿Cómo? Pro... profesor Snape, estos dos meses no he hecho otra cosa que... investigar, y trabajar para usted, todos nos hemos desvivido por usted" el movimiento de sus cejas dejó patente que Snape consideraba esta última afirmación altamente improbable. "¿Cómo puede ser tan injusto, tan...?"

"Siga, señorita Granger, siga. ¿Insufrible, era eso lo que iba a decir?" dijo, afablemente. Aunque el tono helado de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, y sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente.

Hermione tuvo el buen sentido de callarse.

"Sin duda es un honor haber vivido para ver el día en que Hermione Granger se queda sin palabras" dijo, riendo sardónicamente.

No fue el hecho de que Snape supiese reír lo que la desconcertó; pero era la primera vez que un profesor se reía de ella, y más después de todo. No había esperado un agradecimiento cálido, pero tampoco algo así.

"Profesor Snape" dijo secamente, intentando estar a la altura de las circunstancias. "Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Pero quiero decirle que estoy profundamente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí." Se esforzó por _no_ sonar agradecida.

"¿Nuestras diferencias, señorita Granger? _¿Nuestras diferencias?"_ Involuntariamente Hermione dio un paso atrás. "¿Tal vez se refiere a la ocasión en que usted y sus... amigos me dejaron inconsciente a merced de un licántropo y un asesino? ¿O en la que sustrajo ingredientes peligrosos de mi armario privado? Oh, sí, sé que fue usted. Y definitivamente puede ahorrarse su gratitud. Si hubiese habido la más mínima posibilidad de verme fuera de este asunto, no dude de que la habría encontrado." Hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirarla con desprecio. "Ahora que ya ha hecho lo que se esperaba de usted y su conciencia está tranquila, puede irse satisfecha."

"¿Qué... qué quiere decir, lo que se esperaba de mí?"

"¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de un Gryffindor?" se mofó él "No puede soportar ver a alguien en problemas sin meter la nariz, aunque nadie se lo pida. Ya ha salvado a la víctima, puede volver a casa y dormir en paz consigo misma. Ni el mismísimo Harry Potter podría haberlo hecho mejor."

"Ojalá nunca hubiese hecho ese hechizo, profesor. Siento haberle devuelto una vida que ni siquiera usted puede soportar" dijo en un tono más propio de él.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Había algo en Snape que la sacaba de sus casillas, pero después de todo, seguía siendo un profesor.

"Mi vida no es asunto suyo, Granger. Y pese a lo que usted pueda creer, es algo que tengo en gran estima" le sonó tan falso que dudó que alguien pudiera creerlo. "¿Y he de recordarle que de no haber sido por usted, nunca habría estado a punto de perderla?"

Al ver su cara, Snape hizo una mueca de triunfo. Ella no supo si reír histéricamente ante la incongruencia de la situación, o si llorar.

"Estuve a punto de... pero no puedo esperar agradecimiento de alguien capaz de..." murmuró.

"¿Capaz de qué, señorita Granger?" y el tono de burla le hirió de tal forma que habló sin pensar.

"¡CAPAZ DE MATAR A SUS PROPIOS PADRES!"

En un segundo, el profesor se plantó delante, inclinándose peligrosamente ante ella.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" siseó.

"Yo..."

"¿QUÉ HA DICHO?"

Como si el viejo hechizo aún siguiese en pie, Hermione repitió sus palabras, de forma menos vehemente.

El rostro de Snape era de un gris ceniciento. Durante unos segundos, luchó por conservar el equilibrio. Después, le dio la espalda.

"Váyase." Dijo en tono apenas audible. "Váyase. ¡DESAPAREZCA!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oyó como Hermione cerraba la puerta como si se encontrase a un millón de kilómetros de allí. No movió ni un músculo mientras se escuchaba el trajín de la chica en el piso de arriba.

Y finalmente, la casa quedó en silencio. Vacía.

Voilà. Había salido a la luz. Y lo había descubierto Hermione Granger. No había esperado menos de ella.

- - - - - - - -- - - -

Solo algo que decir: Pero ¿cómo voy a matar a Sevvie?

**Amsp14:** C.laro que sirvió!!! me alegro de que te guste y siento haberte hecho pasar por lo del slash; si que son tal para cual. Ya tenia ganas de ponerme al día con la historia, a ver para cuando tienes un huequito y puedes volver a subir capitulo porque está genial. Tonks nunca me había parecido un personaje espcialmente interesante, pero desde que leí grabado a fuego, la verdad es que he descubierto que da mucho de sí. ¿Menos trágico? Ánimo y suerte. Por cierto el de Mary Ann te quedó fantástico. Gracias por la bienvenida. un beso

**Melocoton**: Gracias!!! Que bien volver a encontrarte ahí!!! pues Draco si que está muerto, y bien muerto, ya lo siento!!! bueno muchos besos, espero volver a verte la próxima!

**DrakeMalfoy**: Hola otra vez! gracias por tu review, no sé cómo tienes tiempo. La verdad es que tu historia está genial, espero que ahora cuando entre a ff haya un capítulo nuevo esperando... mantengo los dedos cruzados!!! muchas gracias y un beso!

**Nocrala:** Deberíamos discutir eso de Snape... creo que no has hablado con él últimamente.. hay un anillo plata con esmeraldas verdes en mi dedo anular... jajaja. Vale, es mentira. Más quisiera. Buaaaaa! Bueno, por lo menos, tengo las reviews... gracias!

**Antíope Black**: Ya sabía yo que era un poquillo largo, pero después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, me parecía feo poner uno cortito... y además era un poco complicadillo, pero cuando lo escribes tú, lo entiendes... en fin. Me alegra que te gustase de todas formas, y como ves, tus deseos son ordenes para mí. Aquí está el profesor favorito de Hogwarts.

**ArwenWood**: sí claro!!! jamás Snape morirá por mi mano, a no ser que engañe a Hermione, pero como eso tb depende de mi mano, pues... en fin, estoy delirando, debe ser la falta de sueño. ES que hay una página web donde la gente escribe fanfics de harry potter, ¿sabes? y está muy interesante...

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: No me habían llegado, pero me alegro de verte... bueno, lo malo de pasar cosas al ordenador es que empiezas a retocar y cambiar cosas importantes y al final... por cierto, tu escribes severus puede amar? verdad? está bien, pero ¿qué haces dejandome review? corre y actualiza!!! (y luego sí, déjame un review... por fa...)

**marissastack**: hola! ya empecé tu historia. aún me quedan unos capítulos porque se me colgó el ordenador a la mitad, y aunque podía leer muy despacio, no podía dejar review y eso me da mucha rabia. Así que a ver, lo acabo ya!!! está muy bien.

**cloe:** por un momento me asustaste con lo de "mi tesoro" y las amenazas... jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase muchísimas gracias por el review!!! de verdad!!! Y lo de Draco en los ojos de Harry... ahhhhhhhh!

**Sheamoonie:** ¿puedo decir que me encanta tu nick? ¿Sí? ¡Vale! Me encanta tu nick!!! Gracias por el review, me subió los colores!!! Espero que lo siguiente no te decepcione.

PD: Malu, lo siento tu nombre siempre lo subo mal, no sé que me pasa con los acentos. Y si hay alguien que entienda algo de magia, espero que no me golpeeis, porque sé que mezclo un montón de cosas de todas las tradiciones (pentagramas, lunas azules etc...) que nadie se ofenda, ok? besos!


	8. si ella se va

Hola! GRACIAS, gracias, gracias! A partir de aquí, este es oficialmente mi fic con más reviews (por una, jeje)

Un besito, y os dejo con la historia, que interesante no sé si será, pero más que mis divagaciones seguro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación para evitar que sus padres siguiesen revoloteando a su alrededor, felices de tenerla en casa. Gracias al cielo, no sabían que no había pasado el verano estudiando en la Madriguera- aunque hubiese deseado confiar en ellos, temía que la apartasen de Hogwarts, del mundo al que pertenecía.

Porque ahora lo sabía, pertenecía a ese mundo; el sentimiento de ser diferente se había evaporado en esos meses con Snape; se parecían demasiado. Intentó una sonrisa amarga al pensar en la cara del profesor ante esa idea- parecerse a Hermione Granger. Pero sí, tenían mucho en común, y por extraño que fuese, la única persona con la que no se sentía un pez fuera del agua, incomprendida y estúpida, era la única que pretendía hacerla sentirse así. Terriblemente desalentador darse cuenta de que el único que podía remotamente parecerse a ella era Severus Snape.

Se encontró contando los siete días que faltaban para el primero de septiembre; no conseguía conciliar el sueño y su estómago parecía reacio a aceptar cualquier alimento. Sentía un vacío tan grande que casi dolía.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en no pensar. A su alrededor, todo daba vueltas, y la sensación de flotar que sintió cuando realizó el hechizo volvió a ella. Notó una oleada de poder recorrer sus venas, oyó sus sienes palpitar, y le pareció escuchar la misma voz susurrante acariciando sus oídos. Deseó más que nada estar de vuelta en la mansión Snape, conjurando la imagen de su profesor para tranquilizarse.

No sabía en qué momento la presencia de un mortífago- exmortífago, se recordó- que la odiaba le había comenzado a parecer protectora, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos y su imagen aparecía ante ella, frío, distante, se sentía mejor; no fue hasta la tercera noche que empezó a darse cuenta de que el dolor en todo el cuerpo, la falta de sueño, y todo lo demás tenía una sola causa, y ella era demasiado lista como para no saber cual.

Entonces, y sólo entonces fue cuando se metió debajo de las sabanas, realmente asustada. Y en su cama, en mitad de la noche, sintiéndose miserable, maldijo ese lugar horrible que era un mundo que permitía que se hubiese enamorado de alguien a quien debía odiar; Severus Snape. El _Profesor_ Severus Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La luna no aparecía por ninguna parte esa noche. Con la única luz del fuego en la habitación, las sombras parecían deslizarse por las paredes. Hacía horas que los hielos se habían fundido con el whisky, y el crepitar de las llamas parecía resonar con un eco estrepitoso en su imaginación.

Inconscientemente, Snape se llevó el vaso a los labios, que se torcieron con disgusto al notar el sabor aguado de la bebida. Disfrutó con el líquido amargo en su boca, como un pequeño castigo simbólico, mínimo, inapreciable.

El calor en el pecho le hacía relajarse tanto como podía relajarse. Que era más bien poco. Pero pronto volvió a tener frío, pese al whisky, pese al fuego. Pese a que la noche era cálida.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Perdido en el pasado y en el presente, mirando el cuaderno abandonado encima de la mesa. No pudo evitar por más tiempo que sus pensamientos volviesen a Hermione Granger. Su letra pulcra y ordenada llenaba las páginas de arriba abajo con anotaciones en los márgenes, recordándole irónicamente sus propias notas. Lo tomó en sus manos, y lo miró sin leerlo; casi se había aprendido las palabras de memoria, y estaba francamente impresionado.

Sin duda, había arriesgado mucho con el hechizo; Snape siempre había admirado su mente, aunque no a la chica en sí. Durante unas semanas había tenido la ocasión de ver más allá de la amiga de Potter, y por un momento, había jurado que no eran tan distintos; con todo su pasado, con todos sus errores, aún tenían algo en común. Pensó con ironía en el horror de Hermione si oyese sus pensamientos, parecerse al temido y cruel profesor de pociones, al exmortífago, a...

Cerró los ojos. Después de tantos años, aún dolía. Se maldijo a sí mismo, reprochándose su debilidad. Había perdido el derecho a sufrir tiempo atrás.

Y sin embargo, Granger se había saltado todos sus escrúpulos para meterse de lleno en las artes oscuras; era tan Gryffindor que tenía ganas de llorar. Se debatía entre el orgullo y la furia; se sentía impotente, sabiendo que había estado inconsciente, vulnerable durante tantas semanas, y que ella había estado allí, vagando por aquella casa, o a su lado. Odiaba tener que deberle la vida. Y la estupidez del hecho de poner la suya en peligro por él, sólo porque era incapaz de dejarle morir como era incapaz de dejar morir a un animal herido. Una vida que podía dar tanto al lado de la luz, en unas circunstancias como las que corrían. Estúpida Granger. Se sintió más tranquilo, pronunciando las palabras en voz alta, solo en su mansión.

"Estúpida Granger"

Y pensar en cómo se malgastaba con Potter y Weasley. Había dejado de darle sus clases diarias los fines de semana; sabía que ella lo esperaba, pero no podía tolerar el pensamiento del pelirrojo zumbando a su alrededor; le parecía un desperdicio enorme, y le enfurecía cada vez que ella se reía de una de sus nuevas estupideces. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

Él hubiese podido enseñarle, enseñarle de verdad, si hubiese estado dispuesta a aceptar el reto. Cerró los ojos, y durante un segundo pudo imaginársela ahí sentada, acalorada en medio de la discusión, el flequillo constantemente retirado por una mano inquieta, nerviosa, los ojos fijos en él, absorbiendo cada palabra, haciendo que por una vez valiese más la pena estar despierto que dormido. Casi podía _olerla,_ como si sólo acabase de salir de la habitación.

Durante todo el verano, se había alejado de ella, porque había despertado en él el ansia de enseñarle sus conocimientos, su necesidad de aprender, una pasión que lo asustaba, y que tiempo atrás le había llevado a donde se encontraba ahora. Y por una vez, había estado dispuesto a aceptar el precio de interaccionar con otro ser humano, de aceptarlo en su espacio.

Por primera vez, ese ser humano no le miraba con lástima, sino con respeto. Una emoción que no se merecía y que no toleraba bien en los demás, cuando él mismo no podía respetarse.

Había trabajado duro para borrar esa mirada; había intentado destrozar su fe en una justicia natural, en que podía ganarse su aprobación si trabajaba lo suficientemente duro, si era lo bastante buena. Había sido...¿cuáles fueron sus palabras? especialmente injusto, sí, eso era, injusto, con ella. Y durante seis largos años, ella había seguido luchando sin perder la esperanza, incapaz de aceptar que todo en la vida no era blanco o negro y que alguien del lado del Bien, con el apoyo de Dumbledore, podía ser un bastardo miserable.

Y por fin lo había conseguido. De golpe, el respeto se había evaporado; en los ojos de Granger había un cansancio inusual, incluso hastío; algo de lástima, algo de miedo. Y sobre todo, dolor.

¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - -

"¿Qué cantidad de raíces hace falta?"

_Veintidós gramos,_ se dijo Hermione en silencio, mientras el resto de la clase evitaba levantar la mirada del suelo, y el genio de Snape se iba encendiendo más y más. Pero no se molestó en levantar la mano; durante días el profesor la había ignorado, y ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando ella había hablado sin levantarla. El profesor se había limitado a seguir con su explicación, como si no hubiese oído nada, para el alborozo de los Slytherin. Y hasta Hermione tenía un tope para soportar la humillación.

Snape la tomó con Harry, sin embargo. Hermione sentía un calor insoportable crecer detrás de sus ojos, cada día apoderándose de ella con mayor facilidad. El muchacho no levantaba cabeza y el ambiente de la escuela no ayudaba. A pesar de la incredulidad general que siempre provoca la muerte de alguien joven, había cierto aire de alivio entre la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts; al menos, había sido Draco Malfoy. Y eso, de alguna forma, estaba afectando al joven mago.

Tenía que hablar con él. Pero primero...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Una, dos... tres. __Ufff. _

_Toc, toc, toc._

Snape abrió la puerta, y pareció tentado a volver a cerrarla.

"¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿A que debo el placer?"

"Quería devolverle esto, señor" No iba a dejar que le afectase el tono irónico de su profesor; no hubiese podido soportar la humillación de que él se diese cuenta de la confusión en la que se veía envuelta.

Le tendió la fotografía que se había llevado de la mansión Snape, ordenándole a su pulso que guardase la compostura.

El profesor miró reticentemente lo que la chica le ofrecía, y pese a que conservó una mueca inexpresiva, le fue difícil ocultar su incredulidad.

A Hermione le pareció que estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

Con la punta de los dedos, Snape tomó la fotografía, intentando tocarla lo menos posible. El frío papel le pareció más desagradable al tacto que las materias viscosas y corrosivas con las que trabajaba a diario.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, prefirió obviar el tema y ahorrarse una explicación de porqué se hallaba esa foto en su poder; no quería ni imaginarse el éxito que habría tenido en la torre de Gryffindor. Solo quería ver la espalda de la chica desaparecer por el umbral.

La dejó sobre la mesa, vuelta boca abajo, y esperó a oír la puerta; pero no sonó.

"¿Y bien, señorita Granger?" dijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Hermione había tomado una decisión; si tenía que jugar el juego según sus reglas, pensaba hacerlo. Aunque tuviese que saltarse todas las normas. Se enfrentaba al Cabeza de Slytherin, después de todo.

"Quiero una tregua, profesor Snape" dijo, con un tono exigente pero calmado.

"Una... tregua" dijo él, alzando la ceja y mirándola peligrosamente "Me temo que tendrá que explicarse mejor"

"Usted deja tranquilo a Harry y el... asunto de sus padres nunca saldrá a la luz."

Snape parpadeó con sorpresa, y sintió la risa borboteando en su garganta, pugnando por salir. Se conformó con mirarla, la burla patente en sus ojos.

"Me... ¿Me está intentando hacer chantaje, señorita Granger?"

"Eso creo" asintió ella.

Francamente impresionado, si bien sintiéndose un poco culpable de haberla empujado hasta ese punto, Snape pensó seriamente en dejarse caer en la butaca. El sorprendente giro Slytherin resultó cómicamente refrescante en la chica, a pesar de los motivos tan Gryffindor.

"Bien, señorita Granger, lo ha intentado. Ahora, por favor, salga de mi despacho." dijo, remarcando claramente el _ahora._

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de reír; se sentía como si estuviese bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena. El aire parecía diferente, espeso, dulzón. Los objetos se veían reales, tridimensionales por primera vez; los olores, los colores, todo era más vívido, más intenso.

Pero sólo podía concentrarse en el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho.

"¿Por qué?"

Le costó unos segundos volver a centrarse, enfocando las pupilas de nuevo hacia la mujer que lo miraba desde los ojos de Hermione. Frunció el ceño; no podía permitirse unos segundos, Severus Snape tenía que estar siempre alerta.

Se encogió de hombros, lamentando el gesto cuando un relámpago de dolor le traspasó.

"Los dos sabemos que no lo har

_Pruébeme_, decía claramente su mirada. Arqueó una ceja nuevamente.

"Y si lo hiciese, un poco de publicidad extra no me vendría mal. Este año, los de primer curso son especialmen..."

"Es usted incapaz de sentir nada, ¿verdad, profesor?"

"¿Le ruego que me disculpe?"

"Me ha oído perfectamente"

"Sí, señorita Granger, soy perfectamente capaz de sentir con total eficiencia. Y en este momento siento que estoy empezando a irritarme de verdad, así que si le queda algo de sentido común, y le aseguro que lo dudo, debería salir ahora mismo de aquí."

En ese momento, el aire le falló. Aspiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero el oxígeno no llegaba.

"¿Profesor?"

"Granger" dijo con voz ahogada. "Definitivamente _no es el momento_."

Entró en su oficina, su capa ondeando tras él, mientras rezaba por llegar a las habitaciones, por escapar de ella, que se había quedado allí plantada en la clase.

Tendría que usar el camino más largo que iba a sus habitaciones; pasó el cerrojo por la puerta de la oficina, pero no pudo conjurar los hechizos; a toda prisa abrió el corredor en la pared, esperando que el pestillo fuese un aviso suficiente para Granger, mientras dudaba si iba a morir en aquel oscuro pasillo.

"¿Profesor Snape? Alohomora" Hermione se asomó a la oficina, preocupada, pero no había nadie. Un agujero se abría en la pared.

Siguió el oscuro corredor hasta que alcanzó la luz, y de pronto se encontró en las habitaciones de Snape.

_Y luego la fama se la llevan Fred y Geoge. Primero chantajeo a un profesor – a Snape- y ahora me cuelo en sus habitaciones_.

El fuego se encendió de pronto, sobresaltándola, y no tuvo mucho tiempo de mirar a su alrededor; había distinguido la figura negra de Snape encogido en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo contra el pecho, y buscando algo a toda prisa en un libro.

"Vamos, vamos" le pareció oírle murmurar.

Snape tenía razón en una cosa. Cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias, Hermione no podía dejar a alguien en ese estado sin intentar hacer algo.

"Profesor Snape, déjeme que le ayude, por favor."

El aludido soltó un aullido de rabia.

"Maldita sea, Granger, ¿no tiene a nadie más a quien molestar?"

Sus voluntades se batieron, pero Snape estaba físicamente perdiendo la batalla. Hermione le tendió la mano firmemente, y él la ignoró. Ella continuó allí, con el brazo extendido; mirándola con odio, finalmente él se levanto sin aceptar su ayuda, profiriendo una maldición soez que Hermione prefirió no entender. Tomó el libro del suelo.

"¿Qué estamos buscando?"

Snape abrió la boca para responder al _estamos_, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Se desplomó sobre la cama, luchando por respirar. Asustada, Hermione intentó recordar los hechizos básicos de primeros auxilios, pero habían pasado más de seis años desde aquello, y estaba en blanco. Sólo veía los ojos negros de Snape, vacíos de pánico o emoción, diciéndole claramente que estaba sola en la pelea. Que no le importaba perder.

_Oh no. No si ella estaba allí para evitarlo. No se lo pondré tan fácil, Profesor Snape._

"¿Ha tenido una... reunión hoy?"

Snape hizo un gesto que Hermione reconoció como burla.

Incluso medio muerto se reía de ella.

"¿Puedo preparar una poción, algo?" preguntó, al borde de la histeria.

Negó con la cabeza, apretándose el brazo contra el pecho. Rápidamente Hermione se acercó y rodeó el brazo con sus dedos.

Fue como si su profesor se hubiese convertido en estatua de sal.

_De verdad no está acostumbrado al contacto humano._

Suavemente retiró el brazo del pecho y apoyó allí la cabeza, ante la mirada escandalizada de su profesor. Hizo falta un hechizo sonorus, pero oyó claramente el problema. Levantó la varita, y la mirada de Snape la paralizó. Pero se sobrepuso.

"Esta vez le toca a usted confiar en mí, profesor. Es el pulmón" dijo intentado fingir aplomo. "La costilla lo ha perforado."

Con un hechizo simple reparó la costilla- gracias a la afición de Harry y Ron por el Quidditch, no era la primera vez que lo usaba- y tras rebuscar en su memoria, utilizó un hechizo sellador para el pulmón, cruzando los dedos. Para entonces, el color de la cara de Snape era macilento, y hacía evidentes esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos y supervisar la operación.

"¿Mejor?"

No recibió respuesta

"¿Profesor?"

Nada.

Se acercó a su rostro para comprobar que respiraba. Si lo hacía, era de forma tan tenue que no lo percibió. Al borde del pánico (un hechizo para sellar fisuras aplicado al pulmón no era algo que tuviese ocasión de practicar a menudo, ni siquiera con Ron y Harry cerca, ¿y si lo había empeorado todo? ¿y si lo había hecho demasiado tarde?) pensó en alguna solución.

Pero sólo las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza.

"A la señorita Granger, por el uso de la fría lógica... cincuenta puntos" "_A Hermione Granger, por el uso de la fría lógica_, _uso de la fría lógica, uso de la fría lógica..."_

Respiración Cardio-Pulmonar. RCP

Boca a boca.

Sólo que era Snape, y uno le hacía el boca a boca a Snape.

"Vamos, Hermione" se animó en voz alta, intentando superar sus sentimientos encontrados. " Cada segundo es vital. Él te salvó... puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo."

Cerró los ojos, abrió la boca de Snape sosteniendo su mandíbula con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha pellizcaba su nariz, e insufló. Hizo todo lo que había leído tantas veces, lo que había visto mil veces en televisión.

Ningún cambio milagroso.

Repitió la operación varias veces, insuflando cada vez una cantidad mayor de aire, y de pronto, notó una leve respiración, un leve movimiento en los labios bajo los suyos.

Suspiró aliviada.

Gracias al cielo, el profesor parecía conocer la técnica, y pese a su expresión de sorpresa, no hizo comentario alguno cuando vio el rostro de Hermione a escasos centímetros del suyo. Recuperó el control de sus músculos y extendió una mano para apartarla, pero al notar que temblaba como una hoja, simplemente la dejó allí, en el hombro de la chica, como decidiendo qué hacer con ella, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

Ella notó los dedos que se aferraban a ella como una garra y los temblores recedieron ligeramente, pero las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a resbalar por su cara. Avergonzada, intentó parar, pero después de la tensión, no tenía fuerzas.

Snape maldijo a Godric Gryffindor, Hermione Granger y Voldemort por ese orden.

"¿Y ahora que pasa, señorita Granger?"

"Creí que estaba muerto"

La simpleza de la explicación le cogió por sorpresa. O tal vez la paradoja de pensar en su muerte y ver a una persona excepcional llorando. El pensamiento lo perturbó terriblemente, y estuvo a punto de quedarse mudo. Sólo a punto.

"Bueno, no lo estoy. Por Merlín, sólo estaba inconsciente"

"En casa de Lovecraft" aclaró la chica, dejándole aún más perplejo. "Pensé que estaba muerto. Para siempre" Por una vez, Snape se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que uno siempre se moría "para siempre".

En casa de Lovecraft le había dado por muerto ¿y qué? Había conocido a esa extraña muchacha más de lo que le hubiese gustado, y sabía que no se derrumbaba por cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? ¿Cuál era el problema?

"Señorita Granger" dijo tentativamente en un tono desconocido incluso para él, consciente de que la psicología humana- y femenina- no era un terreno por el que se moviese con especial soltura- "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Pensé que estaba muerto" repitió la chica, como si eso lo explicase todo. Era como hablar dos idiomas diferentes.

Estaba tan cerca que veía las pequeñas venas en el rostro agotado de su profesor.

"Eso ya lo ha dicho" Error. Cambio de táctica. "No lo estoy. Además, no veo porque eso iba a importarle a nadie."

"Bueno, a mí me importa" dijo ella, como si fuese algo perfectamente estúpido.

Y entonces, hizo algo aún más impensable.

Se inclinó unos milímetros y le besó.

**- - - - - - - - - - **

Esta vez contesto los reviews en orden inverso, ok?

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: gracias! lo que jamás me hubiese imaginado es que alguien te hubiese recomendado mi fic (¿??) le das las gracias a pupi-chan de mi parte! ha sido un favor doble, porque ahí ando con potter y lelans... un besote, y bienvenida a mi mundo, el único, el inigualable: HG/SS!!!

**Nocrala:** lo sé... pero no le adoras igual? haga lo que haga sigue siendo un dios... seguro que los mató (psss, psss, calla, que se supone que lo has escrito tú y lo sabes fijo) eso, seguro que los mató!!! Lo de lázaro fue un puntazo de última hora, pero me pareció un guió. Claro que tendrá consecuencias! Has andado rápida ahí, eh?? Un besito y muchas gracias! (omito comentar mi opinión sobre la propiedad de severus, aunque el niega que haya nadie más que yo en su vida...)

**cloe**: gracias otra vez... no podría matar a sevvie aunque quisiera, moquearía todo el teclado y me electrocutaría en el intento... Es lo que digo, es odioso pero le adoro por ello. Será la vena masoquista?poco le queda ya de ser borde, déjale que se defienda de sus sentimientos de la única forma que sabe!

**Caroline Holish**: ya leí tu cap, está muy interesante, y aún te quedan unos cuantos, no? ánimo y gracias por tu review

**Ichan:** como decirte gracias x los reviews? tienes un estilo propio. Te dejaría reviews en las reviews, jajaja. Gracias, florecilla silvestre!

**Antíope Black**: jajaja, Snape agradecido, pobre flor. No será en mi fic... aunque por mucho que disfrute de sus peleas, en algún momento tendré que cambiar su actitud, digo yo. O no. A lo meojr simplemente me robo a Snape y dejo a Hermione más colgada..... No me importa, puedes usar genial todo lo que quieras.... (pucheritos) de nada por la review, más que merecida, el fic está estupendo. Me encantará echar un vistazo al otro, procuro empezar solo uno por autor para no liarme, porque soy muy lerdica, pero ahora mismo todo el mundo esta de vacaciones parece, y no actualizan, asi que ahí me verás como un clavo, y además por una vez, invitada!!!!

**Melocotón**: gracias! sobre todo por el tanto, tanto, tanto, que me dio un montón de ánimos! Y por todo lo demás, me alegra no ser la ´unica que vive la historia en su cabeza (es que la tengo bastante huequilla, por lo demás, también hay que admitirlo) un besote, y espero saber más de ti!!!

**Sheamoonie**: hace ya como cinco años que estás en ff, o te lo habías inventado antes??? Menos mal que actualizaste!!! ya tnía ganas. Me alegra que te gusta mi SSSSSeverus (es a ver si te animas a hacer algún comentario sobre la s... vivo en la esperanza de que sea él....) ah, claro que acabarán bien... de momento, solo empiezan... pero lo que les queda, hija, lo que les queda. Oye! creo que tenemos parecida edad, que bien! (¿? no se que importará la edad, pero aquí todo el mundo es mucho más mayor y más pequeño, me ha parecido curioso) muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado, aunque es un poco más.... rarito, no sé.

**amsp14**: lo sé.... un cataclismo! jamás le haría eso a snape y menos a una fan suya como tú... es terrible, este severus, viejo cascarrabias... y ella ya lo admite, ya lo admite.. se va a pegar un susto bastante majo, porque la verdad, no debe de ser precisamente un descubrimiento genial... y ánimo con tu fic! espero con impaciencia nuevo cap! de hecho más que impaciencia! estoy pensando ir a buscarte y atarte al ordenador!!! besos, y que las musas te acompañen!

**SBM-NgiE:** me das miedo! con snape inconsciente no dejo a nadie, solo a mí.... lo sé, lo sé, sevvie es terrible... pero es para poner a prueba el amor de hermione, estoy segura, y además, tiene que defenderse de lo que siente, y no sabe hacerlo de otra forma.... (suponiendo que sienta, pero dado que me dice que me quiere todas las noches, supongo que sí...) se me está empezando a ir que no es broma... tu tienes el mismo carácter que herm? madre, miedo me das!!! Gryffindor, pues??? con que seas la mitad de cabezota, ya serás dificil, jeje.

Oye tu fic genial, tb. además, no hay tanto ss/hg, y es una gozada leer uno bueno de ese par...

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: ¿?? lo sé, los corto en sitios rarísimos, en la peor parte, pero es que se me da fatal elegir cuando es suficiente!!! Me alegré mucho de actualizases, y me alegro tb de que me avises via review, jajaja. Un besote y gracias... este tb acaba un poco cliff... espero q no me odies

**DrakeMalfoy:** si, mala leche un rato... los junto SHA!!! ya lo he leído, pero oye, corregiste algo? estás en el cap 9, verdad? no preguntes, soy torpe con los ordenadores... un besote y muchas gracias!

Por último, a mis amigos (aunque nunca leerán esto, si yo puedo evitarlo), un millón de gracias, porque me dan fuerzas para todo lo que hago. os quiero un montón, ha sido un fín de semana increíble.


	9. De como Severus Snape encuentra su talón

Aquí estoy otra vez, gracias por las reviews, como siempre!!! Agradezco también las múltiples amenazas de muerte... abajo pongo respuestas.

Este capítulo no me entusiasma demasiado, pero supongo que era necesario hacerlo... espero que lo entendáis y no me mandéis ántrax ni nada. (aunque más reviews serán bienvenidas.... he comprobado que crean adicción!)

Aclaración: Hermione es Dracófoba, no homófoba. Ron es las dos cosas. Yo, ninguna.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Snape estaba demasiado impactado por las palabras como para reaccionar. Su cuerpo entero se tensó como la cuerda de un arco, y entonces, dos segundos demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y su mano pareció tardar aún otro par de segundos más en recordar porqué estaba en el hombro de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos y justo antes de apartarla vio algo insólito. No había una mirada atemorizada al otro lado, ni lástima, ni compasión. Había algo que no recordaba haber visto antes: ella había cerrado los ojos.

Se levantó ágilmente, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, pero su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Con una desenvoltura que estaba muy lejos de sentir, señaló un sillón frente al fuego y tomó asiento en el de enfrente.

No se molestó en apartar la mirada de ella, que se removió incómoda. Era perfectamente consciente de que la oscuridad de sus ojos resultaba inquietante a los demás si miraba muy fijamente, pero aún luchaba por recuperar al menos algo de control; estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado al descubierto. Hermione esperó pacientemente a que el profesor hablase, hasta que se cansó de mirar la punta de sus zapatos.

"Lo siento" dijo por fin, avergonzada. "Eso ha sido imperdonable."

Y sonaba tan _Snape._

"Desde luego, ha sido muy estúpido" concedió él. "Tampoco así va a conseguir nada, señorita Granger. No suelo ceder a los chantajes, pero déjeme decirle que me decepciona."

"¡No! Yo..." parecía realmente confusa.

"Oh, ya veo, entonces. Es usted inteligente, señorita Granger" ella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, apretando los labios. "Y sin embargo, es lo suficientemente idiota para no reconocer un síndrome de Estocolmo"

Para terminar de sorprenderle, Hermione soltó un bufido, y juró por lo bajo.

"Ya estamos otra vez"

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Con el debido respeto, profesor, sé distinguir un problema psicológico de algo que no lo es, porque lo he vivido y conozco la diferencia."

_Lovecraft_. Sintió ganar de estrangular al bastardo. Extrañamente, más de las que quince años de enemistad le habían hecho sentir.

"Bien, y si esto no le parece un problema psicológico, ¿podría decirme qué le parece?" dijo con sorna. "Acaba usted de besar" disfrutó sádicamente viéndola enrojecer, una mínima venganza por la inestabilidad que sentía en las rodillas "a su profesor, Cabeza de Slytherin, considerablemente mayor que usted, exmortífago, y parricida por todo lo que usted sabe."

_He ahí una descripción completa. Ni Ron podría haberlo hecho mejor._

"Si eso no le hace pensar que tiene un grave problema, señorita Granger, entonces es que definitivamente lo tiene".

_Oh, sí, sé que tengo un buen problema_... Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras pero no pudo contenerse.

"¿Nunca se le ha ocurrido, profesor, que tal vez si alguien se acercase a usted e intentase ver bajo esa máscara de odio que se empeña en mostrar, podría llegar a gustarle lo que ve?"

Sólo había una respuesta posible para eso, y secamente, pero con sinceridad, Snape se la dio.

"No"

No es que nunca hubiese dejado que nadie se acercase tanto. Ni que hubiese gente haciendo cola, tampoco.

Pero allí estaba ella, mirándolo tozudamente con la mandíbula levantada y tal vez insinuando que le gustaba lo que veía. A pesar de que Snape sabía que eso era imposible.

Los botones de la casaca parecían ahogarle de pronto, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de desatarlos, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que quería era relajarse, recuperar el aire y el pulso, volver a estar al mando. Cerró los ojos, ansiando estar en un sitio seguro, entre las tinieblas, en la oscuridad.

El lejano sonido de un reloj en algún lugar de Hogwarts lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Al ver la cara de Hermione estuvo a punto de reír. Sin duda acababa de darse cuenta de que se había saltado el toque de queda. Cómo demonios eso podía preocuparle en mitad del lío en el que estaba metida, no lo entendía; ella sonrió forzadamente, intentando esconder su preocupación.

Snape sentía aún la vena en su cuello palpitando furiosamente, el sonido de su corazón apagándose despacio en sus oídos.

_Severus Snape, paradigma de la sangre fría._

Había olvidado que ella le hacía querer reír. Y había sabido desde el principio que Molly Weasley tenía razón, y que no estaba bien; que nunca habría cuidado de otra persona como había cuidado de ella ese verano. Había ignorado el instinto que había hecho que ella se despertase una mañana a su lado.

Su cuerpo acusó el golpe como si hubiese sido físico. Había querido mantenerla allí a toda costa, con cualquier excusa, apartada de Potter y Weasley; había querido que la maldición continuara para siempre, enseñarle todo lo que sabía para que pudiese no cometer sus errores. Había querido seguir viendo la admiración en sus ojos, aún sabiendo el peligro que eso conllevaba, todos los días; la casa sin ella había sido sólo un montón de ladrillos.

Intentó decir algo, pero una sensación de terrible dolor se extendió por toda su piel, y sintió que el único remedio posible era levantar la mano y rozarla, sólo rozarla; ya habría tiempo para inventar una excusa después.

Cerró los ojos, mareado, intentando reírse de si mismo sin éxito. No iba a perder el control ahora; pero toda su seguridad, toda su fuerza se estaba yendo a pique y se sentía torpe y atemorizado como si caminase sobre una capa de hielo fino y quebradizo. Una sensación que había pasado años asegurándose de no volver a sentir.

Hermione estaba sin duda confusa, y sentía lástima por el exmortífago herido que había estado a punto de morir. Tenía que mantenerse frío. Tenía que mantener el control. No sólo para evitar el dolor; por una vez, pensaba en ella, y decidió que tenía que protegerla de sí mismo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo; como buen Slytherin, siempre había tomado lo que quería cuando se lo habían puesto en bandeja, a menudo ignorando el precio a pagar después. Enterró la cara entre las manos, luchando por poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione se reclinaba sobre él, con rostro asustado.

"Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Asintió levemente, incapaz de articular un solo sonido, dándose cuenta de que sólo unos centímetros les separaban.

"De veras lo siento, yo..."

Pero antes de saber cómo había pasado, estaban otra vez tan próximos que los labios se rozaron, y esta vez, Snape cedió, olvidando todas sus reservas; se sintió igual que cuando habían invertido el hechizo de Lovecraft, en un lugar cálido y seguro, un refugio que jamás había tenido. Y la increíble sensación de que había alguien más allí, empeñado en cuidar de él, tan nueva y desconocida que había desestabilizado completamente sus sentidos. _Ella_ estaba allí. Porque todo hubiese sido tan sencillo, si tan sólo hubiese sido cualquier otra persona...

Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse, rígido, envarado; un solo movimiento tal vez habría roto aquel extraño hechizo. Notó los ligeros temblores de Hermione, y sintió envidia. Al menos ella podía permitirse temblar.

Hermione estaba asustada; se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Aceptar sus sentimientos era una cosa, besar a un profesor era otra. Besar a Snape... eso ni siquiera entraba dentro de lo imaginable. ¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo? Él parecía tranquilo como una roca, y durante un momento, sólo vio su túnica negra, y eso le recordó a una visión que había tenido tres meses atrás, al abrir la puerta de su casa.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba, los pensamientos se iban haciendo más y más lejanos, y una profunda sensación de bienestar – así era como tenía que ser, todo estaba bien- se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y la tentación de extender las manos y abrazar a Snape.

Él se había levantado sin separarse de ella, sintiendo el calor contra su cuerpo, y sólo quería protegerla, protegerla de todo lo que él representaba. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Descubrió que era incapaz de apartarla de sí, de tener suficiente, de creer que lo impensable estaba sucediendo.

Por qué ella aún no había salido corriendo de la habitación era un completo misterio para él.

Tentativamente, su mano se apoyó en el hueco de su espalda, y sintió como Hermione se relajaba gradualmente.

Toda sensación de alarma desapareció de ella, y lo último que supo es que de alguna forma se habían dejado caer en la alfombra frente a las brasas y que el peso del cuerpo de Snape sobre ella era lo más agradable que podía imaginar.

Llevó la mano a los botones de su casaca, con el corazón palpitándole a toda velocidad, asustada, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Otra mano la detuvo velozmente.

"No" dijo una voz ahogada.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el brillo sobrenatural de los ojos de su profesor fijos en ella.

Ninguno habló.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente cansada; no quería dormirse, sólo cerrar un momento los ojos, allí, segura, sin una voz traidora susurrando en su oído, sin miedo. Sentía alivio y frustración al mismo tiempo, porque después de todo, no había sucedido nada irreparable... casi nada. Y de pronto, una mano descuidadamente acariciando su espalda, unos dedos finos dibujando complicados arabescos entre sus omoplatos con abandono. Sin darse cuenta ronroneó ligeramente, y la comisura de los labios de Snape se alzó ligeramente en la oscuridad en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa distraída; ella se apretó con fuerza contra la fuente de calor que era su cuerpo y su respiración se hizo más regular.

Snape supo que se había dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había salido de situaciones peores, se mintió a sí mismo. Aunque no se le ocurriese ninguna.

Miró el bulto que era Hermione y sintió un calambre en la espina dorsal al comprobar que realmente estaba allí.

Y después, sintió un profundo desprecio hacia sí mismo, inquietantemente mayor que el habitual. Sólo dando gracias por haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para haber parado a tiempo. Casi a tiempo.

Tenía que hacer algo, rápido. Hermione estaba confusa, sin duda bajo los efectos del shock; aún no podía haber superado todo lo vivido ese verano, y probablemente a la mañana siguiente se sentiría terriblemente avergonzada... arrepentida. Y, pensó, aterrado por la idea de que ella se fuese corriendo, sería mejor así. Él había tenido suficiente, más que suficiente, más de lo que merecía, y podía vivir con eso. Además, aunque ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que las cosas fuesen de otra forma, de que ella quisiese quedarse, no estaba seguro de saber como vivir con algo más; tanto como odiaba la debilidad, tenerla cerca sería temer cada minuto, estar expuesto a cada segundo. Y que ella estuviese expuesta, también.

Hermione se removió en sueños; el cuerpo de él se tensó una vez más. _Siempre preparado para el ataque_, pensó con una mueca. Una razón de más para sacarla de allí. Intentó no cambiar de posición, aunque sentía que el brazo se le estaba durmiendo, y se encontraba incómodo en la alfombra. Podía aguantar el dolor; no quería despertarla, en parte por un extraño y nuevo sentimiento protector y en parte porque no se atrevía a enfrentarse al momento de mirarla a la cara y ver la repulsa en su rostro.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, había tomado una decisión, que había estado clara desde el principio de la noche. Deshaciéndose tan suavemente como pudo del abrazo de Hermione, se levantó y la envolvió en su capa. Una mirada fue todo lo que se permitió; y fue la última que pensó que nunca le dirigiría así, en la intimidad, admirando su forma dormida. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y se enfrentó a su desagradable tarea con la pulcritud incomparable de un mortífago. La tomó en sus brazos, sin pensar en ella como nada más que un bulto, dando gracias porque no había despertado, maldiciéndose en voz baja por haberse puesto en esa situación, y caminando con agilidad felina se deslizó por los pasillos de Hogwarts como una sombra, para colarse en la torre de Gryffindor.

La depositó sobre su cama, y salió de allí tan silenciosamente como había entrado, para volver a su camino habitual de insomne hacia las mazmorras. Parecía que hasta el propio colegio dormía, respirando al compás con sus alumnos, y era toda la paz a la que podía aspirar.

Pero alguien no dormía. Harry había pasado la noche esperando a Hermione, en vela. Miró con odio la figura que se alejaba en las sombras, con pasos firmes y rápidos, sin atreverse a encararse con Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Un ojo. Otro ojo. Sólo que en ese momento, ni siquiera era consciente de que fuesen sus ojos, o de qué era lo que estaba viendo. O de que estaba viendo. Se sentía como alguien que acabase de nacer.

Y de pronto, una sobrecarga de información. Se quedo inmóvil, como si así pudiese evitar que todo aquello hubiese pasado. El profesor Snape. Anoche. Lentamente miró a su alrededor y constató lo que había sido obvio al primer vistazo; estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Por un segundo, tuvo la esperanza de que todo había sido un sueño, pese a que de alguna forma aún le parecía estar recostada contra él, contra su calor, aún le parecía notar el ligero rastro de un anticuado perfume masculino a su alrededor... de pronto supo porqué, estaba envuelta en su capa. En la capa del profesor Snape.

Aguantó las ganas de proferir un grito. No podía haber ocurrido de verdad, no podía haber pasado, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza?

Y por supuesto entendía claramente que él había hecho una declaración de principios al dejarla en su habitación, sin tan siquiera dignarse a despertarla.

Cada rayo de sol era una cuchillada de vergüenza, y las sábanas cada vez le parecían un escudo más tentador. Pero Hermione Granger no huía de sus problemas; su mente analítica se detuvo en todos los detalles de la noche anterior, sin importar el dolor.

Había actuado bajo los efectos del shock, y de alguna forma había tratado inocentemente de _seducir _a Snape.

Previsiblemente, el Cabeza de Slytherin había rechazado con sorpresa, si no con asco, a la sangresucia sabelotodo de Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Dos veces.

Pero... el recuerdo de sus dos cuerpos enroscados sobre la alfombra era irreal, aunque suficiente para enviar su estómago a colocarse a la altura de la tráquea.

Eso había sucedido de verdad, y no había parecido de rechazo, murmuró una vocecilla traidora en el fondo de su cabeza.

La mandó callar, dándose cuenta de que si ella había estado en shock, Snape había estado al borde de la muerte; sin duda no se encontraba en plenas facultades.

El dolor sordo en el pecho volvió una vez más, y se preguntó si alguna vez se era _demasiado mayor_ para encerrarse en el baño y llorar.

Y pensar que todo podría haberse quedado en una preocupación Gryffindor por las causas perdidas; si tan sólo nunca, al observar los diestros movimientos de las manos de su profesor sobre el caldero, se hubiese preguntado cómo sería su tacto, o qué pieles habían tocado...

Prometía ser el infierno, ya que como buena Gryffindor, Hermione era leal... y tozuda. Las noches sin dormir, la angustia cada vez que sus dedos rozaban distraídamente el antebrazo izquierdo, ver su sitio vacío en el Gran Comedor y preguntarse si estaba vivo o muerto...

Si tan sólo todo hubiese ocurrido con una persona normal de la que no temer la palabra siguiente, la frase siguiente, el rechazo siguiente... Si...

Harry Potter había aparecido en el umbral.

"Buenos días, Harry" dijo Hermione, amagando una sonrisa insegura.

"Tienes un aspecto terrible" se limitó a responder este con brusquedad. "Te he estado esperando."

"¿Es... esperando?"

Harry asintió, huraño.

"Subí a la torre de Astronomía, y debí quedarme dormida. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aqu" soltó una risilla nerviosa.

"Bueno, yo puedo decirte cómo llegaste. _En brazos de Snape_, Hermione" dijo, con una mirada incrédula, entre furioso, herido y asqueado.

Hermione abrió la boca.

"Y antes de que se te ocurra otra excusa, sé que no estabas en la torre, ni en la biblioteca, ni en las cocinas... de hecho, no estabas en ningún lugar que apareciese en el Mapa."

La culpabilidad empezaba a disolverse en Hermione; se juró de nuevo que iba a intentar controlar sus arranques de furia, especialmente cuando una fuerza invisible pareció golpear a Harry en la cara; fue algo suave, pero Harry la miró confuso, y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no escuchar la voz sedosa y sibilante en sus oídos.

"Muy bien, Harry," dijo con hastío. "He pasado la noche en las habitaciones de Snape."

Y no importaba que ya lo supiese, pensó Harry, era un millón de veces peor oírlo en voz alta.

Hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Oh, por Merlín, Hermione" no pudo reprimir un escalofrío "es... Snape." Y eso lo explicaba todo, ¿o no? Su mirada, en cierto modo, denotaba decepción, como si nunca se hubiese imaginado ver a su amiga en problemas, en lugar de ser Ron y él los que necesitaban ser salvados. "Y además, seguro que incluso es abuso de menores"

"Técnicamente no, Harry" dijo Hermione con malicia, decidida a emplear toda la crudeza posible, para incomodar a su amigo, demasiado cansada para jugar a ningún juego "faltan unos días para mi mayoría de edad, y no hemos llegado a ningún sitio. Y ya que parece que necesitas saberlo, es porque él me rechaz"

¿Cómo explicarle a Harry que sólo hubiese deseado poder elegir otra cosa para sí misma?

El muchacho se sintió aliviado durante unos segundos, hasta que su cerebro se dio cuenta de las implicaciones.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás intentando decirme?"

"No intento decirte nada, creo que está claro, Harry" dijo ella fríamente; la conversación empezaba a deprimirla.

Su amigo luchaba entre dos sentimientos enfrentados, pero sobre todo, sobre todo, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir. Se sentó a su lado, y murmuró:

"Lo siento"

Hermione no supo muy bien a qué se refería (¿Era una disculpa?¿alguna especie de pésame?) pero sintió una enorme tranquilidad ante el gesto de apoyo, y se reclinó contra Harry.

"No importa. ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Puede esperar"

"No creo que encontremos otro momento como este"

Y ninguno supo si se refería a que todo el colegio dormía o al extraño entendimiento que habían alcanzado.

_Maldita sea_, pensó Hermione casi riendo, _después de esto, ¿qué cree que puede sorprenderme?_

"No podía dormir, no he dormido mucho últimamente después de lo que pasó en..."

"Después de la muerte de Draco, lo sé, Harry. Pero ¿por qué?"

"Fue culpa mía. La culpa no me deja dormir por las noches, y allá donde voy solo veo su cara, muerto, y... Hermione, ¿crees que es algo que hago?¿algo que no hago? Sirius, Cedric, mamá y papá, Draco... Todos cuantos se acercan a mí..."

"No digas tonterías, ¿y por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?"

Ron se paró delante de la puerta, y escuchó unos segundos; aunque aún sonreía, sentía una punzada de celos, como le pasaba cada vez más a menudo cuando sus amigos estaban juntos. Después de todo, era Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, y todo eso, y Hermione no parecía tener tantos problemas para expresar sus emociones con Harry como con él mismo.

Éste le estaba relatando a Hermione lo ocurrido en la mansión Snape, y cómo la emboscada había sido una pura venganza.

"Y lo último que le dije, Hermione, fue _nunca_. Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó, justo antes de salvarme la vida."

Se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

"Empiezan a despertarse" comentó Harry, levantándose.

Pero Hermione le obligó volver a sentarse. La conversación no había terminado. Quería saber lo que de verdad le hacía tanto daño a su amigo.

"A ver si lo entiendo. Draco Malfoy, de alguna forma se había... ¿_enamorado_ de ti?" intentó no sonar escéptica; Harry no levantó la vista. Y a pesar de no ser quién para juzgar, sintió una arcada; Draco Malfoy, aun muerto, le provocaba náuseas.

Pero no fue hasta que miró a su amigo que se dio cuenta de la situación real.

"Pero Harry" dijo en un susurro "tú no eres..."

"¿Homosexual? No" aceptó él, con calma.

"¿Entonces qué te preocupa?"

"¿Entonces, qué? ¡Si el muy imbécil no se hubiese tirado a por la maldición como si fuese una snitch- claro que si hubiese sido una snitch me hubiera sorprendido que la alcanzara- ni siquiera estaría pensando en estas cosas!"

Se calmó un poco.

"Pero ahora, daría lo que fuese por volver atrás y devolverle la vida. Primero le daría un buen puñetazo..." sonrió levemente, un pobre reflejo de su antiguo yo.

"Eso no quiere decir nada, Harry. Simplemente estás confuso. Se te pasará."

Una sombra cruzó los ojos del muchacho, que decidió confiar una vez más en la palabra de su amiga.

"Eso espero"

Al otro lado de la puerta, los ruidos se hicieron más audibles. Hermione se levantó y la abrió, pero no había nadie al otro lado.

En los servicios más cercanos, Ron vomitaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Siendo la alumna favorita de Hogwarts, no le hubiese resultado tan difícil pretextar una indisposición y pasar el día en la enfermería, seguramente?. Pero oh, no, era Hermione Granger, y tenía que enfrentarse a todo.

Apretó los dientes y con su peor humor tomó sus notas y se posicionó ante la clase, con una mueca que no dejaba lugar a dudas; iba a ser un mal día.

La chica no levantó la vista en toda la hora; sólo Potter le miraba desafiante, luchando por entender en qué se había convertido el mundo para que su amiga se fijase en alguien así, y para que él estuviese en situación de rechazarla, como si todo estuviese cabeza abajo.

Los Slytherin estaban algo acobardados. Jamás el jefe de su Casa les había deducido tantos puntos. Jamás había dejado pasar una oportunidad que restárselos a Longbottom y a la chica Granger.

Snape se preguntó si se estaba equivocando a posta, o sólo estaba teniendo un día tan terrible como el suyo.

Y cuando por fin pensó que todo había acabado, oyó golpes en la puerta de la oficina, y ella, ella entre todas las personas de Hogwarts, irrumpió en la habitación.

De nuevo el aire pareció espesarse, y el tiempo transcurrir más despacio. Snape hubiese jurado que vio como las pupilas de la chica se dilataban como una mancha de tinta negra se extiende sobre papel de celulosa.

"¿Sí, señorita Granger?"

"Su capa, señor" dijo firmemente, enrojeciendo con violencia ante todo lo que significaba el sencillo gesto. Se la tendió.

"¿Algo más?" Y su tono decía _mejor no._

_Pues claro que algo más, estúpido bastardo, ¿crees que soy la clase de persona que va por ahí metiéndose en la cama de sus profesores? Probablemente sí, eso explica muchas cosas._

"Lo cierto es que sí que hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablar" dijo, y el esfuerzo de apaciguar su furia requirió todas sus fuerzas esta vez.

Las cejas de Snape estaban alcanzando un nivel de unión arriesgado.

"¿El qué? A diferencia de algunos, mi tiempo es extremadamente valioso, señorita Granger, y no dispongo de toda la tarde"

"¿No lo se, señor, que cree usted que puede ser?" dijo, con evidente rencor.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor, Granger. No olvide que está hablando con su profesor."

"Oh, créame, no lo olvido ni por un segundo"

Snape se atragantó.

"Pensé que tendría el buen sentido de olvidarlo y evitar comentarlo, por su propio bien. Está claro que la subestim"

"No sería la primera vez"

La sangre de Snape desapareció del todo de su rostro.

"Profesor Snape, no sé si para los Slytherin es normal que los alumnos se metan en su cama todas las noches, pero para mí no lo es"

"No, señorita Granger, no es _lo habitual_." Sosteniendo la puerta abierta, añadió "Y, definitivamente, esta conversación ha terminado. Salga y cierre la puerta de la clase."

Hermione cruzó la clase vacía y salió dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la sala común echando humos, y localizó a Harry en un rincón. Le saludó y caminó hacia allí, buscando con la mirada a Ron, que no aparecía por ningún lado; asumió que estaría entrenando en el campo de Quidditch; era incansable. Se sentó junto a Harry, decidida a no contar lo sucedido a nadie, así que se apoyó en su pierna sin decir nada, mientras él le pasaba la mano por el pelo. Y sólo podía preguntarse como un mismo gesto podía evocar cosas tan distintas en ella. Y por qué no había podido ser al revés.

Y muy a pesar, remotamente preocupada. Su profesor se había llevado tres veces la mano a la Marca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Sheamoonie:** ¿??!!! qué loca! me acaba de llegar tu review por crush... y estoy avergonzada... se me hace extraño que alguien me lea en inglés y en castellano (o que me lean, en general, pero esa es otra historia). Así que no soy la única que pierde sueño en ff.... la verdad es que la historia la tengo acabada, pero después de tantos meses no las tenía todas conmigo sobre mandársela a Endilwen (mi maravillosa beta) para el visto bueno (tiene que pensar que estoy muerta) y releyéndola por encima... bueno, mi inglés es un poco... en fin, y se me pasaron un poco las gans de subir el resto q además es muy diferente, muy dramático y todo eso, así que ahí se quedó, muerto de risa.

Por lo demás, me alegro de que el cap. te gustase. Este no me convence nada, es uno de esos caps de transición (necesarios para la historia?) Por cierto, yo... soy joven... no tengo arrugas aún... un añito más que tú. (o a lo mejor año y meses, vale) Pero shhhhhhhhh!!! Y a actualizar, y menos leer fics ajenos, que algunos tenemos curiosidad, eh! besos!!!

**marissastack**: jajaja! pues no lo había pensado para eso, pero ahora que lo dices, seguro que es la única!!! la verdad es que compadezco a cualquier que se enamore de él, entre quienes estoy incluida!!!! Gracias!!! bye

**Nocrala:** no fue herm, que va, tuvo una reunión con Voldie, a lo mejor lo he dejado confuso (es que claro, en mi cabeza es todo evidente, pero para eso están las reviews!!!) y cuando ella le pregunta él se ríe de su manía de resaltar lo obvio... igual tenemos que quedar un día y hablar seriamente con Severus, porque no veo que esto avance... a las malas, nos lo podemos repartir varios días cada una... lo malo es que yo lo quiero siempre!!!

**Melocoton**: hola! gracias!!!me animó un montón tu review. De momento Snape no va a pegar a Hermione, y se está tomando lo de sus padres con calma, porque total, ella ya lo sabe... tiene práctica en "ignorar" las cosas que duelen, es sólo que la otra vez le pilló de sorpresa... este capítulo no es especialmente bueno, pero creo que el siguiente es mejor, y lo subiré prontito, un beso enorme!

**Antiope Black**: no sé que pasa con mi velocidad, mujer!!! Si escribo otro te mandaré un mail antes de publicar el primer beso jeje! pero no te preocupes, que estos no son como Snape y Jesse. Bueno Snape si que es como Snape, claro, porque es Snape (¿Tiene sentido para ti?) pero ya me entiendes. Hermione le va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza a Sevvie, y viceversa!!! Love is in the air! Este cap. es terrible, pero bueno, vendrán tiempos mejores, y ya poco les queda para caer!. Mil gracias, besos!

**laurana-malfoy-ring**: me asustó tu review pero parece que no lo suficiente... es que el cap no me terminaba de convencer. Y lo de tu fic, de gracias nada, es que es la mejor forma de encontrar fics para leer, porque si no no sé en cuales meterme, y si deje tantas rr es porque me parecía que merecía todas y cada una, porque está genial! Pero creo que es muy gracioso, me divertí, y espero que ya termines con la tensión que hay entre las parejillas, xq...

**cloe**: lo de la perforación pulmonar? pues como me gusta tanto dejar a Snape sin respiración cada vez que aparece Hermione, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió!!! Gracias por los reviews y el email, espero que pudieses arreglar el problemilla. Jeje, sin darme cuenta te escribí desde la cuenta de mi hermana (la mía es whatevereverybodysay-yahoo.es , pongo guión porque no me deja poner arroba) y me dice "tienes un email de uno de esos locos amigos tuyos" jajaja. Piensa que estamos mal de la cabeza, la pobre. No anda muy descaminada. Tus fanfics, más HG/SS, que felicidad!!! A ver si te veo en el msn aunque apenas si entro. Un besote y muchas gracias!!!

**SBM-NgiE**: lo siento soy una caca. Veo que ya te diste cuenta de que fue ella. Claro que fue ella! si él es incapaz de parpadear sin un motivo.... siento haber tardado un par de días más de lo habitual, aunque realmente me asustaste con tu review!!! millones de gracias y besos, y ya sabes, presión desde aquí para que las musas te iluminen, y mucho. El último estuvo genial.

**amsp14**: jajaja! Y a mí!!! El pobre es cortito, ya sabes... lo del pulmón fue en un encuentro con Voldemort, aunque se rie cuando Hermione se lopregunta, pero sólo se rie porque es obvio y todos sabemos que la única forma de la que sabe dejarse ayudar Snape es riéndose de Hermione... pillaste muy bien lo de Harry, me quedé sorprendida cuando vi que au´n no había subido la parte de sus traumas, porque al leer tu review creí que lo había hecho, wow, eres bruja! es que aún no tengo los capítulos reescritos y bien definidos.... un besote, y por cierto, estoy esperando! tic, tac, tic, tac...

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: abrir tu review fue todo un susto!!! tantas hs, que casi me muero. La verdad es que no lo ví tan dificil, dado que todo el mundo me ha amenazado esta vez... jajaja. Un besote enorme, y gracias!!!

**ArwenWood**: espero que llegases a tiempo!!! Muchisimas gracias por detenerte a dejar un review aún yendo con prisa!!! mi ego te lo agradece, que estaba bajito el pobre....

**pupi-chan**: hola!!! gracias por tus reviews, y por lo de favoritos, y por recomndarle a laurana-malfoy-rin la historia!!! Por todo, vaya!!! me alegro de que te guste, y siento dejarlo siempre colgando... no quiero matar a nadie, pero tengo que reconocer que del principio al final del fic, los dos están y estarán unas cuantas veces a punto de morir... prometo que si escribo otro (¡¡¡y Merlín os ayude entonces!!!) seré menos dramática. Un beso!!!

**Asuky-chan**: hola, y muchas gracias!!! me costó un poco actualizar, pero aquí estoy, esperando que esto no te decepcione demasiado.... ah!!! otra hermana de la orden severusiana!!!! hace poquito que me uní!!! gracias por el review, un beso!

**sayakaf1**: gracias! me alegró mucho leer tu review. También lees francés? qué nivel! (yo se muy poco, oui, bon jour, Je ne parle pas Française y eso...) recomiéndame algún fic para empezar, que me gustaría retomarlo, por favoooooooooor ( hay alguno de menos de 20 palabras?) (bueno, si no te importa, claro). A ver si no es muy terrible este cap. Besos, y gracias!!!


	10. Amor en tiempos de cólera

HOLA! Os gustará saber que esta va a ser la última vez que le hago daño físico a Snape o a Hermione en este fic (que ya vale, ponerles tantas veces al borde de la muerte, pero es que como se supone que son tiempos realmente malos, y además parece que necesitan ambos un empujoncito...) Y sólo he actualizado este antes que el otro porque había más reviews que contestar eh?

El capítulo se lo dedico a María, que ha hecho trampas, pero espero de verdad que no estés leyendo esto, porque te daré una patada en el c... trasero. Si lo lees, házmelo saber para que me persone en tu casa, flor!

PD. ¿A QUE NO SABEÍS QUIÉN HA RECIBIDO UNA CARTA FIRMADA PERSONALMENTE POR LA SECRETARIA DE ALAN RICKMAN? (aunque para mí siempre será Metatrón y el Coronel Brandon) De todas formas, de aquí a que pida mi mano en matrimonio no queda nada... Besos a todos!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape se apoyó contra la puerta cuando Hermione salió, y entrecerró los ojos, maldiciéndose una vez más por su estupidez.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de dormirse, algo en su cabeza decidió que las cosas no iban a quedar así. Snape merecía una lección, y ella era la única que podía dársela.

Poniéndose el jersey del colegio por encima del pijama, se levantó de la cama y caminó silenciosamente hacia los muros de Hogwarts; no se encontró con nadie en su camino, pero si alguien la hubiese visto tal vez se hubiese preguntado qué hacía Hermione Granger vagando sola y descalza por el colegio a esas horas.

Las enormes puertas de hierro estaban cerradas y selladas, pero una voz en el fondo de su cerebro le dictó unos hechizos desconocidos, y sin un chirrido, se abrieron un poco. Se coló por el hueco, y alcanzó a ver la figura lejana de su profesor envuelta en una capa de seda negra escabulléndose en la distancia. Varita en mano, corrió silenciosamente tras él, y le apuntó, murmurando un hechizo que jamás había escuchado antes.

Un último vestigio de conciencia brotó.

"¡No!" y apuntó la varita hacia sí misma.

Hubo un estallido de luz y Hermione cayó al suelo, un segundo después de que Snape hubiese desaparecido.

Desde la ventana, Dumbledore observaba apenado la escena. Dos mentes tan brillantes, no podía perderlas en el mismo camino. Ahora sólo esperaba que Severus llegase a tiempo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apareció en el mismo punto y supo que algo andaba mal. Inmediatamente detectó el bulto entre los matorrales.

"Petrifi..."

Podía ser una emboscada, pero la verdad es que sólo parecía un animal muerto.

Un animal muy grande.

Y con el jersey de Hogwarts.

"¡Señorita Granger!" se lanzó sobre ella, que no respondió. Le abrió los párpados; los ojos estaban en blanco, las pupilas no reactivas. "No, no, no. Señorita Granger, escúcheme. Vamos a ir a la enfermería."

No se molestó en utilizar Mobilicorpus, rápidamente la tomó en brazos, sin notar apenas el peso, y se apresuró a correr hacia el colegio.

"Aguanta, vamos, aguanta..." murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Madamme Pomfrey rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el asunto era grave, al ver la cara de Snape. Jamás en toda su vida lo había visto tan preocupado.

Despejó una cama y la tumbaron encima, y obligó al profesor a marcharse mientras la exploraba. Snape daba vueltas como un loco fuera de la enfermería, pero aún así, oyó los pasos a su espalda.

"Sobrevivirá, Severus. La encontraste justo a tiempo"

Sólo pudo asentir, preguntándose cuánto sabía Dumbledore de lo sucedido.

El director decidió que era mejor llevarse al profesor de pociones de allí, antes de que sus pies hollasen un sendero en el suelo.

Reaciamente, Snape le siguió.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" ¿Qué esperaba, que le explicase los motivos, las razones por las que había sido incapaz de detener algo tan imprevisto?

"La reunión, Severus, cómo fue"

"La... reunión, sí. Lucius Malfoy ha vuelto al círculo, y ha ofrecido traer un nuevo mortífago que remplace a su hijo. Lord Voldemort no estaba muy satisfecho con sus servicios."

El rostro de Dumbledore estaba tranquilo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras tú?"

"Bien, bien." Miraba ansiosamente el reloj. Cada minuto, Hermione podía estar muriendo. Cada segundo, Poppy podía entrar a darles la trágica noticia.

"Excelente. Ahora tengo algunos asuntos que tratar, pero confío en que me avises de cualquier cambio en el estado de la señorita Granger."

El profesor se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese con él, pero recorrió los pasillos con zancadas grandes y rápidas. No corrió, sin embargo, porque temía llegar a la enfermería y ver a Poppy haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, diciendo que Hermione no lo había conseguido.

Eso no ocurrió.

La noche pasó tranquilamente y a la mañana siguiente no había ninguna novedad; la noticia sacudió Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape intentó concentrarse en los ejercicios que tenía que corregir, pero no conseguía nada. Se levantó, malhumorado, y enfiló de nuevo hacia la enfermería.

"Mobilicorpus"

"¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" gritó la vocecilla aguda de Poppy Pomfrey, y los retratos de la habitación la secundaron indignados.

Pero incluso Madamme Pomfrey sabía lo suficiente como para no oponerse a Snape, que parecía cansado, enfadado y dispuesto a utilizar su varita. Amenazando con quejarse a Dumbledore, se apartó de su camino.

Snape no se relajó hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones.

"Voy a sacarla de esta... otra vez. Pero preste atención, señorita Granger, será la última, no estoy dispuesto a pasarme la vida rescatando damas en apuros. No es mi estilo.", intentando que su voz sonase tan dura como siempre por encima del nudo en su garganta.

Lo intentó todo hasta la extenuación, y comenzó a sentirse como uno de esos doctores que intentan revivir el cuerpo con electroshocks cuando todos los demás saben que hace tiempo que está muerto.

Y al final, no fue tan difícil. Desgraciadamente, y aunque para Poppy hubiese sido difícil dar un diagnóstico, él sólo precisó hacer trabajar su cerebro; tenía una idea que no iba muy desencaminada.

Hermione se había autolastimado intentando escapar de sí misma, con una maldición oscura- sin duda, algo provocado por el hechizo realizado en la mansión Snape.

Por su culpa.

De todos los crímenes que pesaban en su conciencia supo que sería ese el que jamás podría perdonarse; y probó todo lo que sabía, pero no había nada que hacer hasta que averiguase el hechizo que había utilizado, para poder revertirlo.

Le llevó hasta la media noche.

"Ennervate" dijo, para finalizar.

Observó tranquilo como sus ojos se abrían, y acercó sus manos a la frente y la muñeca de la chica, para comprobar el pulso y la temperatura. Con desagradable sorpresa percibió un ligero campo de fuerza que le rechazaba. Lo venció con facilidad, era muy débil, pero sintió algo roerle las entrañas; por un lado, se preguntó de donde había salido ese poder físico que parecía emanar de ella. Por otro, pensó que estaba recibiendo el rechazo que merecía y para el que estaba preparado. Lo que no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Endureciendo la voz, preguntó en tono monótono:

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Bien, ¿qué ha sucedido?¿Me atacaron?"

Lo cierto es que se sentía bien de verdad, extrañamente descansada; antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se estiró felinamente. Cuando sus ojos reconocieron al primer vistazo las habitaciones del profesor Snape, un profundo rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"Cuéntemelo usted. Empleó un hechizo muy poderoso contra sí misma"

"¿Contra mí misma? ¿Yo? Lo lamento, pero... no lo recuerdo"

"Memoriam Affero" masculló Snape con cara de aburrimiento.

Hermione se vio a sí misma corriendo por los pasillos como en trance.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Tranquila, señorita Granger, sólo ha perdido un día de clases, no repercutirá en sus calificaciones" dijo Snape, con sarcasmo.

Ella apretó los labios, pero no contestó.

"¿No piensa darme una explicación?"

"¿Una explicación?"

"Me siguió, señorita Granger, y después utilizó un hechizo oscuro que se volvió contra usted. Quisiera saber qué intentaba"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Debía confiar en Snape, permitirle que se riese una vez más de sus temores infantiles? Sobrepasada por los acontecimientos, se incorporó en la cama y asintió.

"No sé lo que me sucede; no lo hice conscientemente. Hace tiempo que... empecé a oír una voz." Supo como se sentía Harry cuando escuchaba al basilisco; entre loco y maldito.

Snape, sus peores temores confirmados, preguntó:

"¿Cómo es?"

Ella explicó el tono, la suavidad, la sensación de omnipotencia, y aliviada, vio que su profesor no se reía; aunque eso sólo consiguió preocuparla de veras.

"Ocurre a veces, señorita Granger, cuando se juega con las artes oscuras. A veces, la mente del mago no es lo suficientemente poderosa para percibir la voz y no puede luchar contra ella"

"Pero ¿quién o qué es? ¿Es... Voldemort?"

"No, es su propia voz. Es esa faceta suya que debería haber permanecido dormida, si no hubiese realizado aquel hechizo que nunca debió hacer."

"Pero profesor Snape..." protestó ella.

Él la atajó a mitad de la frase.

"No se preocupe; aún hay que esperar, pero después de haberse sacrificado a sí misma, creo que la normalidad se restablecerá, y esos pensamientos lentamente se irán replegando hasta desaparecer. En el caso de que volviese a suceder, le recomiendo que se ponga en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore."

Estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella tanto como le fuese posible, porque la ligereza que sentía al verla con los ojos abiertos le hizo saber que estaba derrotado y que no podía disimular más. Cerca o lejos, la preocupación enfermiza le convertía en un blanco fácil. Sorprendido ante unos sentimientos que le eran desconocidos, se preguntó con amargura como podía un exmortífago con las manos manchadas de sangre, un espía metido en la más brutal oscuridad, sentir sus piernas flaquear ante la vista de una insufrible jovencita.

Para él, no tenía ningún sentido.

"En cuanto al hechizo" dijo mirando el suelo, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación "se lo... agradezco, pero no debería haberse mezclado en eso, cualesquiera los resultados. Descanse. Nox" En la penumbra, salió de la habitación, asustado de su propio miedo.

Hermione se durmió, muy a su pesar, en medio de esa sensación de intimidad al estar acostada en la cama de su profesor, y con la lejana esperanza de que este volviese, para no quedarse sola en la oscuridad. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la luz grisácea de la mañana entraba a raudales a través de las cortinas, y estaba de nuevo en su propia habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Melocotón**:pues aún no he subido la parte que me gusta. Creo que definitivamente irá en el próximo cap, pensaba meterla en este pero quedaba muy rápido... Ron va a estar fastidiadillo en este fic, el pobre...ahora que lo pienso, siempre le maltrato! Gracias de verdad por animarme con el cap. Acabo de leer tu otra review, y aunque ya te la contestaré allí, a mí me pasaba igual, y de hecho, ni siquiera escribía, no fuese que alguien lo leyera por casualidad. Y mi amiga a la que le dedico el capítulo encontró la dirección y sabe mi identidad, y de pronto me siento fatal... aunque ha prometido no leerlo, pero aún no he superado ese miedo. Pero yo creo que deberías subir algo, aunque sea cortito, de prueba! animate! seguro que es genial. Yo juro que lo leeré. ¡danos una alegría! Un besazo y gracias por leerme ¡en las dos historias!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: bueno, la aclaración del principio era especialmente dedicada para ti... jajaja. Para que no me mates. Snape ya no aguantará mucho más... se da cuenta de que ha perdido! Hermione gana la partida por su tesón (por pesada, vaya), 50 puntos para Gryffindor! Gracias tb por estar leyendo las dos cosas!!! hoy me merezco unas galletitas por subir todo eh??? (si?? por favor???) (parezco mi perro con su mirada lastimosa...)

**Antiope Black**: Voldemort es como Samara: nunca descansa. No dejes que una temporada baja te desanime. tu fic es genial, y no lo digo por pelotear ni adular ni... se fastidió mi diccionario de sinónimos. En fin, espero que las cosas estén mejores, pero si no piensa lo cortito que es esto de vivir, y ponte la canción de Blossom (¿conoces la serie?). A mi tp me van Draco y Harry, pero detrás de esos celos enfermizos... bueno, no. En realidad es que odio a Draco, supongo. Pero no sé por qué, no me disgusta con Hermione. Es increíble que el que me guste sea Severus, y la que siempre sale en mis fics, Herm, que ni fú ni fá!!! Aunque claro, si Sev tuvo un lío con Jesse, Hermione puede tb tener un lío con alguien, digo yo. En fin que se me va la pinza. Muchos besos y todo mi ánimo. De hecho te voy a mandar tres hurras.

**ArwenWood**: si, snape es terrible, pero Hermione es peor aún, ¿crees que va a dejar las cosas así? No señor.... no señor.... siempre con prisas por el mundo! conozco la sensación, me pasa cada vez que me meto en fanfiction que se me van las horas(y juro que no me pagan por hacer propaganda)

**cloe**: (yo te sigo llamando cloe que es más cortito...) si te acuerdas vuelveme a dejar tu dirección de mess para que te agregue, que se me olvidó, y ya no me acuerdo de donde estaba, que desastre, si es que no sé ni donde tengo la cabeza. Ayer estuve en la calle hoooooooras porque por cuarta vez esta semana me quedé sin llaves. Severus madurará... en este capítulo, cuando se quite la venda! mi hermana ya sabe, el otro día cuando me llegó la carta pegué tal bote que la pobre se asustó!!!Bueno gracias y millones de besos, severusiana!!!

**amsp14**: prometo que se terminó ya el dramatismo terrible este... bueno queda una cosita pero nada tan grave... es que estoy un poco atascadilla. Y no sé si no te pasa a ti lo mismo... porque hace mucho que espero el 24... Severus tiene la moral baja, porque no se cree que Hermione, tú, yo, y algunas locas más LO QUEREMOS DE VERDAD! y de ahí vienen todos sus problemas. Y luego además, le parece ser vulnerable querer a alguien (y en cierto modo lo es). Podría haber sido el final de algo lo de la capa, como tu dices, tal vez por eso tuve que poner algo así como esto para que él reaccione, y aunque no se mueva demasiado por lo que quiere, al menos se de cuenta de que siente algo. ¡No sé, tu me entiendes, espero! besos, y gracias de nuevo por seguir al otro lado.

**amelie04**: wow, gracias por tu review, dos más como esa y me tienen que bajar del techo a cañonazos, jeje. Me alegra que te gustase; no me extraña que te encante Severus... Bueno, eso, muchas gracias por tu review, y esperemos que te siga gustando!

Besos.

**Sheamoonie**: a ver, que hoy parece que he hablado contigo más que con mi madre : -) por cierto GRACIAS, me hiciste tan feliz con Lo-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado, corrí dando botes por la habitación lo jurooooo!!! en serio! ay que felicidad! ahora mismo correré ilusamente esperando un cap. nuevo, porque hasta que no arregle lo de las alertas me pierdo todas las actualizaciones!!! Estoy convencida de que Snape es mono sin querer, pero mono igual... lo de la capa, pues no se me había ocurrido, me avergüenzo decir. Vale, quedamos que él no lo hizo a propósito, pero su subconsciente, ligeramente influenciado por Albus Dumbledore, sí. ¿ok? A mí me ha pasado lo de la reserva de capítulos, tenía un final escrito... a estas alturas. Ahora ya he puesto el final definitivo, pero me falta algún cap en medio, y me da cosa atascarme y quedarme ahí... en fin seguro que me entiendes. Bueno, gracias por los larguísimos reviews que me dejas últimamente, estoy encantadisisisima. Muchos besos y a ver si la próxima nos vemos en S.

**laurana-malfoy-rin**: te agradecí mucho el comentario sobre el beso porque SE ME DAN FATAL ESAS COSAS! de verdad! es que me siento cursi, o seca, o rápida, o lenta, y además, y es completamente cierto, paso vergüenza aún cuando lo escribo en borrador! soy un horror! Así que eres de las Draconianas eh??? Ultimamente le estoy viendo un lado que antes no le veía... aunque tb últimamente he descubierto la novedad de los gemelos weasley! un beso y muchísimas gracias!!!

**Sara Fénix Black**: y qué te voy a decir? primero que que honor tenerte por aquí, y segundo, tantos reviews!!! que creí que se me gangrenaba el dedo de tanto clickear para abrirlos (exagerada tb soy un rato, pero aún así, fueron un montón!) gracias, y gracias de nuevo por seguir tb la otra historia. Por cierto, lo de la dama en apuros me he dado cuenta hoy al releer tu cap. de que lo tenías, y en el otro, mi periodista se llama stuart skeeper, soy una copionaaaaa! (juro que lo había puesto sin mirar) aunque eso igual lo cambio, aún no lo sé, pero he pensado que si no lo cambio, a lo mejor conoce a tu Jeane Skeeper!!! A lo mejor es su marido! ja! Podemos crear una saga alternativa a Harry Potter, los skeeter... (hora: una de la madrugada. Bien. Nota mental: no contestar reviews después de la media noche) ¿qué te pasa con molly? a mí no me cae mal... pero ya veo que tú lo de sirius no se lo perdonas... ron me da penilla, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de tratarle mal! no me cae mal, sólo que es demasiado impulsivo, y comete errores, pero me parece mono... Me alegro de que te dieses cuenta de lo de lázaro, oye, una preguntita: No te gusta dumbledore verdad? ummm.... (nota mental: tendencias mortífagas... va por el mismo camino que Sara Parker...) Bah, al final lo de los padres no es para tanto, pero me gustó echarle misterio a la cosa.... Y por fín ¡me alegro de que te guste esta pareja!

Bueno, que respuesta taaaaaan enorme! un besazo y MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Asuky-chan**: hola!!!debo decir que lo de la visita al baño es interpretable, jejeje. Severus malo? nooooooooooo, ¿desde cuando? ¿cómo crees? Ah, yo opino igual que tú con lo de los celos... aunque a mí jamás me funciona en la vida real... odio los hombres nada celosos y los demasiado celosos... porqué nunca me tocó un término medio! en fin, basta. Un besazo y millones de gracias por tu review!

**Pupi-chan**: hola! no me importó, además está bien recibir alguna review cuando crees que ya no te llegarán más!!! Tienes razón con lo de Ron, igual me pasé... ¿porqué siempre me imagino a la gente besándose sobre la alfombra frente a una chimenea? ¿demasiadas películas de serie B, tal vez? Me gustó leerme tus fics, están realmente bien!!! a ver si no se me pasan más las actualizaciones, porque últimamente, como no puedo arreglar el problema de las alarmas, ando un poco despistada, aunque luego a veces se me juntan dos caps. para leer y es genial!!! un besote, y gracias!

Y por fín, ¡tres hurras para Antíope Black! (ah, lo prometido es deuda)


	11. Cumpleaños Feliz

El curso continuaba y Hermione permanecía a la espera; la voz había desaparecido, y sumirse en el trabajo parecía la solución a todos sus problemas, aunque no dejaba de pensar que la pesadilla podía comenzar de nuevo. Y además, estaba Snape. Esperaba y temía por igual sus clases; en todo momento vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo, por si le veía acercarse; en ocasiones se demoraba por los pasillos después del toque de queda, esperando oír su voz áspera a sus espaldas.

Pero tanto como los temidos encuentros se habían producido en el pasado, ni una sola vez se lo encontró fuera de la clase, excepto por las escasas comidas y cenas a las que el profesor acudía, cuando reunía el valor necesario para alzar la vista y pasearla rápidamente por la mesa principal y le veía allí, sumido en sus pensamientos y con el entrecejo fruncido, tan terrorífico como siempre, pero vivo, al menos.

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Hermione se sorprendió de no haber oído sus pasos en la desierta biblioteca. Aún quedaban meses para los exámenes, y ella era la única visitante.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo de Transfiguración?" preguntó con aprobación.

"No"

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo. Sobre Ron"

"¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

Harry suspiró con paciencia.

"Los dos hemos tenido la cabeza en otro sitio, Herm, pero ¿no te das cuenta de que ya no se sienta con nosotros en el comedor, y que apenas nos habla?"

"Pensé que..." bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, Hermione, no es culpa tuya, yo tampoco me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sospecho que le hemos descuidado un poco últimamente."

"Sí, supongo que s"

"He intentado hablar con él, pero siempre finge que tiene algo importante que hacer. ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle tú? Seguro que a ti te hará más caso"

"¿A mí? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerme caso a mí?"

Harry le dio un golpecito afectuoso en la cabeza con el puño.

"¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta, Hermione? ¿Tengo que deletreártelo? ¿No puedes aplicar esa inteligencia a algo práctico de vez en cuando?"

Ella abrió la boca.

"Pe... pero Ron y yo siempre estamos peleando"

"Reconozco que no es una forma muy madura por su parte de enfrentar la situación, sí."

"Pero yo... no..."

"Lo s"

"No quiero perderlo como amigo, Harry, pero sabes que... Bueno, yo... Snape..."

Harry apretó los dientes.

"Olvidemos eso, por favor. Estoy seguro de que es algo pasajero, por culpa de aquel hechizo. Si pudieses evitar repetirlo..."

Su amiga bajó la vista.

"Vale, hablaré con él"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ron, ¡espera!"

Con los libros apretados contra el pecho corrió a su encuentro, desconcertada por la mueca de impaciencia en la cara de su amigo.

"¿Sí?" le dijo en un tono glacial.

"Ron, ¿te pasa algo?"

"¿A mí? No" ¿Tal vez no había nadie haciendo de bufón para Harry Potter y su señoría Hermione Granger y se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia?

"Vamos, Ron, te conozco"

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo, empezando a darse la vuelta. Hermione le agarró del brazo

"Ron..."

"¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Oí la conversación entre Harry y tú la otra mañana. Algo que no estaba invitado a escuchar y que ojalá no hubiese oído."

Hermione tragó saliva.

"Ah, yo-"

"No podía creer lo de Harry, pero tú... qué sangre fría"

"Ron, tienes que entenderlo, por favor; eres mi mejor amigo, te necesito ahora más que nunca. ¡Por favor! No ocurrió nada, Snape y yo sólo...."

Supo que había cometido un error cuando vio que la mandíbula de Ron caía hacia abajo.

"¿Snape? ¿Snape y tú?" sintió el sabor amargo de la bilis en la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo por contenerla. Estaba claro que había mostrado las lealtades inapropiadas... no conocía a sus propios amigos.

"Ron, ¿qué escuchaste exactamente?"

"Cómo le decías a Harry que todo era... _normal_"

Hermione suspiró.

"Por favor..."

"No, déjame. Tengo un entrenamiento"

Ella lo agarró de nuevo para detenerlo, y el se sacudió su mano con furia, como si manchase.

"No vuelvas a tocarme, _sangresucia_"

Hermione se quedó petrificada en el pasillo, viendo su cabellera roja desaparecer por el pasillo.

Algo más atrás, Snape observaba la escena sin alcanzar a oír las palabras, sintiendo la humillación de sentirse celoso de un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haciendo recuento, no había sido un año tan terrible. Aunque fuese el cumpleaños más triste que había vivido. Hedwig había aparecido media hora antes con una postal de Harry, que había gritado "Felicidades" tan alto que temió haber despertado a todo Hogwarts, pero que no había conseguido arrancarle ni una sonrisa.

Se maquilló ligeramente para cubrir los estragos de una noche sin dormir, y bajó al gran comedor. Se sentó en su sitio habitual, y Ron se movió más allá, para alejarse. Ni siquiera cuando Lavender le gritó una felicitación se dignó a mirarla.

Pero eso no fue todo. Extrañamente, recibió un paquete en mitad del desayuno, en vez de en la comida; era su suscripción a El Profeta, lo que quería decir que algo importante había ocurrido.

La fotografía en primera página hizo que le temblasen las piernas:

**ATRAPADO SUPUESTO SEGUIDOR DE EL SEÑOR OSCURO**

_Reginald Lovecraft, presunto seguidor de Voldemort, será conducido a Azkaban hoy por algunos de los Aurores que se afirma que secuestró y torturó._

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_El Ministerio ha vuelto a dar un nuevo y magistral golpe al reducido grupo de seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, al atrapar a uno de los principales cabecillas, Reginald Lovecraft, que antes de verano mantuvo secuestradas a unas dieciocho personas en su mansión, y tras aplicarles una serie de Imperdonables, los vendió para ser torturados. Se está investigando qué hay de cierto en estas acusaciones, ya que el Ministerio niega que los hechos fuesen de tal gravedad. Los Aurores que apresaron a Lovecraft, además, se encuentran bajo investigación..._

El artículo seguía en el interior del periódico, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de leer más; pensó que Rita Skeeter estaba definitivamente incluida en su lista de personas más odiadas, por su forma de tergiversar los hechos.

De mal humor, empezó a juguetear con las gachas hasta que se convirtieron en una masa incomible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Sí, profesor Dumbledore?"

El rostro de Minerva McGonagall había aparecido en la chimenea del director envuelta en una nube de luz verdosa.

"Minerva... quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿te importaría aceptar a Hermione Granger como aprendiz de Transfiguración?"

Una sonrisa de genuino placer iluminó la mirada de la bruja.

"Claro que no, Albus, sabes que nada me gustaría más, pero la pobre chica apenas tiene tiempo para..."

"Oh, lo tendrá. Va a dejar una de sus clases"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó, extrañada. No era típico de Hermione rendirse, excepto tal vez en Adivinación, decisión que entendía y apoyaba plenamente, y que incluso le hizo sentirse orgullosa en su momento.

"Pociones"

"¿Pociones? ¿Por qué?" su cara se tornó preocupada "¿Qué ha hecho Severus esta vez? Espero que no le haya hecho ningún daño porque si no..." dijo, incapaz de pensar en otra razón para la deserción.

"Vamos, Minerva, sabes que Snape nunca haría daño a un alumno"

"Supongo que no. Al menos, no físico" aceptó la mujer, levantando la ceja. "Aunque no entiendo esa manía de ridiculizar y restar puntos a su alumna más aventajada"

"Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones... Entonces todo arreglado. Enviaré a la señorita Granger a discutir los detalles contigo cuando todo esté listo."

"Hazlo. Hasta la cena, Albus"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo" dijo Seamus, llegando sin aliento hasta la chica "Lo olvidaba, ¡felicidades!" y desapareció corriendo, de nuevo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que desapareció antes de haber llegado a formarse y miserablemente inició su camino hacia la oficina del director.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Severus Snape" pronunció Dumbledore, y su rostro airado apareció en la chimenea.

"¿Sí, Dumbledore?" dijo con tono de pocos amigos.

"Severus, me gustaría hablar contigo cuando tengas un instante."

"¿Sobre qué, Albus? Estoy muy ocupado"

"Oh, algo concerniente a la señorita Granger. Te esperaré en mi despacho, no hay prisa."

- - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta estaba abierta, y se detuvo en el umbral, dudando si pasar.

Dumbledore apareció por una esquina y le sonrió abiertamente.

"Señorita Granger, pase"

"Por cierto, felicidades" y le tendió una caja de dulces de Honeydukes "Que sea un pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione sonrió ante las rarezas del mago más poderoso del Lado del Bien.

"¿Cómo se encuentra después de aquel pequeño incidente?"

"Recuperada..." dijo ella, vagamente, aunque algo más animada. Era un efecto que el director, con sus frases crípticas y sus aparentes simplezas solía causarle.

"Excelente, excelente. Sin duda Severus se hizo cargo de usted con la máxima eficiencia. Por supuesto Poppy estaba indignada por la forma en la que la sacó de la enfermería en plena noche y sin consentimiento, pero sinceramente creo que ha sido un duro golpe para su orgullo no haber podido curarla ella misma..."

Hermione no pudo tragar ni una sola vez desde la mención del nombre de Snape; aunque había decidido no volver a pensar en el tema, y desacostumbradamente, rendirse, aunque se sentía derrotada y abatida, además de avergonzada, no podía evitar calambres en la médula con la más leve alusión al mago. Y desde luego, más si se lo imaginaba sacándola a la fuerza de la enfermería.

"Se preguntará para qué la he mandado llamar. A la profesora McGonagall y a mí nos gustaría que fuese usted su aprendiz de Transfiguración. Si usted quiere, claro está."

Hermione se entusiasmó. Por fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien, ¡eso sí que era todo un regalo de cumpleaños! McGonagall, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts, jamás ofrecía un puesto así a nadie, y después de Severus Snape, era la mejor. Mejor que él en Transfiguración, incluso; el campo del profesor eran sin duda las pociones y las artes oscuras.

De pronto su mirada se oscureció.

"La cuestión es que me gustaría con todas mis fuerzas, pero profesor, apenas tengo tiempo, y volver a usar un giratiempos es algo que..."

Dumbledore acalló sus protestas con un gesto de la mano.

"Oh, no, eso no será necesario. He mirado sus horarios y los de Minerva. Sólo tendría que renunciar a una clase"

_Oh, sí, la que sea._

"¿Cuál?" preguntó con avidez.

"Pociones Avanzadas"

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. Por un lado, no quería abandonar la clase, y no tenía nada que ver con el profesor Snape, realmente le gustaba la asignatura, pero por otro, la oferta era demasiado tentadora... sin duda Dumbledore había buscado lo único capaz de hacer que dejase las clases de Snape, y no tenía ninguna duda de por qué, así que se ruborizó.

"¿Qué me dice?"

"No lo sé... quiero hacerlo más que nada, pero no quiero perder Pociones"

"Entiendo su dilema, Hermione" dijo el hombre con calidez "Siempre puedo asegurarme de que tenga usted acceso libre a los materiales, y pueda usted seguir el curso en su tiempo libre. Quizá incluso podríamos encontrar alguna forma de que pudiese hacer el examen. Sin duda Severus estará encantado de ayudar a alguien que se toma tanto interés en su asignatura."

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto incrédulo ante esa frase, pero Dumbledore lo ignoró. Había una cosa que ella no entendía. Si Dumbledore no estaba haciendo eso para apartarla de Snape... entonces ¿por qué demonios lo hacía?

"Oh, Severus ya está fuera, dígale que pase al salir, yo le pondré al corriente" dijo el director, una vez discutidos los detalles básicos. "Felicidades de nuevo, señorita Granger"

Si no hubiese estado mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, tal vez habría visto la mirada preocupada de su profesor.

Conteniendo las ganas de decirle "Pasa, Severus", se conformó con un "el profesor Dumbledore le está esperando, señor" sin mirarle a la cara.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, incapaz de ningún comentario sarcástico. La miró ir, cabizbaja y abatida en el día de su cumpleaños, y sintió un peso más acumularse a su larga lista de cargas. No sabía lo que había pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero iba a encargarse de aclararlo, para que al menos ella no tuviese que cargar con una culpa que no le correspondía. Sin duda bastante tenía con los remordimientos.

"Severus, adelante, adelante, no te quedes en la puerta. ¿Un dulce?"

El profesor negó con la cabeza, la boca demasiado seca para articular palabra.

_Vamos, Dumbledore, viejo chocho, ve al grano._

"De acuerdo, sólo quería notificarte que la señorita Granger dejará tu clase esta semana"

El asintió despacio, sabiendo que preguntar los motivos era posiblemente poner la soga alrededor de su propio cuello. En tono confidencial, Albus añadió:

"Será aprendiz de Transfiguración con Minerva, las dos están bastante emocionadas al respecto"

"Gryffindors" acertó a mascullar.

"¡Severus!" rió el director a carcajada limpia "creo que olvidas que hablas con uno".

"Imposible olvidarlo, Albus" dijo en tono neutro

Se sentía aliviado, pero a la vez algo traicionado de que Hermione se hubiese dejado deslumbrar por la oferta; pensaba que realmente había algo más de amor al campo de las Pociones en ella.

Como leyendo su mente, el director dijo:

"De todas formas, la señorita Granger se mostró bastante reacia a abandonar la clase, así que sugerí que continuase por su cuenta. Supongo que no será ningún problema garantizar su acceso a los materiales básicos. Además, le aseguré que contaría con tu ayuda fuera de las horas escolares, siempre y cuando eso no represente ningún problema para ti. ¿Severus?"

El hombre lo miraba boquiabierto. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Una estudiante buceando entre sus ingredientes? ¿Volver a trabajar codo con codo con ella? No sabía qué le parecía más peligroso.

"Vamos, Dumbledore, estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para las tonterías de la señorita Granger, y su afición por destacar. Y desde luego, no me parece correcto ni apropiado permitir a un estudiante revolver entre mis materiales. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Clases de refuerzo para los que vayan retrasados?"

Albus sonrió como considerando la idea interesante, y Snape bufó.

"Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarlo. Y no te preocupes por que Hermione revuelva entre tus materiales. Es una chica con un gran sentido de... la corrección y la propiedad. Eso es todo"

Y supo cómo se sentían sus estudiantes cuando les ordenaba desaparecer.

Salió del despacho con la sensación de que en lugar del juicio al que esperaba ser sometido, el director acababa de darle su bendición y allanarle un camino que no pensaba tomar.

- - - - - - - - -

Hola! Millones de gracias por las reviews, una vez más... increible que aún sigáis leyendo la historia... la verdad es que estoy un poco en sequía... Por cierto mi dirección es whatevereverybodysay arroba yahoo punto es (buena idea, sara fénix parker!!!) y me encanta recibir emails!

**Marissastack**: hola! Ya te agregué y mi dirección es la que está arriba, cualquier email será bienvenido! No te preocupes por cuando dejas review y eso, si no apareces en mucho tiempo me preocupare por si todo te va bien, pero por lo demás, cuando vea tu nombre, sonreiré y punto!!! Ah, y sufrir a estos poco les queda ya.. parezco una telenovela, que si encuentros que si desencuentros! Oye... por cierto... te quedaste parada en el 12?!

**Meilin2: **Ummm, no importa. Una pequeña transferencia bancaria y arreglado. Me gustó saber que había alguien leyendo la historia aunque no hubiese dejado reviews, son cosas que sorprenden, tenías que estar alucinando (pensarías que soy una borde porque no te las contestaba) no me importa en absoluto, me alegro mucho de que te guste! Pero lo dicho... un besazo enorme!!! Y gracias!!! PD ¿La Tonks del volante? : - )))

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: de una adicta de internet: ¿una semana sin conexión? ¿existe algo peor? Supongo que vería más claro lo de Snape denunciado si no estuviese algo enamoradilla de uno de mis profes... jeje, nada serio. Y de Snape, claro. Mucho más. Pero bueno, en este capítulo ya es ético gracias a Dumbledore, y a partir de ahora Hermione tiene 18- y la mayoría en el mundo mágico es a los 17, me he enterado hoy que me los estoy releyendo!- En fin, espero que no te estreses mucho, un besote enorme. Ah, y no se si te pregunte, pero laurana tiene algo que ver con las Crónicas de la Dragonlance? Si te lo pregunte omítelo. Muuuuuuacks!

**ArwenWood**: ¿será Dumbledore una metáfora de Dios?¿Será un viejo que chochea? AH, que graaaaaaan misterio!!! Voy a leer ese fic definitivamente, lo único si sabes la autora.... puchericos. Gracias por la recomendación. Mi madre piensa que estoy todo el rato haciendo trabajos para clase. Si, mamá, claro, que carrera no te exige hoooooooooras diarias frente al ordenador??? Besotes, gracias!!!

**Sayakaf1**: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No me llegaron las direcciones. Pero es igual porque seguí tu recomendación y me metí simplemente por idioma a buscar las cortitas (hubo un desafío de 100 palabras en inglés que tenía que ser sobre el espejo de OESED y estaba genial) y parece que algo me entero- tampoco mucho- eso sí me han entrado ganas de retomar el francés... y te lo agradezco! Aunque estoy super pezzzzz! Me das una envidia terrible, poder leerlas! Gracias por la review y las recomendaciones! Un beso

**Pupi-chan**: cierra los ojos. Estas en una isla. Hay un lienzo en blanco. Pinta imágenes. Ahora escribe cosas. Ahora escribe fanfics. Concretamente capítulos nuevos para tus fanfics. Ahora SUBELOS A FANFICTION! Espero que te sirva de inspiración. : - )))

Ays, yo soy mitiquísima. (esa palabra me la inventé, verdad?) creo que todo lo que escribo viene de algún otro topicazo... pero no me importa! Besos frente a la chimenea, amores al borde de la muerte... soy un poco dramas. Escribiré uno menos tenso, alguna vez...En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, no sé que me pasa últimamente que desbarro al contestarlos, la neurona, que la tengo revolucionada.

**Morrigan Blane**: hola!!! Gracias por decidirte a darle al Go! Queda algo más de un cap, pero no mucho más... Sí, con el hechizo, Hermione despertó su lado oscuro. Pero al anteponer el bien de Snape al suyo propio, parece que se ha restablecido el equilibrio normal de su personalidad. En resumen, la voz se ha ido, porque por genial que fuese tenerla para exámenes, debe de ser una raspada tener una voz en tu cabeza el resto del tiempo. En fin, tonterías. Que muchísimas gracias y espero que no te decepcione lo que sigue. Besos!

**Melocoton**: que genial tu review! Es porque iba a vengarse de Snape por rechazarla y le siguió, impulsada por su lado oscuro (MWAJAJAJAJA) que se había despertado con el hechizo que hizo para salvarle. Si, lo sé. Paranoia, se llama lo que tengo yo. La cuestión es que en el último momento su fuerza de voluntad se impone y hala! Ahí que dice el hechizo pero cambia la dirección de la varita en el último momento. O cambia la dirección de la varita cuando su lado malvado ya no puede ser detenido! Y como antepone a Snape a su propio bienestar, pues se reestablece el equilibrio. ¿Tiene sentido? En mi cabeza, poco, pero bueno. Este es algo más largo que el anterior... En fin que muchísimas gracias por el review. Y que estoy vigilante...

**Sheamoonie:** :- )))

A Hermione la pobre no paro de hacerle perrerías, las cosas como son. Oye! No se que me pasó el otro día, te dejé rev. en el cap. 7 y luego no aparecía, y me di cuenta muuuuucho más tarde!!! Ays, tengo unas ganas de que actualices! Quiero decir, por mucho que... sigo intrigada, quiero ver EL MOMENTO DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO! QUIERO ESTAR ALLÍ! (de hecho, probablemente quiera ser Hermione por un rato!) El subconsciente de Snape mola. Snape mola. (no pega la frase!!!) Mi madre ha vuelto de vacaciones. Tampoco es que haya hablado mucho más con ella (conste que nos llevamos bien) en fin, por comentarlo.

**Amsp14**: hola guapísima!!! Si! Me hizo increíble ilusión. Oye! Ya me tienes desesperadita! No aguanto más... te voy a hacer los trabajos de clase para que tengas tiempo... aunque no sé que digo, que yo no paro, y cuando paro hay tantas cosas que quiero leer... pero la verdad es que tan raro como podía parecer que me aficionase a un Tonks/Snape, ahí me ves, aficionada. Pero no te agobies, ya sabes cómo va esto, si hay que esperar se espera (como el libro sexto, que se le va a hacer) A que sí! Me encanta Snape cuando intenta hacerse el duro y no le sale!

**Tercy S S...** bueno, **CLOE!!!:** estás como una cabra! Me reí mucho contigo y tus desventuras con el yogurt de coco!!! Jajaja. Te agradezco que lo leyeras con mi fic! Y me alegro de que no te ahogases en el proceso. Aún no paro de reirme al acordarme, que graciosa, de verdad! La próxima historia, humorística!!! La verdad es que lo de los hechizos creo que no lo dejé muy claro... se lo he puesto en la contestación de la review a Morrigan Blane y Melocotón por si necesitas explicación, pero bueno, sin más, tampoco tiene mucha importancia ya, yo voy cambiando de tema... has sacado algo nuevo? Es que como este cacharro no me avisa... (me tiene manía, lo juro)

PD: ultimamente las demandas funcionan bastante bien, pero no tengo muy claro lo del yogurt.

**Caro Snape**: Hola! Lo siento en el capítulo anterior justo actualicé y me llegó tu review!!! Así que esta es una contestación doble. Uff, es terrible hacer que alguien sea tan borde y frio y a la vez demuestre algo! A mi ya no me sale así que he hecho como ellos, ME RINDO!!! Los reviews nada, me reí mucho, se te va la pinza en esa historia que da gusto, aunque miedo me da lo que pueda pasar con esos dos en Hogwarts y ese Snape tan punzante suelto!!! Un besito y muchas gracias!!!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Hola!!! Si, me libré de un maleficio y encima tengo galletitas!!! A mi me emociona que por fin acepte sus sentimientos (empezaba a ponerme nerviosa ya), pero le cuesta arrancar. Claro, que si soy yo la que lo escribe, algo tendré que decir a todo esto... en fin. Que me cuesta arrancar. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, por soportar los caps buenos, y los malos y los regulares, y por seguir dejando review! Un besazo!

**Antiope Black**: hola!!! Uh-uh, que sucede con esa actualización? Rowling es un genio, pero se guarda más cosas en el bolsillo! Tengo unas ganas de que saque el seis ya!!! Y eso que me estoy releyendo los otros porque con tanto fanfic ya no sé lo que es inventado y lo que es delos libros!! Draco Hermione? Bueno, no me disgusta. Cualquiera diría que hermione es mi personaje favorito, que es Snape, pero últimamente sólo hago fics en los que aparezca ella! Gemelos Weasley/Hermione es una perversión recién descubierta gracias a un fic en inglés en una C2 de amores prohibidos!!! Genial.

Besitos y gracias!!!

**Sara Fénix Black**: ¡Holas! Gracias otra vez por tu review, ya me dijo tu hermana que estás ocupadísima con la universidad... yo debería también estar haciendo algo respecto a mis estudios... pero como luego siempre van bien, me acomodo y hala! La ultima noche no puedo dormir ni cinco minutos. En fin. Bueno, eso, que además de andar escasa de tiempo, te agradezco muchísimo que dejaras review. Y no te voy a decir nada de... de... bueno, de lo que no te voy a mencionar, que parece que te hago la pelota, ya (jo! Pero es que me gusta!) Besos!!


	12. Lo que queda del día

Unas cositas rápidas: tardé en actualizar, pero este cap es 4 páginas de word más largo de lo habitual, así que con suerte, al final estaréis tan aturdidas y dormidas que no podreís gritarme (espero).

Dos: soy feliz. Por un muy módico precio encontré un viaje a Londres. Qué casualidad, ¿que querría hacer yo en Londres por barato que fuese el viaje, un lunes, 13 de diciembre? ¿Qué? ¿Que también he comprado una entrada para un concierto de villancicos benéfico en el que canta Alan Rickman? Y luego hay cocktel CON ELLOS! Pero para eso, por supuesto, ya no quedaba ni una sola entrada. Da igual. Le veré, le veré, lalalala! Traeré fotos, aunque me echen de allí por hacerlas!

Yhhh! He recibido un email de Mercé Canela, la escritora del libro en el que se basa un poco el fic de hermione y los gemelos!!!

Así que podeis imaginaros, estoy rozando el techo! Eso, y releer las reviews para responderlas, estoy flotando! Allá va! Sed crueles sí queréis... pero no mucho eh?

Aclaración: no odio a Ron. En serio, me cae bien. El cambio se debe a que es un poco bocazas y temperamental, pero en el fondo, es un buen chico. Entenderé si el nuevo Snape no os gusta, pero si no deja de criticar a Hermione treinta segundos al menos, ya me diréis cómo... Allá va.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

El único sonido era el rápido rasgueo de la pluma contra el pergamino, hasta que una imprecación hizo que el retrato encima de la cama pusiese un rostro de desagrado y desapareciese de la habitación.

Snape se llevó la mano a la Marca. Sin duda eran días agitados, no era normal tener dos reuniones tan seguidas. Voldemort cada vez corría más riesgos. Y, desde el último sorprendente e imprevisto giro que había dado su vida, cada vez se le hacían más difíciles de tolerar, aunque no se imaginaba cuánto le iba a costar esta vez mantener su fachada de frialdad. Se preparó para desaparecer.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Llamaron a su puerta; miró el reloj. Estaba a punto de cumplirse la media noche, y cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría durmiendo. Excepto ella, y probablemente alguien que la conocía bien. Se levantó con desgana para abrir a Harry y despedir con él los últimos minutos de su cumpleaños.

Pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando vio la figura imponente de su profesor de pociones plantado delante suyo. Y su cara inexpresiva no era precisamente señal de que hubiese ido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

"Buenas noches, profesor Snape"

"Señorita Granger" dijo él, evitando deliberadamente mirar su pijama "Haga el favor de ponerse algo encima y acompáñeme."

Ella miró sus ropas y se sonrojó, echándose una capa por encima.

"¿A dónde vamos?" se atrevió a preguntar un poco después.

"Limítese a obedecer"

Lo hizo, preguntándose airadamente porqué le consentía ese trato. Le siguió por los pasillos y casi chocó con él en la oscuridad cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta de la clase de pociones. Entraron hasta el despacho anexo, y él cerró la puerta. Se quedó de pie, mirando por la ventana, mientras ella golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con el zapato. Snape estuvo a punto de decirle que terminase con el ruido de una vez; aún tenía los nervios de punta.

No sabía como iba a enfrentar la situación; Snape no malgastaba sus esfuerzos en empresas vanas, y fingir que nada ocurría cuando ella estaba en la misma habitación era algo inútil. La realidad era que, inexplicablemente, por primera vez, alguien le importaba lo bastante como para intentar no hacerle más daño del necesario, y bastante tarea tenía por delante sin añadir nada.

"Siéntese" dijo, en un tono que ella pensó engañosamente suave.

Lo hizo, sin rechistar. Él esperó, retardando al máximo el momento de darle las noticias.

"Es... Weasley"

"¿Ron?" dijo ella. Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron con temor. "¿Está... muerto?"

La voz se le atascó en la garganta al oír la pregunta. Con apenas un susurro, deseando haber nacido dotado con algo de habilidad para esas situaciones, dijo:

"No, se encuentra bien, pero... ha sido marcado hoy"

La comprensión tardó en hacerse lugar en su mente.

"¿Marcado?"

"Se ha unido a los mortífagos."

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas, intentando no ahogarse; Snape vio que la chica parecía tener dificultades para respirar con normalidad.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?"

Snape se levantó y se acercó a ella, pasándose la mano por el rostro para reunir valor; se colocó a su espalda, y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. Un rayo de calor le recorrió de arriba abajo al notar sus cabellos rozándole los nudillos.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco ante el contacto, y Snape se apresuró a retirarse, pero ella, levantando las manos, atrapó las de él y las mantuvo fijas donde estaban. Girándose ligeramente enterró la cabeza en sus ropas, aspirando profundamente el agradable olor a hierbas que comenzaba a serle familiar e indispensable.

Tembló ligeramente, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas aguantar las lágrimas. Snape movió su mano derecha un poco más arriba y comenzó a acariciar su pelo; fue la única forma que encontró de contener sus ganas de tocarla, de abrazarla; estaba seguro de que si la estrechaba contra él en ese momento, iba a romperla.

Y de pronto, la apartó de sí bruscamente, y se convirtió de nuevo en una figura rígida, que escuchaba atentamente, en el espía a cargo de la situación; segundos después se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

"Salga, señorita Granger; me temo que ahí fuera hay alguien que la necesita" dijo, en tono neutro.

Hermione estaba aún sobrecogida por el momento, y buscó en sus ojos una señal para quedarse, pero se los escondió, a pesar de que no creía que nadie pudiese necesitarla esa noche más que él.

Hermione se levantó entonces, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al otro lado, estaba Ron, los ojos rojos e hinchados, con un aspecto terrible.

Independientemente de lo que quisiese hacer, Hermione supo cuál era su deber, y sin mirar atrás, sin ver la mirada anhelante que el profesor de pociones le estaba dirigiendo, tomó a Ron de la cintura y se lo llevó de allí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ron, háblame, por favor"

Pero el muchacho no decía nada, los ojos fijos en la pared.

"Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?" remangándole el jersey, miró la Marca, aún terriblemente roja; al contrario que Snape, Ron no hizo ningún intento de ocultarla. Era como si sólo su cuerpo estuviese allí, como si el camino hasta las mazmorras y las lágrimas que había derramado antes le hubiesen dejado vacío.

Preocupada, Hermione decidió ir a ver al director. Llevando suavemente a Ron por los pasillos, llegaron a la gárgola que daba entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, y la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de contraseña. Hermione condujo a Ron por las escaleras de caracol.

"Señorita Granger"

"Profesor Dumbledore... Ron..."

"Lo sé, he hablado con el profesor Snape" la miró con curiosidad mientras ella intentaba disimular un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre. "¿Cómo está?"

"Creo... creo que está en shock"

"De acuerdo. Déjelo aquí. Quiero intentar hablar con él, y después deberá pasar algún tiempo en la enfermería."

"¿No debería quedarme con él?"

"No creo que le sea de mucha ayuda esta noche. Creo que el señor Weasley y yo deberíamos tener una conversación a solas"

Asintiendo, Hermione salió.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos bruscamente mientras notaba algo caliente en el pecho, y vio unas manos desatarle los botones del pijama. Sonrió al ver la cara de Cho Chang mirándole seductoramente. La chica apoyó un dedo en sus labios para que guardase silencio.

Y de pronto supo que algo iba mal. Las manos estaban demasiado frías, eran demasiado pálidas. La cara se transformó; sentía que tenía que coger las gafas, porque todo estaba borroso y cada vez le costaba más distinguir los rasgos. Entrecerró los ojos y con angustioso esfuerzo vio la cara de Fleur Delacour.

"¿Fleur?"

Pero no era Fleur, y ya lo sabía.

"¡Draco!"

Él Slytherin sólo sonrió.

"Pero... tú estás muerto"

Draco asintió con calma, aún con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, mientras su mano se deslizaba dentro de los dobles de la camisa del pijama de Harry.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"No estoy aquí, Potter" dijo, acercando su rostro al del Gryffindor, pronunciando las palabras despacio mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos. Cuando se rozaron, dijo "sólo soy una pesadilla."

Harry se despertó de pronto, empapado en sudor, y se llevó el susto de su vida al encontrar dos grandes ojos allí.

"Harry Potter, señor, alguien le espera"

"¿Do... Dobby? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Harry tenía una pesadilla, señor. Son más de las doce."

"¿Quién me espera?"

"Dobby no puede decirlo, Harry Potter"

Completamente despejado, Harry le siguió, con un extraño sentimiento en la garganta. Pero... no era posible.

No. Era sólo Hermione, que se había colado en las habitaciones de los chicos. Entonces se dio cuenta de su cara de angustia.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

"Harry, siéntate"

"¿Qué ha pasado?

"Nada, siéntate"

"¡NO QUIERO SENTARME! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?" empezaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

"Está bien. Ron... Ron se ha unido a los mortífagos"

"¿Que Ron ha hecho qué?" soltó una risilla experimental ante la inmensa estupidez de la idea, hasta ver que no era una broma. "Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿por qué?"

"Esta noche"

"¿Y... dónde está?"

"Estaba en shock. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les dejara solos. Después va a llevarle a la enfermería."

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore"

"No, Harry, espera" dijo Hermione, sujetándole del brazo. "Es mejor que les dejes solos. Ron sabe... lo de Draco y... lo de Snape, quiero que estés avisado, no dejes que lo que pueda decirte te afecte, ya sabes que es muy impulsivo y no piensa lo que dice, o lo que hace."

"Hermione, ¿Quieres decir que Ron ha entrado en los mortífagos por eso?" y hablando consigo mismo, murmuró "Desde luego es lo más estúpido que ha hecho hasta el momento. Voy a hacerle el hara-kiri cuando le encuentre, lo juro"

Hermione le detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Voy a esperar en la enfermería hasta que Dumbledore considere oportuno que lo vea"

"Bien, voy contigo"

"Hermione... creo que será mejor que no"

"¿Por qué? También es mi amigo"

"Hermione, Ron está enamorado de ti. Creo que no querrá que le veas así. Menos después de enterarse de... de..."

"De acuerdo" dijo ella en apenas un susurro.

Cuando Harry desapareció por el pasillo, ella se giró en redondo y se encaminó a las habitaciones del profesor Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Parada frente a la entrada, teniendo en cuenta que desconocía la contraseña para abrirla, se quedó decidiendo qué hacer.

"Señorita Granger" la voz, de nuevo con un tono completamente desconocido, la sacó de su ensimismamiento; el profesor había abierto el acceso a sus habitaciones, y estaba delante de ella.

"Hermione" corrigió sin pensar, y cerró los ojos esperando el inevitable comentario, antes de darse cuenta de su mano en su hombro y estremecerse.

"Hermione" aceptó, con ese tono abatido. Sin preguntar nada, sorprendido de que ella hubiese decidido volver allí, la condujo al interior de las habitaciones. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero aún así, hacía frío. Apartó la mano al sentir el temblor de ella.

Hermione levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

Snape se armó de paciencia; de cualquier forma, no estaba recibiendo nada que no mereciese.

"Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se encuentra Weasley?" ofreció, con sinceridad.

"Bien" le respondió, aún decidiendo si confiar o no en él, como si fuese un perro rabioso. Después de todo, tal vez no era una mala comparación, pensó él, aguantando el escrutinio con paciencia"¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Bueno, sé que es un purasangre, y que últimamente hemos tenido nuestros malentendidos, pero nunca pensé que pudiese llegar tan lejos... No Ron... no el Ron que yo conozco, al menos."

Snape rió sin ganas, envidiando la lealtad que profesaba a sus amigos.

"Señorita Gr... Hermione, muy poca gente, sólo los más estúpidos, se unen a los mortífagos por la limpieza de la sangre, y no he visto que su amigo Ron haya tenido muchos problemas con eso hasta el momento" se arrepintió de las palabras en cuanto las dijo. La voz de los celos había hablado por él. "Quieren poder, y eliminar a otros magos capaces con la excusa de que son hijos de muggles es una solución bastante buena. O por venganza. La venganza es otro de los principales aliados de Voldemort"

"¿Por eso se unió usted?" la pregunta se le escapó.

Él la miró mientras notaba como una herida profunda y antigua se reabría.

"No es asunto suyo" dijo, pero lo dijo sin acritud, con suavidad, como pensando en protegerla de su pasado indigno.

"Aún así"

El asintió, estupefacto de que en esa situación ella quisiese oír su historia. La suya. La de Severus Snape.

"¿Quiere oír la parte sucia? ¿Quiere de verdad saber la triste, miserable historia detrás de la triste y miserable leyenda? Le advierto que compadecer resulta más incómodo que odiar, señorita Granger." Dijo, sonando más como el Snape de siempre.

"Hermione" repitió ella con fingida calma.

"Bien... Fue tan estúpido como parece. Pretendía vengarme... no parece que lo hiciese especialmente bien"

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importase; y tal vez le estaba empezando a dar igual de verdad, en el torbellino confuso en el que se encontraba. No conseguía entender por qué, pero iba a contar esa historia. Necesitaba ser juzgado y condenado para poder despreciarse con todo derecho, para sentir que se había hecho justicia. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, porque ya no le quedaba tiempo, y en un estúpido y dramático gesto Gryffindor, no quería morir sin una razón. No quería morir y cerrar la historia, que todo cayese en el olvido, que ella nunca realmente entendiese...

Hermione había aprendido a conocer lo bastante al hombre como para saber que bajo esa indiferencia se escondía todo el dolor que había ido emponzoñándose en la oscuridad a lo largo de los años.

Si había alguien dispuesto a emplear todo su tiempo en algo que tenía entre ceja y ceja, era Hermione Granger. Y en ese preciso instante sabía que estaba viviendo un momento único, como el de algunas plantas que solo florecen una vez en la vida, antes de morir.

"¿Vengarse? ¿De quién?"

"Mi... madre" el apelativo sonó forzado "era una bruja muy poderosa, pero mucho más interesada en las artes oscuras que en la magia en general. Desgraciadamente, el hombre con el que se casó no apoyaba esos intereses, y él era el que poseía el dinero y los títulos. Ella se encargó de educarme; dudo que él supiese siquiera pronunciar bien mi nombre" Se permitió un segundo de legeremancia y continuó con dificultad: "Mi madre parecía encoger cada día, bajo los malos tratos de mi padre, así que cuando me pidió ayuda para enfrentarle, no me negué, a pesar de que yo aún no controlaba mis poderes. Le lancé un encantamiento petrificus; él cayó hacia atrás y se desnucó."

Hermione suspiró ante el desgraciado incidente. Y sin duda había estado acusándose de asesinado desde su más tierna infancia.

"Oh, no sienta lástima. Estaba orgulloso, porque mi madre también lo estaba; durante días, no sentí ningún remordimiento"

Shock

Él meneó la cabeza, imaginando los intentos de ella por justificarlo, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa desagradable. Ojalá pudiese decir que lo había lamentado; pero no había sido así.

"Verá, yo no era muy listo. No requería mucho esfuerzo saber que mi madre podía haberse librado sola de él; o haberle salvado. Pero no fue hasta que la oí presumir de cómo había logrado controlar y utilizar mis poderes, que eran mucho mayores a los suyos, que me di cuenta de que había utilizado a su propio hijo para deshacerse de su marido. ¿Cómo iban a mandar a un niño como yo a Azkaban por un desgraciado accidente? Y entonces me marché y me uní a ellos."

"¿Qué fue de su madre?" preguntó Hermione, casi con miedo.

"Ella tampoco fue muy inteligente. Se negó a doblegarse ante nadie. Tiempo después, Voldemort me ordenó la preparación de una poción letal y hasta que ella murió, tres días más tarde, no supe quien era su destinatario."

"¿Y cómo... quién...?"

"Pertenecía a la casa Slytherin, ¿cómo cree que ocurrió? Ninguno de los magos de mi año rechazó a Voldemort" y al ver que se mordía el labio para reprimir otra pregunta añadió. "Ah... ahí viene la eterna duda. Por qué decidí irme" dijo con ironía, burlándose más de sí mismo que de ella. "Supongo que en el fondo no tenía demasiado sentido. La... propaganda, el abuso de la fuerza física, todas esas cosas no eran algo que me pareciese propio de las grandes metas. No me mire así, no era un idealista... sólo buscaba unirme a la mejor causa. Y al principio, aquella lo era. O lo parecía. Estudiábamos todo lo que siempre había estado vedado... y aunque al principio llamé idiota a Dumbledore por apartarnos de las artes oscuras, pronto entendí la razón, aunque era, quizá, demasiado tarde..." la mirada en sus ojos le hizo añadir "pero no crea que eso le quita nada de mérito a mis años de mortífago; no soy una buena persona, y he hecho cosas que harían enfermar al mismísimo Filch."

Toda una vida resumida en apenas unas palabras; Hermione no sintió lástima, ni asco, ni odio, sino admiración por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, capaz de haber salido de una vida destinada a la miseria. Y encontró, sorprendida, que le daba igual lo que hubiese hecho.

Snape se volvió de espaldas, incómodo.

Su cuerpo entrenado mantuvo el pulso al mismo ritmo, ignorando la piel de gallina en su espalda al sentir el aire moverse tras él. Se giró, para casi tropezar con Hermione, que se había acercado a él.

Se quedó allí, de pie, mortalmente serio, mirando a su alumna con los labios apretados. Inconscientemente ella levantó la mano y comenzó a frotarle el brazo, como forma de apoyo, supuso. Por una vez, el contacto no hizo que su cuerpo se tensase; estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado cansado de luchar contra todo. Se dejó acariciar hasta que aparentemente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y mirando su mano como si hubiese actuado por voluntad propia, la guardó en el bolsillo.

Hermione podía imaginarse cómo se sentía mirando en sus ojos oscuros; una reunión, Voldemort, un nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts perdido ante el Lado Oscuro, alguien que conocía muchos de los secretos de la Orden... y, por supuesto, como olvidarlo, destripar sus emociones de arriba abajo y quedarse al descubierto delante de una alumna... de Gryffindor... su dolor le parecía nimio ante lo abrumadora que la noche tenía que estar siendo para Snape.

Sintió el reverso de una mano acariciando lánguidamente su cara y frotó la mejilla contra el roce, extendiendo los brazos y apretando en sus puños la capa de su profesor con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose sólo en el tacto de la piel de la mano contra su cara, de la tela contra las palmas de sus manos, intentando olvidar que una vez más, cuando eso, inevitablemente, terminase, frente a ella estaría la mirada cruel de Severus Snape.

"Profesor" dijo Hermione, suavemente, sin abrir los ojos, y Snape detuvo el movimiento de su mano, dejándola parada sobre su pómulo, decidiendo que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

No contestó.

"Profesor" y la voz sonaba más ansiosa, casi... preocupada. "¿Se da cuenta de...? Profesor Snape, Ron... sabe que es usted un espía."

Como si él no lo hubiera pensado. No creía que Weasley quisiese de veras pertenecer a los mortífagos, pero si no había ido directo a contarle a Voldemort todo lo que sabía de Snape por pura venganza, el Señor Oscuro perfectamente podía haberlo leído en sus pensamientos. El chico no era precisamente experto en oclumencia

"Lo sé" dijo. "Por eso es mejor que se vaya. Puede que tenga que salir en cualquier momento."

"No."

"¿Perdón?"

"N... no" repitió con cabezonería

"¿No lo entiende?¿Aún no lo entiende?" y había una retorcida y amarga sonrisa de loco en su cara. Se destapó el antebrazo izquierdo y como había hecho años atrás con Fudge, ondeó la marca oscura bajo sus ojos. Ella sujetó su brazo pálido, surcado de pronunciadas venas azuladas, mientras miraba la forma con curiosidad. Snape continuó hablando con furia, ignorando el hecho de que su piel traidora se hubiese erizado de nuevo "He matado personas, Hermione, con estas mismas manos que estás sujetando. He hecho cosas terribles..."

Hermione ya lo sabía, y aunque no había podido evitar un escalofrío había decidido que no le importaba.

Paseó el pulgar suavemente sobre la fea marca, y Snape detuvo su airado discurso en seco, jadeando de la impresión. Hermione supuso que era una zona de su piel que rara vez alguien habría tocado.

"¿Duele?"

Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar.

Hermione asintió, como si por fin hubiese satisfecho una antigua duda, pero no retiró de allí el pulgar, que siguió paseándose arriba y abajo por su piel.

Snape sabía que la marca no se transmitía por el contacto, pero Hermione tocando algo tan... malvado era una imagen escalofriante. Nunca, se juró a sí mismo, ella nunca tendrá que pasar por eso.

Más calmado, levantó la voz, consiguiendo hacerla sonar potente y normal.

"¿Qué pretendes, Hermione, qué quieres de mí?" y había algo de desesperación en el tono, como si estuviese pidiendo una oportunidad de salir corriendo de allí sin más daños.

Hermione levantó la vista

"No lo sé" dijo con sinceridad.

Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su cara, pero él se apartó.

"Hermione, soy tu profesor"

Ella se retiró también, y dolida, murmuró:

"No, oficialmente ya no."

"Te doblo la edad, y..." pero a pesar de sus palabras se acercó a ella, ansioso por sentir de nuevo calor después del frío glacial que esa noche había dejado en sus huesos.

_No puedo hacerlo. No puedo_.

Las manos se le enredaron en su pelo, y esta vez el beso fue hambriento, feroz, sin la dulzura de aquella noche semanas atrás. La empujó hacia la cama con algo de rudeza, mientras ella se agarraba con tanta fuerza a su hombro que le clavó las uñas, y apartó las cubiertas con un movimiento de varita. Descansaron en silencio unos instantes, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a hacer o decir nada en una situación tan frágil; después, los brazos de él se enroscaron como serpientes alrededor de Hermione, y ella notó que los ojos se le humedecían ante la fiereza del abrazo, sospechando por primera vez que no era la única que estaba asustada.

Esforzándose por girarse sin romper el contacto, se volvió y se acurrucó contra él; durante un largo rato, los latidos de ambos corazones fueron el único sonido que oyeron.

Una vez más, inexplicablemente, Hermione sintió que se hundía en un sueño tranquilo. Snape miró la cabeza castaña que tenía en el pecho, y murmuró:

"Felicidades, Hermione"

Después, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró conciliar el sueño.

- - - - - - - - - -

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Hermione no pudo evitar una sensación de triunfo cuando vio dónde estaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado. Preocupada, se levantó y buscó por la habitación, pero no había ni rastro del profesor Snape.

Se estiró, y alisó el pijama, arrugado al dormir, y se sentó en la cama a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta. Primero soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que Snape estaba perfectamente; después se dio cuenta de lo comprometido de la situación. Había estado tan preocupada que no se le había ocurrido pensar qué iba a decirle cuando le viese.

"Buenos días"

Aunque él no dijo nada, habría jurado que sonrió levemente, pero fue demasiado rápido para poder asegurarlo.

"¿Café?"

Ella asintió, aunque una tila hubiese ido mejor, y Snape hizo aparecer dos tazas con un toque de varita. Después le tendió una, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, como preparado para decir algo; mientras pensaba, se llevó la mano al hombro, como si algo le molestase, y sintió los dedos finos y delicados de Hermione palpar el músculo al instante.

"No es nada"

Pero ella ya había levantado la tela, y se sonrojó; el profesor tenía un arañazo del que ella era, sin duda alguna, causante.

"No se preocupe, señorita Granger, dudo que Dumbledore lo considere justificación para descontarle puntos de Gryffindor"

Involuntariamente, Hermione rió. Snape sintió la flaqueza invadirle de nuevo al oír esa risa, y acarició brevemente su mejilla.

"Profesor Snape"

"¡Por Circe, Hermione, deja de llamarme así!" dijo con brusquedad, molesto por el continuo recordatorio de lo inapropiado de su comportamiento.

Ella se disculpó, sorprendida por el tono duro, y él se dio cuenta; bajó un poco la cabeza para besarla. Hermione, cerró los ojos y volvió a olvidarse del mundo durante un rato.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó al final, incapaz de contenerse. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"No debería haber pasado nada, en primer lugar" dijo él, levantándose, ligeramente tenso. "No lo sé; deberías salir por esa puerta y no volver"

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, S...Severus?" le tuteó aún insegura.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?" contestó él, evasivo, consciente de que excepto el profesorado, nadie le llamaba por su nombre.

"A ti"

Sintió el nudo de su garganta aflojarse levemente.

"Hermione, no habrá tardes en las Tres Escobas ni paseos por los jardines... no soy un hombre agradable, y no vas a tener muchos apoyos..." le advirtió.

"No me importa. Ya he tenido todo eso, y no es lo que quiero."

Él asintió, pensando en qué nuevo error estaba cometiendo.

_CONTINUARÁ.... (siempre quise poner eso!)_

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: hola! Gracias por la primera review del chap 11! El pobre Ron ha pagado cara su homofobia, MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Perdón. Juro que no me cae mal. Las crónicas me encantaron, mucho más que Tolkien y todo eso, tengo una amiga que es absolutamente fanática y me las dejó; siempre comentamos que los personajes no son perfectos, que cambian, que están muy desarrollados... por eso me encantan... Tass! Tass me gusta un montón. Pero sin duda no es dificil adivinar que mi favorito es........... tachan, tachan.... Raistlin! (soy un horror, lo sé!) A ver cuando actualizas el fic... (trampas) aunque tengo intención de pasearme por los demás, es sólo que estas semanas están siendo terribles! Avedakedabraría a todos mis profesores!

**Amsp14:** hola guapetona!!! Desgraciadamente voy a tener que empezar con amenazas de muerte contigo... por favor! Tonks y snape!!! He encontrado un Tonks/Snape incipiente que me está gustando, y mi cabeza va y piensa: si ya sé el final, se casan porque ella quiere entrar en los mortífagos... jajaja, me lío en seguida! Ron... ya sé que le tengo machacado. Ya sé que parece algo imposible. Pero es un purasangre, y siempre ha tenido la sangre pura esa muy caliente. Aunque es un buen chaval y se arrepiente.. en fín, a ver que tal. Hablé con tu hermana en el messenger!!!

**ArwenWood**: pues tengo un truco mejor. Estudié publicidad (ahora estudio filología) y le decía a mi madre que tenía que ver la televisión para hacer trabajos!!! (claro que ella me preguntaba por qué cambiaba de canal durante los anuncios!) jejeje. Leí el que me recomendaste, el de cómo besar a snape, y tienes razón, me reí mucho! Por cierto, sigo esperando ver que pasa ahora que sólo queda una semana... fred? George? Odiará fred a George por no haberle dicho que se iba? Tanananana... tanananana.... (que no, leches, que no es la marcha nupcial... es algo que suena como intrigante, vale?) PD: le vas a tener que dar más mimos a ron para sacarle de esta...

**Melocotón:** hola guapetona! (estoy empezando a pensar que no debería llamar guapetona a la gente que no conozco, pero seguro que estamos todas tremendas. Bueno yo no. Pero da igual.) Se me hace raro contestarte a esta review porque ya te contesté a otra después en el otro fic... deberían dar carnet de escritora de fics (y de padres, ya que estamos, mis vecinos necesitarían clases, dejar a un bebé de dos años solo en casa toda la mañana), yo suspendería, no puedo escribir 2 a la vez que me hago un lío! En fín, que muchas gracias por la review, que cada vez me extiendo más con las respuestas, al final tendré que publicar a parte, jajaja.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **hola!!!! ¿qué, como estás? Espero que estés contenta con el "regalo" de cumpleaños... este hombre sólo le da disgustos!!! Pero al menos, algo más lejos ya llegué... aunque no del todo... lo sé. Lo sé. Paciencia! Unos me acusan de lenta y otros de rápida!!! Al final si me voy a londres!!! Estoy taaaaaaaaaaan nerviosa! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que de esta no me odies... PD ya leí tu actualización, muy buena!!!

**Nocrala**: hola! Bienvenida de vuelta!!! Pues al paso que voy, ni Heeman o como se llamase el hombre este... si... buen Dumbledore eh? Se las curra. Ron el pobre lo que tiene es una bocaza más grande... y no controla... por eso NOOOOO quiero que Rowling me lo lie con Hermione!!! Por favor Rowling, si lees esto (oh, sí, altamente probable!) NO LO HAGAS! Ambas sabemos que Severus y Hermione están destinados a estar juntos! Porque me he leído los libros otra vez desde que me gustan como pareja y oye!!! Le defiende de forma muy especial toooooodo el tiempo. Yo que sé, parece que estoy colocada, no? Pues nada que ver. En serio. Bueno, gracias por la review y un besote!

**Morrigan Blane**: hola!!! Siento haber tardado años... normalmente no tardo tanto (aunque no puedo decir mucho- un capítulo en toooodo el verano eleva mi media bastante) Adoro a Snape!!! Yo estoy un poco colgadilla de un profe, pero sin futuro ni intenciones de futuro, me conformo con poner cara de boba cuando él da clase; además, él está casado (y no me meto en esas cosas, que que movida luego) y tengo un novio estupendo menos porque no le gustan los fanfics. Dije estupendo? Lo retiro. y tu? tienes más suerte que yo? Espero que sí... a mi no me parecen mal siempre que la persona joven tenga dos dedos de frente y el mayor no lo haga sólo en plan aprovecharse. Y por qué no? El amor es extraño!!! (y malsano) Pues mucha suerte te deseo, y que sea menos borde que Snape!

**Cloe:** hola!!! Pues la verdad el masoquismo mucho no me va. Quiero decir el sexo me parece muy bien, y pegar tb, pero yo, los placeres, de uno en uno, que si no me atraganto. Es broma (pero me sigue sin gustar el sado. Y en caso de que alguien me pusisese una pistola en la sien y me dijese que tengo que practicarlo, tendría que ser la ¿dominatrix? ¿la jefa? Lo que sea ... no me mola nada que me peguen, en serio.) ¿A qué venía esta disertación? En fín, creo que leer tus reviews empieza a ser perjudicial para mi salud mental. Un beso.

**Sheamoonie:** cada vez que veo los millones de guioncitos, me meo. Eres tremenda. Me encantó tu actualización, fue un giro bastante importante no? Tenía mucha prisa y no pude dejar review en condiciones, lo siento. Pero cuando va al lago, él está allí, no? Ya puedes actualizar el fin de semana, me has dejado ahí, pensando (y si hay otra persona paseando y se equivoca? Pero yo quiero que sea él... quiero que ella lo vea... quiero que descubran que no es imposible... quiero que los reyes magos me traigan un severus etc)

**Asuky-chan**: y tenías que ponerla en un idioma ilegible? Jajaja, me reí con la review... Oye, el fic de "está es tu elección" lo tienes abandonadito no? A ver si te animas, que quiero irme de misión... Un beso, y gracias por el review!!! Espero que la palabra (es que soy muy cortita) no fuese un juramento ni una maldición!!!

**SBM-NgiE: **hola!!! No importa, problemas técnicos los tengo yo a diario, mi ordenador en cuanto dejas de darle pedales... así que re-bienvenida, y encantadíiiiiisima de verte... Me hizo mucha gracia lo de estar en su cuarto aunque sea de ventana...si no compartiese tus sentimientos te diría que te lo hicieses mirar! Lo sé, dumbledore es como un poco extraño.. barba blanca, justo, todopoderoso y omnisciente, vaya, me recuerda a alguien... cualquier día se me va la olla y me pongo a rezarle el padrenuestro... a ver cuando te animas a seguir con el fic, que dejaste un momento... pobre hermione, a ver si se lo puede decir ya a harry y ron. Aunque me gusta eso dq comparta un secreto con Snape ( y de nuevo, Dumbledore....)

**Meilin2:** Genial, el anciano este... me dio bastante miedo lo de Tonks manejando... eh.... quién te dio el carnet? Es broma, seguro que lo haces fantástico, yo ni siquiera me atreví, yo sería como Hermione en una escoba.... pero bueno. Leí uno de tus fics el sábado, pero no me dejó ff dejarte review. No te preocupes que me encargaré de ellos (Mwajajajajjaa!) bsos y gracias!

**HoneyBeeM**: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando, yo no siempre las tengo todas conmigo, así que cada review me anima un montón!!! Gracias por lo de las características, aquí creo que lo cagué un poco, pero juro que era imposible que se liasen si él no paraba de decir maldades durante al menos treinta segundos!!! Yo me metí en una página de snape, y no sabía ni lo que era un fic, y encontré dos, uno muy malo y uno en inglés muy bueno, snape/hermione. Las primeras páginas me parecieron enfermizas, pero ahora estoy enganchada. Hay uno de hermione adulta y snape (en inglés) que es mi favorito!!! En fín, no sé por qué demonios te cuento todo esto, pero piénsalo... como pareja tienen sentido. Muchísimas gracias otra vez, y un beso.

**Antíope Black:** horror! Te creo cuando dices lo del ordenador, yo he pasado cuatro meses en el infierno así que me puedo hacer una idea.... Espero que vayas avanzada (toma ya, había escribo habanzada, a qué vamos a llegar!) con "la cazadora" porque estoy esperando el 7!!! Un besito y a trabajar eh??? Espero verte pronto por ahí!!!!

**Annie Angelical**: vaya review, que maravilla, me puse de todos los colores!!! Ya ví que eres una enamorada de snape (me colé en tu bio, LO SIENTO, juro que no soy una acosadora, pero lo hago, si alguien me deja una signed, pues ahí voy a cotillear... y al final, caí. No pude resistirlo. Leí "te deseo". No pude dejar review porque fanfiction estaba "en obras" (no entendí exactamente que querían mejorar) y me pareció fantástico! No tuve demasiado tiempo, y de hecho esta semana no he podido entrar, así que ahí voy pendiente a por la continuación, aunque por lo que pones... me da miedo que no sea un final muy feliz... bueno, habrá que arriesgarse. No se, lo de la forma de escribir, a veces pongo palabras algo... yo que sé, poco frecuentes y eso me sale así porque leo mucho, pero luego vuelvo atrás, lo releo, y me parezco taaaaaaan melodramática y petulante que lo paso terrible de vergüenza y me paso dos semanas sin publicar! Espero que no parezca eso desde fuera!!! No lo hago conscientemente, al menos. En fín, muchas gracias, me animaste un montón, y enhorabuena con el fic!!!

**Sayakaf1**: hola! Leí dos historias.... tenían bastantes reviews para ser tan cortas, así que supuse que a lo mejor eran buenas (ya que mis conocimientos de francés apestan, por algo hay que guiarse, aunque el número de reviews no siempre sea lo más indicado). El francés siempre me gustó pero este mundo loco me llevó por los caminos del inglés, el alemán(soy penosa aún), y el pequeño y difícil idioma (si! Los que sois de aquí, que alguien me lo niegue!) de la región en donde vivo (el más complicado de todos). Le francaiçe me recuerda de alguna forma a Lestat el vampiro, de quien fui una apasionada hace años... le pagué la educación a los hijos de Anne Rice, porque compré todos sus libros... espero que la maravillosa hija de J.K.Rowling no elija una carrera cara porque ahí me veo! No sé, serán las horas de la noche, pero me estoy poniendo pesadita ya, así que solo te diré que gracias, y que un beso.

**Altariel de Valinor**: hola! Bienvenida al Maravillosísisisimo mundo de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger! No sé como eran los fics antes de que llegaran ellos, porque el primero que leí fue Pawn to Queen, que debe ser para la gente como la biblia de los SS/HG, así que claro, ya entré condicionada... y la verdad es que en perspectiva, con Hermione siempre defendiéndole hasta que las pruebas pueden más, y a veces aún después... a veces me pregunto si Rowling va a liarla con Ron sólo como tapadera, y en realidad está en fanfiction escribiendo sobre ellos... podría ser yo, quién sabe. Vale, yo no, es obvio, pero qué!!! Me hizo mucha ilusión que te saltaras una clase (pshhh, pshhh, no digas eso que suena como mal, mala influencia!) ok, que te interesase el fic como para perder tu tiempo! Un beso y gracias por el review!!!

**Pupi-chan:** hola!!! Qué tal sigues? Leí tu actualización, intenté dejarte review, pero también contigo tengo que disculparme, fanfiction estaba en reparaciones o algo... ya me encargaré de remediarlo! Además de a solas, ahora van a pasar el tiempo... más juntos, diría yo!!! síiiii!!! Si lo maté, a Draco... me temo que le seguirá dando guerra a Draco, pero desde el plano irreal... no pensé revivirlo, y no queda mucho de fic, aunque sería un giro interesante... menos mal que volvieron a poner la calefacción porque me estaban saliendo sabañones de escribir con este frío.... Me reí un montón con tu respuesta, por cierto, mucha gracias por todo lo que pusiste, y un besito, espero vernos pronto, en tu fic, en el mío... por ahí, ok? Besos!

**LouiseMayAlcott**: hola! Ya veo que tb encontraste tiempo para este fic, genial! Espero que si te da tiempo a ponerte al día me digas tu opinión sincera, me alegró encontrarte por aquí. Malvado, malvado... tampoco, no? Lo justo para ser SUPERSEXY!!!! Jajaja. Un besito, guapa, y hasta pronto. Gracias!!!

**Willow black**: hola! Me gustó encontrarme con tu nombre por aquí de nuevo! Tranquila por Ron, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de su comportamiento y "estupidez" (con cariño) crónica, pero eso le hará mejor persona, seguro. Si en el fondo le quiero, a quién más podría usar como conejillo de indias y hacerle de todo con esta crueldad extrema? Eso sí, le quiero solo como amigo... Snape, ese sí que es otra cosa!!! En fín, un beso y gracias por pasarte por aquí.


	13. Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás

"De nuevo"

Hermione apuntó con su varita y por tercera vez consecutiva transformó la pluma en un ave. McGonagall parecía satisfecha.

"Bien, podemos dejarlo por hoy"

"Pero profesora, no estoy segura de haber conseguido bien ese gesto con la muñeca... ¿y no le parece que el pico tiene un color un tanto desvaído?"

McGonagall sonrió. Su alumna había recuperado las fuerzas en un tiempo récord, y pese a la lamentable situación de su amigo Weasley, en algún lugar había encontrado algo que le ayudaba a no perder el norte. Sea lo que fuere, dio gracias por ello.

"No, Hermione, está perfecto."

Hermione recogió sus cosas rápidamente y después de darle las gracias a McGonagall, cruzó los pasillos a la carrera, hasta llegar al ala de la enfermería. Harry ya estaba allí.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Sigue igual. Poppy sugirió... sugirió que le tratase un especialista de San Mungo. Dice que ella no sabe nada de... psicología. Y que físicamente su estado es perfecto. Que si no contesta es porque no quiere."

Ron estaba en una especie de catatonia consciente, y vivían con el temor de que Voldemort se decidiese a convocarle; tal vez no pudiese ir y lo pagase con su vida, o tal vez decidiese salir de ella y le perdieran para siempre.

"Ron..." dijo Hermione, retirándole el pelo de los ojos; empezaba a tenerlo demasiado largo. Después, se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano, mientras, como ya había hecho con Snape, le hablaba de lo que había ocurrido durante el día, limitándose a una conversación no muy trascendental. Echaba mucho de menos otros monólogos junto a una cama diferente en la mansión de Snape... y también al profesor. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se habían despertado juntos, y sólo había alcanzado a verle un par de veces en el Gran Comedor, siempre fugazmente, y él nunca le devolvió las miradas; decidió esperar. Sin duda, Severus Snape no era un hombre que aceptase invasiones en su vida privada. Aún le maravillaba pensar que hubiese dejado entrar siquiera a alguien como ella, que le hubiese dejado vislumbrar algo más allá del hombre cruel y sarcástico que era.

Snape, por su parte, acaba de decidir con gran esfuerzo que era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Con la capa ondeando tras él, se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la enfermería, donde sabía que Hermione pasaba las horas.

Harry salía en ese momento.

"Potter" masculló, como a punto de atragantarse. Fue lo más parecido a un saludo que se le ocurrió.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada desafiante, como acusadora, que él se limitó a ignorar.

Y entonces lo vio.

Hermione sostenía la mano pecosa de Weasley entre las suyas mientras le hablaba con dulzura, y le retiraba de vez en cuando el flequillo rebelde de los ojos. Weasley, con la vista fija en el infinito, parpadeaba de vez en cuando como única señal de que estaba vivo.

No pudo evitarlo; todo su autocontrol, la disciplina perfeccionada durante años, se evaporaron en un suspiro y se sintió embargado por un desagradable sentimiento en las entrañas. Snape no era un hombre de pasiones, o eso había pensado hasta entonces, pero la cuchillada de los celos fue tan fuerte que creyó que iba a doblarse del dolor físico. En realidad, siempre había sabido que eso tenía que pasar. Después de todo el verano juntos, Hermione se había imaginado unos sentimientos que no había, pero ahora, al ver a Ron en ese estado, se había volcado en el pelirrojo como una vez había hecho con él mismo; ahora ya tenía otra víctima a quien rescatar. Sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impenetrable, y se adelantó ligeramente, sin conseguir llamar la atención de ninguno de ambos, tan centrados Ron en la pared y Hermione en Ron.

"Señorita Granger"

Hermione se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

"Pro... profesor Snape" dijo, sonriendo con algo de timidez, el calor serpenteando camino arriba hasta sus mejillas.

Snape miró la sonrisa genuina de la chica, como si de veras hubiese estado esperando verle. Apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

"A las ocho en mi despacho, si es que le interesa seguir con la asignatura de pociones" dijo, algo más ásperamente de lo que habría querido.

Ella asintió, sin parecer muy confusa por la actitud agria de su profesor. Se había esperado algo así.

Sin aguardar más, él se giró y salió de la enfermería.

- - - - - -

Hermione tardó sospechosamente más de lo normal en cepillarse el pelo y vestirse, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Por desgracia, el resultado fue salir de sus habitaciones cuando faltaban dos minutos para las ocho; echó a correr y sólo pudo desear no tropezar con ninguna escalera cambiante.

Llegó sin aliento a la puerta del despacho de su profesor.

"No debería usted correr por los pasillos, señorita Granger" siseó una voz "cinco puntos de Gryffindor"

Se giró para enfrentarle, pero por su gesto, supo que no era un buen momento para protestar. En silencio, le siguió al interior de la clase.

"Espero que haya leído el capítulo de hoy"

Hermione, de hecho, había leído ese y varios más. Asintió.

"De acuerdo. Entonces comience a mezclar la Poción Aturdidora."

Mientras Hermione mezclaba, el profesor le hacía preguntas difíciles sobre la teoría. En ocasiones, sin darse cuenta, olvidaba el tono cruel, y parecía genuinamente interesado en escuchar la opinión de la chica. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Había sabido desde el principio que una persona como ella necesitaba alguien que la retase. Y si Severus Snape, complicado y huraño, no era un reto, no tenía ni idea de qué o quién podían serlo.

Para cuando la poción estuvo lista, ambos estaban plenamente satisfechos con la clase; Hermione, por un lado, había descubierto que él era un profesor increíble cuando ponía el corazón en ello, y Snape nunca había dado una clase tan satisfactoria. Había sido una experiencia interesante y no podía esperar a repetirla, aunque se guardó mucho de decirlo.

Rápidamente ambos recogieron sus cosas. Al alcanzar el bote de piel de tritón, sus manos se chocaron, y fue como una descarga de electricidad.

Snape tragó saliva, pero Hermione levantó la cabeza y volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa de nuevo.

"Será mejor que vuelva a sus habitaciones" dijo él, imperturbable.

Ella, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos negros, asintió.

"¿Cuándo será la próxima lección?" preguntó.

"Mañana" contestó Snape, y después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en si tenía algo más que hacer. Espearba al menos haber sonado autoritario, y no implorante. "Aunque, para evitar los estúpidos errores que no hubiese cometido de haber leído bien el capítulo, le recomiendo que acuda a mis habitaciones previamente" añadió. Volver al tratamiento formal fue la única manera en la que pudo obligarse a realizar la invitación.

Si no hubiese sabido cómo era su profesor, Hermione habría montado en cólera. Apenas se había equivocado en un par de cosas; pero vio más allá de las formas, y asintió.

"De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?"

"A las siete. En punto. La contraseña es Mefisto. Espero que sea capaz de hacer honor a esta confianza, señorita Granger"

"Hasta mañana, profesor" dijo, dándose la vuelta y remarcando con retintín el profesor.

La puerta se cerró.

"Hasta mañana" dijo él, demasiado tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A las siete en punto del día siguiente, Hermione estaba en la entrada de la habitación de su profesor de pociones.

"Mefisto" murmuró, como si temiese que alguien la oyera.

Un hueco en la pared le dio paso a las espaciosas habitaciones de Snape; él estaba sentado a la mesa y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

"Buenas tardes"

La miró entonces, arqueando una ceja.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la habitación para decirle que tomase asiento donde fuese. Se dio cuenta de que la chica titubeaba; lo cierto es que no había otra mesa, así que añadió: "siéntase libre para utilizar sus- indudablemente vastos- conocimientos en el campo de la transfiguración"

"No será necesario, gracias." Dijo, ignorando el sarcasmo en la frase del profesor y sentándose en el suelo al pie de la cama.

Minutos más tarde, Snape levantó la vista para comprobar que la chica seguía allí y no se había quedado dormida; ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta, demasiado concentrada en reproducir el sistema solar en miniatura en un pergamino.

Levantó la vista de pronto, y se sobresaltó al encontrar a Snape mirándola.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él, viendo que se avecinaba una pregunta.

"No lo entiendo."

"¿El qué?" preguntó él con un suspiro de paciencia.

"¿Porqué si se mezclan durante el periodo nocturno de los días tercero y cuarto del mes lunar la mayoría de las pociones pierden su efectividad?"

¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de eso?

"Veamos" se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, tomando el pergamino en sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que deduce usted de aquí?"

Mordiendo el extremo del lapicero- aún no se había acostumbrado a usar pluma para dibujar- Hermione respondió: "He comprobado el efecto de los planetas en las pociones, y aparte de los obvios, no encuentro ninguna explicación. El hecho de que se trate de pociones con elementos básicamente terrestres me hace pensar que se trata de Marte, pero..."

El profesor asentía complacido. Posó la punta de su varita sobre el pergamino y dio un ligero golpe.

"Mobiliimago" dijo.

Inmediatamente, las imágenes del dibujo comenzaron a moverse.

"¿Qué ves ahora?"

"Oh"

"Así es. La órbita de Marte es irregular, y suele coincidir con esos dos días. Es fácil de calcular" dijo, escribiendo la fórmula física de la órbita descrita por Marte.

"¿Una vez cada dos meses, entonces, está demasiado lejos de la tierra? ¿Pero que sucede en el mes intermedio? ¿Por qué no funciona?"

"Dímelo tú" le tendió el mapa del sistema solar, aún en movimiento.

A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada.

"Está demasiado cerca. Por eso se estropean. Algunos elementos tienen demasiada fuerza."

"Así es. Hay que variar las proporciones"

Snape se levantó para volver a su sitio.

"¿Son los de séptimo curso?" preguntó Hermione entonces, acercándose. Él se detuvo de pronto. Estaba señalando, sin duda, los rollos de pergamino encima de su mesa.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo, algo tenso.

Intentando mantenerse seria, Hermione dijo:

"Tal vez debería marcharme antes de que llegues al de Harry..."

Snape soltó un resoplido, como dándole la razón, y pensó divertido que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie bromeaba con él. Definitivamente, no le molestaba viniendo de Hermione. Le sorprendía el montón de cosas de ella que no le molestaban, comenzando por su presencia. Pero aún quedaba demasiado de mortífago en él, y tenía miedo de que parte de aquel monstruo aún estuviese vivo, así que apartó un mechón de la frente de la chica con precisión médica, incapaz de nada más delatador y le dio la espalda, para no mostrar sus músculos tensos, como cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado. Hermione iba a necesitar mucha paciencia. Qué demonios, él iba a necesitar mucha paciencia.

A las ocho, Hermione salió de allí. Quería hacer una visita a Ron para ver cómo seguía antes de ir a cenar. Sin embargo, no logró llegar hasta le enfermería.

"Prepárate, sangresucia" dijo Pansy Parkinson. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que había retrocedido en el tiempo y que Draco Malfoy estaba hablándole.

Se dio la vuelta con una mirada desafiante.

"¿Sí, Parkinson? ¿Qué quieres?"

Pansy sonrió con maldad.

"No quiero nada de ti, asquerosa sangresucia." Tirándole algo que parecía un papel doblado y muy sobado, le dijo: "por suerte Hogwarts pronto se librará de ti... no van a descansar hasta que te maten"

Riéndose desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione, que a pesar de ser consciente de que el nivel intelectual de Pansy no era excesivamente alto, sabía también que nunca decía las cosas sin un motivo, abrió el papel que le había tirado.

Palideció.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, y pronto. Pero... ¿con quién?

- - - - - - - - -

Snape frunció el ceño cuando sintió los hechizos de su habitación siendo desarmados de nuevo por Hermione, que apenas acababa de marcharse.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó irritado ante la repentina invasión no invitada de su espacio.

Pero de inmediato cambió el tono cuando vio a Hermione de pie, pálida y temblorosa en el umbral.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" y la voz le salió ronca de preocupación.

Ella le tendió el trozo de papel, que no era otra cosa que un recorte de El Profeta.

Snape paseó rápidamente los ojos por las líneas, mientras su rostro se iba tornando ceniciento, y su ira iba creciendo. Al final, con su mano libre, frotó inconscientemente el hombro de la chica, para consolarla.

La condujo hasta el borde de la cama, donde la sentó. Momentos después, le tendió una taza humeante.

"Bebe. Te calmará"

Ella lo bebió sin protestar por el sabor amargo, y le devolvió la taza. Aún pálida, preguntó al aire, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, como autoconvenciéndose:

"No... no hay forma de que puedan entrar en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?"

Snape suspiró. Después del caso Black, qué podía decir; Lucius Malfoy y Reginald Lovecraft en paradero desconocido eran muy malas noticias. Maldijo a Fudge, que se había negado a ponerles vigilancia durante la investigación, sacándoles de Azkaban hasta escuchar el veredicto confiando en su "sentido de la honorabilidad".

"No va a pasarte nada" dijo. Y pensaba asegurarse de que así fuera.

"¿Y Harry? ¿Y Ron?"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" dijo, un tanto arisco.

"Malfoy querrá ir a por Harry, y Ron... no lo sé. Hay que hacer algo para que salga del shock"

"Potter se ha enfrentado con adversarios peores que Malfoy, Hermione, y he visto casos como el de Weasley antes; se le pasará. No para todo el mundo es fácil"

"¿Y... tú?" preguntó Hermione, aún peleando por no tratarle de usted. Por la cara de él, también le resultaba difícil "¿Has sabido algo de Voldemort?"

Snape se tensó. No podía acostumbrarse a hablar con Hermione de esa parte de su vida.

"No" dijo, apretando la mandíbula. "Parece que Weasley mantuvo la boca cerrada" añadió.

Hermione asintió, más tranquila, y se apoyó en el pecho de su profesor, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse, hasta que lentamente él se relajó. Estirando la mano, la coló debajo de la de él, que se cerró en torno a sus dedos, y alzó la barbilla, buscando sus labios, que se dejaron besar sin participar.

De pronto, todo se tornó confuso; el profesor se levantó de su lado, y con cuidado le desató los zapatos, y le levantó las piernas hasta que estuvo tumbada encima de la cama, y entonces la tapó con la colcha de colores Slytherin. La poción había hecho su efecto. Después, se sentó a la mesa y escribió un par de cartas, intentando averiguar el paradero de Malfoy y Lovecraft. Finalmente, dormitó en uno de los sillones frente al fuego. De vez en cuando, abría los ojos y miraba hacia la cama, deseando trepar al colchón y colocarse a su lado, para estar seguro de que Hermione era algo sólido y real y no un reflejo de sus propios deseos. Se impidió moverse de allí. Después de todo, aún le quedaba algo de dignidad; y tenía que guardar la compostura y el control, porque si no, no le quedaba nada. Cuando ella se fuese, cuando todo volviese a ser como antes, ¿a qué iba a agarrarse, si se rendía en eso, también?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Acudió a sus habitaciones en otras tres ocasiones; la envarada formalidad del profesor poco a poco se fue transformado en un extraño acomodo, una distensión palpable en el ambiente, y por fin, Severus Snape comenzaba a tratarla como a un igual. Pasó allí su tiempo de estudio: había pocos libros en la biblioteca de los que Snape no tuviese su propia copia. Procuraron limitar esas visitas, y restringirlas a las habitaciones de él, donde había poca o ninguna oportunidad de que algún alumno terminase por accidente. En esas ocasiones, ella solía sentarse a sus pies, si estaba en una butaca, o a los pies de la cama si él trabajaba en la mesa; por eso Snape solía sentarse junto al fuego y dejaba vagar la mano por sus rizos indomables, sintiendo el peso de su cabeza apoyado en la rodilla. Como un perro faldero, pensaba Hermione en sus momentos más bajos. Como una mascota. Pero desaba verle sentarse frente al fuego, para sentir sus dedos vagar por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba sentado a la mesa. Compartían uno de esos momentos de paz absoluta que ninguno de los dos había conocido antes, y que tan fácilmente se producían ahora. Hermione, absorta en sus tareas, Snape, en el escritorio, con el ceño fruncido lanzando imprecaciones al corregir algún ensayo de sus alumnos, y ocasionalmente levantando la cabeza para comprobar que de veras ella estaba allí, que no había sido todo producto de su imaginación. De vez en cuando, se mordía el labio, o se rascaba el cabello con la pluma; él sentía temblar la mandíbula, sabiendo que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin esos pequeños gestos. Y en algún raro momento, ella levantaba la vista y reía ante sus comentarios malhumorados, y entonces él intentaba fijar ese instante en su memoria, para luego volver a sumergirse en una marea de culpabilidad, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder, atascado en aquel error que estaba seguro iba a tener que pagar.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada indescifrable. Snape, por una vez, no la apartó, y como atraída por un imán, tan lentamente que fue casi doloroso, se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta él. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomó una decisión: algo tenía que pasar, para bien o para mal; no podía seguir en ese estado de espera agotador. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le besó.

Hubo un titubeo momentáneo, y de pronto, en el momento en que los brazos de él parecían haber tomado la decisión de envolver su cintura, y a Hermione le parecía que el profesor iba a decir algo importante, una llamarada verde salió de la chimenea. Snape levantó su varita.

"Es el director Dumbledore" dijo con calma.

Hermione sintió un brote de histeria, pero se limitó a permanecer allí sentada, controlando las ganar de salir corriendo y esconderse.

"Veniam" dijo, abriendo el paso a la chimenea, que había sellado desde que Hermione visitaba libremente sus habitaciones.

El rostro sonriente de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea.

"Severus. Ah, señorita Granger. Supuse que la encontraría ahí."

Hermione sonrió intentando esconder la vergüenza, hundiendo la cabeza entre los papeles en los que había estado trabajando. Snape sólo arqueó una ceja, sin sorprenderse demasiado.

"Tengo buenas noticias. El señor Weasley está mejor. Su familia acaba de marcharse, ¿tal vez le gustaría verle?" Ella asintió y sonriendo, Dumbledore desapareció.

Se apresuró a levantarse, sacudiéndose la falda.

"Tengo que..." dijo, dejando la frase a medio terminar.

El asintió, incapaz de mirarla, incapaz de reconocer el daño que le hacía esa elección en el momento preciso en que por fin había dejado sus defensas al descubierto.

-----

Hermione llegó a la carrera, maldiciendo lo inapropiado del momento, y se encontró con Ron, que se detuvo vacilante en la puerta de la enfermería. Paró durante un segundo y luego acortó la distancia y se lanzó a abrazar al muchacho. Con su propio torbellino emocional, no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupada que había estado por él.

Iba a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero Ron habló primero, y lo hizo con una seriedad y un deje de amargura extraños en él.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Hermione, de verdad."

Parecía avergonzado. Hermione le agarró por el brazo y dijo

"Demos un paseo"

Caminaron hasta el lago, y se sentaron a la orilla. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio y Hermione sintió la sangre de sus manos y sus pies helarse poco a poco, aunque Ron parecía inmune al frío. Se preguntó si el autocastigo era una práctica común entre todos los mortífagos arrepentidos. Al menos lo era en los dos que conocía. Le pasó la mano por la espalda para darle calor; lo último que querían ahora era una neumonía.

Una sombra les observaba desde las ventanas del castillo.

"¿No vas a preguntarme por qué?"

"No lo sé, Ron. ¿Quieres que te lo pregunte?"

"No sé lo que quiero. Mamá estaba... deshecha... Harry y tú... yo... pensé que había elegido mal mis amigos, todo parecía ir al revés... me cansé de ser el hermano de Charlie, Bill, Percy, George y Fred... sé que esto no tiene sentido para ti..."

"Sí lo tiene"

El asintió sin convicción.

"Esta vez la he fastidiado, ¿verdad?" por primera vez la miró directamente a los ojos.

Incapaz de ver al pelirrojo hundido y antinaturalmente serio, Hermione dijo:

"No pasa nada, Ron, todo se arreglará."

----

Hermione entró en la habitación, y con ella una ráfaga de frío.

"Estoy helada" sentenció

Snape no levantó la vista.

Preocupada, se acercó a él. Detuvo su mano antes de acercarla a su cara, pensando en que estaba congelada, y porque aún no estaba acostumbrada a la posibilidad de acariciar al profesor de pociones a su antojo.

Era extraña, esa relación, pero agradable, basada prácticamente en pasar juntos horas y horas de estudio, y de vez en cuando, compartir alguna efímera caricia; Hermione, excepto por el arrebato de esa misma tarde, había aguardado pacientemente, consciente de que Snape era infinitamente más complejo que Charlie Butterfield y Viktor Krum, muggle y mago respectivamente, y las dos únicas parejas que había tenido.

El profesor parecía, simplemente, incapaz de cualquier tipo de acercamiento que requiriese más implicación que dejar caer lánguidamente la mano sobre su pelo. Probablemente está buscando la forma de deshacer lo empezado, pensó desanimada al ver su rostro crispado fijo en los rollos de pergamino.

"Ron necesitaba dar un paseo, así que fuimos cerca del lago" dijo, tentativamente.

"Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación" dijo, sin mirarla, en tono casual.

"Ya lo sé."

"Bien"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Severus?"

"Nada" dijo él.

"Mírame" dijo suavemente.

Su cara no era de buenos amigos; aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que alguien más le diese órdenes impunemente; era una de las muchas cosas que encontraba difíciles en compartir su espacio con alguien por primera vez, aunque fuera de forma sutil.

"Severus, ¿qué sucede?"

"Sólo quiero que sepas que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, que no me debes nada."

"Eso lo sé." Y de pronto, se hizo la luz en la cabeza. ¿Snape... celoso? ¿Por ella? Sintió ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

"Severus" dijo, obligándole con la mano a mirarla "Esto es lo que quiero, y no lo cambiaría por nada."

El asintió, sin dar la impresión de estar convencido.

"Sólo quiero que cuando surja... que si surge la ocasión, sepas que eres libre"

"Libre"

"S...sí" notó que Hermione comenzaba a mover la pierna, como cuando estaba empezando a enfadarse. ¿Y ahora, que había dicho? Sólo había intentado ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

"Y a ti te da lo mismo"

"No, Hermione" dijo, exasperado ante la extraña y poco característica irracionalidad de Hermione " pero soy consciente de que te doblo la edad y en algún momento esta locura freudiana va a terminar. Aparecerá alguien de tu edad, y ya está. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada."

"Muy bien" ya estaba furiosa "¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo?" él estuvo a punto de corregirla y decirle que él no sentía ningún temor; su orgullo aún pesaba demasiado como para aceptar que estaba aterrorizado, aterrorizado de que su ineptitud para manejar la situación la alejase para siempre. De que Potter o Weasley fuesen más importantes. De... esa sensación en la boca del estómago cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación. Pero Hermione no le dio opción a interrumpirla. "¿Crees que no sé que en algún momento dejaré de parecerte interesante, y aparecerá alguien con más experiencia, más afín a ti, alguien que como yo verá por encima de lo que los demás ven, y...? pero esperaré una explicación, al menos" terminó, contrariada ante la muestra infantil de afectividad, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la vista fija en el suelo, como una niña con una rabieta.

Él se quedó allí parado, sin saber si reír o primero cerrar la boca ante la sorprendente revelación de que Hermione tenía miedo de perderle. A él.

Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, y sintiéndose por primera vez dueño de la situación, la abrazó, y con malicia, le susurró en el oído:

"Nadie como tú"

Ella se estremeció, en parte por un sollozo contenido, en parte por el calor de la respiración de él en su oído.

"No creo que haya nadie tan irritante, terco y sabelotodo en el mundo"

Hermione rió, pero produciendo un sonido ahogado; el tono de la voz era juguetón, desmintiendo las palabras, acariciando sus tímpanos, obligándola a quedarse quieta para atender a cada sílaba, para no perderse ni una palabra de la voz de seda, con las rodillas temblando.

La atrajo hacia sí, colocando la mano en su nuca, y sonrió al notar la suavidad de la piel erizándose contra la palma. La besó, lenta, suavemente. Hermione, por una vez, no cerró los ojos; no quería perderse ni un momento.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Snape reprimía todo tipo de contacto que las puntas de sus dedos ardían al rozar la piel helada de Hermione. Deslizó sus manos finas por el cuello hasta los hombros, y después, lentamente, desabrochó la capa de la chica, que se deslizó hasta el suelo con un siseo apenas audible. Ella sintió la caricia de la tela en la espalda, y se apretó contra él. Por primera vez, al sentirla, Snape levantó involuntariamente las esquinas de sus labios en una media sonrisa que a la chica le provocó un escalofrío.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba ayudando a Hermione a escapar de la prisión de su jersey, y detuvo su mano, que se aproximaba a los botones de la camisa; no quería equivocarse. No con ella. Y era un hombre paciente. Hermione pareció entender su titubeo, y le acarició el antebrazo, sin darle ninguna señal de que desease que parara. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones, uno a uno, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. La prenda se unió a las demás, que cubrían el suelo, y fue ella quien alzó la mano para desabrochar su casaca, invariablemente negra. Snape sintió un escozor extraño en la garganta al ver la cara de decisión de Hermione. No hizo nada para ayudarla, pero tampoco para impedírselo, y pronto, la casaca se abrió, dejando ver su piel blanca casi refulgiendo. Ella paseó la mano allí por donde una vez había paseado una esponja, con la misma suavidad, y miró hacia arriba; su profesor tenía la mandíbula apretada, y los ojos fijos en ella, escalofriantemente negros, pero más cálidos de lo que jamás los había sentido antes.

Siguiendo un impulso, le despojó del todo de la prenda, y posó sus labios sobre la piel de su profesor. Un ruido gutural salió de su garganta, y Hermione sintió contraerse los músculos de su pecho bajo sus labios. Salvajemente casi, Severus inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella dio unos pasos atrás, atrayéndole hacia sí con las manos, para dejarse caer en la cama.

Se dejó guiar; quería que la chica supiese que podía parar cuando quisiera, pero de alguna forma, no encontraba la voz para decir las palabras en voz alta. En realidad, dudaba que pudiese articular un solo sonido.

Se preguntó intrascendentemente por la sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiese darle ningún significado, sintió un calor abrasador, y unos labios recorriendo su cuello. No recordaba que jamás alguien lo hubiese besado en el cuello, por no decir nada de la extraña ternura de la chica; se mordió los labios para controlar el pulso y estuvo tentado a decir algo realmente grosero y echarla de la habitación, una de las formas en que se enfrentaba con lo desconocido. Pero la mano de ella en su cadera le hizo enmudecer. Mecánicamente, acercó su propia mano a la cara de Hermione, antes de darse cuenta de la Marca en los músculos del brazo desnudo. Siguiendo su mirada, ella sostuvo su palma contra su mejilla, y bajó los labios hasta los contornos oscuros de la forma Tenebrosa, haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco.

Incorporándose un poco, miró a Hermione intensamente, preguntándose cómo alguna vez podía no haberse dado cuenta de lo diferente que era, de toda la belleza contenida detrás de aquellas pupilas ansiosas de saber. Bien, desde siempre había aceptado que era un hombre ciego para ver más allá de sus propios muros; pero ella había llegado allí hasta persistentemente, derribarlos.

Y con la misma persistencia, tiró de él hacia abajo, hasta que la besó y por fin todos los reparos, todos los obstáculos se fundieron en una nube de Hermione, en sus manos recorriendo con maestría la curva de su cintura, y su boca en la de ella, y la única lucha fue la que mantuvieron para desprenderse de las últimas prendas de ropa, heridos con los escalofríos de aquel que por fin puede tocar la piel tanto tiempo deseada.

Sin apartar un instante la vista, comenzó a besar su vientre, su pecho, su ombligo, deleitándose en cada centímetro de aquella piel, acariciándola con los mismos gestos suaves, medidos y precisos que sus manos repetían a diario sobre el mostrador de clase, que ahora tomaban un nuevo sentido. Esas manos delgadas, pálidas, que ahora por fin Hermione podía sentir, que iban dejando un rastro ardiente que nunca era bastante, hasta que tuvo que apretar las sábanas en los puños para no dejar escapar un gemido de rabia. La expresión de él al levantar la vista era extraña, jadeante, el pelo cayendo en mechones sobre la piel pálida y ella le sonrió. Snape, entonces, la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta que quedó exactamente debajo de él.

Titubeando por última vez, sabiendo que era el último momento en el que ella podría detenerlo, la voz ronca y apenas audible rompió el silencio.

"Hermione..." y era como una plegaria sin saber muy bien a qué.

Ella buscó sus ojos, y hubo un acuerdo tácito; y de pronto, lo sintió dentro de ella. Al principio, se sobresaltó, y luego apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar el dolor. Notó que él se detenía, y al mirarle, vio la preocupación pintada en su rostro, y de pronto el dolor se desvaneció. Escurrió sus manos por la espalda de Snape, moviéndose con él, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de sentirle, de ser una sola cosa, una masa de brazos y piernas enroscados, de latidos confusos y jadeos apagados y violentos.

Con un fuerte temblor, murmuró:

"Severus"

Y ambos perdieron de vista el mundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de unos segundos, Severus intentó retirarse de encima de Hermione. Esta aflojó ligeramente su abrazo para que pudiese moverse, pero inmediatamente se hizo un ovillo y se apretó contra él, la respiración aún no regular. Miró hacia arriba, y Snape bajó la vista a su cabeza, el rostro impenetrable.

Y luego, sonrió. Había mucho de su sarcasmo, mucha de su ironía en aquella sonrisa, pero se dejaba percibir una franqueza nueva.

Hermione se acercó, y él la besó. Se apoyó en su pecho.

"Te quiero" musitó ella, mientras intentaba no dormirse.

Una vez más, falló estrepitosamente. Ni siquiera los latidos escandalosos del corazón que descansaba bajo su cabeza pudieron molestarla.

Porque Severus Snape, por supuesto, no dormía. Y no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estaba invadido, desbordado, por un extraño sentimiento de posesividad; lo increíble había sucedido y una persona, después de tantos años y tantas atrocidades, se había acercado a él para curar sus heridas. Una persona extraordinaria; una joven realmente brillante, inteligente, hermosa... alguien que podría haber tenido a tantos otros mejores... y pese a ello, había decidido quedarse allí, con él, soportando sus desplantes, su pasado, su presente. Ser suya. Y de verdad que eso era algo que Snape jamás había aspirado a tener. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, lo supo en ese preciso instante, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la asía con fuerza. Siempre lo había estado.

Demasiado cansado para juzgarse, y demasiado cansado también para dormir, se limitó a ver pasar la noche a través de la piel de Hermione, observando los sutiles cambios de la luz sobre ella, mientras dormía tan pacíficamente como hacía años que él ya no lograba hacerlo.

El alba tiñó sus rizos de un color rosáceo, y se movió en un escalofrío. Sin apartar la vista, Snape la cubrió con la colcha.

Y de pronto, al estirar el brazo, notó un pinchazo de dolor agudo.

No, ahora no, pensó con desesperación.

Pero inequívocamente, estaba siendo llamado.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- -

-

hola! muchas gracias a todo el mundo por las reviews, fueron increíbles, de verdad. Esta vez tardé tanto porque mi ordenador murió y hasta ayer no logré que funcionase... por eso me he perdido algunas actualizaciones sniff, sniff, si pudieseis avisarme o mandarme el link... porfa... bueno, de lo de Alan Rickman... sí, le vi en persona y si alguien quiere se lo cuento si jura no humillarme por mi estupidez absoluta... siento haber tardado, espero que este capítulo no parezca sin pies ni cabeza, que no las tengo todas conmigo, espero comentarios, es mi primera escena con algo de sexo... así que no seais muy muy duros... y gracias por seguir ahí, porque la verdad es que si no, no sé que habría sido de este fic. (Es la una de la mañana y estoy sentimental, ayer dormí cuatro horas, así que si pongo algo extraño, me lo perdonais?)

**Melocotón:** Hola! Gracias por escribir dos veces el mail tan largo, que molestia! Londres fue fantástico... había estado, desde aquí es muy barato, pero esta vez fue extraño... y especial. Hice las paces con inglaterra.

Esta vez he tardado muchísimo, y lo tenía escrito hace siglos, pero es mi primera escena en la que por fin la cosa pasa a mayores y no me parecía bien, ni eso ni nada... tal vez el capítulo es un poco extraño. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que pusiste del fic, casi me muero, genial!!! A mí me gusta tb más este fic, el de los gemelos lo tengo abandonado, aunque como tengo clarísimo todo no tardaré mucho, le tengo un cariño especial a esa historia... pero sigue sin ser mía. Muchísimas gracias otra vez por un review tan largo. Te portaste, chica! Millones de besos

**Nocrala**: jajaja, no lo había pensado así, pero... también puede ser (lo de ron, digo) oye, lo de alan fue fantástico, lo conté en la orden severusiana, pero aún así te diré q tuve problemas graves con la cámara, una chica que conocí me mandará sus fotos, así que cuando las tenga, te las reenvio, ok? Será para el lunes... estaba guapíiiiiiiiisimo, y tengo su autógrafo... aunque fue totalmente Snape... ahora creo que debería haber reescrito este cap, y habría captado su personalidad a la perfección! Por cierto, soy de Bilbao, de ahí que los vuelos con easy jet sean super baratos... se tarda hora y media. Lo que es caro es el alojamiento, pero me quedé con unos amigos, que por cierto p onto vendrán.

**Sayakaf1**: hallo! Wie geht's? (hola como te va) Es geht mir sehr gut, especialmente con reviews como la tuya! Gracias!! Así que vives en Francia? (como verás reservo mi ortografía para el fic, y aquí me la estoy saltando a la torera!!! Lo siento! Intenté un par de libros de mi madre (La derniere nuit a Rio- con los debidos acentos- y la dame du Nil) pero iba a paso de tortuga, así que me quedé con un par de poemillas de las fleurs du mal, de Baudelaire. En alemán no te creas que voy mucho mejor. Tengo en proyecto traducirme un HGSS que ha ganado montones de premios, pero voy por la página uno, es complicado! En fin, no te agoto más, un besote y gracias por la review.

**Sabi:** hola! Gracias por tus reviews en el 11 y en el 12 y por todas las cosas geniales que decías! Espero que con este no se cague mucho tu idea (siempre digo lo mismo, pero es el miedo que tengo, a perder los papeles con los personajes...) en fín, eso que muchas gracias, y bikiños para ti tb!

**Sheamoonie**: eh, eh, nada de muertes que tengo la moqueta muy limpia!!! Gracias por todo lo que pones! Se me sale la sonrisa de la cara... anda que lo de las fotos... no me lo recuerdes que estoy al borde del suicidio. Canonización para la chica del club de fans de italia ¿te lo puse en el mail? Me gustó montones la actualización de S, especialmente- muy especialemnte- ya te lo puse- la parte de la enfermería, pelos de punta total. Y felicidades otra vez!

**Laurana:** jajaja, no sé que jaleos os traeis pupi y tu pero teneis que ser geniales, ya me gustaría a mí conocer a alguna enganchada... aunque he convertido a una de mis amigas... por desgracia se ha vuelto en mi contra y oh, horror ha descubierto mi identidad.... en fin. Me alegro tanto de que te guste el fic que voy a reventar! Lo de raistlin lo decía porque soy un poco en serie: raistlin, snape... pero bueno, son los mejores! Tass... conocí a una persona increíble asi este verano, hablando de tass sobre un vaso de algo en su bar en Inglaterra, así que le tengo montones de cariño! En fin, que no me voy a poner melancólica, solo darte las gracias y mandarte millones de besitos.

**Cloe:** ¡no! Yogures de coco de nuevo!!! En fin, que terrible noticia... Lo de las fotos... me vais a hacer contarlo y humillarme de nuevo?... pero aún así, si no sabes la historia... puedo madarte un mail autohumillante.. sniff, sniff... ayer llegué tan mal que fui corriendo a orden severusiana a escribirlo. En otro foro, leí la experiencia de otra fan que también estuvo allí... pero a ella no le pasó lo que a mí, que soy como una persona de chiste. En fin, espero que la curiosidad no te mate. Alan guapísimo, aunque no fue especialmente simpático, pero que te voy a decir, si queremos a snape, como no adorar a Alan aunque nos lanzase maldiciones? Un besote y gracias por acordarte de dejarme una review, y una tan genial además

**LouiseMayAlcott**: hola! Estuve buscando tu historia para ver si habías actualizado y no la encontré, a ver si me puedes mandar el link por email... oye, gracias por todas tus reviews, lo leíste entero! Aquíva el nuevo cap, serán en total como 15. Ahora sé como os sentís cuando dejo review en todos los caps, me sentía acosadora, pero la verdad es que no está nada mal, la sensación... besotes!

**Altariel de Valinor**: hola niña! Acabo de leer tu mail hace un poquito, gracias por responder! Me está gustando esta correspondencia... lo malo es que esta review ya te la he contestado! Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dices, y desde luego, por tomarte la molestia de dejarla dos veces, y escribirla tan larga! No tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho en este capítulo. Puede ser el mayor desastre en la historia del fic, y lo digo en serio. He cambiado tanto partes pequeñas que a lo mejor ya no tiene sentido como un todo... en fin. La verdad es que es demasiado tarde por la noche para escribir nada coherente. Me limitaré a darte las gracias, mandarte un beso, y subir esto, antes de poner palabras y frases inconexas, que juro que me queda poco... tenna rato!

**HoneyBeeM:** hola! Sé que me dejaste review... me llegó el email, pero inexplicablemente tu review no aparece en ff, y no encuentro el email ahora, pero recuerdo que me emocionó mucho recibirlo, y que escribiste un buen párrafo lleno de cosas geniales alimentadoras de ego... y mi ego de da las gracias! (Da las gracias, ego) (¿Qué dices? Eso es de mala educación. Te he dicho que des las gracias) (Ego, a la de una, a la de dos, o a la de tres... tu lo has querído.) He tenido que pisar mi ego, y vuelve a estar por los suelos. Me limito a darte yo las gracias.. un besazo.

**Pupi-chan**: hola! Ya ves que yo tardé aún más en actualizar que tú en dejar review L que tal te fueron tus muchísimos examenes? Espero que fantásticos!!! Bueno, por partes, Ron muy avispado nunca fue, pero le queremos por buena persona, no? Cho ami tp me va demasiado... asi que no hay peligro. Y yo también os quiero! Con cada review un poco más! Jajajaja. Suerte con tus profes y tus notas, ya me dirás si la hubo... besos y miles de gracias!

**CaroSnape**: ay, no puedo dar pistas, pero quedan como dos chaps, y ron saldrá algo más... No queremos que hagas fics distintos, los que haces ya los haces muy bien!!! Millones de besos! Y gracias! Perdona que me acorte con la respuesta al review, pero es que mi madre me está gritando... me entró la prisa! Muack

**Nadesiko-san**: yo sí que estoy feliz... y no hay veces suficientes para personas con traumas crónicos como yo... jajaja. Gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero que ya vieras que tus deseos son órdenes para mí!!! Y lo de ron, sí, pero a veces tiene reacciones estúpidas, como cuando Harry entró en el campeonado de los magos como se llame... (no me acuerdo) claro que Harry tp es mucho más maduro, vaya dos... (con cariño, eh?) pero lo cierto es que Ron, aunque buena persona, tiene la sangre muy caliente y hace tonterías de las que luego se arrepiente... muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar review, un besote!

**Marissastack**: hola! No te preocupes... yo me quedé sin leer los capítulos tuyos nuevos por los problemas del ordenador, y hoy tenía que subir ya esto, pero no creas que no tengo ganas, mañana será lo primero que haga al llegar a casa!!! Un beso enorme, muchisimas gracias por la review... hace montones que no te veo por el messenger. Y si, conocí a alan, aunque no se dejó conocer mucho... LE QUIERO, SNIFF, SNIFF.

**Lunna**: hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste... espero no haber tardado demasiado y que este cap no te horrorice ni nada... (lo pongo siempre pero es lo que hay soy la fanfictionera más insegura de la red) bueno, bsos y muchas gracias otra vez!

**Stiby:** hola! Me alegra que te guste... tampoco tan a menudo... jejeje... Hermione es un poco marmota en este fic, lo reconozco, pero al principio no consigue dormir con la inquietud, y cuando vuelve a hogwarts, al estar cerca de su profesor se siente a salvo y duerme el sueño atrasado.. y después, supongo que le cogí el gusto, sin ´mas!Lo de Harry no lo sabe ni él, ni yo, tendremos que sentarnos a tener una conversación seria pronto, porque quiero terminar este fic para año nuevo, por favor, año nuevo, fic nuevo! Pero no lo sé. Bueno, que me encantó encontrar tu review, y que un gran beso!!!

**Annie Angelical**: Yo creo que él se reprime y algo de miedo si que tiene, pero por lo desconocido, por miedo a perder el control rígido y a ser vulnerable, no por miedo a ella ni timidez, lo que tu dices, vaya... y Hermione, tampoco es una comehombres, yo creo, pero siempre parece saber lo que hay que hacer, y es muy terca, así que le pega insistir si ella lo cree razonable... y menos mal, porque si no no habría fic. ¿Qué tal los examenes? ESpero que muy bien... pues sí, ví a Alan Rickman... ayyyyyyyy quelarga historia.Si de verdad teneis curiosidad, os lo cuento en el próximo cap, largo y tendido, ahora estoy taaaaan deprimida porque ya pasó que no puedo ni pensarlo! Ojala hubiese aceptado tu oferta de la cámara, si te digo lo que me pasó con la mía me pegas hasta dejarme aún mas idiota de lo que soy.

Anda que lo de dejarte reviews! Ni que tú no escribieses bien!

En fin, un besote y muchas gracias!!!

**DI-MALFOY**: sospecho que rara quiere decir que no te gustó demasiado... a mí, al principio del primer fic de ellos que lei (que fue mi primer fic) me horrorizó. Pero tiene algo de real. Hermione le defiende siempre en todos los libros, en todo momento, resuelve su prueba. El les humilla, pero les protege con su vida. Inteligentes, incomprendidos... no lo sé, para mí, tiene sentido... en fin, espero que al menos te lo plantees, y te conviertas en una enferma más del HGSS! Lo consigamos o no, muchisimas gracias por la review y un beso


	14. Ultimatum, o el capítulo de transición

HOLA! Lo primero, gracias por esperar tantísimo. La verdad es que lo tenía escrito pero no me gustaba demasiado así que decidí esperar, pero ya sentía que se empezaba a hacer tarde, y algo había que hacer con el maldito Lovecraft... el próximo capítulo será el último, no sé cómo lo tendré que hacer de largo, pero decidí al principio que 15, y serán 15. Un beso!

- - - - - - - - -

Estaba demasiado cansado para juzgarse, y demasiado cansado también para dormir.

Se limitó a ver pasar la noche en la piel de Hermione, observando los sutiles cambios de la luz sobre ella, mientras dormía tan pacíficamente como hacía años que él ya no lograba hacerlo.

El alba tiñó sus rizos de un color rosáceo, y se movió en un escalofrío. Sin apartar la vista, Snape la cubrió con la colcha.

Y de pronto, al estirar el brazo, notó un pinchazo de dolor agudo.

No, ahora no, pensó con desesperación.

Pero inequívocamente, estaba siendo llamado.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al sentir la quemazón, miró de nuevo la forma dormida y con cuidado recuperó su brazo derecho de debajo del cuello de Hermione. Una vez más, tuvo que tomar la decisión en un segundo: echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, buscando algo, sin saber bien qué; pensó en escribirle una nota, pero no hubiese sabido qué poner. Pensó en despertarla, pero desechó la idea. Finalmente, con cierta tosquedad extraña en él, la pequeña hoz afilada que descansaba en un cajón brilló a la luz de la luna, mientras cercenaba sin remordimiento el tallo de una de las rosas que cubrían la fachada exterior de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. La tomó sin preocuparse de las espinas y la dejó caer descuidadamente al lado de Hermione, sobre las sábanas.

Sin un último vistazo, se cubrió con la capa, y salió.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione se desperezó despacio, estirándose, con una sonrisa en la cara. El olor de Severus inundaba sus sentidos, y buscó a tientas su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

No había nadie allí. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro del profesor de pociones ni de sus ropas. A punto de llorar, se dejó caer contra la cama.

"Mierda" murmuró, mientras miraba su brazo; un largo arañazo se teñía de rojo desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Buscó la causa, y la encontró entre las sábanas... una rosa. Se quedó sin aliento. Jamás hubiese creído a Snape capaz de un gesto tan revelador, tan... dulce. La tomó en la mano, sonriendo, y se levantó, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que no estaba vestida. Con una sonrisa palpó las señales violáceas grabadas en su carne, allí donde la cadera de él se había apoyado con fuerza, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se puso algo por encima y camino del baño, descorrió los pesados cortinones, dejando que la luz entrase a raudales en la habitación.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle; en los escasos segundos que la flor tardó en golpear el suelo, Hermione entendió el significado del gesto de Snape, segura de que su profesor no utilizaría algo así a la ligera; el sabía que ella iba a entenderlo.

La rosa era negra.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Severus Snape, acércate"

Aún sabiendo a lo que exponía, Snape dio un paso al frente.

"Snape... hasta ahora me has servido bien"

Snape agachó un poco más la cabeza, intentando fijar la vista en el suelo para que el Señor Oscuro no pudiese leer nada en sus ojos.

"Sin embargo, hace ya meses que sospecho de ti."

"Pero Señor..." protestó Snape sin demasiada convicción, preparado para el inevitable Aveda Kedabra.

"¡SILENCIO!"

Snape bajó la cabeza de nuevo. El Señor Oscuro parecía tener ganas de juguetear con él.

"Ya no me haces falta, ahora que tengo a alguien nuevo en Hogwarts. Morirás, Snape"

Snape no movió ni un músculo.

"Una lástima, siempre fuiste uno de los mejores. Pero no será hoy, tengo una última misión para ti; entrenarás al muchacho. No creo en sus promesas, pero tú sabes muy bien como volver su odio, su resentimiento a mi favor, cómo traerlo de veras a mi lado. Tienes treinta días de plazo. Al cabo de esos treinta días, cuando él esté listo, morirás. Sírveme bien, y será rápido. Traicióname, y será tan doloroso que desearás tener fuerzas suficientes para colgarte con tus propias entrañas."

Snape hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

"Ah, Snape... no escatimes dolor. El dolor es un buen arma de enseñanza. Graba las cosas a fuego. ¡Crucio!"

Snape se retorció en el suelo, concentrado únicamente en cerrar su mente. Cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable, el esfuerzo lo ayudaba.

Cuando por fin Lord Voldemort se hubo divertido lo suficiente, Snape se levantó y desapareció de la sala, ignorando como uno a uno los mortífagos escupían a su paso, sabiendo que ahora que su maestro les protegía, que ahora que había caído en desgracia por fin se atrevían a despreciarle. Llevó el puño crispado al bolsillo, para que no pudiesen ver el temblor consecuencia de la Cruciatus y casi rió al ver a sus excompañeros saltar hacia atrás aterrorizados, su fachada de valentía arrancada de un soplo. Levanto una ceja, lejanamente divertido, antes de cruzar el umbral.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Entró en el colegio por las mazmorras; era un camino que sólo él conocía, o al menos estaba casi seguro de ello. Entró en sus habitaciones, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Hermione allí, tal como la había dejado, y debatiéndose entre las ganas de caer de rodillas ante ella o de mandarla lejos para que no lo viese así.

Pero Hermione no estaba en ningún sitio; la rosa estaba en el suelo. Eso le hizo pensar. Si ella ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, entonces tal vez no debiese hacerla agonizar durante un mes más... tal vez debiese retirarse y desaparecer de su vida, y así sería menos doloroso...

Apartó todo pensamiento de su cabeza y se dedicó a reunir las diversas pociones que podían aliviar en algo su estado. Aún dolorido, se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, para ponerle al corriente.

Cuando llegó abajo, sin necesidad de decir la contraseña, la puerta se abrió completamente. Extrañado, subió las escaleras lo más aprisa que pudo. Abrió la puerta del despacho del director. Albus Dumbledore le miraba con el semblante serio a través de sus gafas.

"Dumbledore. No me dio tiempo a avisarle de la reunión esta mañana" dijo, casi sin aliento al entrar en la habitación.

El rostro del profesor Dumbledore se mantuvo grave.

"Desgraciadamente, Severus, te estábamos esperando por otro motivo"

Snape fue consciente entonces de la presencia de otras dos personas en la habitación. El hombre le era desconocido, pero la mujer le resultaba vagamente familiar. No sabía dónde podía haberla visto antes. Vestía ropas muggles y tenía el pelo rizado, ligeramente abultado, y los ojos color chocolate...

Merlín. Los padres de Hermione.

El profesor de pociones miró a Dumbledore expectante, pero sin decir palabra..

"Se trata de la señorita Granger"

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" dijo, fríamente, aunque sabía con certeza que el director veía con transparencia a través de su pose. Los padres de Hermione le miraban con ansiedad, pero no con reproche ni con odio, observó.

"Ha desaparecido" dijo el anciano, con suavidad.

Snape sintió una terrible sensación de dejá vu. Le costó terriblemente continuar con la charada, pero lo hizo.

"Bien, ¿qué quiere que haga?"

"Quiero que te sientes y esperes a que yo vuelva. Voy a escoltar al señor y la señora Granger a una de las habitaciones. Cuando regrese hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer."

Snape saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los preocupados padres. La madre de Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. El hombre no pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado, y tensarse una vez más, pero la mujer ignoró todo eso y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

"El director nos ha contado que durante el verano salvó usted a nuestra salvó a nuestra Hermione. No sé por qué no nos dijo nada, pero le devolveremos el dinero, y le estamos agradecidos de por vida"

Con un nudo en la garganta, temiéndose que si supiesen la situación actual no estarían tan agradecidos, Snape no consiguió decir nada tan sarcástico como le hubiese gustado.

"No tiene ninguna importancia" fue todo lo que articuló.

Dumbledore apenas tardó cinco minutos en volver, cinco minutos que Snape empleó en dar vueltas por la habitación

"Severus, siéntate"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, a punto de saltar sobre Dumbledore.

"La Orden ha sido informada. Tonks y Moody están trabajando en ello. Hemos decidido que deberías quedarte aquí. No te conviene ponerte en peligro. Agradeceremos, por supuesto, toda la ayuda que puedas proporcionarnos, Severus, pero preferiría que no te implicases directamente. Sería un riesgo demasiado grande para ti."

"¿Y para mi labor en la Orden?"

Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que lo dijo, pero no sabía pedir disculpas, así que no lo hizo. Dumbledore pasó por alto el comentario, mirándolo con tristeza, como si el poco valor que le daba a su vida le pareciese hiriente.

"Severus, hijo. Te digo esto no como miembro de la Orden, sino como hombre preocupado por ella. Estará bien. Créeme. Moody y Tonks son buenos en lo que hacen."

Snape no afirmó ni negó nada, temiendo que el temblor en su propia voz le delatase, aunque las palabras del director no fueron una sorpresa para él. Se puso en pie y dando la espalda a Dumbledore, preguntó en un tono uniforme, como el que utilizaba para hablar de sus misiones:

"¿Cuánto hace?"

"Unas dos horas"

Snape hundió la cabeza entre las manos

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

En la habitación de Hermione, el señor Granger había perdido la paciencia

"Tal vez sería mejor esperar..." dijo con cautela

"¿Esperar? ¿ESPERAR? ¡Estamos hablando de MI HIJA! ESOS DEGENERADOS LA TIENEN, ESOS... MORTÍFAGOS, SE LLAMAN MORTÍFAGOS... YA SABÍA YO... magia... nunca debimos consentir...." comenzó a murmurar cosas inconexas, rojo de ira e impotencia.

La señora Granger conocía lo bastante a su marido como para llevarle la contraria en ese momento.

"Entonces, es mejor que nos demos prisa" dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó su marido, desubicado al ser cortado en mitad de su perorata.

La madre de Hermione señaló a la figura oscura que cruzaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- - - - - - -

Severus Snape sentía una rigidez mortal, que quiso atribuir al frío. Caminó con pasos grandes hasta alcanzar las puertas de Hogwarts. Se detuvo entonces, y miró a su alrededor. Por un segundo sintió que le estaban siguiendo, pero no tenía ni un momento que perder, así que siguió adelante. Murmurando por lo bajo unas palabras, repitió el hechizo localizador que había probado en sus habitaciones, y golpeó la Marca Oscura con su varita.

El hechizo le dirigió hacia Hogsmeade; con el corazón en la garganta anduvo hacia allá, incapaz de aparecerse sin perder la pista. Desgraciadamente, era un hechizo limitado, y sólo daba la situación de otros mortífagos en las proximidades, por lo que no sabía si Hermione... si ella aún...

En un tiempo record llegó a Hogsmeade, y se dirigió a los montículos rocosos a las afueras del pequeño pueblecillo, cerca de aquellas cuevas donde Black se había escondido una vez; casi pudo sentirlos.

Una mirada le bastó. Allí estaban los dos, e incluso rodeado de piedra y barro, el aspecto de Lucius seguía siendo regio.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, ignorante de los dos pares de pisadas que le seguían a poca distancia, penetró en la cueva.

Lucius y Lovecraft se giraron de inmediato.

"Severus, que sor..."

"¿Dónde está?" cortó el profesor, con un tono de voz glacial que heló la sangre en las venas de la señora Granger.

"Oh, vamos, Severus, no te pongas nervioso. Sentémonos y discutamos esto. He oído que has caído en desgracia con nuestro..."

"He dicho que dónde está" repitió Snape en el mismo tono de voz. Curiosamente, la entonación comedida resultaba aterradora. Incluso Lucius no pudo evitar un pequeño y cómico paso atrás.

"Bien, bien, no hay razón para..."

Snape percibió el movimiento de la pálida mano hacia la varita, y más rápidamente de lo que parecía humanamente posible, alcanzó la suya, y eso pareció detener a los otros dos hombres.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó por tercera vez. Y se podía escuchar la furia borboteando en su garganta. Lovecraft, ligeramente acobardado, lanzó una involuntaria mirada al fondo de la cueva. Snape, sin darles la espalda, se dirigió hacia allá.

Fuera, el señor y la señora Granger mantenían la respiración, sin apartar los ojos del profesor de su hija, con algo entre temor y reverencia.

Por fin, Snape llegó a la parte final de la cueva y apartó sus ojos de Malfoy un segundo para localizar el lugar donde Hermione parecía encontrarse. No se oía ningún sonido. Sintió un escalofrío.

Vio de pronto el hueco; entre las rocas, estrecho, oscuro. Venciendo su repulsión, introdujo la mano y palpó las paredes húmedas; nada. Finalmente, palpó a tientas el suelo. Había rocas colocadas allí: las apartó de un manotazo, y retiró una especie de lámina de madera. Buscó a ciegas en el hoyo, pero no llegó al final.

"Hermione" dijo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dos mortífagos que le observaban perplejos. Por vuestro bien espero que no le haya pasado nada. "¡Hermione!"

El segundo grito consiguió obtener un leve quejido, proveniente del agujero. Inclinándose aún más, extendió el brazo y sintió una forma humana. Cerró su mano en torno a lo que parecía un brazo, y sintió unas manos aferrándose a él. Notó a Hermione colgándose de su brazo, como si no pudiese mantenerse en pie. Estiró hacia arriba, y vio como Hermione se esforzaba por trepar fuera del agujero. Bajando la mano hasta su cintura, la levantó y la depositó en el suelo, detrás de él.

Por una vez, Lucius pareció darse cuenta de que era mejor estar callado.

Lovecraft no fue tan inteligente.

"Severus, me sorprende tu apego a la sangresucia. Tal vez debí haberla probado mientras tuve la oportunidad"

Apenas oyó el "Crucio", mientras caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Snape mantuvo la mirada fija en su forma, impasible, ignorando el murmullo de queja de Hermione.

"Finite Incantatum" murmuró perezosamente, al fin.

Y entonces, se desató el infierno. Ciegamente, herido en su orgullo, Lovecraft comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, y Lucius aprovechó el momento para murmurar Aveda Kedabra en dirección a Snape.

Por suerte, este se giró a tiempo.

"Protego" "Stupefy"

Lovecraft aprovechó la distracción para acercarse. Apuntó a Snape.

"Expeliarmus" dijo, y la varita voló justo a sus manos. "Bien, Severus, esta es tú ultima hora."

El profesor levantó una ceja con aburrimiento.

Lovecraft se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, algo preocupado por su indiferencia. Entonces, lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Con un rápido gesto, agarró a Hermione del brazo y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí.

"La sangresucia, entonces. Será más divertido" sonrió. "Crucio"

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Severus se había hecho con la varita de Lucius Malfoy.

"Finite Incantatum" pronunció Snape, y lanzó una mirada letal a Lovecraft, levantando su varita.

"Ave..." comenzó Lovecraft, apuntándola a ella. Pareció titubear, dudando a quién dirigir la maldición. Probablemente Snape acabase con él después. O tal vez no. Matar a la sangresucia sería más divertido.

Hermione miró a Snape con terror, olvidando lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. Después de los meses a su lado, había visto lo que los remordimientos habían hecho con aquel hombre. Sabía que Snape no dudaría en matar a Lovecraft; y sabía que ninguna otra maldición saldría de sus labios, sino el Aveda Kedabra. Y no creía que el hombre fuese capaz de tratar con las consecuencias de ese acto.

"...da Ke..."

Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco, y cayó al suelo. Hermione se giró hacia el profesor Snape, pero este se había dado la vuelta también. A su espalda, con la mandíbula apretada y la varita levantada, estaba Ron Weasley.

"Señor Weasley, tengo que felicitarle: por primera vez en su vida llega usted a tiempo." Dijo Snape con frialdad, mientras se acercaba a comprobar el estado de Lucius y Lovecraft. Ató a Lucius.

"Lleve a la señorita Granger a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore" ordenó, indiferente a los nudillos blancos en las manos apretadas de Ron, y a su mirada perdida.

Hermione no se movió de allí, haciendo un gesto a Ron para que le precediese. Se acercó al hombre que de espaldas y en cuclillas inspeccionaba el cadáver de Lovecraft, y puso una mano en su espalda. Él se giró con el ceño fruncido, y ella no pudo aguantar más: se lanzó a sus brazos. El le devolvió el abrazo con igual fiereza.

Hermione apenas podía articular las palabras en medio de la oleada de alivio que la inundaba.

"La rosa... negra... yo creí... nunca más..."

"Shhh" fue todo lo que dijo él. Y se inclinó y la besó. Ella se agarró a él como a un salvavidas en el océano, y le besó, y le besó y le besó.

Apartándola ligeramente, carraspeó para buscar la voz, desaparecida ante la desacostumbrada muestra de afecto, y rezando por contener las ganas de besarla y tomarla allí mismo y reunir la voluntad suficiente de cumplir con su deber dijo:

"Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes"

Sin más, apuntó ambos cuerpos y las tres formas desaparecieron de la cueva. Hermione se giró hacia la salida, para encontrarse con las miradas incrédulas y asqueadas de sus padres.

- - - - - - -

"Hablaremos en casa"

Habían llegado al colegio igual que cuando a los diez años Hermione llevaba a casa una de esas notas de la directora diciendo que había prendido el pelo de alguna compañera o hecho alguna otra cosa igualmente inexplicable; su padre, furioso, con grandes zancadas, su madre, con la mirada herida, detrás de él, y Hermione, la última de la fila, sintiéndose culpable aún sabiendo que lo que había hecho no era malo. Si pudiese hacerles comprender...

"No"

"Hermione..." dijo su madre

"No, mamá. Tengo que ocuparme de Ron, en primer lugar. Tengo que asegurarme de que esta bien. No voy a irme a casa"

"Hermione Granger, no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria." Bramó su padre. "No me importa que el hombre sea un mago o no, y no me importa lo que digas. Eres mi hija, y apenas eres mayor de edad. Y él es tu profesor. A saber lo que habréis estado haciendo todo el verano. ¿Es que no hay leyes en este mundo? ¿Cualquier pervertido puede aprovecharse de una joven ingenua? Ya me encargaré de que eso no vuelva a pasar. Magia... ¡ja! ¿Cómo te ha convencido? Un hechizo. Ha tenido que ser un hechizo. Y ese viejo, Dumbledore, lo sabe todo, ¿no?"

Hermione estaba roja de furia. Sabía que su padre estaba desagradablemente sorprendido y que acababa de salir de una situación de estrés en la que la había creído en grave peligro, si no muerta. Para encontrársela besando a su profesor, al profesor Snape ni más ni menos, oscuro, desagradable y casi veinte años mayor que ella. Y sabía que iba a arrepentirse de la dureza de sus palabras. Pero no hubiese sido Hermione si no las hubiese dicho igualmente.

"Papá" dijo temblando de furia. "ya no soy una niña. No puedes obligarme a volver a casa contigo. El profesor Snape no es ningún pervertido ni yo soy una jovencita ingenua, y definitivamente en ningún momento se ha aprovechado de mí. Por supuesto que hay reglas, pero como tú bien dices, soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Severus Snape es un buen hombre, y me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones."

"Muy bien, Hermione, es tu decisión. Pero si no vienes con nosotros a casa, y decides continuar con esa... relación, no te molestes en volver jamás."

Hermione fue vagamente consciente de su madre diciendo algo a su padre, entre las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

"Muy bien, padre" dijo entre dientes. "Así sea"

Ambos habían tenido siempre un fuerte carácter. Su madre había sido habitualmente la que había tenido que encargarse de mediar en la pelea, para que uno de los dos cediese. Solía ser Hermione; aunque cabezota, tenía cierta tendencia a reanalizar sus argumentos y ser justa, cediendo cuando estaba equivocada. Su padre carecía de ella. No le sorprendió, pues, su respuesta.

"Bien. Ya no tengo hija"

Y desaparecieron caminando por el pasillo.

Hermione dejó un par de lágrimas caer y se secó los ojos con el puño con decisión, mirando fijamente el punto en el que sus padres se convertían, cada vez más lejos hasta que al torcer una esquina desaparecieron de su vista.

"Debo decir que su lealtad Gryffindor llega a extremos sorprendentemente estúpidos" dijo una voy suave, mientras un par de brazos buscaban su camino alrededor de ella. Se dejó envolver por el abrazo.

Snape, haciendo una mueca, sus labios convertidos en una línea fina, se lamentó por haber puesto a la chica en esa situación. Intentó ocultar la incredulidad que le causaba ser el recipiente de tanta fe con el estúpido sarcasmo habitual en la frase, sabiendo que había fracasado miserablemente.

"No pienso dejar a Ron y a Harry solos en esto. Y ya es hora de que dejen de cuestionar mis decisiones"

"Hmm" dijo Snape, tensándose un poco a su pesar. Por supuesto. Cómo podía haber pensado que en realidad tenía algo que ver con él. Potter, Weasley, y una disputa de poder con su padre, tan propia de los adolescentes. Incluso Hermione, pensó con sorpresa.

No pienso renunciar a ti, pensó Hermione, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Dio unos pasos.

"Creo que será mejor que hablemos con Dumbledore"

- - - - - - - -

Abajo pongo unas cuantas cosas, y siento si alguien no aparece aquí, ¡es que de verdad, fanfiction me tiene manía!

Melocotón: ¡hola! Este capítulo no será especialmente bonito, pero quería acabar con Lovecraft a cualquier precio... Gracias por tu review, de verdad me hizo enrojecer (y dar pequeños saltitos de alegría pero eso es un secreto) (y como ves soy buena guardando secretos, los publico en internet...) Pues sí, ya ves la felicidad perturbada, pero más que por Lucius, Lovecraft o Malfoy... temo a los señores Granger!Ya por fin lo termino el capítulo que viene, no veas qué ganas!!! bueno, un besito, y muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios.

Meilin: Hola!!! creo que se te fue definitivamente jajaja! me rio muchísimo, si me sigues enviando reviews me vas a tener que pagar para que me quiten las arrugas... creo que vas un capítulo más atrás, no estoy segura... voy por el 14. Me encantaron sobre todo tus frases finales... debo decir que antes de que me dejases review ya te concía por el "Amo A Severus Snape..." o bueno, como sea, demonios, que tengo memoria de pez! Mil besos!!!

HoneyBeeM(contestación 1): Hola, pues muchas gracias!!! si, por fín... ya tenía yo ganas de que pasaran a mayores, la pobre hermione siempre quedándose dormida... tengo tres historias empezadas pero estoy atascada. Si no termino esta no puedo subirlas! en fin. Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me pusiste en tu review... espero que este cap no te decepcione aunque sea más de acción que de otra cosa...

wei-lo: er... wow. Qué decirte de semejante review. (bueno, gracias tal vez estaría bien... gracias!) me alegra que te guste el fic. Cada vez que subo un capítulo tengo la horrible sensación de que la pantalla de mi ordenador va a empezar a abuchearme... pero bueno, recemos que para dos que queden, eso no suceda.. muchas gracias por leerlo y dejarme nota! Por cierto me dí un garbeo por Angel, y... bueno, que decirte que nosepas... lo haces muy bien! y tengo que decir que HH mil veces mejor que HR...desgraciadamente desde la uni no te pude poner review, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo para dejártelos bien escritos lo retomo!

Yuna Aoki: probablemente no leas esto, asi que ya hablaremos en los fics de Naruto!!! Besotes

Jane: Gracias! Me alegra... y te juro que es dificil que sea borde todo el tiempo... creo que se me está agriando el carácter por su culpa!

Cloe: Hola! año nuevo, fic nuevo eh? estupendo! más severus/hermione, que nunca será suficiente! yo no hay forma de que sueñe con Snape, y mira que tengo una foto (no es broma) suya en la mesilla en un portarretratos ¡forrado de peluche rosa fosforito! fue una broma para una amiga pero le queda genial. Parece que está enfadado por estar encerrado en esa basura, y todo el mundo se rie cuando lo ve... merece la pena hacerle sufrir un poco.

HoneyBeeM (contestación 2): otra vez, jeje... creo que te mande un mail, pero si no te llegó, dime, okis? Gracias por leer también fuego líquido...

Altariel de Valinor: ....

Una bio increíble. Sólo tú eras capaz de hacer algo así. Y lo mejor, más que el tono absolutamente Snape del ¿Conforme, strega? (si, lo cierto es que bastante satisfecha, gracias- sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja-) es cuando leí esa frase familiar de la juguera... casi me da un ataque. Deberían nominar a las mejores bio. Pero de momento, como no parece que haya nada en el horizonte, tal vez te toque ponerte a publicar cosas que no sean bios! Este cap apesta un poco, pero ya se termina, pido paciencia y juro que el proximo fic no lo subo hasta que esté acabado... que se vea que los padres a veces pueden ser de lo más... inoportunos, jeje. ¡Creo que eso lo sabemos las dos!

Y preguntarás, ¿qué hace aquí, la tía vaga que no contesta mails? Puff, que esto llevaba en mi word semanas y empezaba a criar moho.

En fin, gracias por la review, como siempre, y gracias también por los buenos ratos que me haces pasar últimamente, que es una alegría ver tu nombre en la cuenta.

¡Besos!

Pupi-chan: hola!!! Ay!!! Gimnasia? Oh, Merlín, alguien como yo. si hay algo que envidio de Hogwarts después de que tengan a snape, puedan hacer magia y vuelen es que no tengan gimnasia. Mi profesora era exatleta y consiguió que aborreciese el hecho de poner un pie delante del otro! En fin, jajaja me encantó lo de llamar merluzo a ron... y arpía a Cho.. aunque que no te oiga JK, dudo que le hiciese mucha gracia. Besos, y gracias, y ahora que he vuelto de las vacaciones, nos vemos... oye, gracias también por tus otras reviews, se me quedó la cara a cuadros, que valor y paciencia!!! Nos vemos en oscuridad, o en cualquiera de las otras, en cuanto tú quieras! Un beso, y millones de gracias por lo que pusiste!

Sheamoonie: y yo sigo aquí esperandote... lalala... ¿S? ¿Recuerdas? Ese adorable fic que yo sigo con fervor? Sí... ese que olvidaste bajo una capa de bits... jajaja. Me gustó el del muérdago... Fue divertido verte por la orden. Recuerdo que en unos días te contesté review, te dejé review, y te leí ahí, fue saturación! Por cierto, me ocurrió una cosa extraña. Estaba poniendo search sheamoonie para ver si habías actualizado, porque no me funciona lo de agregar favoritos asi que no me funcionan las alertas de email... y se abrió otra página a la vez, que resultó ser google, y el cursor se colocó ahí. Y como yo no estaba mirando a la pantalla, se puso, y al darle a intro me salieron montones de páginas con sheamoonie. No sé si todas serán tú, porque lo cierto es que iba con prisa y no me pareció de muy buen gusto cotillear, pero chica, eres famosa en el google!. Así son las cosas y así se las hemos contado. En fín. Besos, espero verte por aquí.

Miss-Andreina-Snape: ¿Montaner el escritor? ¿Otro montaner? Dime! No me dejes así ahora!!! Espero que disfrutases las fotos... jejeje. Creo que he conseguido cambiar el formato de la "adorable" lo comprobaré y te la envío. Tu review se colocó misteriosamente en la primera página con los del capítulo uno, por eso no lo leí. Lo siento mucho! Fanfiction me boicotea!Besos, y muchas gracias!

Nocrala: Gracias, gracias! No te he enviado las fotos, a menos que no haya reconocido tu identidad de la orden... que lio.. en fin, si quieres alguna más de las que subí, pues dejame aquí tu dirección de email, y me pongo a ello sin falta. Muchos besos, y nos vemos!!! Pues hija yo vivo en europa e ídolos bastante pocos he conocido. De hecho, sólo uno, y es él.. choff. Pero tengo que reconocer que las comunicaciones con Londres y demás están fáciles y baratas con easy jet ahora y que me gasto en cuanto junto cuatro duros en algún viajecito, que para mí merece la pena pasarse el resto del año a dos velas...

Sara-fénix-black: frustración! Ordenadores universidad. Problemas reviews!!! Dshfasdhfoashdf. Eso fue más o menos lo que salió de mi boca (bastante censurado) con los reviews. La verdad es que me van a nominar para drama queen y persona con más problemas con fanfiction... jajaja. Oye, escuché que te traducen, ¡enhorabuena! Me alegro montones porque normalmente, los fics nos llegan traducidos del inglés y del francés pero no he oido de ningún otro traducido del castellano a otro idioma, así que de verdad, ¡enhorabuena!

Hazmin-Gizmell: historia de cómo me afectó tu review, por strega-in-progress. Al principio leí el título y casi no puedo seguir leyendo de la risa. Luego me dio una arcada con lo de Hagrid (eso es físicamente imposible, jajaja) A mi me parece que nacieron para estar juntos, no es broma... Hermione se pasa la vida defendiéndole... ¿cuándo llora? cuando él insulta sus dientes. Los dos son inteligentes, y ella la verdad, comprendida comprendida, con Harry y Ron, pues no... y por cierto, dijo JK Rowling que Hermione iba a cumplir 12 cuando entró en Hogwarts. Con la mayoría de edad siendo 17 y el tiempo añadido del giratiempos, vamos! no es tanto delito... de todas formas, viendo que lees en inglés (horror! mi compañera d clase y yo just love English so we keep mixing it in all our conversations, puzzling everyone... they always think we're stoned!, y por un momento creí que eras ella!!! casi me muero del susto) (si eres ella dímelo ahora y mañana no voy a clase... fantástica excusa para no ir!) En fin, viendo que lees inglés, retomo mi conversación, ¿has leído pawn to queen? suele ser la biblia de los ss/hg. Si no, en esta página sólo está hasta el capítulo 12, búscalo por Riley, (autora) o por el título, tiene páginas dedicadas a comentarlo y todo. Y si tp la conoces, métete en WWWPUNTOpotions-masterPUNTOcom lo de mayúsculas es que si no fanfiction no sube direcciones web. Te recomiendo the other side of darkness y su secuela. Y... eso es todo! muchas gracias, me sentí honrada de haber convertido a alguien!!! de verdad!!! besos

Asuky-chan: hola!!! pues aquí tienes más... desgraciadamente, para lo más emotivo habrá que esperar al (mwajajajaja) último capítulo... en fin, gracias por seguir ahí pendiente, que se agredece montones!!! Un beso.

katya-snape-love: (aviso de sonrojo, aviso de sonrojo) vaya. Probablemente yo tp estaba durmiendo. Me paso las noches pegada aquí desde que descubrí fanfiction... se me hace raro que alguien pierda el tiempo con una historia mía. Gracias!!! un besote.

laurana-malfoy.rin: hola! no me importan las tardanzas! tampoco te preocupes, si alguna vez no me puedes dejar lo peor que puedo hacerte es mandarte un virus, jajaja. Es broma... espero que por lo menos pudieses acabar de leer el capítulo sin más ayuda de pupi, jajaja. Todos mis deseos de buena salud para tu ordenador... y mucha inspiración para que sirius se vaya pronto de la cabeza de Ginny. Besos.

Amsp14: hola, guapa! hace mucho que no sabía mucho de ti, y como tp te veía por tus fics me tenías algo preocupada... supongo que estarás teniendo un curso duro, a mi me pasa eso, no tengo tiempo apenas y cuando tengo diez minutos prefiero leer que escribir porque se me corta hasta la poca inspiración que tengo.. de todas formas espero leer algo tuyo pronto, ok? y que esté todo bien. Tengo 3 fics en el tintero, dos bastante adelantados, y uno en mantillas, y no consigo encontrar un segundo.. así que no te preocupes, habrá sev y hermione para rato

AngieSBM: Lo sé... lo sé. Pero 1) no lo he matado y 2) prometo que en el próximo chap van a pasar montones de cosas. En serio, lo voy a terminar con un capítulo bonito. Prometo esforzarme el doble. Y no matar a nadie. Y poner otra escena de esas. O dos. (Igual una solo, mejor, a ver si la vamos a liar, que la pobre hermione acaba de salir de un secuestro y no queremos que acabe en la enfermería por agotamiento)

CaroSnape: Lo siento! sí, tenías razón, lo pilló!!! Muchas gracias... sé que fue mucho tiempo, pero ... de verdad que lo siento. El próximo no tardará más de dos semanas (dame tiempo, es el último) Un besazo y muchas gracias! y nos vemos por tus historias, que últimamente con mi nulo acceso al ordenador me habré perdido actualizaciones mil, pero yo me encargo de arreglar eso...

SerleenaEd: bueno, en primer lugar, gracias!!!! J y después ¿cómo demonios tienes tiempo de leer esto? Eres montón de cosas (Ejercito dumbledore, Presidenta de la SOCARP, etc etc etc! Que envidia. Yo soy miembro de la gran masa de idiotas que madrugamos todas las mañanas (bueno, muchas, las que no me quedo en la cama por pereza.) y presidenta del club de musarañas de mi habitación. Orden de Merlín, primera clase. Luego, creo que Hermione es madura y sabrá no traumatizarse (cosas peores le han pasado desde el caótico verano que le monté a la pobre!), o más le vale, que no pienso cambiarlo, jajaja. Un besote, y gracias! PD: si! Me gusta rice! Hubo un tiempo en que más que ahora, si te digo la verdad... de el ladrón de cuerpos en adelante, me decepcionaron bastante... blackwood farm acaba de salir en castellano (el santuario) y me lo han regalado los reyes, y la voz del diablo lo tengo también. No se me ocurre como, pero igual se puede hacer un apaño, si tienes ideas. Y no, no voy a copiarlos página a página, que empiezo exámenes, jajaja. PDII donde veis lo de draco y harry? (No es que me importe, estoy encantada)

Antiope Black: mujer, no importa, mientras te guste!!! a mi también me cae fatal!!! hoy mismo leí tu actualización. Llevaba unos días poniéndome que habías subido algo pero luego era el mismo y te iba a dejar review y no podía, yo que se... en fin, un besote, y muchas gracias...

Avispa: hola! muchas gracias, me pusiste colorada, te mandé un email probablemnte no contestaba a ninguna de tus preguntas, pero bueno, contesta y me dices si acerté en algo, que ando poco espabilada... un beso enorme!

naexass: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me acordé de ti un par de veces! ¿Subiste tu fic a FictionPress? Eso espero!!! Intenté buscarlo para escribirte preguntándote por tu salud pero decidí no dar la brasa, y luego al final tampoco fui capaz de encontrarlo. Te has cambiado el nick... espero que eso sean buenas noticias. Te agradezco la crítica, y precisamente por eso aprecio tus alabanzas, porque vienen con el balance de una crítica. Sé que el fíc perdió fuerza. Los otros capítulos, al no tener un ordenador y ponerlos sobre papel estaban pensados y repensados, y a partir de ahí, el fic definitivamente hace algo de aguas. Y la razón es la que tu señalas, que el fic cambió mucho a lo largo del tiempo y ahora mismo como una sola cosa unida, no tiene mucha cohesión... pero bueno, como experiencia ha sido genial, y aprenderé para el próximo. Bah, a quién quiero engañar. Nunca aprendo la lección de las cosas... jajaja. Patética. Me gusta. Um.. ya lo creo que me gusta. Heathcliff me parece una comparación brillante. ¡ay! leí hoy tu review, y según escribía esto, al ver que habías escrito una review signed (suena estúpido, pero no sé como llamarla) curioseé en tu bio... jeje... dos historias!!!si!!! planes de futuro!Un beso, y me alegré de verte de vuelta por aquí.

Yami (Eve): hola! Pues la verdad es que Snape y Hermione llevan unos días que ha pasado algo entre ellos y pasan tiempo juntos pero cada día es un retroceso. Snape demasiado torturado en sus propias cavilaciones para salir de su infierno, Hermione dejándole un espacio, el uno por el otro no hacen nada, y justo en el momento en el que ella da un paso y el baja las defensas, zafa! Ron. También es inoportuno, mira si no ha tenido tiempo de ponerse bien... pero nos sirvió para la reconciliación, así que... Si, supongo que tal y como tu lo pintas. Muchisimas gracias por las dos reviews!!! Mañana te mando alguna foto, aunque tienes algunas en orden severusiana. En realidad no cantó, leyó Do I believe in God? de Nöel Coward. Lo de Lestat... sí, no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta Armand (el de los libros, el adolescente que es como un cuadro de Caravaggio, más que Banderas) Explícame lo de Harry y Draco si no es mucho pedir, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿dónde pude tomar algo? Sería genial haber escrito algo que se le pareciese! A mi me han ido regalando todos poco a poco y he de decir que algunos al final me decepcionaron, pero en general, esa sensualidad es rara de encontrar en un libro, no? Un beso!

1.Salió en la página de JKRowling – y que conste que solo la he leido una vez en mi vida, esto me lo han contado- en respuesta a las dudas que Hermione empieza hogwarts a punto de cumplir doce años, lo que creo que tira por tierra todos nuestros cálculos. Con lo me cuestan las mates!

2.Os recomiendo un garbeo por LA CAZADORA DE SOMBRAS, de Antíope Black.(carrera sí, ahora Merlín me ayude y no me haga quedar mal... J)

3.El concierto de Londres, por si a alguien le interesa: fui. No era muy grande, unas 60 filas. Alan salió a unos seis metros de mí. Cinco guardias de seguridad tuvieron que sujetarme para que no me lanzase a por él. Vale eso no es verdad. Pero era porque las babas me mantenían pegada al suelo. Se sentó delante. Subió al escenario cuando fue su turno. Leyó con esa voz sepulcral y ese tono sarcástico. Era Snape! Y yo que creí que era más como el Coronel Brandon! No sabía si alegrarme o no... luego volvió a subir para los aplausos; su lenguaje era ... pues eso: ceja arriba, mueca en los labios, aplaudiendo de manera Snape, cruzado de brazos con seriedad... y entonces, cuando por fin vencí mi orgullo y me acerqué a él, con mi carrete carísimo y nuevo y tras haber leído por primera vez desde que hace 5 años la uso y abuso, las instrucciones de la cámara, me dispongo a sacarme una foto cerca de el. Y la pila se agota. No esa mañana, en el museo, o esa noche en casa. No. En ese preciso instante. Estaba tan depre que ya no aproveche. Casi le sacan antes de que pudiese pedirle un autógrafo; conseguí el autógrafo aunque no cambiase palabra con él, y me fui cabizbaja y deprimida. Al final, reuní valor y me acerqué a una chica. Con los nervios, hablo muy rápido, así que le conté la historia de mi vida a una chica con cámara digital. Era italiana, y tuve que volver a empezar. No sólo cogió mi dirección de email, me dio la suya, y en unos días me mandó las fotos, y no me lo podía creer al ver que en algunas salgo yo. (¡viva Elisa!) Incluso en un video en el que se me ve en primer plano cerca de él! La pena es que es demasiado grande para mi disco duro... ¡¡¡Y esa es la historia!!! Ejem... el 19 de Abril, Alan estará dando una charla en Londres, yo no tengo dinero, pero lo dejo caer...


	15. Al final todo está bien si no está bien

C'est fini!

(Para bien o para mal, y ya era hora. Siento el retraso si aún queda alguien ahí: en resumen, mucha pereza, musas en huelga- aún siguen, lo hice sin ellas- y nuevo y odioso trabajo que necesito para vivir y que me ocupa todo mi tiempo.)

Este capítulo lo escribí en dos sentadas... y luego decidí cambiarlo porque no me gustaba nada. Había un par de trozos que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza... ¡a Rowling le salió bien! Pero una vez que la historia se escribe ya no hay nada que hacer; los personajes no me hicieron caso y se rebelaron a su destino. Esto es lo que pasó, aunque yo haya luchado por cambiarlo.

Bla, bla, bla, nada de esto es mío. Ojalá me lucrase un poquito. Lo único que poseo es el corazón de Snape (por eso parece que no tiene, porque lo tengo yo)

* * *

Ron ya estaba allí. Sus nariz apuntaba a los complicados diseños de la alfombra.

Dumbledore fue puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

"Si nos disculpa, señorita Granger, y estoy seguro de que querrá descansar, me gustaría tratar la situación del señor Weasley con usted, profesor Snape."

"¿Profesor Dumbledore? Prefiero quedarme"

Hubiese jurado que Snape la miraba con fastidio, como si no quisiese que oyera la parte que venía a continuación. Sin embargo, la mirada de súplica de Ron pareció ablandar a Dumbledore.

"Muy bien." Concedió con una inclinación "El señor Weasley se ha puesto a sí mismo en una complicada situación, y me temo que sólo podemos intentar sacar el mayor provecho de ella. Severus, confío en ti para encargarte de aleccionar al chico lo más rápido posible."

_Como si pudiese hacer otra cosa._ Un peón en manos de dos estrategas no tan diferentes. Se encogió de hombros, y miró a Ron de arriba abajo, alzando la ceja en una curva escéptica.

"Permítame dudar de sus posibilidades, señor Weasley; con suerte, hará que lo maten" dijo, reflexivamente. Su tono se volvió más firme: "Aún así, exigiré todo su empeño, no tolero que nadie me haga malgastar mi valioso tiempo." Saludó marcialmente a Dumbledore y se preparó para abandonar el despacho. Añadió, con tanto odio que Hermione no pudo precisar si en realidad se dirigía a Ron: "Si intentaba usted salir de la sombra de Potter con esto, señor Weasley, ha cometido un lamentable error de cálculo. Le esperaré la tarde del lunes en mi despacho. Buenos días." Con eso, abrió la puerta, sonriendo de una forma peculiar, como alguien que acabase de morder algo muy amargo.

Hermione no había esperado esa crueldad gratuita. Snape se había demostrado capaz de morder su afilada lengua cuando había sido necesario. Dolida, abrió la boca para defender a su amigo, y sin embargo, la reacción de Ron le sorprendió. El muchacho le puso la mano sobre el brazo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo dejase pasar.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo ella en voz baja mientras salían del despacho.

Él la miró de reojo, como si no pudiese soportar mirarla directamente. Incapaz de pensar que esa piel, que esas manos ahora pertenecían a otro, que nunca habrían podido pertenecerle, pese a lo que él hubira podido creer; ella lo había intuido tiempo atrás.

"Me siento estúpida. Nunca debí haber salido de Hogwarts sabiendo que Malfoy y Lovecraft andaban sueltos. Gracias por salvarme la vida"

"De nada. Hubiese pasado antes o después; Malfoy no es de los que olvidan" dijo.

"Siento... yo... siento..." No podía disculparse por el comportamiento de Snape, pero una desagradable sensación alojada en su estómago le hacía preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que había elegido por encima de su familia y amigos.

"¿Qué sientes, Hermione?" preguntó, con cansancio.

"Siento lo que ha dicho Snape"

"Oh, eso" Ron casi sonrió. "No te preocupes"

Hermione le miró con sorpresa.

"¿No lo sabes? No, supongo que no es de los que van propagando sus buenas acciones por ahí... estropearía su reputación." Durante el tiempo que pasé en la enfermería, el profesor Snape la visitaba cada madrugada con suministros de todas las pociones para Madame Pomfrey. Mientras lo hacía, solía reírse de mí. Me costó un poco descifrar lo que en realidad quería decir entre todos los insultos, pero de forma casual, de algún modo retorcido, me estaba dando consejos sobre cómo actuar. Probablemente algunas de las cosas que dijo me salvaron la vida en la primera reunión."

Hermione frunció el ceño, intentando procesar toda la información. Se imaginó la situación de Snape, entre la espada y la pared, obligado a convertir a otro en lo que él era, algo que consideraba despreciable.

Típico que no le hubiese confiado que estaba ocupándose de Ron. Preocupado de que tal vez pudiese parecer que le importaba. Suspiró. Eso era Snape Un ser difícil, extraño, inaccesible.

Ron tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

"Ojalá hubiese una forma de quitarme todo eso de la cabeza. No paro de verme a mí mismo pronunciando el Aveda Kedabra una y otra vez... aún no puedo creer que lo hiciese. No importa que el ministerio no presente cargos¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir con algo así?"

"No sabes lo que Lovecraft hizo." Le temblaba la voz, notó Ron "Tú no viste a esos hombres... no les viste... Ron, lo que hiciste fue lo que era necesario."

"No me arrepiento" confesó el muchacho. "Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte"

Hermione lo prometió, espantando el brote de angustia que le sobrevino al observar la mezcla de infantilidad y madurez que de pronto existían en su amigo, forzadas por las circunstancias.

"Sentí... poder. Sentí una especie de cosquilleo en la espalda, y era como estar borracho, y tenía el poder de decidir su vida o su muerte. Y elegí su muerte. No soy mejor que ellos. Quiero volver a experimentar... _eso_"

"Ron, eso no es raro. Es difícil estar en contacto con las artes oscuras y no sentirte... tentado"

Una vez más, como durante tantos años, Ron aceptó la palabra de su amiga como válida.

Si tan sólo fuese tan fácil con Snape...

"¿Te apetece jugar al ajedrez?"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

"Ahora" tirando de su brazo, le arrastró a la Sala Común.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado leyendo algunos pergaminos; o mejor, estaba sentado frente a unos pergaminos. Comenzaba el párrafo una y otra vez, pero su mente no estaba en ello.

Por un lado, estaba la mirada que Hermione le había dirigido tras sus palabras a Weasley. Weasley, esa era otra. Había tenido que salvarla el pelirrojo, mientras él, Snape, se quedaba impotente, observando como Lovecraft apuntaba a Hermione con la varita. Dejó escapar una maldición.

Y además, estaba su brillante actuación. Tenía las horas contadas: un mes era toda la vida que le quedaba por delante. Y en lugar de apartarse de la muchacha y no causarle más problemas (¿qué importaba un corazón roto a esa edad? Unos meses harían que se olvidase de él, como si nunca antes hubiese existido, razonaba), se había lanzado a sus brazos, poniéndola en contra de su propia familia. Egoísta, cruel. Muy Snape.

Treinta días. Se masajeó las sienes.

* * *

Harry se unió a sus amigos como espectador; era un gran espectáculo ver a Hermione y a Ron batirse en duelo sobre el tablero. Ron era un jugador nato de ajedrez, pero Hermione, con su cerebro lógico y matemático, era una buena contrincante. Harry nunca había terminado de comprender las particularidades del juego.

Durante unos instantes, pareció como si la vida se hubiese congelado varios años atrás, cuando él aún no era el chico destinado a matar a Voldemort o morir, cuando Ron aún no había cometido errores que fueran a perseguirle toda su vida, cuando Hermione aún no había pasado por todo aquello por lo que había tenido que pasar.

No eran los mismos; había cierto fatalismo en el ambiente, algo que le decía que esa noche era la última noche en la que iban a poder jugar en paz. Sacudió la cabeza. Si era la última noche, lo menos que podían hacer era aprovecharla.

* * *

"Mamá"

"Hermione" dijo la señora Granger, sorprendida, y algo enfadada aún. "¿Qué haces aquí? Tu padre ha salido un momento, es mejor que..."

"Lo sé, mamá, he estado esperando fuera."

"Ah" fue lo único que dijo su madre, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando su padre volvió a entrar en la habitación, descubrió que iba a tener que hacer frente a dos mujeres decididas.

"Sólo... Hermione" dijo, mientras se despedía de su hija; había decidido claudicar. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione y sabía que jamás se echaría atrás si consideraba que estaba en lo cierto y que su propósito era bueno.

"¿Sí?"

"No esperes que nos guste"

No era mucho, pero era algo. Había un largo camino, pero nunca había soñado precisamente con una velada familiar en la que Snape y su padre jugasen a las cartas... sonriendo ante la imagen, asintió.

- - - - - - - -

Harry sonrió con placer. El calor húmedo que dejaban los labios en su piel le hizo estremecerse. Y algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que abriese los ojos, que había algo que sabía que no estaba bien. Pero obligó a su conciencia a callarse, disfrutando del cosquilleo que bajaba de su cuello hasta su torso, de las manos que lenta, juguetonamente, le arrancaban la ropa, de la lengua que quemaba su piel.

Pero _tenía_ que abrir los ojos.

No lo hizo. Estaba casi seguro de lo que iba a ver. Aunque no se acordaba... tenía que abrir los ojos... Más tarde. Podía esperar.

Una risa suave; cruel casi. Y había algo que tenía que recordar... pero la destreza de las manos estaban haciendo que todo se volviese borroso; el peso encima de sus caderas estaba perturbando sus sentidos, y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Ignorando su sentido común, no se resistió cuando una lengua se coló en su boca, y poco a poco, casi a su pesar, sus labios se fueron moviendo al compás de los otros labios, su lengua enroscándose en la otra lengua...

Y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Lo vio con tanta claridad, que fue como si el aire se convirtiese en una melodía desafinada, y el roce de las manos empezó de pronto a ser doloroso. Sintió la sangre correr allá por donde pasaban, y un dolor repentino en el labio, un dolor atroz. Una lengua lamía la sangre; pero aún así, el sabor acre inundaba su boca.

Abrió los ojos; aún oyó la risa de Draco Malfoy mientras se despertaba, comprobando histéricamente que sus ropas seguían puestas, atadas, y que no había arañazos de ningún tipo en su piel. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y notó el calor líquido de la sangre fluyendo. Debía de haberse mordido el labio en sueños.

Recuperó el ritmo de la respiración muy poco a poco, tapándose con las sábanas.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que terminar con las pesadillas, antes de que las pesadillas terminasen con él.

* * *

"Buenas noches"

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente y sin razón. Después de todo, no había esperado encontrarlo dormido, y no es que fuese extraño encontrárselo sentado entre las sombras...

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado cuidando de Ron?"

Así que el pelirrojo se había ido de la lengua.

"¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?" dijo el hombre, la mueca de desprecio de vuelta a su rostro.

"Porque es mi amigo. Porque estaba preocupada por él"

"Dije que iba a ponerse bien. Oh, pero olvidaba que es amigo tuyo." Dijo, el tono de burla claro e hiriente.

"Sí, es amigo mío, aunque tú seas incapaz de comprender ese concepto"

Por un segundo sus ojos acusaron el golpe. Luego, estiró ligeramente la espalda y se dio la vuelta como si ella ya no estuviese allí.

Se acercó, indignada, pero había algo alrededor del hombre que le decía que no todo era tan fácil como parecía a primera vista. Sus ojos detectaron el vaso vacío a la derecha.

"Severus ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada importante. Voldemort por fin me ha descubierto" llenó el vaso mientras decía eso, lo alzó como en una macabra parodia de un brindis, y bebió casi todo el líquido. Se quedó observando el cristal como si jamás antes lo hubiese visto. "Ahora tengo un mes para entrenar a tu amigo Weasley, y después, se terminó." Miró pensativamente el vaso otra vez, y se lo llevó a los labios para terminarlo. Se detuvo a medio camino, y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, y Snape sonrió con algo de crueldad.

"Buscaremos una solución. Se nos ocurrirá algo"

Ahora sí pensaba en él. Ahora que sabía que sus horas estaban contadas. Pero ¿dónde había estado esa tarde, después de haberle creído muerto por la mañana? Con Weasley. ¿A quién había acudido tras la discusión con sus padres? A Weasley.

Olvidó todos sus propósitos anteriores; no quería alejarla de sí por su bien: quería herirla, y mantenerla a su lado a cualquier precio.

"Tus padres tenían razón" dijo, con tono casual. "No eres más que una niña"

Hermione sintió la puñalada, y la ira que subía a sus mejillas, pero trató de controlarla. No eran más que las palabras de un hombre contra las cuerdas.

Rozó con su mano la cara de él, que la apartó de un manotazo.

"Severus"

"¿Sí, Señorita Granger?"

Hermione le miró incrédula. ¿Se estaba comportando Severus Snape como un niño con una rabieta o eran imaginaciones suyas? Con una mueca torcida en el rostro, el hombre conjuró otro vaso y continuó bebiendo, completamente seguro de haberse deshecho de ella.

Oh, no tan fácilmente. Y ya basta.

En dos zancadas, Hermione se plantó al lado de él y le arrancó la botella de las manos, la lanzó contra el suelo y murmuró "Evanesco". Y luego dio un paso atrás, cuando él se levantó furioso.

Uh-uh.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú?"

Snape abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar; no recordaba que jamás nadie le hubiese contestado jamás con tal arrogancia, y allí estaba Hermione Granger, plantada delante de él con los brazos en jarras, pidiéndole explicaciones. Y no pudo contenerse, se echó a reír.

Hermione se sintió ofendida, y frunció el ceño, las manos en las caderas; Snape soltó otra risotada ronca, velada por el alcohol y salvó los centímetros que les separaban.

Ella se asustó ligeramente; no es que no confiase en él, pero ciertamente el hombre sabía como impresionar... y de pronto se sintió levantada en volandas y colocada como un fardo sobre el hombro del profesor.

"¡Bájame¡Bájame ahora mismo¿Qué haces?"

Le golpeó con puños y pies, le arañó. Pero eso era poco para un hombre acostumbrado a las Imperdonables, así que él continuó impertérrito su camino hasta el dormitorio.

"¡Severus¡No tiene gracia! Tenemos que discutir la situación..."

"Luego" dijo él, serio otra vez. La risa nunca le duraba mucho.

"¡Bájame!" dijo Hermione, algo mareada.

"Bien" contestó, secamente. Y la dejó en el suelo, delante de él. En la semipenumbra de la habitación, sus ojos relucían como carbones ardiendo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó ella, inflexible, y preocupada.

Pero a él le importaba poco su vida en esos momentos; sólo podía fijarse en la muchacha delante suyo, con el cabello cayendo en mechones desordenados, en su tono de voz sedoso, en el tacto que sabía que esa piel tendría bajo sus manos. Y Hermione leyó todo eso en su mirada, de puro hambrienta que era, y calló, la garganta seca e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Se quedó quieta mientras sentía los largos y hábiles dedos del profesor abrirse camino por entre los botones de la túnica. Sintió el contraste del calor de su mano con el frío de ella; siguió el recorrido con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba, todo su ser concentrado en el punto donde las yemas de los dedos de Snape conectaban con su piel. Le parecía sentir el pulso de él reverberando en su carne, colándose entre sus huesos, viajando a través de su sangre. Una mano fuerte la agarró por la nuca, y se encontró abriendo los labios para dejar paso a una lengua feroz, que se enzarzó en batalla con la suya. Respiraba trabajosamente, consciente de que nunca antes se había sentido así, y dudando que alguien pudiese conseguir el mismo resultado con sólo una mirada o un roce.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con las pupilas de Snape fijas en ella. El profesor titubeó un momento, malinterpretando su gesto, pero ella lo agarró con fuerza, y comenzó a desabrochar laboriosamente botón tras botón. Snape ni siquiera esperó a que la capa tocase el suelo para empujarla hasta la cama. Hermione buscó el calor de su cuerpo en la oscuridad, respondiendo a sus movimientos con más seguridad que la noche anterior.

Durante un instante, un breve momento en el que todas las otras cosas quedaron olvidadas, Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiese hinchado un enorme balón dentro de ella; se sentía llena de un aire ligero y puro, a punto de estallar, o de elevarse en el aire y flotar... sentía las lágrimas aflorar a sus ojos: amaba a ese hombre.

Besó el sudor que cubría su cuello, perdió sus dedos entre los cabellos negros. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo hasta que por fin, se sumieron en un abrazo y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando levantó la vista, horas más tarde, no lloraba, como Snape había sospechado. Tenía los ojos llenos de una firme determinación.

Se levantó de la cama, tapándose pudorosamente, hecho que Snape no dejó pasar sin su consiguiente sarcasmo, pero le ignoró. Se sentó frente a la ventana, con una taza de te de la reserva de Snape en las manos, y la única cosa que Snape consiguió sacarle, cuando estaba demasiado concentrada para darse cuenta de lo que decía, fue "¡Un mes! Eso habrá que verlo."

Divertido, Snape alzó la ceja. No había gran cosa que ninguno de los dos pudiesen hacer y no quería que la muchacha se preocupase más del tema de lo estrictamente necesario. Se le ocurrían varias maneras mejores de pasar el tiempo de vida que le restaba... pero por más que trató de convencerla para moverla de aquella silla, no lo consiguió, y viendo su cara de concentración, levantarla en volandas no parecía tan buena idea ahora.

"Hermione" dijo al fin, suavemente.

"¿Sí?"

"Deja eso" dijo, pasando la mano con lo más parecido al afecto que supo por la masa rizada que coronaba su cabeza, conteniéndose para no agacharse y besar el pelo, por temor a parecerle trastornado. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. "No tiene sentido. Las cosas son como tienen que ser, y siempre hemos sabido que un día esto pasaría. En algún momento mis verdaderas alianzas tenían que salir a la luz. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No quiero que te consumas."

Ella le miró con una mezcla de pena y rabia.

"No soy de las que se rinden."

"Ya lo sé" dijo él, y lo dio por imposible. Se retiró a su sillón, y comenzó a leer un libro. Se sintió observado y levantó la vista.

La miró, interrogante.

"No voy a renunciar a ti. Si no voy a hacerlo ni siquiera por mis padres, menos aún por Voldemort"

Snape rechinó los dientes al oír el nombre, pero no dijo nada. Definitivamente, pensó en palabras del joven Weasley, la chica necesitaba replantearse sus prioridades... La tozudez de ella le resultó de pronto admirable; sonrojada por la dedicación a lo que estuviese haciendo, le pareció la visión más maravillosa del mundo. Cerró el libro de golpe y le dio la espalda; la muchacha le provocaba sentimientos con los que no sabía como lidiar, sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Volvió a su habitual tono, monótono y frío.

"Puedo imaginar, señorita Granger, que no va a dejarme usted entonces morir en paz"

"Puedes jurarlo" dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de nuevo se volvió a trabajar.

Horas más tarde, levantó la vista.

"¿Severus?"

"Sí"

"¿Y si...?" decidió escoger sus palabras con cuidado. El pareció presentir que lo que venía a continuación no iba a gustarle, porque se puso tenso.

"¿Y si qué?"

"¿Nos escondiésemos? Me sentiría más segura."

"Voldemort nos encontraría." Y antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar, añadió: "Y no pienso esconderme de nadie. No soy un cobarde"

"No digo que lo seas" dijo ella, despacio. "Pero piénsalo. Tiene sentido. Volveremos cuando el final se acerque; y entre tanto, Ron hará tu tarea."

Snape apretó los dientes con rabia al imaginarse a Weasley haciendo el que debía ser su trabajo. El condenado chiquillo metomentodo...

"No. Y es mi última palabra."

"Por favor"

Snape la miró.

"¿Chantaje de nuevo, señorita Granger?"

Esta vez, ella no rió.

"No me pidas eso. Mi sitio está aquí. Me matarán, puede, pero antes tengo cuentas que saldar con ellos"

"¿Eso es todo lo que vale tu vida¿Y yo?"

"¿Tú qué?"

Ahora era ella la que estaba enfadándose, aunque Snape no conseguía saber porqué.

"Yo, profesor Snape, yo. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo si te matan?"

Snape no dijo nada. Cuando la locura le había hecho unirse a los mortífagos no había otra persona en la que pensar. De hecho, jamás había habido otra persona en la que pensar, así que estaba perdido.

"Hermione, la vida sigue y..."

"... y soy joven y... dime algo que no sepa. Dime cómo voy a hacer para seguir sin ti" dijo, y cuando levantó los ojos del suelo, parecía auténticamente devastada.

Las palabras se cortaron en la garganta de él. Asintió con la cabeza, maldiciendo el día en que Hermione Granger había entrado en su vida.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"El Encantamiento Fidelio" dijo ella. ¿cómo si no? "Nos esconderemos juntos, y esperaremos hasta que nuestra vuelta sea necesaria. Yo seré tu guardián y tú el mío." Sonaba tan simple, se dijo la chica, que podía ser una estupidez. O funcionar. Tenía sentido. Sabía que la única otra persona además de ella en la que Snape confiaría era Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore no sería su guardián esta vez; era demasiado arriesgado.

"Hermione" dijo él, sintiéndose más y más cansado, hundiéndose en un pozo de oscuridad. "El... Encantamiento Fidelio precisa de un guardián que no esté escondido con la persona que se oculta. No puede... ser recíproco, o nunca podía encontrárselas, ni aún en caso de necesidad vital para ambas¿comprendes?"

Y Hermione comprendió. Comprendió que si quería salvar la vida de Severus Snape, solo tenía una posibilidad. Separarse de él.

* * *

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Tengo que hacer una cosa"

"Harry, no pretenderás salir de Hogwarts¿verdad?

"hm"

"Todos están preparándote, y cuidando de tu seguridad y tu piensas escaqueart..."

El chico la calló sellando sus labios con el dedo índice.

"Volveré pronto, Hermione, te lo prometo. Necesito encontrar algunas respuestas."

Por una vez, Hermione no dijo nada.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba haciendo algo que nadie hubiese sospechado jamás que haría. Estaba colándose, el solo y en plena noche, en el panteón de los Malfoy.

La propiedad de los Malfoy reservaba un espacio para enterrar a sus muertos, un vasto jardín cubierto de flores y tumbas, decorado, una vez más, con exquisito gusto.

_Louise Malfoy, amada madre y esposa, 1873-1919, Marie du Courier Malfoy, 1896-1934, Augustus Malfoy, 1949-1985, Sarah J. Malfoy, 1753-1802..._

Así que eso era lo que llamaban una familia antigua. Harry paseó por entre las tumbas, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no iba a poder evitar entrar al edificio que le atraía poco a poco como un imán. Levantó la vista. Imponente, la enorme construcción de alabastro y mármol se levantaba majestuosa frente a él, reflejando el resplandor de la luna, que la envolvía como un halo maléfico, recortándola contra el cielo.

"Alohomora" susurró, y las puertas se abrieron sin chirriar ante él.

Sus ojos se posaron en la losa más nueva. Con un escalofrío, se dirigió hacia allí.

"Lumus"

_Draco Malfoy._

Paseó la mano por la talla fría de la piedra.

"Draco" murmuró secamente. "Nox."

Se quedó allí en silencio unos instantes, como decidiendo si quería hacer lo que había ido a hacer o no.

Con una mano muy sudada, sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de atrás de su vaquero, y temblorosamente, la desplegó delante suyo. La alisó una y otra vez. Después, se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo.

_"Unitatis am mortem_

_impero ergo_

_ut ab mortis te levares"_

Lo leyó apresuradamente, con voz rasposa, sin levantar la vista. Lo leyó de nuevo. Lo leyó una y otra vez, de forma enfermiza, hasta que las palabras se convirtieron en un murmullo ininteligible y la voz le faltó, y aún así continuó con la letanía, como en un trance.

Y de pronto, una figura casi sólida apareció ante él. Mucho más consistente que Myrtle la llorona o Nick Casidecapitado, como si jamás hubiese muerto, delante suyo se encontraba Draco Malfoy, mirando a su alrededor, algo aturdido, pero más espabilado a cada gota de sangre que escapaba de su brazo.

"Potter"

Harry se estremeció. Quién sabe los efectos que el hechizo podía tener. Después de todo, había comprado el libro en el callejón Knockturn, en una tienda de dudosa reputación, por la afición del dueño a las artes oscuras. Y, definitivamente, nada que tratase con muertos podía traer buenas consecuencias.

"Draco" saludó, suavemente.

"Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" urgió el rubio. "Dí lo que hayas venido a decir y márchate"

"Estás... ¿estás muerto?"

Draco soltó una carcajada irónica.

"¿A ti que te parece?" dijo, mientras señalaba la lápida. "¿Eso es lo que has venido a decirme?"

"¿Por qué me persigues en sueños?"

"Sigues igual de egocéntrico, Potter. ¿Por qué iba a perseguirte?"

Harry tomó aire.

"Está bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo, en eso tienes razón. Draco, lamento lo que sucedió. Siento que tuviese que terminar así. Gracias por salvarme la vida."

"Gryffindors" dijo Draco. Pareció que aceptaba el agradecimiento. Se quedó allí de pie, apoyado descuidadamente en su propia lápida.

"¿Cuánto dura esto?" preguntó de pronto, como un niño en mitad de un viaje.

"No lo sé. No demasiado, creo. ¿Cómo... cómo es aquello?"

"No lo sé" contestó Draco, confuso de repente. "No lo recuerdo" Frunció el ceño. "Pero es bueno" dijo, como si no fuese él quién hablase. Al momento, pareció haber olvidado lo que había dicho.

Harry sonrió.

"Me alegro"

"¿Debería querer hacer algo más?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tengo unos últimos minutos de vida. Seguramente debería pensar en hacer algo que no fuese pasarlos contigo, Potter. Supongo que eres mi único asunto pendiente. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ahhh, Potter, eres lento¿Verdad?. ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?"

"Vo... volando"

La cara de Draco mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rápidamente alcanzó la varita de Harry.

"¿Se puede hacer magia estando muerto?" preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Accio Estella de Fuego" "Accio Nimbus 2001"

La escoba de Harry tardó apenas un momento en aterrizar en sus manos. La de él, viajando desde más lejos, tardó unos segundos más en penetrar por las puertas abiertas.

"Hm. Parece que sí. Está bien, Potter, a la de tres. Una, dos y... tres"

Y entonces, ambos hicieron algo que los dos sabían hacer. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto, les hubiese tomado por estrellas fugaces, moviéndose a gran velocidad por los cielos, envueltos por el resplandor blanquecino de la luna.

Draco fue el primero en llegar al suelo, y contempló desde allí como su rival alcanzaba la tierra, los ojos oscurecidos, y el pelo previsiblemente revuelto. Por unos instantes sintió algo peligrosamente parecido a la felicidad.

"Te gané, Potter."dijo.

Harry sonrió, con la frente aún cubierta de sudor. Pero también reparó en que el Slytherin estaba cada vez más pálido.

"Estoy cansado. No te preocupes. Dejaré de molestarte en sueños" dijo.

"No me importa" dijo con sinceridad. "Sólo quería darte las gracias."

Draco le miró sin entender muy bien, desde la distancia.

"¿Para tener tu conciencia en paz?"

"Algo así"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Harry extendió una mano, y Draco la contempló pensativo.

Al final, justo cuando se disponían a cruzar la puerta del panteón, se colocó frente a Harry, y extendió su propio brazo. En el preciso instante en que sus manos se rozaban, un relámpago salido de ninguna parte hirió el cielo, cegando a Harry. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo, y el muchacho y su escoba cayeron al suelo, y cuando levantó la vista, no había nadie allí.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, salió del terreno funerario de los Malfoy, y montó en su escoba, tambaleándose, consciente de pronto de que toda la vitalidad de Draco había escapado de su propia sangre, y que había perdido mucha cantidad. Cuando pasaba cerca de Hogsmeade, los ojos se le nublaron.

_Aguanta_, se dijo.

Apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, y voló con los ojos entrecerrados, siguiendo la dirección del viento. Minutos más tarde, perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo. Se oyó el crujido de varios huesos al romperse.

* * *

"¿Nos veremos en vacaciones?"

"Sí, claro"

"Bien. Cuídate"

Severus leía los labios de los padres de Hermione desde la ventana de la Torre Norte, por donde había pasado en el preciso instante en el que la familia se despedía. Lamentó haber creado esa situación, pero sabía que Hermione no toleraría que se entrometiera, así que decidió que tal vez debía encargarse ella.

Vio a los tres alejarse hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, haciéndose más y más pequeños. Fuera, un carruaje les esperaba; Severus vio el brillo transparentoso de los thestrals que iban a empujarlo; sintió un deje de simpatía – casi empática- por los animales, que nadie deseaba poder contemplar.

Hermione regresaba al castillo, cabizbaja. Frente a él, fingiría una vez más que no lo sucedido no le había afectado; pero por una vez, la contempló sin sus defensas, vulnerable, y sintió ganas de borrar todo lo que estuviese mal para que ella no tuviese que sufrirlo. Se apartó de la ventana intentando apartarse del sentimiento; aún así, tuvo tiempo de ver cómo la señora Granger se daba la vuelta y envolvía a Hermione en un abrazo. Si algún espectador hubiese, casualmente, pasado por allí, habría podido jurar que las comisuras de los labios del temido profesor de pociones se habían alzado ligeramente.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un grito.

"¡Harry!"

* * *

Harry se despertó con el sonido familiar que era la voz de Snape mascullando maldiciones.

"... y creo que se le están permitiendo demasiadas cosas, mientras todos nos esforzamos por protegerle... el futuro de nuestro mundo puede depender de ese mocoso..."

Volvió a sumergirse en un sueño intranquilo. ¿Estaba muerto¿Había ido tal vez al infierno? Posiblemente. Snape era una de las cosas que estaba seguro que uno encontraba en el infierno.

Abrió los ojos, y vio la cara preocupada de Hermione.

"¿Herms?"

"¡Harry!" le abrazó con suavidad. El chico notó un dolor punzante en las costillas "Tenías media docena de huesos rotos, Madame Pomfrey gastó todo el Skele-Gro... nos hemos pasado todo el día haciendo más y... lo siento" paró, sonriendo, cuando vio que estaba abrumando a Harry con tantas palabras. "¿Llegaste hasta allí?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor, en tono confidencial.

Harry asintió con cansancio.

"Hablé con él"

"En un sentido metafórico"

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh Harry..." dijo Hermione consternada.

"Se terminó, Hermione, se terminó."

* * *

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando termine el mes. Tengo que preparar a Weasley"

"¿No sería buena idea que también él se escondiera? Yo podría ser la guardiana de ambos, como Peter de Lily y James Potter..."

"Espero que con mejores resultados" contestó él, sin demasiadas ganas. Pero funcionó. Ella sonrió contrariada por la mala elección del ejemplo "No creo que lo que el señor Weasley necesite ahora sea esconderse. Y no podemos prescindir de alguien entre las filas de el Señor Oscuro." Hermione se sobresaltó con el nombre igual que él hacía al escuchar Voldemort.

"Lo matarán"

"No estoy tan seguro. Nadie diría, conociéndole, que Weasley posee la sutileza precisa para llevar a cabo las labores de un espía, pero quién sabe... está hecho de una madera diferente a la que todos imaginábamos."

Hermione sonrió mostrando todos los dientes; por un segundo recordó en un flash el comentario cruel que le había dirigido al respecto en su tercer o cuarto año... y eso, la capacidad de la muchacha para sacar partido a las peores situaciones, le calmó.

"Aún tenemos un mes, entonces" dijo Hermione, sin pretender en absoluto que su voz sonase del modo en que sonó.

Snape asintió.

* * *

Las horas de clase, que a Snape siempre le habían parecido eternas, eran ahora interminables. Solía rehuir a Hermione de vez en cuando deseando deshacer lo hecho y volver a lo conocido, a regodearse en su soledad y en sus desgracias, y a abandonar ese suelo incierto sobre el que parecía moverse. Ella comprendía, y le dejaba hacer, pero se mantenía firmemente a su lado, y aunque quisiera, no estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de volver a lo anterior. No ahora.

* * *

"... siento que tengan que verse envueltos en esto, y le agradezco que haya convencido a Severus de tomar esta decisión. A mí jamás me habría escuchado. Ah, Severus, pasa. Hablábamos de ti. ¿Sorbete de limón?"

Snape les miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien. ¿Ambos conocéis la localización de la casa¿Habéis preparado un sistema de abastecimiento? Ahora solo falta terminar el encantamiento. Con él, nadie podrá encontrarte, Severus, sin la ayuda de la señorita Granger. Aunque te estén viendo, mientras estés dentro de esa casa estarás protegido. Puedes utilizar la magia, puedes seguir con tu vida cotidiana. Pero no debes salir de la casa, recuérdalo, no importa lo que leas, no importa lo que te hagan creer. ¿Me oyes, Severus? No queremos que se repita el incidente de Sirius. Y usted, señorita Granger, no podrá visitar esa casa bajo ninguna circunstancia si desea que el profesor Snape continúe bajo la protección del encantamiento. ¿De acuerdo?"

Snape miraba a Dumbledore con cara de aburrimiento.

"Quién sabe, hijo, puede que pasen meses..." la palabra años resonó en el ambiente aunque nadie la pronunció en voz alta.

Snape vio al director acercarse sin prever lo que el viejo loco iba a hacer. De habérselo imaginado, sin duda habría dado un salto hacia atrás antes de verse atrapado en esos tentáculos suyos. Se tensó, y se mantuvo así durante el breve abrazo del director. Cuando volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, le pareció que tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes. ¿Tal vez...? No...

"Suerte, Severus. Cuídate. Espero tenerte de regreso pronto."

Snape asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, al más puro estilo militar, y dio media vuelta.

"Ahora depende de ustedes dos, señorita Granger" dijo el director mientras salían.

* * *

"No entiendo por qué has escogido este lugar" murmuró Snape gruñonamente.

"Porque nadie sospecharía que ibas a esconderte aquí"

Y era cierto. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Severus Snape acabaría escondido bajo el Fidelio en la casa que se levantaba, en el valle de Godric, sobre las ruinas de la que en su día habían ocupado los Potter?

"No es muy buen augurio"

"Oh, vamos, Severus, no todo tiene porqué salir mal" dijo Hermione, cansada de batallar con él día y noche. No le gustaba la idea de esconderse, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo claro.

El no contestó. Miró a su alrededor. No era una mansión, pero había dormido en lugares peores. Mucho peores. La miró a ella, lo único que daba algo de vida al deshabitado inmueble; si tan sólo hubiesen podido esconderse juntos, poco le habría importado el valle de Godric o el Himalaya. Rodearon la casa de hechizos anti-muggles, hechizos anti-aparición y todas las protecciones que se les ocurrió que podían poner sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Y llegó el momento de llevar a cabo el hechizo.

"Bueno" dijo Hermione.

"Vamos" dijo él, secamente. Empezaba a oscurecer. Lo último que quería era que la chica tuviese que hacer el camino a oscuras, después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Entonces, una lágrima vacilante asomó por el rabillo del ojo de ella, que la limpió con frustración, sin poder evitar que una tras otra, empezasen a caer.

Y por primera vez, él no lo encontró molesto; sólo sentía un dolor extrañamente punzante, no muy diferente de una maldición Cruciatus, a la altura del abdomen. Borró toscamente las lágrimas con la piel áspera de su pulgar, y ella sonrió, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo"

Se mantuvo en silencio.

"Te veré dentro de poco" se aventuró Hermione.

"No hace falta que me esperes... puede que nunca volvamos a vernos" dijo en tono neutral.

Los dos sabían que era verdad, y uno no tendía a quitarle importancia a las cosas cerca de Severus Snape.

"Volveremos a vernos" dijo con tozudez. "Cuídate"

"Dame las manos; repite conmigo"

El hechizo le trajo a Hermione millones de recuerdos de un hechizo anterior, y sonrió. "Te quiero" susurró, según abandonaba la casa. Una vez que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, tenía prohibido mirar atrás. ¿Sería, tal vez, como Eurídice, como la mujer de Lot, incapaz de guardar su promesa? Consiguió, a duras penas, no intentar verle por última vez, y desapareció.

Snape la observaba por la ventana. Fiel a su palabra, la chica no se giró.

Comenzaba pues, de nuevo, la soledad.

* * *

Se enfrentó a su primer día de encierro con una entereza encomiable; no probó bocado, desencajó una puerta al cerrarla de un portazo y paseó por las habitaciones maldiciendo por lo bajo. En fin, nada alejado de su rutina en Hogwarts.

Pasó la noche sentado junto al fuego, bebiendo brandy, ligeramente ebrio, demasiado ocupado manteniendo sus demonios a raya como para esforzarse demasiado en controlarse. Además, no había mucho por lo que permanecer sereno.

Miró a su alrededor. La vida tenía un desagradable sentido del humor- los tiempos estaban descoordinados. Unos meses atrás... pero no ahora. Ahora no quería estar allí.

* * *

Habían pasado quince días desde que se despidiera de Snape, pero Hermione Granger estaba lejos de haberlo apartado de su cabeza.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante; de vez en cuando, si estaba segura de que nadie la seguía, se colaba en las habitaciones del profesor, y más de una vez se quedó dormida allí. Se preguntó si el tiempo pasaba tan lento para él como para ella. Tenía ganas de verle... tenía más ganas de verle de las que jamás hubiese pensado. La necesidad era tan fuerte que a veces se despertaba envuelta en sudor y no era capaz de adivinar donde estaba o qué hacía allí; sólo un sobrecogedor sentimiento de desamparo se cernía sobre ella, asfixiándola. Jugaba a imaginarse, cuando caminaba de noche por los pasillos, que él la observaba desde las sombras, a punto de deslizarse a su lado para deducir puntos.

Le gustaba especialmente sentarse en la biblioteca fuera de horas, con la espalda hacia la puerta, y podía imaginarlo allí plantado con el ceño fruncido, vigilándola...

* * *

Snape presentaba un estado lamentable. No se había afeitado, y estaba delgado y más pálido de lo habitual. Había tenido un sueño extraño a mitad de su estancia, pero entre las noches sin dormir y los días vagando entre textos y whiskey, no podía estar seguro. Se había despertado por la mañana creyendo que era verdad, y por un momento, antes que nada, se había sentido bien. Había soñado que Granger y él mantenían una especie de... acuerdo, y que la chica le profesaba cierto tipo de afecto.

Su mente ya le había gastado malas pasadas en otras ocasiones, pero hacía por lo menos veinte años que el contacto humano le era indiferente. ¿Estaba comenzando a volverse loco, allí en el interior de aquella casa vacía?

* * *

Hermione miró el plato delante suyo. Sonriendo con aplomo a Ron y a Harry tomó el tenedor, y jugueteó un poco con los huevos revueltos antes de introducir un poco en su boca. Le costaba tragar. Se sentía enferma, cansada; tenía sed, pero no creía que fuese capaz de estirar la mano hasta el vaso de agua. Sólo quería dormir.

Pero Snape estaba a salvo. _Estaba a salvo_... con ese pensamiento, sonrió para sus adentros y masticó algo más de comida.

* * *

La noche era fría. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo. Leía todo el tiempo, tanto que ya no distinguía cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche, y tenía que esforzarse para recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado allí.

Estiró las piernas. Su cuerpo cansado se merecía un descanso. Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero decidió acostarse para tratar de alejar la migraña. De pronto, un olor familiar regresó a su mente. No sabía lo que era. Una piel suave, la sensación incomparable del calor de otro cuerpo... ah, de nuevo soñaba con la señorita Granger. Tenía que quitarse esa costumbre si quería volver a Hogwarts. Demasiado cansado, estiró los brazos, y rodeó su cintura, aspirando profundamente el olor de su champú, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus rizos en la cara.

* * *

Hermione se desperezó despacio, sintiendo el peso de los brazos de Severus alrededor de su cintura; en algún momento de la noche se había apretado contra el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, hecha una bola, y él la había recibido como parte de sí. La sensación de protección fue desapareciendo a medida que se despejaba; y cuando abrió los ojos comprendió, para su desilusión, que no había sido sino un sueño. Acarició el lado de la cama donde él habría estado.

"Severus" musitó.

* * *

Snape se despertó al oír pronunciar su nombre.

Era apenas un susurro. Antes de abrir los ojos, su mano ya blandía la varita; pero no había nadie en la habitación, ni en los alrededores. De pronto, recordó su sueño.

_Qué estupidez._ Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, e inhaló aire despacio varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

* * *

_Tal vez_... Snape había desaparecido, nadie sabía si había muerto o no... y ella estaba allí...

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa inocente mientras terminaba de aplicarle la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había mandado, tras haber recibido varias quemaduras en su primera reunión con Voldemort.

Ahora él también era un héroe. Había sustituido a Snape. ¿No era eso por lo que ella siempre había defendido al profesor de Pociones? Ahora él era el espía, el que merecía sus atenciones. Y además, era más joven que Snape, eso era una ventaja, sin duda...

Ron inclinó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de la chica. Intuyendo su cercanía, ella levantó la vista, y él aprovechó para besarla.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su rostro reflejando el shock.

"Ron" su tono era de la más absoluta sorpresa.

Él no dijo nada, esperando su reacción.

"Lo siento, Ron... las cosas no han cambiado... Yo.."

"Perdona, Mione. No debí hacerlo."

Hermione se dio la vuelta y huyó de la habitación.

_Maldita sea, _pensó Ron para sí_. Debería haber aprendido algo más de Snape. El mayor error es apresurarse, se recriminó. Esperaré. No puede tardar mucho en olvidarle._

* * *

Los libros de la biblioteca estaban abiertos, como si alguien hubiese estado sentado allí un minuto antes y acabase de abandonar la sala para coger algo y regresar; y sin embargo, la habitación había estado vacía desde el mediodía.

Los ojos de Snape atravesaban el cristal del salón, sin ver siquiera la oscuridad al otro lado. Su mano sostenía su antebrazo izquierdo, apretándolo para mitigar el dolor. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así; había oscurecido y ahora parecía que iba a aclarar de nuevo, y él seguía allí de pie frente a la ventana, ajeno a todo, ajeno al frío que se colaba en sus huesos, su cuerpo negándose con soberbia a algo tan vulgar como tiritar.

Un último pinchazo, más agudo que los demás, y el dolor cesó. No había acudido a la tercera y última llamada del Señor Oscuro. Sería mejor que el Fidelius funcionase, porque era hombre muerto; si antes le había quedado alguna esperanza, ahora no podía ni siquiera soñar con una muerte rápida.

* * *

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¡Hermione, despierta!"

"Estoy despierta"

"Escucha, Voldemort se aproxima a Hogwarts; Ron acaba de regresar de una reunión, ha tenido que facilitarle la contraseña de las puertas externas. Vístete rápido"

La chica apenas entendió una palabra de lo que Harry decía.

"¿Harry? Pero tú no puedes estar en las habitaciones de las chicas"

"Un pequeño truco. Vamos, Hermione, date prisa, Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts"

Y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de pronto.

"¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible. No puede ser, sabemos que Voldemort teme a Dumbledore."

"Estaba decidido a atacar Hogwarts de todas maneras. Ron le hizo creer que Dumbledore se hallaba fuera, y decidió no esperar más."

"Mierda. Tenemos que evacuar el castillo."

"Los Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw están siendo evacuados en estos momentos. Ayudame a despertar a las otras chicas."

Echándose un jersey por encima, en un estado calmado a pesar del pánico que sentía, Hermione se acercó a las habitaciones comunes, y despertó a las estudiantes de Gryffindor, que no entendían nada.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhh!" gritó una alumna de cuarto curso al ver a Harry apresurándolas. "¡Un chico en las habitaciones!"

"Como no te des prisa, ese será el menor de tus problemas" masculló Hermione, empujándola hacia delante.

Un aterrorizado murmullo salía del Gran Comedor. El espectáculo era digno de ver cuando los Gryffindor llegaron. Los respectivos responsables de cada casa sostenían transladores que podían transportar a cinco o seis personas por viaje a un lugar seguro; Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lugar donde Snape debería estar. Hagrid le sustituía, sosteniendo el gran translador con forma de trofeo entre sus gigantescas manos.

Por fin, casi todos los alumnos habían desaparecido de la habitación, con tan sólo algunas protestas pidiendo explicaciones por parte de los Gryffindor, y McGonagall apresuró a Hermione.

"Vamos, señorita Granger, dese prisa"

"Yo... no me voy, profesora McGonagall"

"¿Qué está usted diciendo?" los últimos Slytherin se habían girado también al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

"Me quedo. Me quedo con Harry y Ron"

"Todos para uno y uno para todos. Si tenemos suerte los matarán a los tres." Rió Pansy Parkinson antes de desaparecer. Sólo quedaban ellos tres y los profesores en la sala.

"Señorita Granger, debo insistir en que abandone usted el colegio inmediatamente."

"No es necesario, Minerva" dijo desde la puerta el director. Sus ojos, normalmente risueños, se mostraban serios. También su vestimenta había cambiado; aunque su larga y plateada barba seguía llamando la atención, el resto de su apariencia era discreta, si bien imponente. "¿Está segura de su decisión, señorita Granger?"

Hermione asintió moviendo fuertemente la cabeza.

"Bien. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda de la que podamos disponer."

En ese momento, dos hombres aparecieron en la sala. Todos levantaron sus varitas excepto Dumbledore. Hermione enseguida reconoció a uno de ellos.

"Shacklebolt, Nursey, gracias por acudir a mi llamada."

"Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, profesor Dumbledore. Los demás están en camino" dijo el más joven, al que Hermione recordaba de Grimmauld Place.

El viejo director asintió pensativamente.

A lo lejos, se oyó un ruido muy parecido a un trueno.

* * *

Snape levantó la vista de su libro. Algo lo había molestado. Husmeó el aire, pero sólo sintió que había refrescado. Desde allí le hubiese sido imposible olfatear el gélido olor a muerte que desprendía la comitiva que se dirigía hacia Hogwarts.

Lejos de allí, la visión era como un mal sueño. En primer lugar, figuras encapuchadas, espectrales, flotaban en el aire, deslizándose hacia delante sin utilizar los pies, si es que tenían pies. Nada se intuía por entre los jirones de las telas negras con que se tapaban.

Después, lo que uno confundiría con hombres, de no ser porque sus caras eran metálicas y de color plata. ¿Había algo de humano detrás de aquellas máscaras? Encabezaba la comitiva de estos seres uno cuyo pelo rubio, casi blanco, asomaba bajo la máscara y cubría la parte superior de su capa.

¿Y qué era aquello que iba al final? Al menos cinco criaturas rojas pero transparentes, con cuerpo de animal pero bípedos, cuyos horrorosos colmillos podían apreciarse desde la distancia.

En medio de todos ellos, protegido por tres enormes criaturas, gigantes de veinte veces el tamaño de un humano, había una figura encapuchada. Tenía un aspecto delicado y frágil, y sin embargo, todo el colectivo parecía caminar a su paso, a una respetuosa distancia, dispuestos a proteger al escuálido personaje con su vida.

Iban dejando a su paso un camino de destrucción. Los seres rojos abrasaban la tierra que pisaban. Los que flotaban, hacían que las flores se marchitasen a su paso. Los gigantescos monstruos terminaban con cosechas, árboles y casas aplastándolas bajo sus enormes pies y puños; los seres de las máscaras plateadas se ensañaban con cualquier ser vivo que encontrasen, por pura diversión.

El ser del centro sólo sonreía.

* * *

Fuera se había desatado una tormenta; Hermione estaba cada vez más asustada. Sabía que aunque Voldemort fracasara ni él ni sus secuaces debían escapar; o Snape y ahora también Ron, estarían muertos.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe, y un empapado Charlie Weasley entró dignamente por allí. Aún llevaba sus ajustados pantalones de escamas de sirena, que solía utilizar para montar dragones.

"Están fuera, dispuestos según lo convenido"

"Gracias, Charlie" murmuró el director.

Charlie hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se giró para retirarse; vio a su hermano y sus amigos y se acercó un momento. Estrechó las manos de Ron y Harry y abrazó a Hermione.

"Será un placer luchar con vosotros" dijo. "Ron, Harry, Hermione..." y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

El número de Aurores había aumentado rápidamente; Alastor Moody- Ojo Loco para Harry, Ron y Hermione- se había puesto al mando, y tenía su ojo mágico desagradablemente en blanco, girado hacia el interior de la cabeza, apuntando, Hermione supuso, a la puerta de la sala, y el otro mirando fijamente a sus hombres mientras les arengaba y les recomendaba cosas como "vigilancia constante" y "desconfiar de todo".

"¡Dumbledore!" llamo McGonagall, y ambos desaparecieron, sin que nadie a excepción de Harry, Ron y Hermione les prestasen atención.

Y de pronto, dos horripilantes criaturas rojizas penetraron en la habitación. Todos los presentes notaron al instante una sensación abrasadora de calor. Harry pensó que iba a ser incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

"¡Que nadie se acerque a ellos¡Son Ígneos, su toque es mortal para los seres humanos!" vociferó Ojo Loco.

De pronto, como salido de la nada, una criatura se lanzó contra ellos. Presas por sorpresa, golpearon el suelo con una llamarada y desaparecieron; tres más penetraron en la habitación.

La criatura entonces agarró a uno de ellos por el cuello con sus mandíbulas. Harry miraba la lucha intentando descubrir de dónde había salido la inesperada ayuda.

"¡Lupin!" gritó de pronto Hermione. "¡Es Remus!"

Los muchachos lanzaron algunos gritos de ánimo a la forma animal de su antiguo profesor, bajo las miradas hostiles de los Aurores, que permanecían inmóviles en posición de ataque y defensa, rígidos y disciplinados.

El licántropo terminó con cuatro de las cinco criaturas, pero mientras trataba de librarse de la última se escucho un terrible aullido, y Hermione percibió un terrible olor a quemado.

"¡Remus!" gritó, pero Kingsley Shacklebolt la sostuvo para evitar que se lanzase a por él.

Lupin lanzó un aullido lastimero, pero se levantó, y de un zarpazo terminó con la última criatura.

Entonces, lamiéndose el costado, desapareció de la sala atravesando la ventana abierta de un gran salto.

Los demás fijaron la vista en la puerta. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? El ruido que se oía era cada vez mayor. Por la ventana Hermione vio algo extraño; parecía que el cielo se estuviese rompiendo en miles de pedazos de colores; pero sólo eran dragones voladores que lo surcaban a toda velocidad, luchando contra dementores y gigantes al mismo tiempo, mientras que los dragones de tierra exhalaban fuego con toda su potencia.

Algunos dementores penetraron en la sala.

"Expecto Patronum" gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres amigos.

Una nutria, un ciervo y lo que parecía algún tipo de ave surcaron a la vez el cielo ante el estupor de los Aurores; los dementores, repelidos por la potencia de los hechizos, abandonaron la habitación.

Y entonces llegó la parte verdaderamente sangrienta del combate. Hermione sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle cuando se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy.

"Volvemos a vernos" sonrió con una sonrisa desagradable, dirigiéndose a Hermione. "Crucio"

Hermione esquivó la maldición por puro instinto, y levantó la varita, pero dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador al ver una multitud de máscaras plateadas entrar en la gran sala. Al parecer, Lucius Malfoy no era el único al que Voldemort había rescatado de Azkaban esa noche.

Se giró con desesperación hacia Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo no estaba a la vista- Hermione supuso que Dumbledore le había ordenado retirarse por si perdían- no podían arriesgar su cubierta. Harry había perdido todo el color; sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban febriles en mitad de su cara. Pero parecía un perro de presa esperando para atacar a una señal de los Aurores. Hermione se preguntó si ella misma, sin haber recibido todo el entrenamiento que él había tenido, tenía alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir aquella noche.

Voy a sobrevivir, se dijo, porque soy la guardiana de Snape, y tengo que verle antes de morir.

Con ese pensamiento, respiró varias veces y levantó la varita.

"¿Es eso lo mejor que sabe hacer, señor Malfoy? Qué lástima. Dobby, su antiguo elfo, es mejor mago que usted"

* * *

La voz llegaba lejana, pero mágicamente amplificada para los oídos no muggles. "Todo el mundo a los refugios; se ha producido un ataque"

Ni siquiera le vaciló la mano mientras se sentaba tranquilamente frente al fuego. Pensaba disfrutar de ese brandy, y del siguiente. Por una vez, que se encargasen los demás. Él no era tan tonto como Sirius.

Encendió la radio. Esperaba oír a esas atroces cantantes, las Weird Sister, pero el aparato se mantuvo en silencio. Snape lo miró con odio, como si eso fuese a hacerlo funcionar.

Empezó a preocuparse de veras. ¿Y si este fuera EL ataque?

La voz le llegó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

"Ataque en Hogwarts: todo el mundo a los refugios habilitados para ello"

* * *

Llevaban las de perder, Hermione no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de eso. La mitad de los Aurores yacían muertos en el suelo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Harry o ella cayeran. El entrenamiento del ED había demostrado ser muy útil, pero las maldiciones que los mortífagos conocían eran más efectivas.

Sin embargo, Shacklebolt había conseguido una gran pieza; había terminado con Bellatrix Lestrange. Eso había dado ánimos al grupo, que luchaba dispuesto a no vender su piel barata. Tonks, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos casi negros, se batía en duelo con Theodore Nott; Hermione casi había reducido a los padres de procrear. Se oían gritos de dolor, entremezclados con las risotadas sanguinarias de los mortífagos.

Crabble padre cayó al suelo. Hermione se volvió como un rayo y petrificó a Goyle. De pronto, alguien detrás suyo pronunció el Aveda Kedabra, y cerró los ojos, esperando caer muerta al suelo en cualquier momento.

En lugar de eso, sintió una fuerte mano aprisionando su capa y tirando de ella, todo en un segundo. Vió un haz de luz verde pasar a escasos centímetros de ella, y agarrándose el cuello, donde la tela de la capa le estaba cortando, vio a un mortífago.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Pero hubiese reconocido esos ojos en cualquier sitio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, furiosa, sintiéndose a la vez mucho más protegida y más indefensa. "¿Por qué llevas esas ropas?"

"Creo, señorita Granger" dijo, mientras murmuraba algo en latín y un mortífago sorprendido caía detrás de ellos "que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar."

Hermione le observó unos instantes. No había duda de que estaba de su lado. Verle allí, con las ropas de los mortífagos le había hecho sentir un desagradable escalofrío.

Media hora más tarde, extenuada, observó como la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse a su favor. Con los gigantes y dementores a raya, Charlie y los suyos habían entrado a ayudar; apenas quedaban veinte mortífagos en pie, y los tenían rodeados en un círculo, pero ellos se negaban a deponer sus varitas, sabiendo que el castigo de su amor sería peor que el de los aurores.

Y de pronto, apareció Dumbledore.

Un murmullo de desesperación se extendió por entre los hombres de túnica negra. Con apenas unas palabras y un gesto de muñeca, el anciano los había sujetado con cuerdas invisibles y los mantenía inconscientes.

Todos festejaban el momento; pocas personas se dieron cuenta de que una figura extraña penetraba sigilosamente en la habitación.

"¡Voldemort!" gritaron Hermione y un Auror al unísono.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones; Voldemort parecía inmune a ellas, y las maldiciones rebotaban en su piel como si fuese un escudo.

Miró fíjamente a sus seguidores apresados... y a Snape. De pronto, éste empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Hermione se abalanzó hacia él,y el labio del Señor Oscuro se curvó en una mueca de disgusto.

Pero siguió avanzando.

"Buenas noches, Tom" dijo con voz calmada el director.

"Dumbledore. Tenía que haber imaginado que convertirías al muchacho en otro perrito faldero y que esto sería una emboscada." Su cara de serpiente no reflejaba ninguna emoción. "Pero no importa... ahora soy más fuerte. ¡Luchemos!"

El director negó con la cabeza.

"No, Tom, me temo que esta noche no"

Voldemort le ignoró, lanzando una maldición. Dumbledore alzó la mano y la detuvo en el aire sin ni siquiera utilizar su varita.

"Pelea, Dumbledore. Nunca te gusté. Demuestra si p uedes que eres mejor que yo."

"No, Tom"

El ser golpeó el suelo con el pie, como si tuviese una rabieta.

"¡Pettigrew!" llamó.

Al momento, el hombre que una vez había sido Sccabbers apareció a su lado saliendo de ninguna parte.

"¿Sí, m... mi... s...s...s...eñor?" dijo, temblando mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a sus compañeros caídos.

"Busca al joven Potter"

"Sí... ma...maestro"

Hermione levantó la cabeza, olvidándose por un segundo del cuerpo retorcido de dolor entre sus brazos.

No podía permitirlo.

Aparentemente los Aurores que aún estaban en pie pensaron lo mismo. Los múltiples haces de luz que alcanzaron al miserable lo lanzaron contra la pared. Una gran mancha roja comenzó a extenderse y a caer, goteando, al suelo, formando un charco de sangre.

"¡POTTER!" vociferó entonces Voldemort.

"¿Qué?" dijo este, apareciendo detrás de Dumbledore.

Voldemort levantó su varita y lanzó una maldición, y Harry la repelió. Curiosamente, en ese preciso instante Fawkes había elegido aparecer y posarse en el hombro de Harry. Tal vez la cercanía del animal que proporcionaba la fuerza a la magia de su varita hizo un efecto extraño, pero la maldición no fue sólo rechazada, sino que, más poderosa aún, causando un sonido vibrante que produjo un zumbido en el oído de los presentes, se volvió contra el propio Señor Oscuro. Su cuerpo entero pareció arder; su imagen se distorsionaba delante de los ojos de todos. De pronto, desapareció de la vista.

"¿Ya está?" preguntó alguien.

"No" dijo Dumbledore. "Ha decidido protegerse mientras puede"

"¿Y dónde está?"

Pero Harry lo entendió. Vio el color rojizo de los ojos del director.

Albus asintió.

"Hazlo, Harry" ordenó calmadamente.

"¡NO!"

"Tienes que hacerlo, hijo" dijo él, con calma.

"¡NO, NO LO HARÉ!"

Snape parecía ser el único que comprendía la conversación. Su rostro denotaba una ligera sorpresa.

"No lo entiendes Harry... tiene que ser así. No te dije toda la verdad respecto a la profecía. Si no te sobrepones a tu honor y tus escrúpulos, tú morirás y el reinado del terror se extenderá sobre toda la tierra... Hazlo, Harry. No creo que pueda retenerle mucho más. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo..."

"No..." gruesos lagrimones surcaban las mejillas del muchacho. "Dumbledore... no puedo... le he fallado... no puedo hacerlo."

El anciano le mandó una mirada severa. A Hermione le pareció que se establecía algún tipo de comunicación entre ellos. Casi creyó escuchar las palabras, por los gestos de Harry.

_Mira a tu alrededor... salva a toda esta gente... salva a toda la humanidad..._

Harry levantó su varita, y apuntando a Dumbledore, con las gafas empañadas por las lágrimas, gritó: "¡Aveda Kedabra!"

Y de pronto se hizo el silencio y la oscuridad.

* * *

"¡Harry¡Harry¿Está muerto?"

"No, sólo está algo aturdido"

Todo eran voces confusas para él. De fondo sólo veía la cara de Dumbledore bailando. "Hazlo, Harry", le decía, una y otra vez. Y él tenía que lanzarle algo pero no podía recordar el qué.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza. Sabía que esta vez no quería despertarse.

No le quedó más remedio. Alguien lo agitó.

"¡Ron, ten cuidado, puedes hacerle daño!"

"Está despertándose¿no ves, Hermione?"

Harry abrió los ojos, despacio. Hermione le sonreía y Ron se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡Harry¡Lo conseguiste¡Lo conseguiste!" y blandiendo el brazo desnudo ante él, dijo con una emoción indescriptible: "ha desaparecido"

Hermione se volvió hacia Snape inmediatamente, pero el rehuyó su mirada.

"¿Y... Dumbledore?"

Los rostros se volvieron más serios.

"Dumbledore murió, Harry. Era el papel que tenía que jugar. Lo había sabido siempre. Puso al corriente a la profesora McGonagall. ¡Se encargará de ti, Harry, no tendrás que volver con los Dursley!"

"Bueno, las noticias de una en una. Severus" saludó la aludida, entrando por la puerta. "Poppy¿crees que el muchacho ya está lo suficientemente bien como para abandonar la enfermería?"

"¡Ni pensarlo! Deberían marcharse todos. ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento!"

McGonagall se encogió de hombros mientras Ron y Hermione se despedían de él con un abrazo.

"Hermione..." dijo Ron, cuando abandonaron la habitación. Pero pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir. "Tengo que mandar una lechuza a mis padres. Hasta luego" y desapareció camino de la lechucería.

Hermione se quedó allí plantada en mitad del Hall, mirando al vacío, sin saber qué hacer, mirando cómo el sol empezaba a salir por una de las cristaleras.

"¿Puede saberse qué hace usted en el Hall en un día como este?" dijo una voz sedosa, en un falso tono de reproche.

Hermione se giró con una sonrisa, que el profesor no devolvió. Sin embargo, le ofreció el brazo, y la acompañó en dirección a los jardines.

"¿Severus?"

Él no reaccionó. Incapaz de controlarse, Hermione le tomó por el brazo y remangó las vestimentas negras del profesor. No había nada allí. Comprobó el otro brazo.

"Es inútil. No está" dijo él inexpresivamente, retirando el brazo.

"¿No te alegras?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida por el tono de Snape.

"No he conocido otra cosa. Hace veinte años que esa marca me acompaña. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" preguntó el profesor sin dirigirse específicamente a ella.

Allí de pie, su figura negra en medio de la naturaleza parecía antinaturalmente rígida. El ojo ya experto de Hermione se dio cuenta de que parecía extenuado; sus rasgos dejaban entrever un cansancio no sólo físico. Se acercó y tomó la mano blanquecina del profesor entre las suyas, con la palma hacia arriba, masajeando despacio las formas y líneas; después tiró de él hacia abajo, y le besó.

Snape se apartó.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Aunque la marca haya desaparecido, mi pasado sigue ahí. He hecho cosas terribles. Ahora eres libre de ir a donde quieras, y nadie te hará daño"

"No tengo miedo de que nadie me haga daño. Y no me importa lo que hayas hecho." Snape apenas parecía escucharla. Supuso que iba a necesitar un tiempo para adaptarse a todo lo que había cambiado, y suspirtó "Entiendo que tal vez prefieras estar sólo. Te estaré esperando cuando quieras venir a buscarme"

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero una mano como una garra se cerró en torno a su brazo.

"No me dejes solo" dijo, con una voz rota y seca que ella nunca había oído hasta ese momento; nunca nadie había oído a Snape suplicar, supuso.

"Nunca" murmuró, y se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

Habían pasado los días y la normalidad se había restablecido en la medida de lo posible. El curso se acercaba a su final; Minerva McGonagall había tomado el cargo de nueva directora y para demostrar que pretendía proseguir en la línea del fallecido Albus Dumbledore, lo primero que hizo fue nombrar a un polémico subdirector, que no fue otro que un reacio Severus Snape. Para su asombro, entre las cartas de protesta (la mayoría de Gryffindors a los que había enseñado) se recibieron algunas apoyando el nombramiento. Desgraciadamente, una estaba firmada por el editor de el Quibbler, que decía conocer la verdadera historia de Severus Snape, el mago que según él se escondía tras el pseudónimo de "Miss Vanity" para escribir la columna semanal de consejos y cotilleos del Daily Prophet, así que todas las demás terminaron invariablemente en el fuego. Remus Lupin fue contratado para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; se instaló felizmente en Hogwarts, ignorando las ofertas que le llovían ahora que se le consideraba un héroe de guerra.

El día antes de la graduación, la nueva directora convocó a Hermione a su despacho.

"Pase, señorita Granger"

"Profesora McGonagall¿quería verme?"

"Ah, sí, siéntate, Hermione"

Hermione obedeció, aún intentando hacerse a la idea de que Dumbledore no se sentaría en aquella silla nunca más, cuando de pronto le pareció oír la voz del viejo director a sus espaldas.

"Señorita Granger, permítame darle mi enhorabuena por los resultados que obtuvo en sus exámenes. Los más altos del último siglo."

Dio un respingo y se giró.

Lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Encerrado en un enorme marco dorado, le hablaba un calmado retrato del antiguo director.

"Oh, no pensará que iba a ser el único director de Hogwarts de los últimos dos siglos en no tener un retrato en mi propio despacho... Minerva aún necesita mis consejos, está empezando a adaptarse, verdad¿Minerva?" le guiñó un ojo.

La nueva directora pareció pensarse si sonreír o fruncir el ceño, pero sus labios por fin se decidieron a mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

"Seré rápida, Hermione, estoy segura de que necesitas terminar las maletas y tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Lo cierto es que el cargo de dirigir Hogwarts ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo. El curso que viene tendré que buscar alguien que me sustituya. Por desgracia, hoy en día no abundan los buenos profesionales en el campo de la Transfiguración... tal vez, si no te importase ser mi aprendiz durante el verano..."

"¿Qué¿Yo¿Profesora en Hogwarts?"

McGonagall sonrió.

"Bien, entonces eso queda sellado. La cuestión de las habitaciones... me temo que no podrás quedarte en la torre de Gryffindor... esta es la situación de tus nuevas habitaciones" dijo, tendiéndole un pequeño croquis. "Pero estoy segura de que a Severus no le importará guiarte hasta allí." El hombre salió de entre las sombras con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas. "Después de todo quedan muy cerca de las suyas."

Hermione se levantó después de dar las gracias como pudo.

"Te esperaré el lunes a las nueve en la puerta de mi despacho. Alguien..." se cortó de golpe, contrariada, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo y se hubiese contenido justo a tiempo.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Hermione

"¿Alquien quiere un sorbete de limón?" dijo la mujer, tan rápido que fue casi como si las palabras hubiesen escapado de sus labios en contra de su voluntad. Apretó los labios.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y abandonaron la habitación en silencio, conteniendo a duras penas la risa.

Si no hubiese sido por que estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro, habrían oído como el retrato de Albus Dumbledore dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada, seguida poco después por otra de la propia directora McGonagall.

- - - - - - -

Gracias por todas las reviews por adelantado si me olvido de alguien, que puede ser, porque soy un desastre. Gracias también, ya que no puedo darlas ahí, por las reviews de A tientas¡ahora está en portugués! una experiencia surrrealista leer algo que conozco en un idioma desconocido... antes de empezar a divagar voy a empezar a dar las gracias que son las diez de la noche...

**Nocrala:** ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar... bueno, todas las disculpas ya están arriba. Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo pero la direcci´n venía incompleta... ahora supongo que ya es un poco tarde para lo del 19, pero de todas maneras yo puse en Google "My name is Rachel Corrie" y ahí venía todo... en fin, que lo siento. El video ni idea de lo que mide, si aún te interesa, pero deben ser unos 36000 (si, lees bien) KB. ¿Eso es enviable? ummm. Desgraciadilla soy que no lo puedo ver desde mi ordenador. En fin¿por casualidad eres de Eibar? lo digo por la dirección, si no no digo nada¿eh? Bueno, muchas gracias por adelantado por la paciencia, y en general, por haber seguido esta historia. ¡Me ha encantado leer tus reviews! Espero que nos encontremos en alguna otra.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**¡Ricardo Montaner! Claro que había oído hablar de él. Me he bajado un par de canciones (fíjate, he tardado lo mismo que en actualizar, imagínate cómo va mi conexión.) Jeje... Supongo que ahora ya no me dará vergüenza pasearme por fanfiction, porque con este era ya el único que tenía a medias, así que nos veremos por aquí. ¿Proyectos nuevos? Tengo ganas de tener un ratillo y cotillear por los perfiles otra vez, como hacía antes de que me llegasen las responsabilidades... En fin, un beso, y gracias por todos los ánimos y las reviews, que los he agradecido mucho. ¡Nos vemos!

**MeilinSnape:** ¡Hola, Tonks del volante! (sigo estando de acuerdo con tu frase Snapesiana) ¿Qué tal esa locura, y todos esos clubs¡Por fin terminé la &·$·&&·/ historia! Je, je, je. Si, algunos padres son así... pues ya ves que sí que queda un chap, pero es infinito... lo que no quiere decir que sea necesariamente bueno, pero en fin, yo lo he intentado lo mejor que he podido, xD. Un beso, y gracias por tus locas reviews!

**Melocotón**: eh... no hay forma humana de disculparme, si antes querías matarme probablemente haya un Aveda Kedabra dirigiéndose hacia aquí en este preciso instante... En fin. La historia esta acabada, para bien o para mal, pero honestamente ¡que ganas tenía! me pesaba en la conciencia, y cada día enviaba el pensamiento a un rincón más oscuro de mi mente... jajaja, yo si soy el señor Granger aplaudo. Qué demonios, voy y se lo quito y me lo quedo yo. Claro que yo adoro a Snape y el señor granger probablemente no... lo de los reviews no me lo explico, pero me salen agujetas en la sonrisa cada vez que leo una... Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y ánimos a tu musa... un beso, y espero volver a leerte!

**supermama:** ¡hola! jajaja, así me gusta, con insultos ya me siento como en familia, jajaja. Lalala... ¿viajes¿viajes? No sé de que me hablas (cara de disimulo- que me sale bastante mal). Pues ya seguí. (caradura la mía, como no hubiese tardado siglos. Oh-oh. Acabo de ver la fecha de tu review. Estoy llorando de vergüenza. Bueno, llorando no. Pero avergonzada un huevo¿eh¿Galleguiña nos saliste, pues¡Un beso, y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sheamoonie:** Esto es inviable. Si sigo contestando reviews a esta velocidad no voy a llegar a ningún sitio...si... me dio taaaaaaanta pena tener que matarlo jajaja. Un fic lo puede conseguir TODO! – estoy pensando si escribir uno en el que tengo sexo salvaje con el profe de pociones... nah. quita, quita... esas cosas se hacen, no se cuentan. (Que me han sacado medio litro de sangre, que no me hagas ni caso). Pues la verdad es que he buscado mi nick y es decepcionante... y ya con mi nombre de pila ni te digo, no sale ni que existo... Por cierto, el otro día estaba en FictionPress ( y juro que no es acoso, pero es que hay poca gente) y empiezo a leer y autora: Sheamoonie. Desgraciadamente a la profesora no le gustó descubrir que no estaba en la página correcta. ¡Qué fuerte, tienes el monopolio de internet, eres como el E. Santo, omnipresente! En fin, que gracias por todas tus reviews y que espero seguir viéndonos por estos lares. Un beso.

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** sí, he vuelto... ¿QUÉ NO TE GUSTABA SNAPE¡QUE NO TE GUSTABA SNAPE! jajaja, no pasa nada, después de todo has encontrado el camino correcto... Malfoy supongo que Draco, no tendrás a Lucius entre tus favoritos¿no? (Aunque- letra enanisísisisisisisiisisisma- tiene su morbo, ejem) ejjeeeeeem... ¿has oído algo? Ya no me atinan las manos con el teclado, creo que tengo que irme a la cama ya. En fin, muchisimas gracias por tus reviews, y ahora que estoy de nuevo en circulación nos veremos ¿en tu historia o en la mía? xD. Un beso!

**Malu Snape Rickman**: Dios mio todo lo que te pasó. ¿Todo bien, ahora? Y cuando tú por fin te pusiste sana y arreglaste el PC, se estropeó el mío, estuve enferma y luego me dieron más trabajo. ¡Esto es falta de coordinación y lo demás tonterías! Muchisisisisímas gracias por tu review que me sacó absolutamente todos los colores ( y yo, como las grageas Bertie Boots, cuando digo todos, quiero decir todos :- )) Me gustará volver a encontrarte si escribo un fic y sobre todo leer algo tuyo...¡ un besazo!

**Serleena Ed**¡TUUUU! Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, pero o no usas ese nick en ff, o soy lerdica. (que lo soy). ¿Conseguiste el libro? Lo vi el otro día por 3 euros, y de primera mano! Si aún no lo tienes, escríbeme a whatevereverybodysayARROBAyahooPUNTOes y yo te lo hago llegar¿Conoces bookcrossing? Soy una aficionada a hacer cambiar libros de lugar... jajaja. Bueno, espero noticias. La parte de lo de Draco, probablemente tienes razón, no lo había pensado, creí que os referíais a que era ligeramente slash esa parte, y como Anne Rice es un poco... ambigua con los personajes... ¡Por cierto, he conocido a su vecina, una chica de Nueva Oreans que está estudiando en mi uni! No ha leido nada suyo, pero dice que es muy rara y que compró un hospital infantil y lo ha convertido en museo de sus muñecas... ¿te recuerda a algo? un beso!

**Tercy S S (Cloe)**¡Hola, guapa! No me va el sado en la vida real, pero está claro que hacer sufrir es lo mío. Voldy-poo, me gusta. ¡Un sueño¡Con Snape! Y tiene buena pinta... yo quiero saber más. Yo si me despierto habiendo pasado eso la noche anterior (y digo si me despierto y no estoy muerta ni nada), llamo a mi novio y lo planto. Y me quedo a vivir en Hogwarts como muggle feliz. Quiera Snape o no. Probablemente no, pero me dará igual (ya he dejado de hablar en condicional. No me hagas esto, que luego termino creyéndomelo...) Bueno, espero que saques algo nuevo pronto y ponerme al día con lo antiguo. ¡Un beso enorme y gracias por haber seguido la historia!

**DrakeMalfoy**: Hola... ¿qué tal? No te voy a echar la bronca porque a) me avergüenzo de lo que tardé en subir esto, y b) sé cómo es la presión para que subas. Pero... ¡Actualiza! Aunque como llevo un par de semanas sin ordenador seguro que has subido algo y te preguntas que leches estoy diciendo... en fin. Que muchísimas gracias por la review, y por tus comentarios, y que nos leemos¡Un besazo!

**sara fenix black:** Mira, contigo tengo la negra. Por a o por b... ya me he leido el fic completo hasta el 52 dos veces, y luego los otros capítulos, pero cuando quiero avanzar, simpre me pasa algo malo, estamos gafadísimas tú y yo! De todas maneras, ADORO tu fic, ya lo sabes! Muchas gracias por acompañarme con mis historias y si no me pasa nada más gafe, espero que nos leamos pronto!Un besazo enorme.

**Antiope Black**¡Holas! No le puede matar (Voldemort a Snape, claro, es que yo tengo la review delante y la contesto como si no pasase el tiempo, y pasa, vaya que sí pasa) Eso, no lo va a matar en el momento, porque en mi opinión, Voldemort cree que es un espía, y por si acaso se lo carga, pero la forma de decírselo le pone a prueba- él no confiesa ni nada... y aún así, le necesita. Es el único capaz de convertir a Ron en un auténtico mortífago (eso debe querer decir que Snape es bueno en lo que hace- o que era muy muy malo en su pasado!) Eso sí, yo no me fiaría un pelo de un traidor para aleccionar a otro... en fin, desvarío. Anda, mi madre me pilló dándome un casto beso con un chico de mi edad hace cuatro años, y no veas la que me montó ( y eso que en casa sabían que llevábamos un par de meses!). Mi queridísima mamá sacó el señor granger que todos llevamos dentro, jajaja. Un besote y gracias por tus reviews!

**galilea:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Acabo de volver a la vida tras una larga ausencia... ¿Cómo va esa historia? En seguida me pongo al día. El título original me gusta mucho, de todas formas. ¡Ay pobre! No dirás en serio que te vas a tragar todo esto otra vez! Y sin interrupciones! oye, que yo no ofrezco seguros de vida... bueno, niña, muchísimas gracias por tu review, y me encanta tu nick. Un beso

**Hazmin-Gidmell:** si me explicas qué quiere decir tu nombre, tal vez eso compense el largo rato que he pasado intentando escribirlo bien, jajaja... eso de casipapá snape me puso los pelos de punta, jajaja. WTF, WTF, no te da vergüenza? jajaja. Which Uni r u studying at? I want to work as a translator (horrible image of a translating machine with my face...) whatever, but I've already done 2 degrees (no more money left) and chose E. Philology before I realized I could've picked Translation, dammit! Bueno ya vale, tampoco voy a abusar... si, que leches ¡me he comprado por 6 euros todos los libros de HP en audio en Ingles! Si consigo convertirlos a formato ordenador y enviarlos ya me encargaré de avisarte por si no los tienes... un beso, y gracias, un placer spaninglishear contigo!

**pupi-chan**¡hola! Y tanto que vacaciones. Tu teclado hará cosas malas pero en mi caso el problema es, como dice una amiga mía, la txola, hija, la txola, eso que me sirve solo para adornar encima de los hombros. Bueno, en realidad adornar, adornar... muy bonito no hace, pero quedaría rara sin cabeza, supongo. Pues mira, libros a lo mejor te puedo conseguir, pero lo que son teclados pues no. Aunque llevo un bolsón enorme a la uni, ahora que lo pienso, y allí tienen de sobra. ¡No! Honestamente, me encanta como escribes, pero no se si debería dejarme encarcelar por ello... jajaja. Deseo de corazón que la espera te haya hecho olvidar la tensión. Pues nada, eso es todo, muchas gracias, y hasta mi dia libre, que he pensado pasarme panzarriba poniéndome al día con ff!

**Ana María:** ¡hola! La verdad es que tu historia es una de las que más he echado de menos en este tiempo¿eh¿Cómo va? Bueno, no me adelantes nada, que en cuanto me den un día libre me paso y me la releo entera. No entiendo qué me sucede con Ron. No le odio ni nada, pero he descubierto que me resulta cansino... sencillamente no me hago a la idea de que JK me los vaya a liar... al principio me parecía tiernopero es que chica! veo a Hermione reducida a hablar de Quidditch el resto de su vida! El día que lea de su primer beso, que lo habrá supongo, como harry y Cho tuvieron... pues... no sé qué haré. Gritaré, supongo. ¡El horror! Me lo imagino baboso.. no me cae mal, pero bien, bien, tampoco. Ya, yo tampoco pondría a un traidor a entrenar a un nuevo mortífago, pero Snape es bueno- o ha sido muy muy malo en el pasado- y es el único capaz de volverle completamente oscuro. Además, yo creo (en mi modesta opinión de la que los personajes del fic no han hecho mucho caso) que Voldemort tenía la sospecha, y puso a prueba a Snape... supongo que vio alguna imagen en la mente de Ron que le dio la pista, pero no podía estar seguro. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, ha sido genial recibirlos, especialmente este último tan largo; te veré! eres una de esas "caras amigas" de ff! Un beso.

**HoneyBeeM**¡Hola! Tus reviews, siempre dulces, jajaja. ¿qué tal todo este tiempo? Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustase el último capítulo ,espero que este te guste también, aunque a lo mejor ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni te acuerdas... (no tengo perdón).- A lo que iba, que ya es el último, y que gracias por todas las reviews, y por seguir el fic. Un besazo y ¡nos veremos por ff!

**Altariel de Valinor:** Hola...Ay, ay, ay. Demasiadas preguntas, no me da la cabeza para tanto a estas horas (y no lo entiendo porque ya sabes que debería estar acostumbrada). Me siento pesada escribiéndote esto, porque estoy abriéndome paso a través de unas líneas para ti, y parece como ¿ una de esas veces que te pasas toda la tarde desvariando y la misma pobre persona tiene que aguantarte? Exactamente así. Tenía tantas ganas de terminar este fic! Cuando lo empecé pensé hacer algo rápido y ahora no me puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en medio (eso, y que haya tardado tanto en subir el último). Te confesaré en secreto que lo odio (el final), pero como pone arriba, una vez que la historia está escrita... nah, Hermione salió, porque es idiota. Bueno, idiota no, Gryffindor. Y dirás que no lo haría. Bah... yo soy muy Gryffindor. Sería lo suficientemente idiota como para salir de Hogwarts, te lo aseguro. Bueno, por lo menos tú sé que sigues viva... es todo un alivio. Los ojos se me empiezan a caer, pero de hoy no pasa sin que suba esto, me va a perseguir en mis pesadillas... así que seguiré en el mail (he descubierto que tienes toda la razón. ¡Es mucho mejor pasarlo a word y escribir así! No necesitas conexión a internet. Golpes repetidos en la frente. Soy peor que Ron. ¡Un beso, niña!

**Yuna Aoki**¿De que te preocupas, si soy yo, la peor metepatas de la historia? Chica tampoco ponía nada trascendente de todas formas... eso sí, jajaja, pobre de la otra...No me puedo creer que te leyeses el fic entero. Mi suministro de Narutos fracasó, por cierto, así que estoy en las mismas, apenas he leído dos números. ¡Y eso que empezaba a aficionarme! no me puedo creer que esta pareja no sea la favorita de alguien, soy peor que la Maria Teresa Campos! Bueno, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo entero a pesar de eso. Un besazo y ahora que parece que he vuelto, a ver si por fin me leo los que me quedan de tus fics!

**ArwenWood**: Cuanto tiempo ¿lo dices por ti? o... ¿por mí? yo sí que no he actualizado ni he leido ni nada, llevo una burrada de tiempo out... ¿Castigo? (Ya ni me acuerdo, puede que sea la senilidad... o que hace 3 meses que no actualizo, uh-uh). Mi ordenador está petando. Me salen amenazas de reinicio cada segundo. Tengo que tener cuidado porque depende de que letra pulse cree que es el enter... que mal! En fin, perdon por toda esta digresión, es que estoy agotadísima! Un besazo y gracias por haber seguido la historia, nos vemos en la tuya (lo que tengo en mente me he prometido no subirlo si no se termina primero... para evitar estas cosas!

**Náyade**: hola, que nick más genial! Yo sí que estoy enganchada a las Sev/Herm... la obsesión empezó hara año y pico y desde entonces... en fin. Jajaja, la historia interminable... pues a mí casi me lo ha parecido, desde este lado... muchísimas gracias por tu review! De verdad! En fin, un beso y espero vernos por fanfiction otra vez... aunque si eres aficionada a las SSHG... ¡seguro que sí!

**naaexas**: No, no es que te explicases mal, lo más probable es que como apenas tengo tiempo para usar el ordenador, suelo hacerlo por las noches, y estoy bastante dormida, así que seguramente no me enteré bien de algo (vivo abnortada). Tienes razón en cuanto a la escritura por entregas, de todas maneras (emulando a Victor Hugo y a Dumas pero en fanfic, jeje); pero estoy de acuerdo. Lo próximo que escriba me he prometido no subirlo a ningún sitio hasta que esté acabado, y honestamente creo que será mejor... ¡al menos el principio y el final, si se leen por separado, parecen parte de la misma historia! De todas formas, soy una escritora novel (ojalá se pudiese poner con "b" pero me temo que de momento me quedo en novel...) y , me quedo con todo lo que he aprendido. Por ejemplo: hay que releer varias veces pasado el estado de euforia inicial. Ja, ja, ja. Pues tu fic (supongo que te refieres a él, ya que lo otro son viñetas no tienen conexión¿no?) no parece tener muchos problemas de cohesión, pero igual. Bueno, hablando de tu fic, era de mis muy favoritos... tengo ganas de pasarme y sorprenderme con que has actualizado 10 capítulos ¿sí?.

Por cierto, lo de las comillas tiene una explicación muy fácil: soy vaga. Si pones un guión, al llegar al final de la línea se cambia la sangría de la conversación y es un lío.. descubrí que las comillas eran un modo más cómodo, aunque me lo estoy replanteando. ¡Hay que levantar el dedo hasta las teclas numéricas y presionar también el SHIFT, habrase visto! En fin, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu review, y un besote.

**eve: **Hola... pues la experta en plantas es Sheamoonie... tiene un fic con una rosa Mayeesi de protagonista. Epilogos no... se me dan fatal. A lo mejor un día si me aburro. Lo de los 15 capítulos fue una cabezonada que me dio. Si que los mortífagos son cobardes, pero más bien es que Snape es mucho Snape! Has sacado la parte más retorcida del fic., ahora suena a voyageurismo ( y teniendo en cuenta que por los pelos escapa de la pederastia...) jajjaa. En fin, gracias por el review y tus sugerencias, y porque me animó a ponerme las pilas, no creí que nadie pudiese aún leer esto. un besote!

Hora:1:04 ¡Mierda, mañana madrugo!


End file.
